Ice Chronicles
by MalevolentDarkness16
Summary: Sekirei no. 7 Akitsu, has been searching desperately for her ashikabi, but to no avail. That's when someone finally confronts her and speaks to her. Could this be the ashikabi she's been searching for? Can this person alleviate her despair and loneliness? Will she finally be happy now that someone has appeared in front of her or will that person turn her away. Some OC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 1: Ice Encounter

It was a cold snowy night. The moon was full and bright. When it snows, snowball fights are the first thing that pops into mind. For me it's drinking delicious hot chocolate while sitting next to the fire. I was walking through the park, enjoying the falling snowflakes, but that's when my attention shot to this figure sitting on a nearby bench.

'Who's that?" I wondered. I proceeded towards the person and got a better look. Turns out it was a woman.

"Hey; are you okay?" I asked the person. There was no response for a little while. After a minute or so, she looked up at me. My eyes widened once I saw how beautiful she looked. She had short light brown hair and a blank expression on her face. She wore a white kimono with chains between her cleavage that binds the robe together. The main thing that caught my attention was the symbol on her forehead, which resembled a crimson bird with a yin-yang insignia underneath. As he stood in front of her, he could the temperature slowly decreased.

"Are you talking to me?" She finally spoke.

"Yes, are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked back. She looked back down at the ground.

"I'm fine, don't concern yourself with someone like me," she replied. I looked at her confused. I sat down beside her, but she didn't look my way.

"Now I can't just look away from a person who's this depressed. You say not to concern myself, but that just makes want to help more," I stated. "Would you like to talk about it? I'm a good listener."

She remained silent for a moment. I could feel despair from this woman, but maybe I can help if she lets me. She finally said something, making me jump in surprise.

"I'm broken and useless; my master threw me away and left me," she told me. "My ashikabi abandoned me."

'What the hell is an ashikabi?" I wondered. 'Whoever he is must be an ass for leaving such a woman behind.'

"Why did he leave you?" I asked her. This time, she looked me in the eye; her expression still the same since we first spoke.

"Why are you so interested in me?" She questioned. I thought about it for a while and gave her a warm smile.

"Because anyone who abandons such a beautiful woman shouldn't even be an ashikabi," I stated. Her eyes widened at my response and a small blush appeared on her face. She looked back down, but I saw her show a smile; a beautiful one at that.

"By the way, what is an ashikabi? I keep hearing you say that word, but what does it mean?"

"An ashikabi… is my special someone. Someone who I love the most in the entire world, but since I'm a discarded sekirei, I cannot be winged," she explained.

'Now what the heck is a sekirei?" I pondered. That's when the snow started to fall more rapidly and the temperature dropped even more. He stood up and walked in front of her. He kneeled so their faces were level.

"How about we finish talking elsewhere? We'll freeze to death if we stay here," I said. I stood back up and held out my hand. She looked at it confused.

"By the way, I never got your name. Mine is Ren, Ren Zonin."

"I'm Akitsu," Akitsu introduced.

"Akitsu; it's a beautiful name. Well then, will you come with me Akitsu?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with the same expressionless face. Slowly, she reached for my hand and placed her palm on mine. I helped her stand on her feet and started pulling her along with me. She hesitated at first, but she freely came along. We were almost at the entrance of the park, but we were confronted by a pair of individuals. One looked like a fifteen year old boy wearing a white suit and the other was a tall man with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in black clothing. He has an orange scarf wrapped around his neck and a sword on his side.

"Can I help you two?" I asked. The kid cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Actually yes, you have something that doesn't belong to you, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about," the kid answered. "Now hand over the discarded number."

Everyone has a different side to them. Now that we've been confronted, my serious persona has taken control. The guy with the sword is mostly the cause, but I have someone to protect.

"She has a name you know; it's Akitsu and who says she belongs to you?" I questioned. I stood directly in front of Akitsu, staring the individuals down.

'Why is he trying to protect me? Why is he going so far for me? This is the first time anyone has shown me such kindness. This feeling; I never felt this way before. Is this how it feels to be attracted to an ashikabi? Is he… is he… my ashikabi?'

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I want to see how people will think of this. If I get good reviews, then I shall continue this. I want to at least get five reviews before continuing. I hope you guys like this. I have some of the story already planned out. Also, how did you like the chapter title? I used ice instead of nice. Like I keep saying, hopefully this will turn out good; I hope so since it's my first fanfic. Enjoy. A big gap in paragraphs represent point of view change.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed

I was just walking through the park on a snowy night. That's when I found this really beautiful woman sitting on a bench. I spoke to her and she said some weird stuff like, ashikabi and sekirei. I asked her to come back with me so we could talk more, but we got intercepted by two individuals. One demanded that I give the woman, Akitsu, to him.

"I'll say this again; hand over the discarded number," the shorter one demanded.

"Sure you can have her. After you take her away from me," I replied.

"That can be arranged," he said. He snapped his fingers.

"Mutsu, take care of him and retrieve the discarded number."

The man stepped forward and grabbed his sword. He unsheathed it and prepared to attack.

"Akitsu, is he one of those sekirei you were talking about?" I asked.

"Yes, sekirei no. 5, Mutsu," Akitsu told me.

"All you have to is hand over the sekirei and we'll be on our way," the kid stated. If sekirei are what I think they are then; oh this is gonna be sweet. I turned to Akitsu with a smile on my face.

"Akitsu, if you're also a sekirei, then what are your abilities?" I asked.

"I control ice," she replied with the expressionless face.

"Perfect! Are you able to mold it into any shape?" I questioned. She nodded yes. I turned back and pointed at Mutsu's sword.

"Make a sword exactly like that one."

"What? Are you really going to challenge a sekirei; you, a weak human?" The kid asked laughing. I smiled at the kid and waited for Akitsu to hand me the blade.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned.

"Positive," I stated. I felt something cold touch my hand. It's a good thing I'm wearing mittens. I looked at the blade Akitsu sculpted and looked at Mutsu.

"I admit you are one brave human, but you're no match for a sekirei; especially a single number," Mutsu stated.

"I may not be the best with a sword, but now that I know a little about sekirei, I'm intrigued. Akitsu stays with me and I'm not handing her over to anyone," I stated smiling.

**P.O.V Change: Akitsu**

This guy, why is he going out of his way just to help me? He's even challenging a single number. This warm feeling inside my chest; it's a nice feeling. Something I have never felt before. This guy, is he the guy I'm looking for?

**P.O.V Change: Ren**

Mutsu charged forward with incredible speed. I could only see his slash for second before it hit me and I hit the ground hit. I quickly got back up before he finished me off. My shoulder was ripped and blood steadily fell down. I took the sword and dashed at Mutsu. I did an overhead slash, but he vertically held his sword and blocked my attack. He pushed me back and slammed the hilt of the sword on the ground.

"Smashing Point!" He yelled. That's when the ground started to break and rocks started flying my way. I swung the ice sword and managed to block two of them, but they just kept coming. I thought I was about to get hit; until this ice wall suddenly appeared in front of me. The rocks collided with the ice and crumpled as the wall still stands.

I turned around and saw Akitsu with her arms out. I smiled at her for saving me.

"Thanks Akitsu, I owe you one," I said smiling. I could see small blush on her face as she walked forward and lowered the wall. She stood beside me and summoned seven ice shards around us.

"I've decided to stay with Ren. I will not join you," Akitsu stated. Her words surprised me a little, but it made me happy.

"Well there you have it; Akitsu is my sekirei now," I responded. The kid gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"Let's go Mutsu," he said.

"Yes Mikogami," Mutsu replied sheathing his sword. Mikogami looked at me and Akitsu.

"We will meet again," he said. They retreated, leaving the two of us alone.

"Well that was interesting," I said. I turned to Akitsu and smiled at her.

"Thank you Akitsu. You really saved my life."

"You're welcome," she replied with a nod. I took her hand in mine, making her blush again.

"Come on, let's get out of here. You can explain the whole sekirei and ashikabi business at my house," I told her. She nodded again and I escorted her to my apartment building, which consists of three bedrooms and two bathrooms. I told her to sit on the couch while I make something warm to drink.

"Here you go," I said giving her some hot chocolate. I sat down beside her enjoyed my beverage.

"Okay Akitsu, now can you explain to me about this whole sekirei and ashikabi business. First, exactly what are sekirei?"

"Sekirei are a species of aliens. It's very hard to tell since we are very identical to humans. The only significant difference is our sekirei crest and our abnormal abilities. Sekirei are more resilient, faster, stronger, and tougher than humans, but we all depend on our human ashikabi," Akitsu explained.

"You said you were broken. What does that mean?" I asked. "And I hope you don't mind me asking. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand."

She shook her head and continued to speak.

"All sekirei were adjusted so that their powers wouldn't go out of control and we could control them better. My adjuster was incompetent and messed up my adjusting, which is why my sekirei symbol is on my forehead and not on the back of my neck. It is also why I can't be winged," she elaborated.

'Winged?" I wondered.

"Why are all of you sekirei doing here?" I questioned.

"The 'Sekirei Plan'," she replied. "It's an event where all 108 sekirei are released into town and compete against each other. There are four stages to the plan. The first stage is for sekirei to go and find their ashikabi. The second stage is something I'd rather explain later. The object of the game is to be the last sekirei standing. That last one standing will receive a prize from the game master and will be able to stay with their ashikabi forever."

"I understand. Thanks for telling all this, but I have one last question; what are you gonna do?" I asked. She stayed silent for a while and looked at me.

**P.O.V Change: Akitsu**

I'm sitting here with this guy I just met. Right now, my heart is beating so fast; it feels like it's about to jump out. He seems like a nice guy, but what if he doesn't want me? I'm breathing so heavily.

"Akitsu, is something wrong?" Ren asked. I shook my head no and calmed down, but he placed his hand on mine and the feeling came back even stronger.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"In order to tell when our ashikabi is near, our bodies react. To soothe the feeling, we have to be winged. And right now that's what I have to do," I told him.

"How do you wing a sekirei?" Ren asked.

"In order to wing a sekirei, you have to kiss them. By doing that you will establish a bond and become an ashikabi for that sekirei," I answered. "I only became this because of you. Everything that you've done has made me react to you, but since I'm a discarded number, I cannot be winged. I can still be your sekirei, but it won't be official."

He just looked at me without saying a word. Does that mean he doesn't want me?

"Akitsu; I want to become your ashikabi," Ren stated. My eyes widened at his words. I couldn't believe it; he actually wants me. He grabbed my hands and put them together.

"I may not be useful, but I can assure you that I will do everything I can and help you win. Though I wish you wouldn't have to risk your lives and kill each other. Still, I want to be your ashikabi, but you do know that other sekirei will react to me as well. Do you still want to be mine knowing that?" Ren asked. I stared at him, thinking of my answer. He showed me kindness, he helped me, and now I get to be his sekirei.

"As long as I'm of use to you, I will be with you forever," I stated. He smiled at my response and suddenly hugged me, making me jump in surprise.

"Don't worry Akitsu; I will never abandon you no matter what. Even if I get more sekirei, I will love each and every one of you. As long as you want to be with me, I won't force you to be mine," Ren said. He leaned back and looked me in the eye. Tears started filling up my eyes. He gently wiped them from my face, making me blush brighter.

"Are you happy or disappointed?" He asked.

"Extremely happy, make me your sekirei," I answered showing a rare smile. Ren leaned forward and I followed. Gently, I closed my eyes and put my hands on his chest. Our lips connected and my hot body started to cool down. The feeling was so pleasant, so soothing; I could just melt. Our lips departed and we looked into each other's eyes.

"My ashikabi now and forever."

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. To ShadowUzumaki39 and Giest, I want to thank you for taking your time and reading. Yes Ren will have more sekirei about 4. I am up to date with the anime and manga so I can use that for any inspiration if needed. I also refused to put that old guy landlord because, okay lets honest, the guys a prick and I didn't want him in it; I'm sure you can understand. I have more free time right now, so I can probably upload more sooner, but school is almost back in and I SO don't want to go. Well that's enough complaining, enjoy **


	3. Chapter 3

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 3: Liquid Ice

I woke up to the sun shining through the windows. I checked the time and saw it was eight in the morning. I stretched my arms out and let out a big yawn, but when I put them back down, I felt something really plush and soft. My face started to turn red from what I think it was. I squeezed it softly, eliciting a soft feminine moan. Slowly, I turned my head and I blushed brighter. Sleeping beside me was my sekirei, Akitsu, who for some reason is completely naked; and my hand was squeezing her ample bosom. I quickly removed my hand and moved back, but I fell off my bed and hit the floor. The ruckus caused Akitsu to rise from her slumber. She looked over the bed and saw me on the floor.

"Master Ren, why are you on the floor?" She asked innocently.

**12 Hours Ago**

Akitsu and I have kissed for the first time, making me her ashikabi.

"My ashikabi now and forever."

"I'm glad to have you by my side Akitsu. Let's win this contest together," I replied. She gave me a short nod.

"Yes, Master Ren," Akitsu said.

'Master?' I pondered.

"Please don't call me master. Ren is just enough," I told her.

"Yes Master Ren," Akitsu repeated.

'Sigh, this is gonna take a while.' I said in my head. I stood up and took a look outside. Snow was still falling, but it will soon be spring.

"Is something wrong master?" Akitsu asked as she walked forward.

"Take a look outside Akitsu," I answered. She stood beside me and we watched the snow fall together.

"Out there Akitsu are 107 other sekirei. I hate it that you have to fight your sisters and I guess brothers if there are any males. This game master must be really sadistic if he actually enjoys this slaughter. Speaking of which, Akitsu, judging by what you said about the plan, an ashikabi can have as many sekirei as he or she wants. That means that other sekirei will react to me just like you. Does it bother you that you will have to share me with your sisters?"

She placed her hands on my chest and her head on my shoulders.

"As long as I'm useful to my master, I don't mind you having other sekirei," Akitsu told me. I returned her hug and put more thoughts on this plan.

'I can tell I've just entered something dangerous, but I have faith in Akitsu. If I get more sekirei, then I'll have faith in them too,' I thought. I released Akitsu from our hug and looked at my first sekirei.

"It's getting late Akitsu. Why don't I show you your room?" I asked. She just gave me a nod. I brought her down the hall and showed her the rooms. Her room was just across from mine and consisted of a queen sized bed, flat screen TV, closet, and a dresser.

"You can sleep in this room. If you need something, I'm directly across from you. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She nodded yes and I gave her a kiss goodnight. I went to my room, put on my favorite blue pajamas, and went to sleep. While asleep, I had a dream where I was standing on the roof of a building. I just looked around, but I didn't see anyone not even Akitsu. That's when I heard someone shout,

"I have found thee!"

I quickly turned around and saw a very beautiful woman standing on the edge of the roof with crossed arms. She had long flowing blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a white underdress that shows off a lot of cleavage. A black chocker was wrapped her neck. She was wearing long brown boots with black stockings.

"I have finally found thee. Now I can kill you before you have the opportunity to violate me. Prepare to die!" She yelled angrily. She raised her hand and water immediately started swirling around it.

'She's commanding the water. Is she also a sekirei?' I wondered. She pointed her hand at me.

"Water Celebration!" She shouted and the water shot out at incredible speed. I somehow managed to dive out of the way, but I saw her about to release another blast.

"Hold still monkey!"

"Hold on, I don't why you're angry, but maybe you have the wrong guy," I tried pleading.

"That's a lie! I know I have the right person. Why else would I react to a lowly monkey?" She questioned.

'Now calling people monkeys is just rude. I don't know what she's angry about, but maybe.' I thought. I slowly walked forward with my hands up like I was about to block something.

"Now I know you're angry, but maybe we can just talk this out. I know that you're a sekirei and all I want to do is help," I stated.

"Liar! All you ashikabi want to violate your sekirei and enslave us. Well I have no need for an ashikabi. I will not let some lowly monkey have his way with me and to make sure you won't, I will kill you right where you stand," she responded. The water began swirling again, but this time, its shape morphed into a dragon.

'Oh shit," I said in my head. 'I'm fucked."

"Water Dragon!" She exclaimed. The dragon roared as it charged at its target.

**Present**

I'm still on the floor, looking at my first sekirei. That dream still stayed in my mind, but Akitsu's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Are you hurt master?" she asked.

'And she still calls me master," I thought.

"Akitsu, two questions; first, why are you in my bed?" I asked back.

"I heard you in your sleep and checked up on you, so I stayed here to protect you," she replied with the expressionless face.

"Okay, now second; why are you naked!?" I questioningly exclaimed. She blinked at me and looked herself.

"I guess I undressed myself and forgot," she replied. She then looked back at me as I stood up.

"Well please put some clothes on for both our sakes," I stated with a bright blush on my face. She nodded and put her kimono back on.

'I'm glad I have good self-control because I would not be able to control myself if I found her like this last night. Speaking of which, that dream,' I said in my head. I turned back to Akitsu, who thankfully have her clothes on.

"Hey, Akitsu, is it possible to meet sekirei in your dreams?" I asked.

"Yes, it is possible. When a sekirei reacts, it can reveal their ashikabi in their dreams. Why do you ask? Did you have a dream about a sekirei?" Akitsu asked back. I nodded and told her what happened as I made breakfast.

"That was sekirei no. 9, Tskumi, the water sekirei. She's notorious for her hatred of ashikabis and will do anything to prevent having one. Knowing that what are you going to do master?" She asked. I thought about it for a while and I came up with an answer.

"We're going to find Tskumi and confront her. Maybe we can get her to join us; if she doesn't kill me first," I stated.

"As you wish master," Akitsu replied.

'Sigh, I give up,' I thought. After we ate breakfast, we went into town and started our search for Tskumi. We searched for an hour until I heard something in the air.

"Move vile monkey!"

That's when I turned and saw something fall out of the sky. I could only catch a glimpse of it before I sidestepped out of the way. Two girls wearing what seem to be S&M costumes landed in front of me.

"Damn! I didn't think she was a single number, but maybe if we catch her off guard, we can beat her," the one wearing violet stated. That's when something else fell and crashed into me. I opened my eyes and saw Akitsu standing over me. My head was pounding, but what I wanted to know is what crashed into me.

"Grrr, damn! Where did those two cowards run off to?"

I sat up while holding my head.

"Are you okay Master Ren?" Akitsu asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, but what hit me?" I questioned. She pointed her finger and I followed its point. I turned my head and my eyes caught that long flowing blond hair and feminine figure. I stood up and got the person's attention. I smiled once I knew it was the woman in my dreams, but when our eyes met, she suddenly dropped to her knees and pink blush appeared on her face.

"This feeling, it can only mean. You! You've come to violate me haven't you? Now that you've found me you expect to wing me and make me your slave," she stated. Before anything else could happen, a lightning bolt flew at us. Akitsu grabbed my arm and pulled me back before it hit the ground and created a hole.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"Up there master," Akitsu pointed out. On top of a nearby building were the two girls that fell out of the sky. From their appearance, they looked like twins. They intertwined their finger and more electricity started generating from their fingers.

"Akitsu prepare the ice shield," I told her.

"As you wish," she replied. The twins released the lightning, but Akitsu conjured up the ice barrier and blocked the attack. The barrier dispersed and tons of tiny ice shards floated in midair. I raised my hand, signaling her not to attack.

"Hold on Akitsu, don't attack until I say first," I said. "Keep the shards, but wait first."

"Yes master," she replied. The girls jumped down from the building and landed across from us. The violet one stepped forward.

"You! Are you no. 9's ashikabi?" She asked.

"No I am not, but I know she's reacting to me," I replied smiling. The woman gritted her teeth and stood by her sister's side.

"Is that so? Then we'll terminate her before she can be winged. Come on Hibiki!" she stated.

"Are you sure about this Hikari?" Hibiki, the calmer one asked.

"I'm sure we can take them," Hikari replied. They fired more lightning, but I signaled for Akitsu to fire the shards, deflecting the lightning. They released barrages of lightning bolts, which managed to break some of Akitsu's shards. Some deflected off the shards and flew towards me, but I jumped out of the way in time; however, one came too close enough to dodge. A second before it hit, a stream of water intercepted the blast and conducted the lightning.

My gaze turned to Tskumi since she's the most likely candidate.

"Thanks for your help Tskumi," I stated smiling. She turned her head embarrassed, but couldn't hide the blush on her face. The twins fired another round, but one flew at Tskumi while she wasn't looking. I ran as quickly as I could, dodging the lightning that came my way. I pushed her out of the way right before she got electrocuted. She landed on top of me, making her blush intensely when she noticed our position.

"Are you okay Tskumi?" I asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Wh-Why did you save me?" She asked. I smiled at her and gently rubbed her cheek. She didn't slap my hand away or suddenly jump in surprise.

"I did it because you're my sekirei. That's all the reason I need," I replied smiling. Her eyes widened and her blush became brighter. She got off of me and sat with her hands in front of her chest. I looked at Akitsu, who was overpowering the lightning twins.

"I suggest you two leave. My master already has no. 9, so your chance is gone," Akitsu told them. The twins stood up and canceled their lightning charge.

"Huff, huff, you may have won this time, but you haven't seen the last of us," Hibiki stated. The twins jumped away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. I sighed with relief after they disappeared and stood on my feet. I held out my hand for Tskumi. She nervously reached for it and placed her palm on mine. I pulled her up and put my free hand on top of hers. She gasped in surprise, but again she didn't pull back.

"Tskumi, I want to thank you for saving me like that. I really thought it was over for me. Seriously, thank you," I said. She turned her head once more.

"D-Don't think this means anything; I just didn't want someone to do what I intended," she replied.

"Tskumi, I know you have a hatred for ashikabis, but I can promise you that if you give me a chance, then I can show you how much I care for you," I told her. Tskumi's eyes widened as she turned her head back at me. I cupped her cheek with my hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Tskumi, will you be my sekirei?"

She didn't say a word and looked down at the ground.

"Come with me Tskumi. I won't force you to, but I want you to be my sekirei."

She looked back up at me and pretended to look angry like normally did.

"V-Very well, I accept your marriage proposal," she replied with crossed arms.

'Huh? Marriage proposal?' I pondered, but didn't care. I leaned closer, making our eyes meet closer.

"Thank you, Tskumi," I whispered. I pressed my lips to hers. I opened my eyes and saw bright blue wings flashing from Tskumi. It was really beautiful and soothing. I broke the kiss and looked at my new sekirei with a smile.

"My ashikabi now and forever," Tskumi stated. "I welcome my new husband."

**A/N: Well, here's the third chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'll admit, I never thought people would actually read this, but now that they have, I'm determined to make it worthwhile. I also decided to have the full team of six and if anyone was wondering, this will be an original story, so no Minato. I will post the next chapter soon and like I said, I'm surprised people actually read my stories. *Sniff sniff* I'm so proud of myself right now. Anyway enjoy MalevolentDarkness16 out ****.**

**SPOILER: If you don't want to know then DO NOT READ further. To those who doesn't care then go ahead. Uzume will be part of the family and I will actually let you guys decide on the rest. The sekireis with the highest count will be part of the family. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 4: Winning Streak

I was leaning against the wall in the living room, staring out the window. It was nighttime and the stars were shinning against the black sky. The lunar orb was full and dazzling. I heard footsteps coming my way and turned to see who's there. It was my newest sekirei and 'wife', Tskumi.

"Ren, is there something troubling you?" She asked.

"No, I just like staring at the starry sky that's all," I replied. "What about you? Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Of course! I'm living with my husband after all," she stated. I started laughing at her response, causing her scowl at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, it's nothing; I'm just happy," I told her. "Where is Akitsu?"

"She said she wanted to make dinner," Tskumi answered.

"Okay I'll show you around then," I said. She nodded and I brought her down the hallway, showing her where the bedrooms and bathrooms are located.

"This room is Akitsu's; you can share it with her."

"I shall not! I'm your wife and as such, I shall sleep in the same bed with my husband," she stated. I scratched the back of my head and let out a nervous chuckle.

"But Tskumi, we just met each other. Don't you think it would be better if we knew each other better first?" I asked.

"I do not care about how recent we've been together; I am still your wife and my place is by your side. End of discussion," she said and walked off, leaving me stuttering to get her attention. I just sighed and walked back downstairs where I saw that Akitsu has finished cooking and Tskumi sitting on the couch. I walked over to her.

"Tskumi, I have something to ask you," I stated.

"I told you there will be no further discussions about our sleeping arrangement," she replied. I shook my hands no, knowing I've been defeated.

"No, it's not that; I actually wanted to ask if you could take Akitsu shopping tomorrow," I said.

"Hmmm, I suppose I could, but why do you ask?" Tskumi questioned with crossed arms.

"Um, well, the first night she stayed here she sort of sleep beside me naked," I replied.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Now it's not what you think; it was after I saw you in that dream that she slept in my room. When I woke up, she was naked and I'm sure she doesn't have any change of clothes, so I want you to take her clothes shopping. Please?" I asked.

"Sigh, I suppose I could, but in return you have to agree to my decision about sharing beds," she replied. I grabbed her hands, making her blush on contact.

"Thanks Tskumi," I said and kissed her on the lips, making her blue wings flash. I broke the kiss and looked at her blushing face. That's when Akitsu wrapped her arms around mine.

"Me too master, kiss me too," she demanded.

"Get away from him!" Tskumi shouted and wrapped her arm around my free one and they started tug-o-war with my arms.

"Alright enough ladies," I said. They stopped their match and turned to me. I looked at Akitsu and kissed her on the lips.

"Now can you two release me?"

They let my arms go and stepped back.

"Alright, now there's no need to fight over me. I love both of you equally."

I hugged both of them.

"Now let's eat, I'm starving, hahaha."

After dinner, the girls went to take a shower. While they did that, I saw on my bed thinking.

'Will we really have to fight other sekirei? I have faith in my girls, but lately, I've been having a bad feeling. Hmm, I wonder how many other ashikabis are out there.' I thought. I heard the door open and saw Tskumi wearing a blue nightgown. She looked kinda nervous, and I bet it's because she is going to sleep next to me.

"Enjoy your bath Tskumi?" I asked.

"Uh, yes, I did," she replied.

"Your nightgown is really beautiful. I also like the color blue," I said. She blushed as she walked forward and sat beside me on the bed.

"Thank you for your compliment," she said.

"Tskumi, I have to ask you something. On the way here, did you ever have this bad feeling on something?" I questioned.

"Huh? No, why?" she asked back.

"I can't explain it, but I felt as though we were being watched. It's probably nothing though, but we better be prepared in case something happens," I explained. She nodded and I wrapped my arms around her waist, making her jump in surprise.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Tskumi asked blushing.

"I'm not allowed to hug my wife?" I asked.

"Yes, you can," she whispered. I placed my finger under her chin and tilted her head to make look at me.

"I'm glad I have you and Akitsu as my sekirei. I love you girls," I stated and kissed her again on the lips. The whole room was lit up by her wings. I leaned back and she put her head on my chest.

"I love you too Ren and I will always protect thee," she replied. I smiled at her and we got under the covers and drifted off to sleep. At about 2 o'clock in the morning, I was woken up by Akitsu. Thankfully she remembered to put clothes on.

"What is it Akitsu?" I asked.

"Master, I sense a sekirei's presence; I think someone is here," she replied. I sat up and scratched my head.

"Where is Tskumi?" I asked.

"She's surveying the area in case anyone launches an attack," Akitsu responded.

"Go get her and return here; it's too dangerous to be outside at this point," I told her. She nodded and started leaving the room.

"Wait! Akitsu, make another ice blade like the time we first met, but this time, make it dual wield."

"Are you sure about that master?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her. She held out her hands and conjured up two ice katanas. I took hold of them and kissed her on the cheek.

"Stay safe and look out for one another; I'll be fine until you two return," I stated. She nodded once more and left the premises in search of her sister. I put on some comfortable clothes and walked into the living room. I tried to turn on the lights, but for some reason, they wouldn't turn on.

'They cut the power. Great, now what?' I pondered. My eyes finally adjusted to the dark and just in time too because I heard footsteps walking through the corridors. I held the blades beside me. I don't know why though, but the blades don't feel cold. The steps got closer and closer. I turned around and saw a shadowy figure standing in front of me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I asked. There was no response. Instead, the figure walked forward. I put the blades up in defense. The figure charged forward and attack. The blades protected me, but the force was too great and I ended up flying out the window. I used Akitsu's blades and put them against the wall. They slowed down my momentum and I safely dropped to the ground. I looked up at where I flew out and saw the figure jump out and fly straight down. I jumped back before they hit the ground and threw a blade at them before they could stand up.

The person jumped out of the way, barely dodging the blade.

'Tch, damn, this might not end well. Where are you girls? Speaking of which, is this person also a sekirei. If so, then why is she attacking me?' I wondered.

"Your sekirei won't be able to help you. I'm afraid they're too busy with mine," the person spoke.

'Mine? Then he must be an ashikabi.' I thought.

"Hmm, so you're an ashikabi as well. That's good, now I can fight without any regrets," I replied.

"What about your sekirei? Are you just gonna forget about them?" the person asked. His voice sounded masculine; it sounded unfamiliar, so he has to be someone I don't know.

"I have faith in my girls, so I don't have to worry about them; but you should be worried about yourself," I told him. I held the blade with both hands. The guy picked up the other blade, well tried to, but I guess it was too cold for him.

"Hm, my sekirei crafted that blade, so only I'm the only human who can wield it."

"No matter; I have more sekirei," he said. With a snap of his finger another being dropped down. It was a girl wearing a long kimono with black hair held by a ribbon on the backside. She was carrying a large double sided blade, which is just as big as she is.

"Himeko, you know what to do."

"Yes," Himeko replied. She charged forward with incredible speed, which is amazing seeing as she's carrying that big ass sword around. She did a vertical slash, and I blocked it accordingly, but there was so much power that the sword shattered immediately. I jumped back as quickly as I could and avoided damage. I jumped too slowly because my shirt split in two. There was a small cut on my chest, but it wasn't unbearable.

'That. Was too close; if I didn't move when I did, I would have something bigger than a cut. Come on Akitsu, Tskumi, I really need your help here.' I said in my mind. 'I do hope they're alright.'

Himeko charged once again and repeated slashed the blade without struggles. I managed to avoid her attacks somehow, but she tripped me and I landed on my back. She positioned the blade directly above me and stabbed it downward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end, but it didn't happen. I reopened my eyes and a miracle happened. Not only was I saved, but I was saved by a really cute girl. I stood to get a better look at her.

She was a fair skinned woman with average height and slender built. She has a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She had brown hair with a little antenna strip above her head. The most obvious physical feature is her well-endowed chest, which is even bigger than Tskumi's.

Her attire consists of a white gi with red string decorations, short red skirt, mid-calf brown boots, and upper thigh-high white stockings. She's wearing what seems to be a pair of red combat gloves. She stopped the blade cold with her fist and used the other to deliver a right hook at Himeko. The punch connected and Himeko flew back to her ashikabi.

The girl who punched her turned around and looked at me. She had brown eyes that matched her hair and a warming smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you for saving me, but who are you?" I asked back.

"Hmhm, I'm sekirei no. 88, Musubi, I'm a fist-type," Musubi introduced in a cheerful passion.

'A sekirei. But what is she doing here?' I wondered.

"Musubi, don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here?" I asked.

"I heard a lot of commotion while I was out walking. I saw what happened and I had to help," she replied.

"Well it's a good thing you arrived on time. I thought I was" That's when I saw Himeko launch an attack at Musubi. I ran and pushed her out of the way. The blade slashed my chest and blood gushed out from the gash. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I struggled to stand up, but I was losing too much blood and kept nearly passing out. Musubi ran towards me and pushed Himeko back. She kneeled beside me.

"Are you okay? Why did you do that?" Musubi asked. I rose up the best I could and managed to stand on my knees.

"Ugh, I did it, because it wouldn't be fair to deprive a sekirei from uniting with their ashikabi," I replied. Her eyes widened at my response and she started blushing. She put her hands on her chest. The pain was building up and I was zoning out, but I managed to stay alert. I looked at Musubi, who was breathing heavily; her face red.

"Are you alright Musubi?"

"My body, it feels hot. What's your name?" She questioned.

"I'm Ren, Ren Zonin," I introduced. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast, making me blush brightly.

"Ren, can you feel my heart beating; it's beating so fast. And it's because of you, my ashikabi. I finally found you," Musubi stated. "Please cool me down Ren."

She slowly leaned closer and pressed her lips onto mine. On instinct I kissed her back. I could feel the pain going away and my strength returning. I opened my eyes and saw pink wings illuminating. We broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"Sekirei no. 88, Musubi at your service. My ashikabi now and forever."

After realizing what just happened, I just shrugged my shoulders and laughed. Now that my strength has returned I can finally stand up.

"Hm, welcome to the family Musubi. Now let's win this fight," I said. She smiled at me.

"Yes Ren," Musubi replied. She looked at her opponent and took her fighting stance.

'_Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi.'_

Suddenly, she started to generate this pink aura that surrounds her entire being. Himeko started twirling her blade around and point the head at Musubi. The aura around Musubi started to flow to her fist as she charged forward and Himeko follows suit. Musubi threw her punch and shouted,

"Kuma Ryusei! (Bear Meteor)

Himeko slashed her blade horizontally and met Musubi's attack. The two attacks collided and caused a bright light to flash. Musubi pushed forward and her punch snapped the blade in two. She passed through and the punch collided with Himeko's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she flew past her ashikabi and her back slammed into a tree. While she was on her stomach, Musubi went to her and placed her finger on her exposed sekirei mark.

"These are the fists of my pledge. Crush the catastrophe before my Ashikabi," she prayed. Another flash of light emanated and the sekirei mark on Himeko's collar bone started to disappear.

"I'm. Sorry. Ashikabi." Himeko stated before she stopped moving. Musubi stood up and stared at the lifeless body. I looked toward the ashikabi, who looked extremely pissed.

"Grrrr, damn you!" He yelled. "However, don't forget about my other sekirei. I'm sure they've already terminated your other sekirei."

"You're wrong about that. Now I want you to tell me why you decided to attack me and my girls," I demanded. He suddenly started laughing, which really pissed me off.

"I have my reasons. This is something I've won. I'm positive you know the rules about not attacking an ashikabi with your sekirei; and after knocking you out the window, I'm confident that you're too weak to beat it out of me. So I'll take my leave now," the man explained. He walked off into the night, leaving me and my new sekirei behind with the terminated Himeko. All of a sudden, choppers began flying to my position and two men roped down. They were wearing all black with MBI printed on the shoulder.

They retrieved Himeko and left without saying a word. Musubi walked over to me with a cheerful smile.

"We did Ren, we won," she stated. I smiled at her enthusiasm and gave her a hug for her victory. Now all I have to do is wait for my other girls. I'm sure they're okay, but I still worry. While waiting, I showed Musubi the family's apartment. I showed her the rooms, the kitchen, and where she will be sleeping. Since Tskumi is with me, she will share Akitsu's room, but she tried to convince me to let her sleep in my room, but I talked her down.

Now we're sitting on the couch in the dark, waiting for the girls. It's a good thing I know how to fix a window, but the power is another thing. As I was in my train of thoughts, the power suddenly came back on. I was surprised and happy, but how it came on was a mystery.

"Hey Musubi, I want you to wait here for the girls. I'm going to check on something right quick," I told her.

"Okay Ren," she replied smiling. I walked into all the rooms and made sure the power was really on. Everything worked perfectly. I went to my room and checked to see if everything worked and it did. I sat on my bed and sighed in relief, but I heard someone walk in and closed the door. I looked up and saw another girl. She had long red hair with side plaits. She was wearing glasses and dressed in a cheongsam dress with detached sleeves. I know I shouldn't, but my eyes kept sneaking peeks at her large chest.

'I bet she's also a sekirei. Sigh, why are so many reacting to me? Though I guess I shouldn't complain. After all, I'm surrounded by really beautiful girls. I wonder what her abilities are.' I thought. I placed my elbow on my lap and leaned my head on my hand.

"Hi there," I greeted. She snickered and fixed her glasses, making the lenses shine.

"Care to explain yourself? Though I bet I already know why you're here."

"Ren Zonin, sixteen years old and the ashikabi of three sekirei. Your birthdate is 10-18-96, making you a Libra. You are 6'3" and weigh 176 pounds. You have a mom, dad, and three older brothers. Overall, you're a pretty smart guy though sometimes you act dumb. Hehehe, as you said before, you know why I'm here; but can you tell me?" She questioned. I smiled at her questioned and gathered my thoughts.

"You're a sekirei who's reacting to me and you wanted to wait until I was all alone to confront me. You want me to wing you to cool the hotness in your body." I replied. She giggled again, signaling me that I'm right.

"You are absolutely correct. So now that we have that out of the way," she stated, but I cut her off by holding out my hand in front of her. She smiled and walked forward. She placed her hand on mine.

"Are you sure you want me?" I asked. She answered my question by pressing her lips onto mine. She must have really liked it because she slipped her tongue through my mouth and teased my tongue with hers. Her wings were a golden yellow. I broke the kiss and looked at my newest sekirei. She sat down beside me and gave me a hug.

"Sekirei no. 2, Matsu; you're my ashikabi now and forever," Matsu introduced. I rubbed her back and told her about my other sekirei, but she already knew about them. She also kept saying how she wants to experiment on me for some reason.

'I better come up with an excuse for all this because I know I'm getting soaked when Tskumi gets here.' I thought. I brought Matsu into the living room where Musubi was waiting. Apparently, the girls still haven't returned.

"I can find them hold on," Matsu stated. She pulled a tiny computer out of her cleavage and started pressing some buttons. I heard some beeping noises.

"You're sekirei are alright. They're on their way back right now."

"That's good news, thanks Matsu," I replied. She snickered and started wiggling her fingers.

"How about we have an experiment for my reward?" She asked.

"Nice try," I answered smiling. A few minutes later, Akitsu came through the door with Tskumi following behind. Both were covered in scratches from head to toe and their clothes were badly ripped, exposing some of their assets. I ran up and hugged both of them the moment they walked through.

"Where! The hell! Have you two been!? I was extremely worried."

"Forgive me master, the enemy was stronger than we anticipated," Akitsu explained.

"I'm sorry as well, I didn't mean to make you worry," Tskumi said. I hugged them one more time.

"As long as you two are okay, but don't worry me like that again," I stated. I leaned back and looked at my sekirei.

"I also have some explaining to do, so come with me to the living room." They followed me to the room and saw two new faces sitting on the couch. Akitsu just waved with her expressionless face while Tskumi on the other hand, had veins on her head.

"Ren!? Who are these women? Explain yourself!" Tskumi yelled. I held her hand to calm her down.

"These two are my newest sekirei. The girl with the brown hair is sekirei no. 88, Musubi and the girl with the glasses is sekirei no. 2 Matsu," I told them. The two properly introduced themselves to everyone

"These two are now part of the family and I want everyone to get along. Is that understood?"

Everyone except Tskumi nodded yes.

"Tskumi, is that understood?"

She closed her eyes and finally nodded yes.

"Alright then, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow, so I want everyone to rest up. I also want you guys to remember this; just because I have more sekirei doesn't mean I've forgotten about you. I love all of you, understood?"

"We love you too Ren," everyone stated.

**A/N: Well here's the fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one and I hope you don't think I'm moving too fast with the team thing, but hey, that's a winning streak, hahaha. What I decided to do is actually have Takehito being alive instead of dead. Also, I have decided on my team because I'm sure not too many people read this anyway and if they do, it will already be too late. And thanks to Giest for the great suggestions. I will work on the next chapter immediately. Well, time to go. MalevolentDarkness16 out, enjoy****. And something I keep forgetting to do, I do not own sekirei only Ren that is all BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 5: Haunting Past

The sunlight shinned through the window, hitting my eye. I woke up, but I felt heavy and couldn't move my body. I tried moving my arms, but they were always pulled back into place. That's when I sighed as I realized what's going on. I looked at both sides and down the middle. Hugging my left arm was my first sekirei, Akitsu. Cuddling my right arm was Tskumi, my second sekirei. Underneath the covers were my third and fourth sekirei, Musubi and Matsu. Both were on my chest sound asleep.

'As much as I want to stay cuddled up against my sekirei, I need to get up.' I thought. I looked at Akitsu and gently woke her up. She's the only one who wouldn't wake the others. When she opened her eyes, I smiled at her.

"Morning Akitsu," I greeted.

"Morning master," she replied.

"Akitsu, I need your help," I told her. "As you can see, I'm stuck and I need you help me get free without waking the others."

She nodded and released her hold on me. She helped me escape the holds of my sekirei.

"Phew, thanks Akitsu."

I grabbed her hands and held them together.

"And thank you for wearing clothes this time. Now help me make breakfast."

She nodded again and the two of us started cooking. While we were cooking, I kept thinking of part of the past, distracting me from cooking.

"Master Ren, is something wrong? You seem distracted," Akitsu said. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I told her. I could see her looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"Also Akitsu, today you and Tskumi will be going clothes shopping. While you two are doing that, I'm going with Matsu to get some things she left behind."

She nodded once more. After we finished cooking, the other girls walked into the kitchen.

"Morning girls, did you sleep well? I bet you did seeing as all four of you managed to sneak into my bed."

They all blushed while I fixed their plates of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Once we finished eating, I watched as Tskumi and Akitsu left to go shopping. Tskumi told me of this card sekirei has with unlimited balance. I told her not to go crazy and buy a variety of clothes for Akitsu. I finally fixed the broken window and while they were gone, Musubi and I followed Matsu to this Japanese style house. There was a sign that said 'Maison Izumo'

Matsu ringed the doorbell.

"Be right there," a feminine voice stated. The door opened and a very young and beautiful woman appeared. She had long purple hair that went down to her waist and brown eyes. She was wearing the traditional miko with a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals, and a white ribbon that holds her hair in place.

"Why hello there, how can I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Ren Zonin; it's a pleasure to meet you," I introduced and bowed.

"Hi there Miya, this is the guy I was telling you about," Matsu stated.

"Oh so this is your new ashikabi. I must say, he's quite handsome. Hello, my name is Miya, Miya Asuma. Come on in," Miya introduced. We followed her inside and she led us to a living room.

"So Matsu finally found her ashikabi. I was wondering where she went last night; at least she's well."

"You know about sekirei and ashikabi?" I asked. She placed her hand in front of her mouth and giggled.

"Yes, I know about them. My husband, Takehito works for the MBI Company and he informed me of some information," she replied.

"Is he here now?" Matsu asked.

"Yes, he's in the backyard," Miya answered.

"Great! Ren, go meet him while I pack my stuff," Matsu said.

"Uh, okay," I replied. She dashed upstairs and disappeared. I turned back to Miya.

"Has she always been like this?"

"She has. Be careful around her," she answered.

"I already know," I said. She took me to the backyard, where we saw a man sitting on the patio. He had curly grey hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants. Miya walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"Honey, we have some guests," she told him. He turned his head and smiled at us.

"Hi there. So you're Matsu's ashikabi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Takehito Asuma," Takehito introduced. We shook hands and he told me about his position in MBI. He also told me about Matsu's bad habits. I told him about how she wants to 'experiment' with me and he just sighed and shook his head. That's when Miya told me that she refers to Matsu as the 'Shameless Sekirei'. I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Ren, Musubi, I need your help!" Matsu shouted from upstairs. We traveled up the stairs, but we didn't see her anywhere. The wall then suddenly slid open and Matsu appeared from behind it. She motioned for us to come inside and we did. Inside her room were four large boxes. Everything else was either packed or it was cleaned out.

"I want you two to carry these boxes; it's too much for me, but you two should manage."

I checked the boxes weight by sliding them the best I could. I managed to find the two lightest boxes, leaving the others to Musubi since she's a fist type and can carry heavier objects with ease. We grab the assigned boxes and carried them downstairs. Musubi nearly tripped because she carried them to high and covered her field of vision. We managed to get them down without any other trouble. Now we have to carry them back home.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Ren. Take care of Matsu; she can be handful," Miya told me.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two as well. Don't worry about Matsu, she's in good hands," I replied. Miya turned her sights towards Matsu. Suddenly, an ominous aura surrounded Miya and I know I can see a hanya mask floating behind her. Matsu cowered behind me and I couldn't hide behind anything except the bosses, but even that wouldn't hide the killing leer.

"I also don't you taking advantage of poor Ren. It's bad enough he has such a shameless sekirei he doesn't need to be corrupted," Miya stated with the aura spreading throughout the entire room. The only one not affected was Takehito, who just smiled.

"Yes Miya! I promise not to take advantage of Ren. I promise!" Matsu stated. The aura and mask disappeared and the atmosphere returned to normal.

"Then take care then you guys. Don't be strangers," Miya replied. We said our goodbyes and started walking back home. Thankfully, it wasn't that far away. On the way there, I kept thinking about the relationship between Miya and Takehito. Every time I watched them, I was reminded of my parents. I was so distracted that I accidentally bumped into someone.

I set the boxes down and looked to see who I hit. It was a small girl with long blond hair. She was wearing a one piece dress and ribbon in her hair. I kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry about that. Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and didn't say a word. That's when I heard someone shout,

"Kusano! Kusano where are you? Ku!"

We all looked at the noise and saw a boy with short brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt and black short. His shoes were Adidas that had both colors on it. When he saw the little girl, he hauled ass towards us. She got up and ran to him. She hugged his legs as she ruffled her hair.

"Where did you run off to? I was really worried," he said.

"I'm sorry big brother, but I ran into this giant," Kusano stated.

"Giant? What are you?" That's when he looked at me. He walked forward and literally looked up at me.

"Damn man you're tall."

"I'm only 6'3"," I told him.

"Yeah that's tall," he replied. "Well anyway, thanks for finding Ku; she has a habit of running off."

"No problem, but I didn't find her; I just bumped into her," I said.

"Well thanks anyway. Alright Ku, say goodbye to the gentle giant," he told her.

"Bye Mr. Gentle Giant," she stated. I sighed as they walked away. I picked the boxes back up and we started walking again. I had to deal with the girls never ending teasing the rest of the way. Once we made it back and set the boxes down, Tskumi and Akitsu arrived as well. Akitsu was wearing a pink shirt with snowflake designs on it and a white skirt to match.

"Nice outfit Akitsu, it's really beautiful," I said. She blushed and nodded.

"Thanks for your help Tskumi."

"She had fun; I could see the smile on her face as she was looking through the clothes," she replied. She put the rest of her clothes in our room and the others did their own thing. I on the other hand, kept thinking about my parents and ever since I met Ku and that guy, I've been thinking of my brothers as well.

"Master, tell me what's on your mind," Akitsu stated. "You've been distracted since this morning. Is something wrong?"

"No I'm okay, I'm just thinking," I answered.

"You're not okay. I noticed how many times you've spaced out and I'm starting to get worried," Matsu stated walking into the living room.

"Yes Ren, I've been worried too. Won't you tell us what's troubling you?" Musubi asked.

"I agree. As your wife, I can't have anything troubling my husband," Tskumi declared. I intertwined my fingers and placed them in front of my mouth. I sighed and closed my eyes and when I opened them, Tskumi and Akitsu were beside me and Musubi and Matsu were across from me.

"I'm thinking of my family," I stated.

"That's right, I've always wanted to ask why you lived here alone," Tskumi said.

"It's because I wanted to get away from my parents," I replied. "Our family is neither rich nor poor, but we have a lot of money, mostly from my brothers. You see, I'm the youngest of my brothers. All my life, all I heard was how cool my brothers were or how successful they were or how proud my parents were to have them. My parents were just the same, they didn't even say anything about me. I can't match up to my brothers, but I did my best to make them and my parents proud. My brothers tried to help, but their efforts were in vain. So I started saving money and moved down here. I really thought my parents loved me, but once I moved here I learned that they didn't."

"Now Ren don't say that; I know your parents loved you as much as your brothers," Matsu said. My attention immediately shot towards her.

"I understand what you're saying Matsu. But, if they really did love me, why didn't they stop me from leaving them?" I questioned. "My brother tried to convince me to stay, but if I did that, I would still be living in their shadows, a darkness that I can never escape from. They said I was being unreasonable, but they didn't know how I felt. They received their love, but I received nothing. "

"Ren," Matsu whispered. "Do you still keep in touch with your family?"

"I check on them every now and then, but my parents are still the same. They never say they miss me or want me to come back, so why should I if they don't even miss their own son. Their youngest son!" I shouted angrily, causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Ren, how do you know for sure that your parents don't love you? For all you know, you could've just wasted time getting their attention that you didn't notice what they were trying to do," Tskumi said.

"Whenever I tried showing them something, they just ignore me and go about their day, but when one of my brothers shows them something, they drop what they were doing and give them their undivided attention. It's just not fair! I try my best to make my parents acknowledge me, but they always turn me down, but it's a different story with my brothers. I'm tired of living in my brothers' shadows!" I exclaimed angrily. The entire room was silent. No one bothered to open their mouths. I stood up, making everyone look at me.

"I need to be alone right now."

I walked outside and into the backyard. I sat on the patio and just stared at the sky the entire time. I didn't bother eating dinner when it came. Once it was nighttime, the girls were asleep and I sit on the couch in the living room in the dark. That's when I heard my cellphone go off. I looked at the caller ID and became disgusted, knowing it was my parents. I answered the call and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ren," my mom answered. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, what is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Is everything all right?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine mom. What about you and dad?" I questioned.

"We're fine, thank you," she replied. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, I made a lot of new friends and everything has been pretty fun over here," I replied.

"That's good; I was worried that you might have gotten yourself into trouble," she said.

"Hey the only trouble maker is Chris," I responded. We shared a quick laugh at my comment.

"Ren, there's something important I want to tell you," mom stated.

"What is it mom?" I asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Ren, we want you to come back home. We miss you," she answered. My eyes widened at her words. I thought I would never hear those words, but there's a first time for everything. I didn't know how to answer. My mind is basically filled with negative emotions.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't come back," I told her.

"This is about the past isn't it?" She asked. "Chris told me how you felt and what you tried to do."

"Then you must know why I don't want to," I said.

"We're sorry Ren, but believe me when I say that we do love you. I know we focused more on your brothers than you, but that's because we didn't want to constrain you," she explained.

"By ignoring me, by not acknowledging me, by loving my brothers more?" I questioned.

"Ren," she whispered.

"I'm sorry mom, but I have a lot to think about right now. I'll talk to you later. Tell dad I said hi," I replied and ended the call. I closed my phone and sat in the dark. It went off again, making me angry. I was about chuck it, but someone grabbed my hand. I turned on the lamp and saw Musubi in front of me.

"Musubi what are you doing?"

She grabbed the phone and tossed it to the far end of the couch. She then placed her hands on my head and placed it between her breasts.

"Musubi?

"Shhh, it's okay Ren. Your sekirei are here for you. Let us take away your sorrows," she spoke up. "When someone is down, there's always another person to pick them up."

She released me and sat down next to me. She cupped both my cheeks and looked me in the eye.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Ren. I know you hate what happened between you and your parents, but do you honestly think being angry at them will solve anything?"

I thought about her question deeply, considering everything that happened.

"Sigh, I guess you're right. I'll talk to them tomorrow," I told her. She smiled and kissed me on the lips, making her pink wings flutter. I held her close to me and hugged her.

"Thank you Musubi."

"Anytime," she replied. "And I'm not Musubi; I'm sekirei no. 8 Yume."

She winked at me and placed a finger over her lips. She got up and walked back to her room. I did the same and accidentally woke up Tskumi in the process.

"Ren, are you feeling better?" She asked. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"As long as I have you girls, I'm happy," I answered.

** A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I apologize for not showing much of Maison Izumo and Kusano; I'll give them a bigger part in later chapters. I also hoped you like the brief entrance of Yume. I read this one fanfic called **_**Sekirei: The Fallen Sekirei**_**. It's about what if Yume replaced Musubi on Minato's team and it was Karasuba who killed Musubi before Yume saved her. It's a really great story; I highly recommend it. Well this has been MalevolentDarkness16, I will see you all next time; enjoy****.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 6: The Visit Pt One

Morning has risen and the sunlight hits my eye, awakening me from my slumber. The first thing I see is my beautiful Tskumi cuddling my arm. I could move my other limbs so my other girls weren't in here. After what happened last night, I guess I can't blame them.

'Who was that Yume woman? Her resemblance to Musubi is really uncanny, but I remember Matsu telling me she died. So what was that then? Eh, I'll just tell her what happened.' I thought. I looked at Tskumi and slid a piece of her hair that fell behind her ear. Her hair was so silky and soft that I could help but stroke it. She mumbled in her sleep and woke up to having her hair stroked. She blushed when our eyes met.

"R-Ren, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Your hair is really beautiful honey," I replied. She blushed even brighter at the name honey. I placed her head on my chest and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She started stutter, trying to get her words out.

"Tskumi, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get angry and I shouldn't have taken it out on you girls. Will you forgive me?"

"I cannot stay mad at my husband," she replied and returned my hug. I tilted her face up to mine and kissed her on the lips, releasing her wings as a result. I broke the kiss and gave her another hug. After that, I walked into the kitchen and saw Akitsu cooking breakfast. I apologized to her like I did Tskumi.

"Are you feeling better Master Ren?" Akitsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. She stopped what she was doing and placed my head between her breasts in a hug, making me blush red.

"Uh, Akitsu, it's not that I hate this. In fact, I love this, but I don't the other girls walking in and cause a misunderstanding."

"I understand master, but if we're alone, would it be alright if we act like normal couples?" She asked back.

"Of course," I replied. She released me and I gave her another kiss on the lips. Akitsu resumed cooking, telling me I better talk to Musubi and Matsu as well. I walked to her room and found Musubi straightening her side of the bed.

"Good morning Musubi," I greeted. She turned her head and her face beamed.

"Good morning Ren," she said cheerfully. I gave her my apology hug and kissed her on the lips. I told her the same thing I told my other girls, but I had a certain question I wanted to ask. I still held her in my arms and looked at her.

"Tell me Musubi; are you Musubi or Yume right now?" I asked. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Musubi is Musubi," she told me with her trademark smile. I could only smile back at her and laugh. With that done, I walked to Matsu's room. I don't how she does it, but she managed to have ten monitors up and running in only three minutes.

"Good morning Ren, I assume you're to give me my apology kiss," she said.

"You've been spying on me haven't you?" I questioned. She giggled and fixed her glasses.

"Nothing escapes from me," she replied. "Now my apology please."

I gave her my apologies, but she enjoyed it so much that she locked the door and gave me her trademark grin.

"Now that we're alone, how about we begin experimenting? What do ya say?"

She crawled towards me and put her hands up my shirt. I decided to have an 'experiment' of my own and removed her glasses. A small shade of pink formed on her cheeks.

"I want to see your true face," I replied softly. I gently rubbed her cheek and slid my hand down her body, making her shiver under my touch.

"Ren," she whispered. I placed my over her left breast and gently squeezed it, eliciting an aroused moan from my lady. With my other hand, I fondled her other breast. I then twirled her erect nipples, making her moan louder.

'Hook line and sinker.' I thought. I removed my hands and kissed her on the lips. After the kiss ended I did my own grin.

"Well my experiment was a success," I said and scratched her chin.

"That was not cool," she replied pouting. "You shouldn't manipulate a woman's heart like that."

I stood up and unlocked the door.

"Who knows, maybe next time I'll actually seal the deal," I replied and clicked at her. She followed me to the kitchen, but no one was inside. I looked out the window and found my girls sparring against each other.

"Hm, I guess they got bored."

As I was watching the girls, my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID and saw my mom calling again. I told Matsu to get girls while I talk to mommy. After she left, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Ren," mom greeted.

"Morning mom," I greeted back. "Is something wrong? You seem tired."

"I am; I've been up all night thinking," she replied. "Have you thought about what we talked about last night?"

"I have," I told her. On cue, my sekirei walked into the room and I motioned them to come in.

"Listen mom, I can't come back home, but I do want to see you. I'm not able to come there, so you're gonna have to come here."

"I see. Okay, that will work. Would it be okay if we came tomorrow at four?" She asked.

"Yeah that would be great," I answered.

"Ren, what happened? You were not this way last night," mom pointed out. I smiled and looked my four sekirei.

"Mom, after living here, I made some very special friends. That's the reason I can't leave; it's thanks to them that my time here has been the best," I replied. My words made the ladies blush.

"Ren; I'm glad to hear that. I wish you could tell me more, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," she stated. "I love you Ren."

"Bye mom, I love you too," I responded. We ended the call and hung up.

"Well girls, you get to meet my parents tomorrow."

"Really? Yay! We finally get to meet your parents Ren. I can't wait," Musubi stated cheerfully.

"Silence Musubi, this is no time to be happy. Don't you remember, the 'Sekirei Plan is supposed to be secret?" Tskumi stated.

"Don't worry about it; my uncle is one of the higher ups at MBI, so it should be alright," I explained.

"Also Ren, on the way down and back up, we didn't see anyone else here. Are we the only people living here?" Matsu asked.

"Hmm, now did you mention it, I haven't seen anyone else since I first moved here. Maybe that's why my uncle got this place so cheap," I answered. That's when it hit me.

"Hold on a minute."

I took out my cell and phoned my uncle. The phone ranged only once before he picked up.

"Hey Ren, what's up?" my Uncle Clyde questioned.

"Hey Uncle Clyde, is now a good time?" I asked back.

"Yes! I'm glad you called. I'm bored as hell over here," Clyde replied. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well, do you remember the apartment I'm staying at?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well by any chance, is this really an apartment or a house?" I questioned.

"Took your ass long enough; I knew you were slow man, but damn," he replied. "I mean you're the only one living there and your room is right upstairs. You never had to pay rent."

"Well I thought you would take care of that, but thanks uncle. You're the man," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Now let's get down to business; I'm sure you know I know that you're an ashikabi for four sekirei. Since I get the pleasure to tell you about it, Minaka didn't contact you when you winged Tskumi, but I was lazy and forgot," Clyde replied. "So how are you and your girls doing? Have you fucked any of them yet? It's your property so you can anything you want. ANYTHING. I wanted you to be comfortable, so if you bring your girl home, you can have PLENTY of space."

My face started to turn red at his words.

"No, I have not," I said. "And did you have to emphasize that."

"What seriously? A man surrounded by four sexy women; I bet your self-control is thin," he responded. "And yes, I did."

"It is; you have no idea," I told him.

"Now you're wrong about that. There are some sexy women here as well, but none of them compares to your auntie," he said.

"You're not cheating on her are you?" I questioned.

"I would never! I love her too much to even consider that," he replied.

"Yeah that's what they all say. Anyway I also wanted to tell you that mom and dad will be visiting tomorrow around four," I stated.

"Then I'm coming too; I need a vacation. I can't wait to see your women, bye," he replied. Before I could say anything else, he hung up the phone. I just sighed and hung up mine.

"Well my uncle will be coming tomorrow as well girls."

"I get to meet my lover's family," Matsu said with intertwined fingers.

"My husband's parents are coming; I have to be ready," Tskumi said with balled up hands.

"Akitsu, while my parents are here, you are not allowed to wear that kimono; it shows off way too much," I told her. She nodded yes.

"Well now that we got that out of the way, let's explore the rest of our new house. Apparently, it's not an apartment."

The girls followed me downstairs. The front entrance was just an empty room, so I can up with a way to fix that. We would make this room the living room, so we would have more space. There was a room in the back that could be the kitchen. Basically, we're gonna move everything down here in the appropriate room and have the rooms upstairs continuing to be bedrooms and bathrooms.

It only took a couple hours or so for us to move everything. And with Matsu's knowledge of machinery, we had everything plugged in and operational in no time. With everything done, I needed to gather ingredients for tomorrow and a lot of it. That's when an idea crossed my mind. I didn't want to use them, but they're a lot faster than I am.

"Girls, I have a favor to ask. For tomorrow, I'm going to need a lot of food, so I need you girls to go to the store and purchase ingredients. It's sort of like a race. To add encouragement, I'm going to add a prize for the first one back. For one day, I will do whatever you say with no complaints."

That was all they needed to hear before Musubi and Tskumi hauled ass out the door. Matsu however, was on this white X19-CR Dominator, wearing a female biker outfit. She left the house with smoke trails. I only smiled as I watch three large smoke trails go down the road.

'Wait three?' I pondered. I turned around and saw Akitsu standing by the window.

"You're not gonna race Akitsu?"

She shook her head no and walked towards me. She placed her hands on my chest and passionately kissed me on the lips. On instinct, I kissed her back and wrapped my around her waist. She moved her head and deepened the kiss. We pulled back and she placed her head on my chest.

"Well aren't you the sneaky one. You knew that when we're alone, my focus would be primarily on you. That's why you didn't go with the others."

"I didn't want to pass up the opportunity," she replied. She kissed me once again with more passion. I poked the entrance of her mouth with my tongue, surprising her a little. She complied and opened her mouth, allowing me to slip my tongue through. I teased her tongue with mine, eliciting a moan from Akitsu. My actions paid off because now both of our tongues are fondling each other. I rubbed my hands around her waist, massaging them gently. We broke the kiss to get some air.

"I love you Akitsu."

"I love you too master," she replied. "Can we kiss one more time?"

"Sure," I said and gave her one last kiss. After two minutes, I could hear a motorcycle approaching. I looked at the window and saw the three trails returning. I counted to three and on perfect timing, Musubi burst through the door with a giant bag full of groceries.

"I am the victor!" she shouted happily. Matsu walked in second and Tskumi third. Both were panting heavily. I clapped at the results and told the girls to set the bags in the kitchen.

"Well, Musubi won, so I'm here's for a day. She linked her arms with mine and held her head close, making Tskumi angry. She pointed her finger at me.

"Ren! I'll allow this since I lost the race, but remember that I am your wife and you are only allowed to do those things with me," she stated.

"It's not up to me, it's up to Musubi on what we do, so blame her," I replied. "And Musubi; today is nearly over and tomorrow my family is visiting, so these days aren't allowed okay?"

"Gotcha," she said. She let go of my arm and I went to put the groceries away. I could hear Tskumi complaining about Akitsu not participating in the race. After putting away the food and walking back into the living, Tskumi was demanding that Akitsu tell her what we did.

"Master Ren is a good kisser," she told her. Tskumi knew what she meant and veins began forming. I hid in the kitchen to avoid getting blasted. I could hear her footsteps approaching. When she turned the corner, I pinned her against the wall and kissed her, subduing her anger.

"Feel better?" I asked. She nodded with a blush on her face. Musubi walked in and asked Tskumi to spar again. She accepted and I followed the girls outside. Matsu and Akitsu sat beside me as the girls fought. That's when I remembered what I wanted to ask her. I told her about my encounter with Yume and what she told me. She fixed her glasses and showed a serious expression.

"Well, like I told you before, she died on a mission to rescue a captured sekirei," she stated.

"That sekirei was Musubi," I said.

"Yes, Yume had given her sekirei core, which is how we live and use our power, to Musubi, but she gave her life away as a result. Now her being lies within Musubi, and she doesn't realize that," Matsu explained.

"So why did she appear last night then?" I asked.

"What I think is that when you told your story, you weren't your usual self, so Yume took control of Musubi in order to set you straight," she answered. I sat with my hands under my chin.

'So from what Matsu said, Yume might only appear if I'm feeling a certain emotion. And only when I'm alone, will she confront me to keep her presence a secret.' I thought.

'Water Celebration!" Tskumi yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I look up and see Musubi dodging a jet stream of water. She rush forward and deliver a right hook, but Tskumi sends a portion of water to her hands and form two swords. She slashes sideways, meeting Musubi's punch. They hit each other and blow the girls back. One of Tskumi's swords dispels, but another instantly regenerates. She uses the water from the blades and forms a single orb. She shrinks the water down to the size of a rock. Musubi begins to gather energy into the palm of her hand and condenses it. Tskumi put two fingers together and aims it at Musubi, who pulls her arm back. They lock eyes and at the same time,

"Mizu no Ya! (Water Arrow)" Tskumi yelled.

"Kuma no Te! (Bear Palm)" Musubi exclaimed and thrusts her arm forward. The energy and water shot out at lightning speed and collided in the center. The attacks cause an explosion and a bright light flash. After the light fades and the smoke clears, Tskumi and Musubi are lying on the ground covered in bruises. I ran to them to see if they're okay and held both in my arms.

"Are you two all right?" I asked. Tskumi was the first to open her eyes and Musubi opened hers a few seconds afterwards.

"Ren? Yes, we're fine," Tskumi responded.

"Sigh, that's good. Now let's get you two inside so you can rest," I replied. I helped the girls to their feet and walked them inside and on to the couch. I kneeled down in front of them and smiled.

"Those were some powerful attack you two. I could feel the power resonating from where I was sitting. Just by watching that, I can tell you two have potential. I want you to keep training so that no one will beat you."

They smiled and raised their fists.

"There's no need to worry for I am the strongest sekirei," Tskumi stated.

"I will definitely get stronger Ren," Musubi declared.

"I will also get stronger master," Akitsu stated.

"I'm not much of a fighter," Matsu pointed out.

"Everyone has something they're best at. Just keep doing what you do best; and no I don't mean experimenting," I replied. The girls started laughing. Even Akitsu showed a rare chuckle. With that said and done, the girls decided to take a bath and tried to get me to join, but my self-control is almost gone and I want to enjoy what little of it have left. Tskumi even made sure that Akitsu joined. As they bathed, I prepared dinner without even using a percent of the food the girls brought.

'Damn, a card with unlimited balance. Is it even possible to get a card like that?' I pondered. As I waited for the food to cook, I phoned my parents and told them that Uncle Clyde will also be coming. They were okay with him coming. I also told them I would be cooking for them as well. They were surprised to know that I knew how to cook, but I paid attention to everything at home and learned from watching them. After I got off the phone, Akitsu came into the kitchen and told me the bath was empty. I let her finished cooking and went to make sure no one was hiding.

There was no one but me inside so I went and took my bath. After I got out I went back into the kitchen, where the girls were, but Tskumi and Matsu had a bright blush on their faces.

"What's the matter girls?"

"Um, uh," was all Tskumi managed to get out. I looked at Matsu, who just had a grin on her face. That's when I looked down and noticed I didn't have a shirt on, allowing everyone to see my bare torso.

"So what? It's just a shirt. Hell, Akitsu walks around without underwear on sometimes," I said. To make them stop blushing, I put a shirt on and we all ate dinner. It was nighttime once we got everything cleaned up and put away. I was in my room with Tskumi and I decided to try another experiment..

"Tskumi, are you nervous about meeting my parents?"

"Of course! I'm meeting my husband's parents tomorrow," she replied. "I can't stop thinking about it."

I placed my hand over hers.

"Don't be nervous honey; it'll be fine. You'll see," I said softly.

"Easy for you to say," she responded. I could see a small blush on her face, making me smile.

'Time to take it up a notch.' I thought. I gently blew in her ear, making her gasp in surprise. She pulled her head away and looked at me, but the blush brightened.

"Ren, what are you doing?" she questioned. I lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I'm calming my wife. I don't want you nervous tomorrow, so I'm gonna help," I replied. I blew another puff of air in her air, making her moan. I slid my hand on her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"I'm here for you don't worry."

She nodded and I kissed her on the lips, eliciting another soft moan from her. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel… a little better," she replied.

"Only a little huh?" I questioned. She nodded yes, and I gently tapped her lips with my fingers. I leaned down and kissed her again.

'One more little push.' I thought. I slid my hand under her gown and rubbed her stomach, causing her to shudder under my touch. I broke the kiss and gently rubbed her legs.

"Ren, I'm," I stopped her by putting my finger on her lips.

"Shh, I know don't worry. I just want you to relax, okay?" I whispered. "Will you allow me to go further?"

She slowly nodded yes, making me smile again knowing I succeeded.

'Now should I keep going or stop here?' I pondered. 'Eh, I'll have another shot.'

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the lips.

"Do you feel nervous now?" I asked after breaking the kiss.

"No; the feeling is gone now," she replied.

"That's good, now let's get some sleep," I said. We drifted off to sleep and I had another dream. I was just taking a morning stroll by myself. I was too distracted that I walked down an alleyway and into a dead end. Before I turned around, I heard someone shout,

"There you are! I finally found you!"

** A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter; it was hard thinking of ideas to come after parts, but I did it and I'm glad I finished. Like the name said, this will be a multi-part chapter. I do hope I chose a good cliff hanger. The reason why it was hard coming up with ideas is because this is my original story. To Giest, I like your idea of having eight sekirei instead of six, so I'll increase the capacity. Also, don't you just wish you had a credit card with unlimited balance? That would be cool as f***. Anyway, MalevolentDarkness16 out. I will start the next chapter after I actually come up with something. I also changed the rating to M and I'm sure you can understand why. Anyway, piece BYE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 7: The Visit Pt Two

I was taking a morning stroll while my girls were still asleep. Akitsu was the only one to catch me before leaving so I told her to tell the others when they wake up. Everything was so peaceful and soothing. The birds were singing, the sun was high, and the gentle spring wind was blowing. The whole scenery was so distracting.

'Today, my parents are coming. I wonder how I will explain my situation to them. I can see it now. My mom's face just blank with her mouth dropped. Dad will most likely have manly tears falling, but I guess I can't blame them. After all, I'm living with a bunch of women.' I thought.

I was so distracted that I turned into alleyway and hit a dead end. I looked at the wall and laughed at myself.

'Guess I got so distracted that I took a wrong turn. Oh well, I better get back before the girls worry. Speaking of which, that day with Musubi; I hope that sweet and innocent personality isn't a lie. Eh, what am I saying? I'm just being crazy.'

I turned around and was about to leave, but I heard someone shout,

"There you are! I finally found you!"

I looked around, but I saw no one there. I scratched my head in wonder, but then I just shrugged my shoulders. I took one step and that's when someone landed in front of me.

"I finally found you," the person said. I couldn't get a clear look at the person, but my eyes widened when I saw it. I saw the person's weapon, making me step backwards and place my back against the wall.

'No, it can't be. Why now?' I pondered. The person slowly walked forward, but my eyes were glued to the weapon.

"Don't be afraid," the person told me.

'That only makes me even more afraid. Why is this happening? I'm not ready yet.' I thought. I shook my head back and forth. I could only think of one way to escape.

"Hey what's that?" I questioned and pointed somewhere. The person fell for my feint and I hauled ass out of the alleyway. I cut left and ran towards home. I could still hear the person calling from behind, but I didn't let up. My mistake was looking back instead of forward because I ran into another dead end by accident.

'Shit, I need to stop getting distracted.' I cursed. I heard the person land behind me and gulped. I slowly turned around and stared.

"You're a fast person, but now I've gotcha," the person stated. I saw a tiny opening and stepped forward.

"So you've decided to listen? Good, I knew you'd come around."

I took off and slid under the person, getting behind them as a result; but I saw something. I resumed running, trying to safe my life.

'Damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn it damn!' I screamed in my head repeatedly. I saw Miya and Takehito walking hand in hand. They saw me running and looked confused.

"Hi Miya, Takehito. Bye Miya, Takehito. Can't talk, running for my life," I told them without stopping. I made a hard right, but I made another fucking wrong turn and ended in another alleyway. I placed my hand on the wall and looked down.

"Well that's it, I'm dead; I had a good run, but now it's time."

I heard footsteps approaching from behind, so I turned around and faced the person. I could see it, the weapon; it was a scythe. The person was a shinigami, but at least it was a cute female shinigami. She had brown hair and matching eyes. She wore a black gown with gloves and stockings to match. There was a red ribbon tied around her neck. The main thing that caught my attention was her death scythe.

She stepped forward with her scythe in hand. I couldn't run or escape.

"So I guess this it Ms. Shinigami; I'm ready to go now."

She looked at me confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm not a shinigami," she said.

"Oh yeah? Then what's with the scythe?" I questioned. She held it out in front of me.

"This is my death scythe," she replied. "It's my weapon."

"Exactly what a shinigami carries around," I pointed.

"Look, all of this is just a misunderstanding. Will you let me explain?" She asked. I crossed my arms and started chuckling, making her stare at me. I walked forward and grabbed her hand. She blushed at the contact.

"There's no need to explain. You're a sekirei who's just looking for her ashikabi. I know this because when I slid to get away, I saw your sekirei mark for a brief second," I explained.

"I'm sekirei no. 43, Yomi," Yomi introduced. I kissed her hand, making her blush brighter. She looked down embarrassed, but I could see the smile on her face.

"I'm Ren, Ren Zonin," I introduced. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Ren, will you be my ashikabi?" Yomi asked. I grabbed her other hand and put them together.

"I won't turn you down, but I want you to know that I have four other sekirei with me. Do you still want me as your ashikabi?" I asked back. She pouted, letting me know that she didn't want to share me.

"Yes, I want you to be my ashikabi," she stated. I smiled and sealed the deal.

"Sekirei no. 43, Yomi at your disposal; you're my ashikabi now and forever."

"Don't worry, I show affections for all my sekirei," I replied. I raised a finger to let her know something.

"I will also let you know that right now, my control is almost broken. So if I do anything perverted, just know that it's not my fault."

She put her face closer to mine.

"If that happens, come to me and I'll help satisfy you," she replied.

'I have another Matsu now.' I thought. A few moments later, two people showed up. One was a petite and slim young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing what seems to be a school uniform. With her was a young man a little taller than her. He had messy silver hair and grey eyes. His outfit resembled that of the girl's.

"Be on your guard Yomi," I told her. She nodded and took firm hold of her scythe.

"How can we help you?"

"We need some information, and you might have what we need," the girl said. "We are looking for a little girl named Kusano. Have you seen her?"

'Hmm, now why would be looking for those two. I need to find out. Plus, I want to see what Yomi can do.' I thought.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen someone like that," I replied. The girl immediately gritted her teeth and charged at me. She attempted to kick me, but I stepped out of the way. Instead of me, she hit the wall. She held her foot in pain as I just laughed with crossed arms. She growled at me and attacked again, but I'm not an idiot who would just stand there. The more I dodged her attacks, the angrier she became. She delivered a haymaker, but I held my fist out and they collided. When it comes to things like this, the one with most force wins, but my force was more powerful than hers, so she took the damage instead.

"I'm a nice guy and would never hit a girl, and before you say anything; you hurt your own self."

I could see her glare at me from the corner of my eye. As for me, I could see Yomi and the boy going at it. Yomi swung her scythe with skills, but the boy used this purple energy to create a three layer shield. He jumped back and threw an orb of energy at Yomi. She sliced it to ribbons.

"You're sekirei is no match for Shiina," the girl said.

"I beg to differ; she's not just a pretty face. She can be dangerous," I told her. Yomi twirled the scythe around and slashed two times vertically. The scythe created two sickles from an invisible vacuum.

"Kazakame!" (Wind Sickle) Yomi yelled out. Shiina formed another barrier, but it was too weak and it shattered to pieces. She swung again, creating another sickle. Shiina couldn't react in time and it hit his shoulder. There was a scar left behind and blood trickled down his arm.

"Shiina!" the girl screamed. He formed a purple orb and rapid fired at Yomi. She dodged a few and sliced some to ribbons. One hit a trashcan and completely disintegrated it. He put two orbs together and formed a more powerful one.

"Shi Engimono!" (Death Bringer) Shiina exclaimed. He threw the orb as Yomi swung her scythe and met the attack. She struggled to keep it back, but managed to divert its path.

'Very good Yomi.' I thought. I walked towards the two sekirei.

"That's enough Yomi, let's go home," I told her.

"Huh? Why, I was having fun," she replied.

"You can have more fun when we get home. I have more sekirei that love to spar," I told her.

"Sigh, okay then," she replied. I took hold of her hand and left the alley. I looked back at the other two.

"And don't worry about Kusano; I met her recently and she's happy with her ashikabi."

With that said, we left them and I brought Yomi home.

'Now I need to come up with an excuse.' I thought. We arrived at home, but when I opened the door, I was greeted by an angry Tskumi. She grabbed my shirt and started shaking me violently.

"Ren! Where have you been?! You were gone too long; I was worried sick!" she yelled.

"I'm… sorry… Tskumi… I was… just… taking… a stroll," I said. She stopped shaking me, but kept her hands on my shirt. She then saw Yomi standing beside me. Veins popped into her head and she started shaking me again.

"Ren; why is she here?! Did you wing another sekirei? Am I not enough to satisfy you?" She questioned angrily. When she stopped shaking me, my eyes were literally spinning.

"That's not it Tskumi; it's the opposite actually," I barely managed to say. She released me, but I stumbled around. Yomi caught me before I fell.

"Thanks Yomi, I appreciate it."

"Let go of him!" Tskumi exclaimed. She grabbed my other arm and tried to pull me away, but Yomi pulled me back. The other girls came in and saw what was happening. Musubi hugged me in the front while Akitsu hugged me from behind. Matsu just stayed away and laughed at the situation.

'Sigh, I knew this was gonna happen.' I thought.

"Enough!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Can you girls release me please?"

They released their hold, allowing me to walk. I faced my sekirei.

"Alright now listen; this is Yomi, sekirei no. 43. She will be part of the family now."

I introduced Yomi to the other girls and showed her where she will be sleeping, which will be with Matsu. Since it was past breakfast, I didn't get a chance to eat. Akitsu offered to cook, but I'll just eat when my parents arrive. I still don't know how I will explain this, but I'll think of something. I walked past my room and heard Tskumi talking to herself. I opened the door, making her turn around. However, she was only wearing a bra and panties. My face turned red, but I couldn't look away; I know it's perverted, but can you blame me?

She suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. Then she shut the door and locked it. She then walked to the closet and searched through it.

"Tskumi, I know you're my wife and this is our room, but why are you dressed like that!?"

"Ren, I need your help," she replied. She took out two dresses. One was a light blue one with floral patterns on it. The other was a yellow dress with tiny blue sparkles.

"Which of these dresses should I wear when I meet my parents-in-law?"

I don't know anything about dresses, so I was drawing a blank.

"Go with the blue one. The yellow shows off too much,' I answered. "But Tskumi, you don't need to wear something so formal. Your regular clothing is more than enough."

"It is not!" She exclaimed making me jump in surprise.

"Meeting your lover's family is a big deal, and I will not be inconsiderate."

"Sigh, I understand that you want to make a good impression, but trying too hard is a bad thing. Just be yourself and everything will be fine," I told her.

"You think so?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Now I have something to say. Please put your clothes on; you have no idea how thin my control is right now," I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked putting away the dresses.

"I mean, I'm not able to control myself when I'm around you girls," I explained. She looked at me with a serious look. She placed her hands on top of mine.

"Ren, are you afraid to take us?" She asked. She didn't blush, so she must be serious.

"It's not that I'm afraid," I said. "It's just."

"You don't want us thinking you've chose someone over the rest," she cut me off.

"You have to be honest; you girls are always fighting over me. I know if I have one of you, the rest of you will either be angry or sad that I didn't chose you," I said. "You know I love all of you, but it's too hard for me."

She sat down beside me and the thing is, she STILL never put her clothes back on, making this even harder.

"You know we don't mind if you have us," she said.

"Easy for you to say, you only have one guy. I have five girls now," I replied.

"Okay then how about this; we'll make a bet. If you win, then I'll give you the honor. But if I win, you have to give me a prize like Musubi," she told me. I thought about it for a while. I know it's not good to keep things bottled up, but this is something important.

"Hmm, I accept your challenge Tskumi. Name the bet," I replied. She smiled and stood up.

"Alright then, here's the bet. As you can tell, I'm still nervous about meeting your parents. I also know that your mom will not like you living with a bunch of women," she said.

'I never even thought about that.' I thought.

"If WE can get your mom to be comfortable with you living with five sekirei before she leaves, then I win. If YOU convince your mom, then you win. Deal?" She questioned.

"Hmm, deal," I said. We shook hands, creating the contract. I walked back into the kitchen and saw it was only eleven. There are four hours left until my parents arrive. No one was in the kitchen, but I knew where they were. I walked into the backyard and saw Musubi, Akitsu, and Yomi sparring with Matsu analyzing the spectacle. I sat down beside her and watched the girls.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" Matsu asked.

"I put my money on Akitsu," I replied.

"Then mine's on Yomi," she replied. "Since Musubi already that one day prize, I don't want her getting another."

"Matsu; you were spying on me again weren't you?" I questioned. She grinned and nodded yes. I sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You should know by now," she replied.

"Yeah, I figured. Did you tell everyone else?" I asked hoping she didn't, but I was wrong.

"Why else would they be sparring before your parents arrive. The winner will get to go on a date with you first, then the runner up, and then the loser. So everyone is getting something. If they stay down for three seconds, they're out," she explained with her trademark grin. I just accepted it and continued watching the fight.

"Oh yeah, I also Miya and Takehito this morning during my stroll," I told her.

"Really? Did they say anything?" She asked.

"No, but they might think I'm crazy now," I replied.

"Huh?" Matsu said. I explained what happened and she just laughed. With the fight, Akitsu had ice sickles all around her. Musubi shatter one with her fist, but Yomi released her own sickles at both of them. Musubi jumped out way while Akitsu used the sickles and created a barrier. The barrier began to shatter and hundreds of shards flew out towards Musubi and Yomi. Musubi did a couple of quick jabs while Yomi continuously twirl the scythe, breaking the shards as they hit. Akitsu placed a hand on the ground and said,

"Kori, no Oitachi." (Ice Upbringing)

Suddenly, large ice crystals started rising from the ground and travel towards the others. Musubi and Yomi jump up high in the air before a shard hit them. I could see Musubi gathering energy and sending it to her fist. She dove straight down, using gravity to pick up speed. She wound her fist back and yelled,

"Kuma no Ken!" (Bear Fist)

She impaled the ground, sending a shockwave that crushed all the ice. Musubi then charged at Akitsu, but they forgot about Yomi. Her scythe was spinning faster than before, getting faster with each second. When Musubi and Akitsu were directly next to each other, Yomi chucked her scythe at them and yelled,

"Kama Arashi!" (Scythe Tempest)

The scythe spun around the girls, creating a twister around them.

"They must really want that date," Matsu stated. I only nodded yes. I could hear something; it was faint, but I could hear slashing sounds coming from inside the twister. I could also see little pieces of ice falling out.

'Excellent defense Akitsu.' I said in my head. The twister subsided, but a giant ice shard was standing. It crumpled and out came Musubi and Akitsu. Musubi jumped away from Akitsu and put her defenses back up. Yomi's scythe flew back to her and she caught it by the shaft. She created more vacuum sickles aimed at the girls. Akitsu created a shield and used the broken pieces to send shards at Musubi, who used her monstrous strength to break the pieces. She then charged at Yomi and delivered a right hook. Yomi swung her scythe and blocked the attack, but Akitsu took the opportunity and sent a dozen ice spears at them. They jumped back, making the spears miss.

'This is fucking awesome!' I screamed in my head. I looked at the clock and saw it now one thirty.

'Aw man, I have to start cooking. There are a lot of people eating, so I better start, but I don't want this fight to end. Sigh, I might hate myself for this later.'

The girls were about to unleash another attack.

"Wait!" I yelled. The girls stopped fighting and turned their heads towards me.

"My parent's will be here soon and I have to prepare the food. I'm sorry to say this, but you're gonna to finish another time. I'll pick the winners. Will that be alright?" I asked. They nodded yes.

"Okay, first place Yomi, second place Akitsu, and last place Musubi," I said. Yomi jumped in joy while Musubi pouted.

"But why Ren?" she asked.

"Musubi, you already won the one day prize. Akitsu, I still remember our agreement, but Yomi is new, so she gets to go first," I explained. "Is that fine with you Akitsu?"

"If that is what you want master," she replied. Musubi still looked at me with a pouted face. It was kinda adorable really.

"Now don't be sad Musubi. How about the day after my parents leave, you can have your one day with me?" I asked. Her face started to brighten and her smile returned.

"Okay," she said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Now you girls go get washed up," I told them. They all nodded and went back inside, well except Matsu.

"Is something up Matsu?"

"Remember our bet? If Yomi won first, I also won," she said. I didn't know the hell she was talking about, but then I finally realized what she meant and sighed in defeat.

"What day?" I asked.

"I want it to be after you're second date with Musubi. That way, I will get the most pleasure," she replied and licked her lips. "I'll show you for manipulating my heart."

"Hey you said experiment, but you didn't say I could experiment," I told her. She turned around and proceeded to the house.

"Just remember what you're gonna learn," she said. She went inside, leaving me the only one out here.

"Sigh, what have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself. I walked inside and started gathering food to cook dinner with. I heard someone walking through the corridor and into the kitchen.

"Ren; I have decided to go with my casual attire like you advised," Tskumi stated.

"That's good Tskumi; I know you made the right choice," I said not taking my eyes off the cutting board. She walked to me and whispered is my ear,

"Don't forget our little bet; I don't intend to give up my maidenhood so easily."

"Hm, that's exactly what I want. I need to earn it, so don't make things to easy," I replied. She kissed my cheek and left me to my cooking. After a while Akitsu came out wearing her pink shirt with the snowflakes and matching skirt.

"Is this outfit exceptional master?" She asked. I turned to look at her and smile.

"Perfect Akitsu; and don't call me master when my parents get here. I don't what them getting any weird ideas," I replied.

"Yes, mast-Ren. Yes Ren," she said with a small blush on her face.

"Good Akitsu. Now help me finish cooking; I can't do all this alone," I told her. She nodded and joined in. When it was now three fifty, the food was prepared and the girls were seated on the couch, waiting for the doorbell. When it rang, I answered the door.

**A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter off here; I feel it was the right thing to do. So I hope you enjoy this part. The next one will be uploaded soon. I hope you enjoy Yomi being a part of the team. Also I should tell you that some of these moves are completely made up, except for Musubi of course. I should say this; I DO NOT like Yukari; I don't care what anybody says. She just goes around and hit guys in their balls, so I just had to put a scene where someone ACTUALLY blocks her attack. One more thing, do you guys think I made Ren to sissy when it comes to his girls or do you think the right thing. Because if I was him, all you would see is light flashing. Man, how long has it been since I started this story about a week? Well I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I'm not even half way finished. Well this has been MalevolentDarkness16; I'm out****.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 8: The Visit Pt. Three

The time has arrived. The food is prepared, I have a reasonable explanation, and my girls are ready. The doorbell sounded, making the girls stand. I reached for the knob and opened the door. Standing outside was my mom, Claire. Beside her was my father, Kyle; and my Uncle Clyde was standing behind them.

"Hi mom, dad, Uncle Clyde," I greeted. Mom walked forward and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. Me and dad fist bumped while Uncle Clyde bumped arms.

"It's good to see you again Ren," mom said. "You're uh; I mean."

"Yeah, I know, I'm tall," I cut her off. I escorted them inside, where they were greeted by the girls. I stood beside them.

"Mom, dad; these are my special friends that I've told you about. And yes, they're all women."

Like I guessed, mom was speechless. Dad had manly tears and a victory fist balled up. Clyde was just eyeing the situation.

"Ren, I think we have some explaining to do," uncle said. We all sat down in the living room. I gathered my thoughts.

"Okay, now normally, I'm not allowed to tell you this, but since uncle has a high position at his work, I can without troubles. To start with; the five girls here are beings known as sekirei," I explained.

"Sekirei are actually aliens who appear human, but actually have abnormal abilities. Sekirei are closely related to humans, but are much stronger and faster. Ren is a special person that his sekirei depend on. He is known as an ashikabi, a sekirei's most important person in the whole world. While sekirei are better than humans, they depend on the bond of their human ashikabi," uncle elaborated. Mom and dad nodded slowly. I guess they're starting to get it.

"I'm involved in this event called the 'Sekirei Plan'. Right now, there are bunches of other sekirei out there fighting to the death. The last one standing will receive a prize from the Game Master himself and will be allowed to stay with their ashikabi forever," I told them.

"What are these abilities of sekirei?" Dad asked.

"Tskumi, if you would," I said. She nodded and held her palm out. Soon, water started forming in her palm. My parents watched in awe at the spectacle.

"This is only one of many abilities. Each sekirei have their unique abilities. Once you wing them, their power will exponentially increase. There are a total of 108 sekirei. Once ten percent are left unwinged, phase two will commence and the entire city will be become a war zone; and anyone can battle to their hearts content. After every single sekirei has been winged, phase three will initiate," uncle clarified.

"Um, what's winging?" Mom asked.

"Ren, give us a demonstration," uncle answered. I nodded and kissed Musubi on the lips. Her pinks wings sprouted and its light shined. I broke the kiss and looked at her blushing face.

"That's what it means to wing a sekirei," I stated looking back at my parents. Mom was blushing while dad just smiled.

"I have wing five sekirei and established a bond with each one. There may be more in the future."

"Trust me; I'll know when he does," uncle said.

"That's basically it. Now that you know, it is imperative that you keep this a secret. No one is allowed to find out. It's thanks to uncle that helicopters and armed personnel haven't dropped down and killed us," I stated.

"I… am… speechless really," mom said.

"You'll get used to it. Now how about we eat before the food gets cold?" I suggested. Everyone agreed and we dug in. After eating, everyone mingled with others. Tskumi mingled with mom the most, trying to secure her victory. I was talking with dad and Uncle Clyde.

"So Ren have five women living with him; if you would've told me this over the phone, I would have never believed you. So which one was your first?" Dad asked. I only scratched my face with my finger.

"Um, no one yet," I told them.

"Seriously? What's wrong with you?" He questioned.

"That's what I asked," Uncle responded. I told them the bet Tskumi and I agreed on.

"So the first to convince your mother is the winner?" Uncle asked. I nodded yes.

"Then get your ass moving; we'll be talking to your other sekirei," Dad told me. I only sighed.

'Thanks for the encouragement I guess.' I thought in my head. That's when Matsu walked over to me.

"Ren, shouldn't you be with your mother? After all, something important is up for grabs here," she said fixing her glasses.

"Yeah, I know; but I'm not trying just for that. I want to clear things up with my mother," I replied.

"Then go for it; I'm gonna go mingle some more," she said and left. I walked over to Tskumi and mom.

"I'm sorry Tskumi, but I need to talk with mom. Do you mind?" I asked. She smiled and stood. As she past me she whispered in my ear,

"Good luck."

She kissed my cheek again and left me and mom alone. I sat down beside her.

"Are you enjoying yourself mom?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm having a good time. I met you're other sekirei and they seem really nice; especially that Musubi girl. I guess I was worried for nothing, but I want you to be careful," she replied.

"There is a chance I might wing more," I told her.

"I'm aware of that, but at least they'll keep you safe," mom said.

"So they made you comfortable with them living with me?" I questioned.

"I have no problems with it. Actually, I'm glad you made a girlfriend," she replied. "Though I didn't expect this many."

'Damn those girls work fast; I didn't even get a chance. Well, I lost this bet.' I thought.

We sat in silence for a moment until I broke it.

"Mom, it's time we talk," I stated. As if cue, dad showed up and joined in on the conversation.

"So where should we begin?" He questioned.

"How about from the beginning?" I suggested. They nodded in unison, but dad was the first to speak.

"Well, like you're mother told you the first time, we're sorry about what happened."

"I understand that, but what I want to know is why," I replied.

"We thought that if we didn't constrain you, then you wouldn't be pressure into being like your brothers; but we were wrong. We realized we pushed your brothers too hard and made them work hard. We didn't want you to be part of your brothers' worlds. I mean, late nights, over scheduled parties, and constantly needing to stay on top. It's just too much and we didn't want that to happen to you," mom elaborated.

"Why didn't you just tell me this; I would've understand," I said. They just shook their heads, telling me they didn't know.

"Then answer this; why didn't you stop me from moving here?"

"Your mom didn't want you to go, but I thought it would be great idea, getting to experience something new. Whenever you called, it took a lot for your mother not to burst into tears about her baby boy leaving home. Don't misunderstand; we really did miss you and wanted you to come back, but if we did; we would deny that freedom we wanted you to have," dad explained. "I made the right decision to, because now you get to live with five women and in the future, more will come."

I laughed at the comment.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met these girls; I don't know what I'd do without them," I replied.

"So which one did you wing first?" Dad questioned.

"First, it was Akitsu. Then Tskumi, Musubi, Matsu, and finally Yomi; they all reacted to me," I explained.

"Do you have any particular favorites?" Mom asked.

"Actually, I do. It was because of Akitsu that I'm now what I am; it's all because of her," I answered thinking about the day we first met. Dad then got my attention and pointed at mom, but I just shook my head no and smiled.

"I'll leave you guys to talk; I need to confirm something," he said and left the two of us alone.

"Mom, thanks for coming," I told her.

"I'm glad I did and I'm sorry about how we acted," she replied.

"It's okay mom; it's all okay now," I replied. I gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek like I used to do when I was young.

"I love you mom," I stated.

"I love you too Ren," she replied and returned my hug. There was a sudden round of applause. We broke the hug, but mom was embarrassed. I could see Matsu crying with handkerchief in her hand.

"This is definitely like a soap opera," she said and blew into the handkerchief. As they told stories of our adventures, Akitsu and I were cleaning up; I'm not much of a party person.

"Ren, I'm glad things cleared up between you and your family," she said.

"I'm glad; it's nice to have everything back to normal," I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Akitsu looking at me. She had a rare smile on her face.

"Did something good happen to you Akitsu?"

She turned her head back, but her smile was still visible. She looked around the corner and walked back beside me.

"Akitsu?"

"Forgive me master, but I overheard your conversation with your parents. I was happy when you said that. That was the first time anyone has said that to me," she said. I put my arm around her shoulder. When she turned her head, I kissed her on the lips. After I broke the kiss, she said to me,

"I love you Ren."

'Hm, that's the first time she said that phrase without master in it.' I said in my head.

"I love you too Akitsu; I always will," I stated. After we finished cleaning, it was time for my parents and uncle to leave.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to stay here for tonight? We have room to spare?"

"I'm afraid we can't Ren. We rented a hotel room, so we'll stay there," mom answered. "Besides, I know what might happen here tonight?"

"Well when you put it that way, it makes me sound like a total pervert," I replied.

"You are," Matsu stated.

"Not helping Matsu," I said.

"Well, thanks for having us over Ren; I enjoyed meeting your 'wives'," mom said. "Before we leave though, I want another kiss on the cheek."

"Huh?! M-Mom, I can't do that in front of everybody," I replied nervously.

"Oh? Why not? You did not too long ago in front of everyone, so why not again now?" She questioned. I could only stutter, but I know when I'm defeated. She turned her head and even put a finger on where she wanted it. I was nervous as hell, but I sucked it up and kissed her cheek again, causing another round of applause. They said their goodbyes and walked out, but dad and uncle handed me something. I closed the door and checked what they gave me. I just sighed and smiled for whatever reasons. Don't know why I smiled seeing as they gave me ten condoms to use. I quickly put them in my pockets before the girls saw them.

I turned and faced my girls with a smile.

"Did you have fun girls?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They shouted and tackled me, but I somehow managed to stay on my feet. I returned their hugs and kissed them all on the lips.

"I love you girls," I stated.

"We love you too Ren," they replied. They released their hold and went to take a bath. While they bathed, I just laid on the couch. That's when Akitsu walked back in.

"Master?" She asked. I turned my head and was about to sit up.

"No master, don't sit up. What I have to tell you won't take long."

She walked to me and kneeled beside me. She whispered something in my ear that greatly surprised. She stood back and kissed my cheek. She went back to the baths, leaving me speechless.

After everyone got out and I took mine, I pondered what Akitsu told me, but it made me blush every time. That's when Tskumi walked in wearing her nightgown. Her entrance snapped me out of my thoughts. She sat down on her sighed and sighed in relief.

"Did you enjoy meeting your family-in-law?" I asked.

"Of course! Meeting one's family is a serious matter," she replied.

"I told you that everything would work out fine," I said.

"Speaking of which, how did the talk go?" she questioned.

"We cleared up the misunderstanding. Also, you won the bet, so which day do you want to go out?" I asked back.

"Matsu told me about your other plans. And while I'm not the least bit happy about it, I have considered my thinking. I will allow this. But remember! I am your true wife while the others are simply concubines," she told me. I only smiled and nodded.

"You may be my wife Tskumi, but I can't just love only you. I care about all of you and I want to love all of you," I replied. I grabbed her hand.

"I know you don't like it Tskumi, but it wouldn't be fair to the others."

"I…understand. I can't stop you from loving the others, but sometimes I wish I had you all to myself," she said. I kissed her on the lips and held her close to me.

"I bet all of you do," I replied. I kissed her again for the night, but while she slept, I stayed awake. I thought about what Akitsu told me to do.

"After everyone falls asleep, come to my room. I want to be with you," she said. Tskumi was definitely asleep, so I got up and proceeded to the door without waking her. When I reached for the door, it suddenly slid open. Musubi suddenly popped behind it, but is it really her?

"Musubi, no Yume?" I asked. She kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"Hello again," she replied. Why is she here? Wait; does she know what Akitsu is up too?

"Don't misunderstand, but why are you here?" I whispered.

"Don't think I don't know what's going on. I'll have you know that Akitsu told Musubi or me in this case, to sleep beside Tskumi tonight. I didn't bother asking. Now you better go; it's rude to keep a lady waiting," she explained. I smiled and kissed her.

"Tomorrow, will you be using Musubi or will she have control?" I asked. She giggled.

"I will only come out if it goes like how I think," she told me and walked in. I quietly shut the door behind me and walked to Akitsu's room. When I entered it, Akitsu was sitting on the bed waiting. I walked in and shut the door. She walked to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the bed. I sat down beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"You do know that Matsu and Yomi could be watching," I said. She kissed me on the lips.

"That's why I said to wait until everyone's sleeping. Even those two need sleep. Plus I disabled their monitors," she replied. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her.

"Well aren't you precautious?" I questioned..

"I didn't want anyone disturbing us," she replied.

She kissed me with much passion. On instinct, I returned her kiss and rubbed her waist. I poked her lips with my tongue, requesting entrance inside. She allowed it and I teased her tongue with mine, causing her to moan. She followed suit and we fondled our tongues, fighting for dominance. I won the fight and intensely rub my tongue within every nook and cranny of her mouth. When our lips departed, a saliva trail connected them and Akitsu moaned in disappointment.

I moved my hands up and down her sexy body, making her shiver under my touch. She brought her lips to mine and we moved in tandem. Akitsu reached under my shirt and touched my chest. I broke the kiss and removed my shirt, exposing my bare chest. I cupped her breasts and began fondling it, eliciting an aroused moan from my girl. With my free hand I started teasing her nipples, feeling them perk up and harden. She took off her kimono and let it slip down her body.

I moved a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered in her ear,

"You're so beautiful Akitsu."

I blew a gentle breeze in her ear, making her gasp lightly. I then began licking her earlobe, causing even more pleasure. I planted trails of kisses over her body. Her breathing became heavier as I made my way down. I licked the valley between her breasts and gently rubbed her erect nipples with my thumbs.

I lifted her leg and kissed her smooth thighs, eliciting another gasp. I switched to her other thigh and gave it the same pleasure.

"Master Ren; please…tease me more," she stated. I moved back up and kissed her lips. I unhooked her bra and directly caressed her soft breast.

"Your breasts are so big and soft; and your nipples are so hard," I said. I sucked her nipples, making her moan louder. I laid her on her back and hovered above her. We kissed again while she moved her hands around my chest. She reached for my pants and undid the button. We separated and I pulled my pants off and tossed them to the floor.

I reached down and started rubbing her womanhood, eliciting more aroused screams. I could feel the wetness of her panties on my fingers. I pulled her panties off and tossed them too. Now I look at the beautiful goddess lying naked underneath me. I rubbed her clit and licked her maidenhood, sticking my tongue inside. She screamed in ecstasy and wrapped her legs around my waist. I could taste her juices as they poured out. Even though she's an ice goddess, her body was very hot.

I stuck two fingers inside her and rubbed her insides.

"Ah, master," she whispered. "I'm about to."

That was all she managed to get out before she arched up and she climaxed. Her body was shivering afterwards and her breathing intensified.

"Did you enjoy that Akitsu?" I questioned.

"Ye-Yes master," she replied.

'It's time now. There's no turning back.' I thought. I cupped her cheeks.

"Are you ready Akitsu?" I asked. She nodded and reached into the drawer. She suddenly pulled out a condom, which really surprised me.

"Akitsu; where did you get that?"

She kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"You can't hide things from me master. I caught a glimpse of it when your dad handed it to you. After I told you to come here, I snuck one of them out of your room before leaving," she explained. I could only stare at her and laugh.

"Well I'm glad one of us remembered," I replied. I kissed her again while rubbing her clit. I broke the kiss and positioned myself at her entrance. I rubbed her womanhood with my thing and entered her with one push. She squealed at my force and shook a little.

"Are you okay Akitsu?"

She slowly nodded.

"I'm fine, you can move now," she told me. I gave her another kiss. I held her legs and slowly thrust in and out of her, causing screams of pleasure. I t felt so good inside her that I couldn't help but moan in pleasure myself. I could feel her insides tightening around me. Her breasts were bouncing up and down. I picked up the pace and thrust deeper inside her. When I hit her g-spot she arched her back.

"Master, it feels…so good. Do it harder."

I did as she commanded and vehemently thrust in and out, hitting her g-spot as much as I could. I could feel me reaching my limit. I sped up even more to give Akitsu maximum pleasure. With one final push, we both climaxed at the exact same time, saying the other's name in the process. We were both breathing heavily as our fingers were intertwined.

"How was that Akitsu?" I asked.

"That… felt… wonderful," she said breathing between words. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was wonderful for me too," I replied. I removed the protection and properly disposed of it. I went back to kissing Akitsu, but she suddenly flipped us over, making her on top of me. Her action surprised me. She took my thing in her hands and slid it inside her. She started pushing her hips back and forth. I put my hands on her hips and moved them along with her. She must have read my mind because she sped up her movements. The faster she moved the more she moaned

I grabbed her breasts and firmly massaged them, teasing her nipples for more pleasure. She grabbed my hand and moved it around her breasts. I was close to reaching my limit and I know Akitsu was too. She moved her hips faster. Once the release came, we said each other's name again. She fell on top of me; both of us were sweating. She slid next to me and rested her head on my chest. I could feel one of her legs moving around mine. I grabbed the sheets and covered our naked bodies.

"I love you master; I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too Akitsu; so very much," I replied.

"And if you're wondering, it is possible for sekirei to get pregnant," Akitsu told me. I scratched my face with my finger.

"You just keep reading my mind," I replied. She leaned up and we kissed for a long time. When we broke the kiss, we said at the same time,

"I love you."

**A/N: Here's the next chapter; I hope you like it. This is also my first attempt at a lemon. To tell you the truth, I'm actually pretty confident at my attempt even though I basically repeated most of the stuff. I also hope you like Ren's parent's visit; I feel like I could've added more, but I basically covered what I wanted them to explain. I also decided which sekirei will join the family next, but I'll NEVER tell. I'm also happy that many people are sending reviews. When I first started, I thought people wouldn't even look at this, but I like writing. If I said I didn't care, I would be lying. Now it's time. This has been MalevolentDarkness16, hoping you enjoy my work. I'm out; BYE****.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 9: The Date

I was hanging onto Musubi as we; Yomi, Tskumi, and Akitsu pursue the targets. Matsu stayed back at the base, communicating through ear pieces. I tapped on said ear piece and went to Akitsu's channel.

"Are you ready Akitsu?" I asked.

"Yes master just give me the signal," she replied. I watched as the target leapt to the next rooftop. The moment was right.

"Now Akitsu!" I shouted. She did her magic and made the spot where the targets landed slippery. They stepped on the frost and slipped. We caught up to the enemy and confronted them. Yomi stopped the running target from going farther.

**Hours Ago**

I open my eyes and noticed a change in scenery. The weight on my being was different than normal. I looked down and instead of Tskumi, it was Akitsu. She was sleeping soundly with her head on my chest. Another thing is that both of us are completely naked. That's when I remember what happened last night; it was indescribable. Akitsu was pretty bold yesterday, but I guess even she can be like that sometimes.

I looked at my cell phone and saw it was only five in the morning.

'Damn, it's only five. Why do I have to be such an early riser?' I wondered. I must have thought too loud because Akitsu mumbled and slowly open her eyes. Our orbs meet and she starts blushing. I only smile and laugh.

"Good morning Akitsu, did I wake you?" I asked. She reached up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good morning master, I heard something and it woke me up," she replied.

"Oh my bad, that was me. I was thinking too loud," I told her. I sat up and she did the same. She rested her head on my shoulders.

"Master; last night…was amazing. Let's do it again sometime," she said.

"If that's what you want to do on your date, then by all means," I replied. I stood up and stretched my limbs out. Then suddenly, Akitsu hugged me from behind. I could feel her breasts rubbing against me.

"Akitsu, I'm really sorry."

"For what master?" she questioned. I only sighed at the questioned.

"Even after what we did yesterday, I will be going out today with another girl," I answered. She released me, walked in front of me, and hugged me again.

"It's okay master; I got something the others won't be able to receive," she replied. I returned her hug.

"Usually, you stay with the person you just had sex with,' I said.

"Go have fun today master. If you feel guilty, then when it's my turn, you can have me all to yourself," she replied.

"Hm, I never knew you could be so bold Akitsu," I told her. She let go of me and went to retrieve her kimono.

"Ever since I've been with you master, I have been able to speak my mind. I got something more than the others, so I'm happy," she responded. We put our clothes back on and walked downstairs. There was no one down here; well who would be at five thirty in the morning?

"It would be a waste to cook breakfast now since we're the only two up. How about in the meantime, you tell me what you want to do on our date coming up?" I suggested. She nodded and we sat down on the couch. We discussed what activities we'll do. That's when we heard creaking coming from the stairs. We turned to look and see Musubi walking down, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Musubi."

"Huh? Oh, good morning Ren, Akitsu," she stated in her cheerful tone. She walked over and sat beside me. She linked my arms with hers.

"Musubi, what are you doing up so early?" I questioned. She placed a finger under her chin.

"I don't know; I just had this feeling of waking up early. I think I may have been sleepwalking because I woke up next to Tskumi. I could've sworn Akitsu was next to me when I went to sleep," she explained. Apparently, she doesn't remember what happens when Yume takes control of her.

"Did Tskumi ever wake up?" I asked.

"No, she's still sleeping," she replied. "Ren, can we go out now?"

"Huh? Why so early?" I asked back.

"Remember, you said you would do anything I say without question; and I want to go out now," she told me.

"She's right master, you did promise her," Akitsu stated.

"Yeah, I did, but why so early?" I questioned.

"I want to be with you as much as possible," Musubi said. I sighed and stood up.

"Let me put some decent clothes on and then we'll go. Okay?" I replied. Her face beamed and she nodded. I went to my room and searched through the closet. I tried my best not to wake Tskumi, but I failed. She mumbled and rubbed her eyes awake. She saw me at the closet.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Tskumi asked.

"Sorry to wake you Tskumi, but today is Musubi's time and she wanted to go out now," I answered. I continued to search for my clothes. I heard Tskumi get off the bed and stand up.

"Ren, come here," she demanded. I did as she said and walked to her. She placed her hands on my chest and kissed me on the lips. Her blues wings sprouted and fluttered. We broke the kiss and she placed her head on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her.

"I won't stop you, but remember that I am your true wife."

"I won't forget. Don't forget that your date is coming up too," I replied. She nodded and kissed my cheek. She crawled back into bed and pulled the sheets up to her. I put my shoes on and kissed her forehead before I walked out.

"I love you Tskumi."

"I love you too Ren," she replied. I left the room and walked back downstairs. Musubi was wearing her usual attire. She stood up and took my hand in hers.

"Ready to go Musubi?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. She pulled me towards the door as I waved goodbye to Akitsu. The sun was shining; its heat wasn't strong, but it was still bright. There were no clouds in the sky. I looked at the girl walking next to me. She was wearing her trademark smile.

"So Musubi; what do you want to do first? Your wish is my command," I stated. "Since it's still early, we won't be able to do much right now."

"Let's walk around town for a while," she suggested. I nodded and took her around town. Time really passed fast because it was already past six. At least now we can get some breakfast; and it's a good thing too because I heard a loud growl, making me jump in surprise. I looked at Musubi, who had a blushing face. I smiled and laughed.

"Hungry?" I questioned. She quickly nodded.

"Then let's go get something to eat," I said. I brought her to a local diner and we ordered some food. As she ate, her eyes were big and sparkling. I guess that means she likes the food. Watching her eat made me hungry as well, so I dug into my food too. After I paid the bill, we left with full stomachs.

"That was really delicious," Musubi stated. She took my arm and pulled me along. We went to the park and walked the trail. As we were walking, I was suddenly pulled away by Musubi. When she did, a whip hit the ground. Then this woman appeared in front of us. She looked like a teenager. She had long blond hair with two pony tails on the side. She was wearing a black Chinese style dress with a yellow vertical stripe in the middle. She had black stockings and was carrying a whip.

"Hm, so this is the one Master Mikogami was talking about," she said.

'Mikogami? She's talking about that kid who wanted Akitsu. So why is she here? Did he send her here to attack me?' I wondered. She launched her whip at Musubi, who held her arm out and allowed it to snake her arm. The woman tried to pull Musubi to her, but Musubi's strength outclasses her by a big ass margin. Musubi snatches the blond towards her and used her free to punch, but the woman managed to jump out of her the way.

The whip returned to the woman. Musubi was about to charge forward, but I stopped her in time.

"Wait a second Musubi. Let me confirm some things," I told her. She looked at me and nodded. I stepped forward.

"Your master, what does he want from me?"

She held the whip by her side.

"My master is still upset about losing the discarded number to a worthless lowlife," she told me.

"Then tell your master that she's with me now. Even though I can't wing her, I've already marked her as mine," I replied and licked my lips.

'Why did I do that just now? I think Matsu is rubbing off on me.' I thought. She gritted her teeth and drew her whip.

"My master wanted me to make sure you never interfere with him again, so I get to leave a mark of my own," she said. "Sekirei no. 38, Mitsuha; I challenge your big breasted freak."

I just sighed and shook my head. I stepped backwards and stopped beside Musubi.

"Looks like you get have some fun Musubi," I stated. She started jumping up and down in excitement. She stepped forward and bowed.

"Sekirei no. 88, Musubi, ready to fight," she introduced. She took her fighting stance. Mitsuha whip her weapon. It flew at incredible speed towards Musubi, who dodged the attack and charged forward before another attack was launched. The whip recoiled and Mitsuha quickly launched it before Musubi delivered her haymaker. The whip ripped part of Musubi's clothes, but it didn't stop Musubi from throwing her punch. Mitsuha turned the hilt of the whip, making the bottom face Musubi. Her fist hit the hilt and absorbed some of the damage. The force knocked Mitsuha back, but not down.

As they fought, I just leaned against a tree with my arms crossed, watching the entire thing. Mitsuha growled in anger as Musubi dodged her every attack.

"Hold still!" Mitsuha shouted. She launched her whip once again, but Musubi leapt out of the way. The whip touched the ground and broke some of it to pieces. Mitsuha retracted the whip, but Musubi was nowhere to be seen. Mitsuha cracked a smile and started giggling. I looked up and immediately looked back.

"Well well, it seems your bitch ran away. Too bad, maybe I can play with you instead."

I held my arm out like I was signaling a right turn. I pointed upward, telling her to look up. She did and got nailed across the face with a haymaker and crashed to the ground. Musubi landed back on the ground. Mitsuha struggled to get back up and when she did, she was too weak to do anything else.

"That's enough Musubi, she can't do anything else," I said. I walked over to Musubi and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go."

I looked at Mitsuha.

"If you make it back to your master, he'll know who kicked your ass, so you will be my message."

I pulled Musubi along with me, but I could hear throw Mitsuha's whip. I sighed.

"Do it."

I let go of Musubi's hand and stepped out of the way. Musubi grabbed the whip and pulled Mitsuha to her. She pulled her fist back and when Mitsuha got close enough, Musubi threw her fist. Her fist collided with Mitsuha's face. The power behind it was so great that even I could feel it. Mitsuha flew like a bird and crashed into a brick wall. The moment she made contact, she coughed up blood and dropped to the ground. A light started to flash and her sekirei mark vanished.

"Now let's go."

"Wait, not yet; they have to retrieve her first," Musubi replied. On cue, a helicopter flew in and two men in black retrieved Mitsuha and left without saying a word. They flew away, leaving Musubi and I alone again. At least, that's what I thought. Suddenly, my heart began to ache and it was hard to breathe. I grabbed my chest and tried to suck in oxygen, but it wasn't good enough.

"Ren, is something wrong?"

'That's what I want to know.' I thought. All of a sudden, I heard someone clapping. I immediately turned around and saw my life flash before my eyes. When I regained focus, I saw a woman with long gray hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt, and stockings. Over her shoulders was a green haori with the sekirei crest printed on it. The one thing that sent chills down my spine was her eyes. Yes her eyes, which were gray and narrow, it made me cold. I haven't felt this way since I first met Miya.

"That was a good fight Musubi," she stated. Musubi smiled and ran to her.

"Ah, Karasuba, it's good to see you. What are you doing here?" She asked.

'So her name is Karasuba.' I said in thought. I still haven't calmed down, but I managed to get my heart under control.

"Well when you took down no. 38, I figured it would be good to see how you were doing," Karasuba replied. She looked at me with a piercing gaze.

"Is he your ashikabi?"

Musubi turned towards me.

"Yes, this is Ren," she answered. I felt her gaze weaken enough for me to speak.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," I barely managed to say. She smiled and nodded.

"Likewise," she replied. She looked back at Musubi.

"Well I have to get back now Musubi. I'll see you later."

She walked past her and to me. Musubi was waving goodbye from behind. When Karasuba stopped beside me, she placed her hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"If you dare make Musubi lose because of your weakness, then your blood will be on my blade."

I gulped a little spit.

"You don't have to worry. I-I'll make sure she wins," I replied. She laughed and let me go.

"Remember that; and stop pretending," she said and walked away. When she was clear gone, I dropped to my knees and breathed in as much oxygen as I could. Musubi ran over concerned.

"Ren, Ren, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm…okay," I replied. She helped me up and we walked to a nearby bench. As we sat down, I calmed myself and regained my composure.

"Are you feeling better?" Musubi asked.

"Phew, yeah, I'm feeling better now," I told her. I looked at Musubi.

"Who was that woman just now?"

"Oh that was my friend Karasuba. She's sekirei no. 4 and leader of the Disciplinary Squad. She and I made a promise to each other," she replied.

"A promise?" I questioned.

"Mmm-hmm, before we searched for our ashikabi, we made a promise. When we found our special someone, we would stay alive till the very end and fight to see whose beliefs were stronger. Karasuba believes she doesn't need an ashikabi to be the strongest sekirei, but I disagree. I believe that the love from our ashikabis will make us stronger," she explained. "When we fight, I will prove that I became stronger thanks to our bond Ren."

I looked at her, thinking about what she said. I cracked an honest to God smile. I tilted her head to face me. I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, making her wings flash. I broke the kiss and held her hand.

"You will win Musubi. I'll help you become stronger," I stated. She smiled and buried her face on my chest. I rubbed her back as I embraced her.

"I'm not gonna lie though, Karasuba scares the hell out of me."

"Hehehe, she can be difficult to get used to, but she can be really nice once you get to know her," she replied.

'That's if she doesn't kill you first.' I said in thought.

"Is there anything else you want to do?" I asked.

She placed a finger under her chin.

"Let's go back home for now. We can do more later on," she told me. I nodded and the two of us walked back home. As we were walking, Karasuba's words stayed clear in my mind. When we reached the house, I was greeted by a happy Yomi, who hugged me the moment I walked inside.

"Good morning Yomi, I'm happy to see you too," I replied returning her hug.

"You may be taken today, but tomorrow will be a whole other story," she said releasing me. She walked away and went upstairs. Akitsu came out of the kitchen, her hands wet.

"Welcome back master," she greeted. Musubi let go of my hand and walked further inside. That's when Matsu came down and showed me the fight between Mitsuha and Musubi. I even heard my last comment when Musubi knocked her out.

"Not even out for an hour and you've already terminated someone," she said.

"Hey she attacked first. Also, if you were watching, then you must've seen when Karasuba appeared," I told her. She was silent and sweat immediately started falling down her face. I put my arms around her waist.

"Matsu, are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm…fine, hehehe," she replied nervously.

"Okay you know something. Tell me," I demanded.

"No, no I don't. I don't know anything," she stated. I tilted her head and kissed her lips. When I pulled back, she pouted.

"You love messing with my heart don't you?"

"No, but I do love you," I stated. "Now tell me what you know."

"Hmmm, fine; I used to work with Karasuba on the Disciplinary Squad. Now she's the leader of the current squad," she said.

"She scares me; she even threatened to kill me," I replied.

"Yeah, she does that. Take heed too because it's no empty threat," Matsu told me.

"The only person who could scare me was Miya, but Karasuba doesn't even come close," I stated. Matsu managed to smile and laugh.

"If only you knew," she muttered.

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"I said when is it going to be my turn?" she lied.

"You said after Musubi's second date, so it's your own fault," I said. She walked away with her trademark grin and laugh.

"Actually, I planned for this to happen. When I'm up, you will know so much," she replied. She went back upstairs. I bet her and Yomi are planning something. That's when my phone rang, but the ID was unknown to me. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ren," someone answered.

"Huh? Miya? How did you get my number?" I asked. I could hear her giggling on the other end.

"Matsu gave it to me before you left," she said.

'I bet you used that hanya mask.' I thought.

"Okay, that explains it. So how can I help you? Do you need something or did you just want to talk?" I asked.

"Kinda both really; I want you to bring your other sekirei with you so I can meet them too. Another thing is I want you to explain what happened the other day," she said.

"Uhhh, okay, we can do that. We'll be over in a few minutes," I replied.

"See you soon," Miya responded and hung up the phone.

"Well that was awkward," I stated. I called the girls in here and told them what Miya told me. They agreed to the idea and we traveled to her house. I rang the doorbell and a man with messy silver hear wearing a long white collar shirt and black pants answered the door.

"Hi," I greeted.

"What's up," the man replied.

"I'm Ren," I said holding out my hand.

"Kagari," he replied shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you. Is Miya here? She called and wanted to see me," I explained.

"Yeah, follow me," Kagari replied. We followed him inside and we found Miya in the backyard.

"I'm glad you came Ren," she stated. "Are these your other girls?"

"Yes, this Akitsu, Tskumi, and my newest one Yomi," I introduced. The girls bowed and Miya allowed them to do their own things, but she summoned her demon aura and warned them about the rules of the inn. They quickly nodded and ran.

"Newest one? You're a fast one aren't you?" Miya questioned.

"They reacted to me and I'm glad to have them," I replied. "Also, that Kagari guy; is he like a relative or something?"

She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Oh no, he's a tenant here. He's a good friend of mine," she replied.

"Oh, well my assumption was far off," I said.

"And what would that be?" Miya questioned.

"I thought he was your brother or something," I told her.

"From the way it looks, I am all my tenants' older sister. We're like one big happy family," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but you don't have two people constantly trying to experiment," I added. She giggled again.

"Let me guess, Matsu has a companion that shares similar traits," she said.

"On the money, but I can beat them at their own game now," I replied.

"Well at least you haven't been corrupted," she pointed out.

"You have no idea how close I am," I replied.

"Considering your position, it's natural," Miya told me. "Also, why were you running so fast the other day?"

I scratched the back of my head.

"I thought Yomi was a shinigami sent to kill me," I said. Miya only laughed.

"Well that explains why you were running so fast," she replied.

"If I saw her sekirei mark first, then I wouldn't have jumped to conclusions," I stated. "And are there other tenants living here as well?"

"Why do you want to know that? So you can increase your harem?" she interrogated.

"No! It's not that; I just wanted to avoid any surprises," I answered. She giggled at my response.

"I see. Well yes, there are other tenants. I won't tell you who they are. You're gonna have to find them," she told me. I thought about it for a while.

"By any chance, is there a blond hair boy with a little girl named Kusano?" I asked. Miya didn't respond. She just looked at me.

"How did you know?" Miya questioned.

"On the way home when I first came here, I met those two coming this way. I figured that they lived here," I explained.

"Hmhmhm, you are right. The boy's name is Blake. He's a nice young man and he cares for Kusano like his own sister," she told me.

"I saw that. He even got her to call me 'Mr. Gentle Giant'," I replied. She laughed again.

"I can see why. In her eyes, you really are a giant," she told me. I laughed myself.

"Oh yeah, where's Takehito?" I asked.

"He's at MBI today. He also showed me your fight in the park," Miya replied.

"I'm gonna tell you right now that I was attacked first and it was entirely self-defense. I was just out with Musubi and this woman just suddenly dropped down and attacked us," I explained. There was something I wanted to ask Miya, but I was afraid, so I pushed it back.

"Well thanks for having us over Miya. I would like to stay and keep you company, but i made this deal with Musubi and I'm here's for twenty four hours."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I needed food for my parents and the girls are way faster than I am, so I made them race. I would do whatever the winner said without question. That was all the motivation they needed," I replied. "Did you know Matsu has a power bike?"

"Well I hope you have fun then; and don't become like Matsu and take advantage of poor Musubi," she said with the demonic aura showing.

"Shouldn't you be saying that to her and not me?" I interrogated.

"I'm just teasing. Seriously though, I know you love your sekirei; but don't become corrupted and betray their love," she scolded.

"Trust me, I won't do anything of the sort," I replied. She giggled again.

"I'm glad you think that. Take care and be care; I heard from Takehito that nearly ten percent of the sekirei have been winged. Soon, the next phase will commence," she said.

"Then we better prepare ourselves," I replied. I got my girls and said goodbye to Miya and Kagari. The sun was staring to set. When we made it back home, Musubi decided just to stay home during the duration of her day. I was walking through the house, looking for any secrets. I managed to find a secret compartment hidden in the wall. Like Matsu's room at Maison Izumo, the wall slid open and revealed a door. I reached for the knob and open the door. Inside the room was a giant empty area. It's bigger than the kitchen. I brought the girls in so they could take a look.

"So you found a hidden room inside a wall? What are you going to make this into?" Matsu asked.

"My new bedroom," I stated.

"Huh?" everyone questioned.

"Yeah; I mean let's face it. I'm going to get more sekirei and there won't be enough room for them. I can get a king sized bed, put a TV in here, and suit it up to my liking," I explained.

"Then what about your old room?" Yomi asked.

"Well, since Tskumi and I made an agreement, she'll move in here too. We can let the others have that one and have room left," I replied.

"For eight people, but what if you get eight sekirei?" Matsu questioned.

"Then one can share with me and Tskumi," I stated.

"What! I will not share my husband's bed with no one else!" Tskumi yelled. I waved my hand up and down.

"Actually, I found a loophole in our agreement. I agreed to let you share the bed with me; however, I didn't say that no one else was allowed," I said.

She started stuttering, but couldn't say anything. I smiled triumphantly.

"Now that's settled, I need to find a place to suit this room up. Also, we're going to need a new fridge."

All of a sudden, I heard some alarms going off that scared the hell out of me.

"What's that?"

"Someone is being attacked," Matsu stated. She pulled a tablet out of her cleavage and scrolled the screen. She showed me what was happening. Apparently, a sekirei is being attacked.

"What are you gonna do Ren?" Matsu asked.

"We're going after them. If we hurry, we can stop them before it's too late," I stated without hesitation. The girls completely agreed and we came up with our strategy.

**Present**

We stand across from the targets. There were three of them chasing another. Yomi cornered her while Musubi, Tskumi, and Akitsu faced the others. One was a girl with orange hair wearing a yellow jumpsuit. Another was a girl with purple hair with a ribbon tied on it. She was wearing a white blouse with another ribbon tied around it. She wore a small black dress over the blouse. There was another girl standing directly in front of me. She was the one they were chasing. She was a well-endowed young woman with long dark brown hair. Her eyes matched her hair. She had a well-developed body figure. She wore a pure white silk outfit that covered her most necessary body parts.

"Hey there," I greeted. She put up her arms in defense.

"Huff, what do you want?" she interrogated angrily.

"I'm here to help," I replied.

"I don't need your help; I can deal with this myself," she stated. This wasn't getting anywhere. Yomi soon walked up from behind me.

"Hello…Uzume," Yomi said.

Yomi? What are you doing here? Is this guy your ashikabi?" Uzume asked. She smiled and grabbed onto my arm.

"He is, and I'm here for the same reason the rest of us are here," she replied.

"Rest?" Uzume questioned.

"Yes, Musubi, Tskumi, and Matsu are his sekirei as well," Yomi told her. "We saw you were in trouble and rushed to help."

"Is that so? Well I don't need your assistance, so you can go back," she said.

"No Uzume, we want to help, so please allow us to help," Yomi pleaded. "Ren talk to her."

I nodded and proceeded forward.

"Uzume; my name is Ren," I introduced.

"Okay then, so why do you want to help? Do you just want my power or my body?" she asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"I'm not gonna lie, kinda both; but that's not the reason. Like Yomi said, we're just here to help. I want you to join us; our family," I stated.

"I've heard that one before. You're just like the other ashikabis; you only want power," she said.

"I assure you that's not the case. I treat all my sekirei with love and care and I'll do the same with you," I declared. She started to ease down.

"He's right Uzume. Ren makes all of us feel special. He even made Akitsu, the discarded sekirei his. If you give him a chance, he'll show you the same love he's shown us and you won't regret your decision; I promise," Yomi stated. Uzume looked down and placed her hand on her chest. She wasn't blushing. More like thinking.

"How do I know if he isn't some sick person in secret?" she questioned. Yomi smiled and suddenly kissed me on the lips. When she pulled back, she kissed my cheek. I'm glad I'm used to this now.

"Now would I do that if he was sick twisted person?" she asked Uzume.

"I suppose not," Uzume replied. I slowly walked forward to prevent provoking Uzume. I grasped one of her hands.

"Uzume, will you join us? You may not want me, but I want you; and if you give me the chance, I will prove that I am worthy to have you at my side," I told her with an honest to God smile. Her eyes began to sparkle.

"Uzume, will you be my sekirei?"

She looked down at the ground.

"I… I want to be your sekirei," she stated. I smiled and kissed her on the lips, sprouting her beautiful pink wings and forming the contract. I broke the kiss and she rested her head on my chest.

"Sekirei no. 10, Uzume; your my ashikabi now and forever."

**The Girls' Fight**

Musubi engaged the girl in the jumpsuit. Tskumi faced the one in the blouse while Akitsu watched from the sidelines

"This doesn't concern you. That sekirei belongs to my master, Higa," the girl wearing the blouse stated.

"Then I'm afraid your master won't be having her, because my master has already winged her," Akitsu replied. Everyone saw me wing Uzume and make her mine. The blouse wearing girl gritted their teeth while the one in the jumpsuit just kept her expressionless face.

"Damn! If only you wouldn't have interfered. We can't go back empty handed; but taking out two sekirei should make up for it," the blouse girl said. She pulled out several bladed disks while the other took a fighting stance.

"Sekirei no. 101, Oriha," she introduced and curtsied.

"Sekirei no. 86, Katsuragi," she announced in a monotone voice. Tskumi summoned particles of water while Musubi took her stance.

"Sekirei no. 9, Tskumi," Tskumi introduced.

"Sekirei no. 88, Musubi; let's have a good fight," Musubi stated. She charged at Katsuargi, who followed suit. Musubi threw an uppercut, but Katsuragi leapt out of the way. She spun in midair and kicked behind Musubi, who quickly turned around and blocked with her wrist.

"Water Celebration!" Tskumi yelled and fired a jet of water. Oriha commanded two of her blades to spin in front of her. The blades blocked the water, but it suddenly rose and a dragon slithered on the rooftop.

"Water Dragon!"

The beast roared and attacked Oriha. She jumped out of the way and used her blades to slice the dragon to droplets.

"We'll show you for interfering with Master Higa," Oriha stated.

"Then bring it on," Tskumi replied and a tidal wave appeared behind her.

Musubi and Katsuragi were still going at it. Katsuragi kicks were just as powerful as Musubi's punches. She went for the high kick, but Musubi ducked and delivered a right hook. Katsuragi pushed off Musubi and avoided the attack and did a backflip kick to the chin the process. Musubi slid back and hung her arms down. I could see this dark pink aura surrounding Musubi.

'What's happening? I've never seen her do this before.' I thought. All of a sudden, a black bear appeared; it sort of reminded me of the hanya mask that Miya summons except the hanya is more frightening. Musubi looked up and the aura engulfed her fist. Katsuragi charged forward with Musubi meeting her head on. She used her momentum and threw her fist forward, making it fly faster.

"Bear! Fist!" She yelled.

Katsuragi threw another high kick, but Musubi's fist was faster and hit Katsuagi's stomch.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she flew like a torpedo. She hit the ground hard and couldn't stand up. Musubi walked to her as the sekirei mark vanished.

Tskumi dodged Oriha's blades and used her water sword to drive in close. As she closed in, she compacted an orb of water and put two fingers together. When she got as close as can be, she aimed at Oriha and exclaimed.

"Water Arrow!"

The speed of the water was ten times faster than last time. Oriha didn't have a chance to think before the water hit and pierced through her chest. Blood gushed out from her mouth and she fell to the ground. Her sekirei mark started vanishing as well.

**A couple of hours later**

I walked into the living room wanting something to drink. Since I didn't have anything for the new room yet, I let Uzume take my place while I slept on the floor. The lamp was on and I saw someone sitting on the couch; it was Uzume. I sat down beside, making her weary of my presence.

"Is something wrong Uzume?" I asked. I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"I was thinking about something. Actually; tomorrow, can you come with me somewhere?" she asked.

"I'll do anything to help. Tskumi has infected me, but whenever one of my wives are troubled, I will do anything I can to make them happy again. That's not a promise; but a vow," I stated. She smiled and giggled. She looked at me and closed her eyes, wanting something. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to hers.

"Do you say this to all the ladies?' she asked after we broke the kiss. I gently caressed her cheek.

"Only to the ones I love," I said smiling. She giggled again and we kissed one last time.

**A/N: Finally finished with this chapter. I'm sorry if the winging wasn't how you'd expected, but I'll make up for it next chapter hopefully. I'm glad for this one because my favorite sekirei is introduced. Again please forgive me if it's not to your liking. It may take a while for me to upload another chapter because school starts Monday. Well I hope you guys enjoy. This has been MalevolentDarkness16; BYE****.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 10:

It was about ten in the morning when me and my newest sekirei, Uzume arrived at a hospital called 'Hiyamakai Hospital'. Last night, Uzume told me that she has a friend here that she wanted to see and she wanted me to meet her. It was hard convincing Yomi to let me go for a while, but she finally agreed so long as I don't waste my stamina. I knew exactly what she meant and just agreed to it.

We entered the hospital and I followed Uzume down the corridors. When we made it to a room, she turned and looked at me.

"Hm? Is something wrong Uzume?" I asked.

"Before we walk in, I want you to promise to keep your hands off my friend. She is a girl and I don't want you flirting with her," she explained. I chuckled and scratched the side of my face, but she kept the same serious expression.

"Okay, I promise to keep my hands to myself," I replied. She smiled and turned back around.

"Good, now you can meet her," Uzume said.

"And I'll have you know that I am a gentleman," I told her. She giggled at me.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, hehehe," she retorted. She opened the door and inside was a small room with a bed, window, and medical equipment. Sitting on the bed was a cute girl with long blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink hospital gown. She heard us walk in and turned her head. Her beamed in happiness when she saw Uzume, who ran and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Chiho, I'm so happy to see you again."

"Uzume… you're squeezing me a little too tight," Chiho replied. Uzume let go of her, and she breathed in as much air as possible. She continued smiling as Uzume hugged her more gently.

"I'm happy to see you too Uzume."

I just leaned against the wall, watching the girls with a smile on my face. Chiho then noticed my presence.

"Uzume, who's that?"

She broke the hug and walked to me. She wrapped her arm around mine and smiled.

"This is my new boyfriend, Ren. I wanted you to meet him," Uzume answered. I waved with my free hand.

"It's nice to meet you; I hope I'm not a bother," I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"No it's alright; I'm happy really. My name is Chiho Hidaka, nice to meet you too Ren," Chiho responded. "But if I may ask, how long have you two been together?"

"Since yesterday; he confessed his love and took me out. My heart loved the moment with him and so did I," Uzume explained.

"Oh that's great, I'm happy for you guys. Ren; you better treat Uzume nicely," Chiho stated.

"I promise to love her with all my heart," I replied. She smiled again as well as Uzume, but with a small blush. She let go of my arm and sat down next to Chiho.

"Are you feeling any better?" Uzume asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better; I just can't overexert myself," she replied.

'Hmm, if she's being hospitalized, then I wonder what her condition is. I can tell by her skin that it's not minor.' I thought. 'The way Uzume looked yesterday makes me nervous a little.'

Suddenly, my phone vibrated. It was my uncle calling. That reminds me that I need to call my parents afterward.

"Uzume; I'm going into the hall for a little bit," I told her. She nodded and gave me a peak on the cheek. I walked into the hall and answered the phone before it stopped.

"Hey uncle, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was bored as hell again. Where are you right now?" he asked back.

"At the hospital," I replied. "I'm sure you know I've winged Uzume."

"And you already got her pregnant? Damn, I didn't think you had the balls. I can't wait to tell your auntie, hahaha," he replied laughing.

"No! That's not it!" I yelled. Everyone's eyes turned towards me. I could hear my uncle laughing over the phone.

"Now I'm glad I called. But if she's not pregnant, then is Akitsu pregnant? I know you had sex with her the night we left," he said. I couldn't help but turn a little red.

"So how does it feel to finally have sex? And remember that you are in a hospital."

"Why do you want to know that!?" I screamed in a whisper so no one would hear me.

"What? We're both men, so what's wrong with talking about this? Do the other girls know? Are you gonna tell them?" he asked back. I only face palmed myself.

"No I did not tell them; but I bet Akitsu will. The only thing I practically have to worry about is an angry Tskumi," I told him.

"What about the others?" uncle questioned.

"Matsu and Yomi will only want something more, so that's not exactly jealousy. Uzume, I just met and pretty sure she doesn't care. Musubi; I bet she doesn't even know what sex means," I explained. He laughed again, but harder this time.

"Well good luck with that. I'm gonna tell your parents and auntie that you're not virgin anymore. And there. Is nothing. You can do. That will change my mind," he stated. He hung up, leaving me stuttering. I sighed and closed my phone.

'I worry about auntie. I better call her before uncle does.' I thought and dialed her number as fast as I could. The phone rang three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" my Auntie Amaryllis asked.

"Hey auntie; it's me, Ren," I replied.

"Oh hi sweetie, I'm happy to hear from you," she stated. I chuckled a little.

"So am I. I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately. I have been a little preoccupied," I said.

"That's alright, I know you're growing up and meeting new people, but I do wish you would talk to me more," she replied.

"I will; I promise," I told her. "Also auntie, the reason why I called is because I wanted to see if you're doing okay."

"I'm doing really well. Why do you ask?" auntie questioned.

"I just got done talking with uncle," I answered.

"Oh. Then yes, I'm doing fine; I can see why you were worried, but everything is fine I promise," she assured me. I smiled and chuckled again.

"That's good then. Also I'm gonna give you a heads up, he will call you soon and tell you something I'm sort of embarrassed to say," I said. She giggled, making me nervous again.

"I understand. Well I'm sure you're busy so I'll talk to you soon, okay?" she asked me.

"Mmm-hmm, see you later auntie; I love you," I stated.

"I love you too sweetie," she replied. We hung up the phone.

All of a sudden, I heard Chiho coughing severely. A doctor walked down the hallway and entered the room, where I could hear her better. Next thing I know, Chiho is being carried on a stretcher; her face pale. Uzume walked out of the room with her head down. Her expression depressed.

"Uzume, what happened?" I asked even though I regretted it.

"Chiho…her condition worsened. She suddenly felt weak. They're checking her condition now; I hope it's not too serious," she said. Her expression became more depressing. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here Uzume," I stated. I held out an arm, signaling her to let me comfort her. She took the sign and rested her head and hands on my chest. I wrapped the arm around her waist and embraced her.

"It's gonna be okay Uzume. I may have known her for a few minutes, but I know she's tough. She has you to comfort her. I know she doesn't want to give that up."

I rubbed her back gently. Then I heard someone walking towards us. I didn't turn my head, but I kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye. It was a bespectacled man with black hair. He was tall and relatively slim. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie. I wasn't looking at him, but when he was directly in front of me, it was like time slowed down. I don't know why, but I shot him a dirty glare out of the corner of my eye. I got a bad feeling from him, and the way he looked at me tells me that he does too.

He continued walking off until I couldn't see him anymore.

'Who was that guy? Why do I feel angry just by looking at him; I just don't get it.' I thought. I looked down at Uzume, who seemed calm now; but I continued to hold her just in case.

"Are you feeling better Uzume?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just worried about Chiho," she replied. I could feel her despair emanating from her. Personally, it pisses me off. It's one thing to see her sad, but when someone I love is about to cry, I ABSOLUTELY won't stand for it.

"Uzume, I know you're worried about what happened, but listen; moping over it won't help anything. You need to have faith in her. I'm sorry if I'm being harsh, but it will only make things worse. When Chiho sees you, the first thing she wants to see is that beautiful smile; not that fake grin that you call a smile," I told her. "I…also want to see your beautiful smile."

I wrapped my other arm around her waist and hugged her a little tighter.

"This isn't how you normally are. You're more like Musubi. You're cheerful and always smiling. That's the REAL Uzume. That's the Uzume I want to know, the Uzume I want to see."

I let go of her and walked past her. With my back turned to her I stated,

"I know you're depressed, but since you're with me, let me tell you a very strict rule. You are FORBIDDEN from feeling depressed. If you cry, it better be tears of joy."

I walked back to her and grasped her hands together.

"If those are tears of sadness, then I'll everything in my power to make them stop. I won't let the girl I love feel depressed. That's how I'll prove my worth, by making you happy."

"Ren," she whispered. Everything was silent, until I remembered where we were. Suddenly, there was a loud round of applause from everyone in the hall and the rooms with open doors. I looked at the clapping people, feeling a little embarrassed. Then, Uzume surprised me by pressing her lips against my cheek, making the applause even louder. She leaned back with I could say as the most gorgeous smile I have ever laid eyes on. I returned her smile and hugged her again.

"You're right Ren, I have to be strong; for Chiho and for you," she stated. "Thank you,"

She grabbed my hand and started walking to the entrance.

"Come on let's go, I know she'll be fine; I have faith in her."

We walked out of the hospital hand in hand. I could see Uzume smiling; it was a beautiful smile.

"Ren, before we go home; I need to make a detour,"

"Okay, let's roll," I replied. About twenty minutes later, Uzume landed us at Maison Izumo. I was confused at first. Then I started feeling nervous, like I shouldn't go in there; but it would be rude to come all this way and not visit. Uzume rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Miya opened the door and greeted us. Now the three of us and Takehito are sitting in the living room. I explained to them what happened, but I still felt nervous for some reason.

"So that's what happened to Uzume. I'm glad she's alright and found her beloved," Miya stated. Then Miya suddenly emanated her dark aura, making the color fade from my face. Uzume immediately hid behind me.

"I know I said I would be strong, but you have to agree that no one can stand up to that," she whispered to me.

"But Ren, it seems lately you've done nothing but take my tenants away. First Matsu and now Uzume; you haven't been corrupted have you?" she questioned. I put my hands up like I was blocking a blow.

"No no! That's not what happened at all. Honestly, I didn't know she lived here until now; and I would never do anything to hurt her," I stated. I looked at Takehito.

"Takehito back me up on this one."

That didn't work either because Takehito started emanating the same dark aura, but it was even stronger. I felt like I was about to die.

"Take good care of your sekirei Ren," he told me. I could only nod for my answer. The aura died down and everything went back to normal. I heard someone running downstairs and pop into the living room.

"What happened? Who made Miya angry?" the person interrogated. Surprisingly, it was the boy with the blond hair. Beside him, hugging his leg in fear was little Kusano. They looked at me.

"It's Mr. Gentle Giant," Kusano stated. I sighed as the others laughed.

"Everything's alright Jason, I was just confirming something," Miya said.

"Oh. So then do we have a new tenant?" Jason asked.

"No, but he's taking one of my tenants," she replied. Before I could reply, the television came on. On the TV was a slender and bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair. He was wearing nothing but white clothes. He had a white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of pants, gloves, and robe.

"Greetings fellow ashikabis; I am Hiroto Minaka, President of MBI and Game Master of this wonderful game. I have come to let you know that ten percent of the sekirei are left unwinged. Because of that, it is now time to initiate stage two. From now on, the city will become a closed city. No sekirei and ashikabi can leave and those who try will be met with the Disciplinary Squad. Good luck and try to wing those last sekirei," Minaka explained. He disappeared and the TV went to its original viewing.

"So now the second stage has been initiated," Takehito stated. I put my chin on the circle of my palm in thought.

"If there are ten percent of sekirei left, then that means at least eleven are left," I replied.

"That's correct Ren. So what are you gonna do?" Takehito asked. Before I could answer, my phone went off. I checked the ID and saw it was Matsu.

"What is it Matsu?" I asked.

"Did you see the television?" she asked back.

"Yeah, I did. We'll talk about it when I get back," I told her.

"Be careful on your way back. Things are gonna get more dangerous," she warned.

"Gotcha," I replied and hung up. I looked back at Takehito.

"The answer to your question Takehito is something I can't answer yet."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Then I wish you and Jason the best of luck. Now that it's begun, sekirei battles will be more frequent and more ashikabis will try and wing those sekirei," he replied.

"Takehito, you're one of the higher ups in MBI. Do you like watching this plan unfold?" I interrogated. He sighed.

"Personally; I hate this game and wish this didn't have to happen, but Minaka has more power than you might think and any rebellious acts will only meet with failure. And you heard what he said about the Disciplinary Squad. Those sekirei aren't afraid to hurt humans; especially, their leader," Takehito explained.

"Yeah, I met Karasuba the other day. Let's just say, she left a good impression," I responded.

"She does that," he told me.

Uzume went to her room while I stayed downstairs with the others. Miya and Takehito decided to run some errands so that left only me and Jason. Before they left, they specifically told us to obey the rules and even summoned their demonic auras to ensure us. We quickly agreed and they left.

"Hey Ren, how many sekirei have you winged?" Jason asked.

"I have six," I answered. "The other five are waiting at home."

"Do they fight over you?" he interrogated. I sighed.

"Constantly; I don't like it when they do that, but I guess it's because I show one sekirei more affection than the others," I explained. "How about you?"

"I have two sekirei. She's outside sitting on the patio," he told me. As if on cue, a tall sekirei with short black hair walked in. She was wearing bloomers and a Chinese style looking shirt. On her left thigh was the number 19 printed. On her sides were dual kodachis.

"Hey Ikki, I want you to meet Ren."

"Nice to meet you," she replied. "Is he also an ashikabi?"

"He is and has winged six," he said. Ikki wrapped her arm around his neck, making Kusano pout in jealousy, so she sat herself in Jason's lap. I could only laugh at his situation.

"Glad I'm not the only one with girls fighting over me," I said. He scratched the side of his face with his finger.

"Yeah, it's become a habit, but the moment Miya reveals her hanya it becomes dead silent," he replied.

"Ren! I need your assistance," Uzume called from upstairs. I stood up, but the three looked at me funny. I sighed again.

"Yes I know, I'm tall; I don't get what's so fascinating about that," I said.

"Kusano told me the first day she saw you she feels like a dwarf," Jason pointed out.

"I get that a lot," I said and walked upstairs to Uzume's room. Upon entry, I saw a big ass box in the center.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me.' I thought.

"I hope you don't expect me to lift this huge ass box."

She smiled and laughed, but I didn't like it.

"I know it looks heavy, but just give it a try," she told me. I sighed and walked to the box. I thought it was going to weigh a ton, but actually; I could lift the front with just one hand. I was amazed at how light it was.

"Okay, I can lift it, but how do you expect us to get it out of the door?" I questioned.

"We're not going out the door," she told me.

"Huh? Then how?" I asked.

"The window," she said pointing at the window behind her.

"What are we, robbing a house?" I joked.

"Do you have a better solution? If so, then I'm listening," she replied.

"You also expect me to haul this thing all the way back home," I pointed out.

"Well you're already carrying it so why not haul it all the way?" she asked me. I didn't bother replying. She opened the window and jumped down to ground level. The box and I wouldn't fit, so I dropped the box beside her and jumped to the ground. She used her veils and caught me before I touched the bottom.

"I'm gonna tell you right now, you better have a good place to put your stuff," I said.

"Oh you worry too much. Now come on, we're burning daylight," she stated.

"At least go back and close the windows," I demanded.

"Sigh, fine," she complained. While she did that, I hefted the box back on my back and walked to the front. Uzume was already there waiting. She then took the lead, taunting me to move faster. As were walking back, I had a strange feeling. Another strange feeling, like the first time I came to Maison Izumo.

"Uzume, do you feel someone's presence?" I asked.

"No. Why do you?" she asked back.

"I feel as though we're being watched from somewhere," I said. "This is the second time I felt like this. I just can't put my finger on it though."

"Hm, maybe someone is reacting to you, hehehe," she said laughing. "I knew you were a womanizer."

"Don't joke about that, you girls are enough trouble," I retorted.

"Speaking of which, what are you and Yomi doing for her date?" Uzume asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" I asked back.

"I suppose not, but I wanted to anyway. I suggest you work on your stamina," she told me.

"Yomi already told me before we arrived at the hospital," I replied. Uzume started laughing.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?"

"Any girl would be happy after what you told me. Plus, you're the one who said to show you my true face. Now you want me to go back to the way I was," she teased.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant that this is the first time I've seen you so happy. At first I thought you hated me and regretted coming along with me, but" she cut me off by jumping on the back of the box, making me lose my balance. I moved all over the place trying to regain my footing. I managed to regain my balance with a lot of effort.

"You thought wrong," she said. She jumped down and landed in front of me. She then pressed her lips to mine, making her veil like wings flutter. She broke the kiss and stepped back with a smile and blush on her face.

"You definitely have proved your worth, but I thought that the night we met. You just made me fall even more in love with you. I want you to remember that."

"Hm, I will," I replied returning her smile. We finally made it back home. I set the box down and opened the door, but was grabbed by the collar by an angry Tskumi. She then started shaking me angrily.

"Tsku…mi…what's…the…prob…lem?"

"Ren! How could you do something like this behind your wife's back?" She questioned. "How could you?!"

She continued shaking me violently.

'Why is no one helping me?' I pondered.

"I…don't…know…what…you're…talking…about," I replied. She then stopped shaking me. My eyes were spinning. When they stopped, I was seeing double everything.

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' I said in my mind. I finally regained focus and saw veins popping out of Tskumi's head.

"Hehehe, seems like you're in trouble. Have fun, I'm gonna put my things away," Uzume said grabbing the box and walking away. This leaves me and Tskumi outside.

"Okay Tskumi, I can tell you're angry; but why are you?" I questioned. She didn't respond. Instead, she dragged me by the collar and into the living room where Akitsu, Yomi, Matsu, and Musubi were.

"We've heard it twice, but I want to hear it from you," she stated. "Is it true that you had sex with Akitsu the night your parents left?"

"What does that mean?" Musubi asked tilting her head and putting a finger on the side of her face. No one bothered explaining.

"Akitsu and my uncle told you didn't they?" I asked.

"While you were gone, your uncle popped onto the TV and told us. Akitsu then confirmed it, and Tskumi has been angry ever since," Matsu explained. All of a sudden, Tskumi resumed shaking me again.

"Ren! How could you do this? Am I not enough for you?!" Tskumi yelled. I put my hand on top of hers, making her stop shaking me. I was dizzy as hell and could only look up at the ceiling.

"Now listen Tskumi, you know I love each and every one of you. And yes, I did have sex with Akitsu, but that doesn't mean I don't love you girls just as much. All of you are special to me and I don't regret what I did. When it's your time, I will show you the same love I showed her and I'll still show you love regardless," I reassured her. She looked at me in awe and released her grip on my collar.

"You really mean that?" she asked with a blush on her face. I smiled at her.

"Of course! I mean every single word," I replied. That's when Yomi latched onto my arm with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Actually, I'm happy you had sex with snow woman here. That means you have more experience. And now I get more pleasure because of that," she said. "Now it's finally my turn, so let's get moving."

"Wait! First, let's show him the surprise," Matsu stated. Everyone nodded in agreement and Uzume walked back down just in time.

'Surprise?' I wondered. They pulled me to the new room and showed me the inside. When I saw the inside, I was amazed. There was a huge king-sized bed, a double door closet, a tall dresser, and a double window with curtains and blinds. I looked back at the girls, whom were full of smiles.

"Did you girls do this?" I asked.

"We've been preparing this room since you first found it. Now you can use it to your heart's content," Matsu explained. I was really happy as I checked out the room. Then as my own surprise, I hugged and kissed all my girls.

"Thank you girls; I love you all," I stated.

**A/N: I'm gonna end this chapter off right here. I hope this makes you guys feel better about Uzume and if not, please tell me what I should do. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I'm still working out the kicks, but I will give you a hint for a later chapter. It will involve Benitsubasa and Haihane, BUT it's not the whole escape from the city thing like in the anime and manga. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. This has been MalevolentDarkness16. Until next time, BYE.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 11:

Yomi and I waved everyone goodbye as we left the house. After they showed me the room, I didn't really get a chance to take it all in before Yomi grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"I've been waiting a long time for this and I will not wait anymore," she stated.

"That doesn't mean you have to drag me," I replied.

"Hmm, you're right," she said. She then suddenly pulled me closer so I was over her shoulder and took off into the air. After about seven minutes, she landed us in front of a fancy looking hotel. She let go of my arm and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"How is it that you were able to carry a six foot three giant without breaking a sweat?" I questioned. She giggled and circled her finger around my chest.

"Don't forget that I'm a sekirei as well. I may not have the monstrous strength like Musubi, but I'm strong enough," she told me. She grabbed my hand and started moving to the entrance.

"Now let's go; we have some love to make."

I only sighed and followed her inside. The lobby was nicely decorated.

'I wonder what people would say if I brought all my girls here. I can see it now.' I said in my head. We walked to the counter and bought our room with Yomi's MBI card. Still can't believe such a card exists. Once we reached the room, Yomi opened the door and we proceeded forward. Yomi decided to take a quick shower as I look around. She demanded I leave my cell at home.

I know I shouldn't, but I can't get that feeling of being watched out of my head. I don't feel like that now, but I did on the way here. When I heard the water turn off, I turned my focus to the priority at hand. The bathroom door opened and Yomi walked in wearing a black lace bra and matching panties. I could only stare at her beauty. She saw me staring and a formed a smile across her lips. She walked closer, swinging her hips. She reached down and tiled my chin up.

"Do you like what you see?" she whispered seductively.

'I've held back long enough.' I thought smiling.

"I like what I see and I love who I'm with," I stated. She giggled and closed the distance between our faces. She pressed her lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She elicited a soft moan and sat on my lap. She invaded my mouth with her tongue, feeling my insides. We broke the kiss to breath with a trial of saliva connecting our lips. She licked her finger with the saliva on it.

"Mmm, I might get addicted to this," she told me. She grabbed my shirt and practically ripped it off, revealing my bare torso. She rubbed her hands around my chest and started kissing it. Then I surprised her by picking her up bridal style, making her yelp softly. I laid her on her back gently and gave her a passionate kiss. She snaked her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I cupped one of her breasts and began massaging it. She released a muffled moan. I broke the kiss and started fondling her other breast.

"Do you like my breast?"

"I love them," I answered.

"You can do whatever you want with them," she said. I started pinching her now erect nipples, making her moan even louder. I reached behind her and undid her bra. Yomi tossed them to the side. She sat up and took off my pants. She sat up and brought her lips to mine for a quick kiss. When she leaned back, I could see the lust and love in her eyes as she licked her lips and smiled. I grope her breasts and start sucking on her nipples.

"Ah…yes. Mmm, more Ren," she moaned. I continue sucking on her nipple as I play with her other breast.

"Oh! Yes Ren! Suck harder!"

"Does it feel good Yomi?" I teased.

"Oh yes!" she yelled in ecstasy. She then pushed me down and straddled my waist.

"I want you NOW."

She pulled down my boxers and got a firsthand look at my manhood standing tall. She smiled and wrapped her hands around the shaft. Gently, she began stroking it. Her soft hands made electricity flow through me. She then licked the bottom, intensifying the static.

'Ah this feels so good.' I thought in my head.

"Does it feel good?" she teased.

"Wonderful," I stated. She started licking the tip of my manhood and rolled her tongue around the length. I groaned in pleasure.

"Ahh!"

Suddenly, she took the whole thing in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. Yomi hungrily slurped my length as though it was a Popsicle. In sync, her hands and mouth were stroking me as the pleasure rises and I get closer to my climax. The whole time, Yomi moans as her speed increases.

"Yomi…I'm about to…!" I managed to let out before I reached my climax and released my seed in her mouth. I felt like a wave has washed over me and a giant burden has been relieved.

I looked down and saw her hand over mouth as she swallowed my seed. She looked at me and smiled.

"Now I can definitely get addicted to this," she stated. She leaned back and showed me her panties, which were soaked.

"See how wet they are? I want you to put your thing inside and fuck me hard."

She seductively removed her panties and tossed them aside. I position myself in front of her maidenhood and slip inside her. She moaned in both pain and pleasure. I cupped her cheek and wiped the few tears in her eye.

"You alright honey?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm okay, you can move now," she replied. I kissed her forehead and then on the lips. I started moving in and out of her. Her insides were tight and wet and the feeling was just indescribable; it was just like the night Akitsu and I had sex.

"Ahh…oh my god yes! Harder! Fuck me harder, faster! Your dick feels so good!" she moaned.

"It's so wet and tight, it feels incredible," I stated. I could feel myself reaching my limit. I picked up the pace and drove in her harder, making her scream in ecstasy. When her breathing changed, I knew I hit her g-spot and kept aiming for it.

"Yomi! I'm reaching my limit!"

"Oh! Me too; let's cum together!" she said in between moans. She held out her hand and I intertwined my fingers with hers. With one last push, we both climaxed. The feeling of her insides made it even more pleasurable.

"It's filling up inside me; it's so warm."

I exited from her and breathe heavily. Both of us were covered in sweat. I looked at her as she sat up and kissed me on the lips. She turned around and got on all fours. Then she wiggled her ass in front of me

"Let's go again Ren, hehehe."

The rest of the evening, we continued to make love. By the time we were done, we were completely exhausted. Surprisingly though, we weren't tired. Now we just lay in the bed cuddled against each other with Yomi's head on my chest.

"That…was…amazing."

"I'm glad you think so too," I replied.

"I'm a little jealous of the others though. They get more pleasure now that you're more experience," Yomi told me. I kissed her forehead.

"You'll get another turn don't worry," I reassured her.

"I better," she stated.

"So what do you want to do now? Neither of us are tired and the sun is setting," I said.

"How about we take a little stroll? I know how much you like taking strolls," she suggested and sat up.

"It helps calm the mind. I have six incredibly attractive women in my house; having a clear mind will keep the lustful beast inside me from coming out. And before you say anything, this was my passionate beast because I was calm," I explained. "But yes, a stroll would be nice."

We got out of bed and got dressed. Once we got outside, it just turned dark. There was a gentle breeze blowing. I looked beside me and saw Yomi limping. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She saw me and pouted.

"Don't laugh, you should be more considerate of my condition," she stated. I kept laughing.

"I should; but in a way, this is what you get for being a Matsu," I told her.

"It's who I am," she said.

"And who I love," I stated. She gave me a nod.

"That's right," she replied. "And another thing; how come you're not tired?"

I put my hands behind my head.

"I did a lot of parkouring when I was little. That's why I take so many morning strolls," I explained.

"That explains how you were able to outrun me," she said. I laughed at her comment, but it was cut short when I saw pink petals falling around us.

'Pink petals?' I wondered.

I turned around and saw the source of the petals. Sitting on top of a light post was an incredibly gorgeous woman. She was wearing a very short Chinese dress that shows off a lot of cleavage and her belly button. Her hair was long, purple, and it flowed majestically in the wind. She dropped down from the light post and landed in front of us. Yomi, despite her condition, got in front of me.

"It's okay Yomi, she's not an enemy," I said and put my hand on her shoulder. I walked in front of her just in case I was wrong. I looked at the woman before me, and our eyes met.

"What makes you think she's friendly?" Yomi questioned.

"Because if she was an enemy, she would've already terminated you and there wouldn't be anything I could've done to stop her," I stated.

"She could've just revealed herself and then attacked us," Yomi stated.

"Then why hasn't she yet? I'm sure she's aware of our condition. We're easy pickings and she knows it; but again she hasn't attacked us yet," I explained. The woman started giggling and clapping her hands. She looked at me with a smile on her face.

"You are very observant; I like that," she said. She started walking forward. Yomi was about to move, but I held my arm out and shook my head no.

"Yomi let me ask you one more question. Do you really think you're a match for her without your scythe?" I asked. "It's not that I don't have faith in you, but in your condition and weaponless, it's better to let me handle this."

"Sigh, fine," she replied.

"Hehehe, you're an interesting one," the woman stated. "I can see that you love this girl very much."

"Indeed I do. Now I hate to be rude, but who are you?" I questioned. She giggled again.

"I suppose introductions are in order," she said. "I am sekirei no. 3, Kazehana."

'Hmm, a single number, but why is she here? Wait. Was Uzume right?' I pondered. 'Nah, she was probably just messing with me.'

"Nice to meet you Kazehana; my name is Ren. This is my sekirei Yomi," I introduced.

"Ren Zonin, ashikabi of six sekirei," Kazehana stated.

"I guess you've done a little research," I replied.

"Actually, I've been watching you since you were with the discarded number. I saw you stand up to Mutsu and Karasuba. I also saw you stand up for yourself when you were attacked by Himeko. Even saw you take on no. 107 and his ashikabi, but when you confronted Uzume, I just had to meet you in person. So yes, I've done a little research," Kazehana explained.

"Now let me guess; you're reacting to me and want me to wing you," I replied. She giggled.

"You could say that, but I want you to show me how much you love your sekirei first," she said. I blinked in wonder.

"I want you to go out with me," Kazehana stated.

"What?" Yomi questioned. I held my hand up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that right now," I replied. She leaned her hand on her palm.

"Oh? And why not?" Kazehana asked.

"I'm with one of my girls right now and what kind of guy would I be if I blew her off for another woman," I answered bluntly. She smiled and started laughing.

"That's a very excellent answer; you pass the first test," she responded. Yomi linked her arms with mine and smiled.

"Now let me ask you something; and think carefully about what you want to say."

I nodded my head.

"Your sekirei; what are they to you?"

Everything was silent. There was nothing to think about, so I just took a deep breath so I wouldn't stutter. I have a habit of doing that.

"My sekirei are extremely important to me. I love each and every one of them and would give anything to be with them. When they're depressed, I can't take it and do everything I can to make them smile again. I won't settle for a fake one; it has to be the real deal," I stated. I placed my hand over my heart.

"When my girls are depressed, I feel it too in my heart. Sometimes I think that I don't deserve them, but I will always try and prove my worth to them. I'm lucky to have them, knowing they deserve someone better. My sekirei are my wives and I'll continue to love them like a husband should. I won't allow anyone to hurt them or take them away from me. And if necessary, I will put my life on the line to make sure that happens. I love my sekirei no ands, ifs, or buts."

There was a moment of silence. Then all of a sudden, I heard crying. I looked beside me and saw Yomi in tears. Upon closer inspection, I also saw my cell phone in her hand. It was flipped open and I could hear weeping sounds in the background. All my sekirei were crying and weeping. I looked back at Kazehana, who was also teary eyed. Yomi pulled me closer and kissed me on the lips. I could hear her elicit a moan. She broke the kiss and hugged me tightly.

"That's the first time I've heard you say that. I'm so happy to hear you say that I can't stop crying," she said. She looked up at me.

"I love you so much Ren."

She reached up and kissed me again, moaning into it. She again broke the kiss and rubbed her head on my chest. She closed the phone. I looked back at Kazehana with a smile. She dried her tears and returned a smile of her own.

"That's my answer kazehanaaaa!" I exclaimed before she ran up and suddenly hugged me. Her large breasts were pressing against my chest.

"Your answer was so emotional. I could feel the love, the happiness, and the affections you feel towards your sekirei. That's what an ashikabi should be like," she stated. She looked up at me.

"That's the kind of man I need and the love I want to feel. Will you share that love with me? Will you make me your sekirei?"

I smiled at her.

"As long as you want me," I replied.

"I do," Kazehana said and pressed her lips to mine. The light flashed and her purple wings sprouted and fluttered. She broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Sekirei no 3, Kazehana; you're my ashikabi now and forever. I'm glad to be with you darling."

I smiled at her.

"Welcome to the family Kazehana," I replied. She let go of me and stepped back. She jumped back onto the light post.

'What's she doing?' I wondered.

"I'm going to head home now. I want to meet my new family," Kazehana stated.

"You sure you don't want wait until tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nope," she answered. She blew me a kiss and jumped off, leaving a trail of petals behind her.

"Well I have another one now," I thought out loud. I looked down and saw Yomi fast asleep.

'How can she sleep standing up?' I pondered. I grabbed the phone and picked her up bridal style and carried her back to our room. I tucked her in and placed the phone on the dresser. I just took off my pants and got under the covers with Yomi. After a while, I dozed off and had I strange dream. It was morning and I was just walking around. For some reason, Jason was also walking with me. We were just talking about random stuff, until our attention shot to the rooftops. We saw four people jumping across the roofs.

'Wait four.' I thought. I only saw them for a second, but I counted four exactly. Two of them saw us and it felt like time slowed down; especially when my eyes locked with hers. I'm sure Jason's eyes met the other. From the way it looked, they were being attacked; it was like when I met Uzume. I don't know why, but I felt angry.

"Let's go Jason!" I exclaimed and started running.

"I'm right behind you," Jason replied tailing behind me. A few moments later, I woke up from my dream. I opened my eyes, but I could stutter when I saw Yomi hovering over me.

"Uhh, good morning Yomi," I greeted. She smiled at me.

"Good morning love; I'm glad you're awake," she replied.

"Dare I ask why?" I questioned. She giggled and kissed me.

"What you said last night made me really happy. When I fell asleep, I had a dream where I was your only sekirei and I asked you the same question," she answered. The she started rubbing her womanhood against my manhood.

"When you said that to me, it made me really excited."

I could my thing rubbing against her entrance. Nothing else had to be said.

**Two Hours Later**

Yomi and I are walking out of the hotel with her arm linked around mine. She was smiling the whole time even though she was limping.

"Ren, I hope you enjoy your new room. We worked hard on it."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it. After all, it was a precious gift from my girls," I replied smiling.

"Speaking of which, how are you gonna explain winging Kazehana to the others?" Yomi asked.

'I never even thought about that.' I said in my head. I could see Tskumi's anger right now.

"I'm sure everything will be alright," I replied. When we made it back home, instead of being grabbed by an angry Tskumi, I was tackled by four people and hit the ground. Once I gained focus I saw Musubi and Tskumi hugging my arms and Akitsu and Uzume on my chest. All of them, including Akitsu, were smiling. Matsu then walked out smiling as well.

"Good morning girls; I'm guessing you missed me and your happy to see me."

They smiled and nuzzled their heads on the respective parts. Musubi and Tskumi was the first to act and kissed me on the cheek. Then Akitsu and Uzume did the same thing. After I managed to get up, I asked the girls what happened that made them so happy. Matsu then showed me her phone and played a recorded message. Turns out it was the speech I gave Kazehana. When the message ended, I asked the girls,

"Were all of you crying after I said that?"

"We were; for a good ten minutes," Matsu said. I could only scratch the side of my face, but then I remembered something.

"Speaking of girls, where's Kazehana?" I asked. Musubi grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"She offered to make breakfast so it'll be ready when you returned," she told me. The rest followed behind me. When I walked into the kitchen, my mouth dropped. Standing in front of me was Kazehana, and she was wearing only an apron and holding a spoon in her hand.

"Why hello my darling," she stated smiling. I could feel the blood rushing to my head.

"Uhh, hello…Kazehana; I'm happy to see you too, but what's with the getup?" I questioned. She put her finger on my lips and brought her face closer.

"Now darling I'm your wife now and I would prefer if you call…me…honey," she said as she brought her face closer with each pause.

"Get away from him!" Tskumi yelled and pulled me away. She grabbed onto my arm and pulled it between her breasts.

"I am Ren's only wife," she stated. Musubi grabbed my other arm.

"I am Ren's wife too," she declared. Yomi then joined in by wrapping her arm around my neck and nuzzled her head on my chest.

"I am also Ren's wife, and the night we shared proves that I am his," she said. She looked at the others with a triumphant smile.

"Only Akitsu and I have had sex with him and that makes us his women. The rest of you haven't had the same pleasure. So technically Tskumi, we are his wives until your day has come and he truly makes you into a woman."

Tskumi didn't have a retort, and I couldn't even think of anything to say. I looked behind me where Akitsu, Matsu, and Uzume were watching.

"Girls, a little help here," I requested. Uzume only giggled while Matsu fixed her glasses.

"In a way, Yomi is correct Ren. You have to make the rest of us experience the same pleasure in order for them to be your wife," Matsu explained.

'That wasn't the answer I was looking for.' I thought.

"Isn't winging a sekirei just as sacred as a marriage proposal?" I asked.

"That is true; however, what's so sacred about it if your hearts never become one?" Uzume responded. I didn't have an answer and sighed in defeat.

"Ren! I am…aware…of the situation; and if that's what it takes to be your wife, then I will gladly give up my," Tskumi started, but I cut her off.

"Hold on Tskumi, there's no need for that," I stated.

"There is; if that's what it takes for me to truly become your wife," she replied.

I came up with an idea.

"Okay Tskumi tell you what, I want you, Musubi, and Uzume to think about what you're saying; and don't just say yes because it's me. I want you to think long and hard about your decision," I told them. "If you tell me a good enough decision, I will grant your wish."

"What about me?" Matsu and Kazehana asked at the same time.

"I don't need to ask you two; especially you Matsu. However Kazehana, since I've just recently winged you, I'm afraid you're gonna have to go after Matsu; unless you girls do something to change the order," I replied. "Now if you need me, I will be relaxing on my new bed."

Once I said that, I freed myself from my girls grasps and went to my new room. I dove onto the bed feeling it softness. It was so soft and warm, like your clothes fresh out of the dryer. I enjoyed it so much that I dozed off. I had a different dream than before. I was on my usual strolls all by myself, but I was soon interrupted. I don't know how, I could sense an intense blood lust. I immediately stopped and turned around and saw a haymaker coming my way. With reflexes I didn't even know I had, I managed to block the attack; but there was so much force into it that I ended up sliding at least six feet.

The hand I used was in so much pain that I had to shake it like Tskumi would shake me. I held my palm with my other hand and looked at the person who hit me, but I felt another sense of blood lust and jumped out of the way. I only lost a few strands of hair, but at least I wasn't dead. I stood back up and watched as the two walked closer with evil grins. Then all of a sudden, they disappeared and the world staring turning white. Soon after, I woke up in my room. I sat up and rubbed my head, processing what just transpired.

I walked into the living room, but the girls weren't there. That's when I heard something coming from the backyard. I looked out the window and saw the girls; it seemed like they were discussing something so I had to find out.

'Hmm, I wonder if I still got it. It's been a while since I've done something like this, but hopefully that won't matter.' I said in my head. I opened the window and did some calculations. As I leaned on the sill, Akitsu noticed me. I smiled and waved at her, causing her to tilt her head and wave back. After I figured everything out, I stepped back far enough and took off running. The moment my foot hit the sill, I jumped out the window and dove straight down. The girls gasped in horror once Akitsu pointed me out. With the momentum I gained, I flipped and landed on the window sill on the ground level and front flipped the last few feet down.

I landed in a crouch position and smiled triumphantly. I stood up and formed a fist.

"Oh yeah, I still got it; what," I stated. I looked at my girls, whom were looking at me with wide eyes, except Musubi, who was beaming with excitement.

"What?" I asked. Matsu was the first to speak up.

"How did you do that just now?" she questioned pointing at the window.

"I did a lot of parkour when I was younger. I still do it now, but it's been a while," I explained with my hands behind my head and a smile on my face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Yomi, Uzume, and Tskumi screamed making me jump in surprise. They ran up to me with anger in their eyes.

"What's wrong with you? Never do that again; what if you got hurt? How do you think we would feel if that happened?" Uzume interrogated. I could only stutter at her interrogation.

"Ren! What's the big idea making us worry like that? Do you have any idea what was going through my head?" Tskumi questioned.

"For someone so smart, you're really stupid," Yomi stated. I scratched the side of my face nervously.

"Well that was the quickest…and coolest way to get down here. And if you were all so worried, why didn't you do anything?" I asked.

"BECAUSE WE WERE TERRIFIED!" they shouted.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. At least not around you three," I replied whispering at that last sentence. "Anyway, the reason I came down here was to see what you girls were discussing."

"Well, after you went your room, Yomi and Akitsu decided to let the rest of us go ahead of them. Now we're determining the order," Matsu explained.

"And how are you doing that?" I asked.

"By playing rock paper scissors," Uzume spoke up.

"It's the quickest way to settle this. Since it's entirely based on luck, it's perfect," Matsu said. "Now let's get this over with."

Musubi, Matsu, Tskumi, Uzume, and Kazehana got into a circle. They put rock into the middle and at the same time, they started their contest. I looked at Yomi and Akitsu and asked them,

"Akitsu, your day hasn't come either so why aren't you participating?"

"Because I can always get another chance," she told me.

"Rock paper scissor shoot!" the girls shouted. I turned around and saw that Matsu threw paper while the others threw scissors.

"Aww," she said and backed up. The rest resumed the contest. At shoot, the girls threw down their weapons, but Kazehana and Uzume defeated both Tskumi and Musubi, whom tied with rock

"Well it's down to you and me Uzume," Kazehana stated. They smiled at each other as Tskumi and Musubi finished their round.

"Let's do this Musubi," Tskumi stated.

"Gotcha," Musubi replied.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" They shouted. When they threw their weapons, Tskumi picked scissors, but Musubi picked paper, making Tskumi the winner.

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Kazehana and Uzume shouted. They threw their weapons with Kazehana choosing rock and Uzume choosing paper, making Kazehana the grand winner.

"Well it seems I get to go out with Ren first," she said. She then turned around and hugged me. She looked at me with a smile.

"I look forward to our date together," she told me.

"As am I," I replied and returned her hug. "So Kazehana is first, then Uzume, Tskumi, Musubi, and finally Matsu."

"Now that everything is settled, how about we go out now?" Kazehana suggested.

"Sure, I'm game. Where do you want to go?" I asked back.

"I'll tell you tonight. Wear something formal; we'll leave around seven," she told me and went inside.

"Sigh great, now I got to wear a suit," I stated. I looked at the girls, whom were probably thinking of me wearing a suit. I could see them form a smile and a small blush. I didn't want to ask so I just left them to their fantasies. I checked the time and saw it already one o'clock.

'Man, time flies by fast.' I thought in my head. 'I wonder what Kazehana wants to do.'

Suddenly, my phone went off. I saw it was my dad calling me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ren," my dad replied.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" I asked.

"On nothing, I just wanted to call and congratulate you," he answered. I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"Uncle told you about me and Akitsu," I stated.

"Indeed he did. So; how did she feel?" he questioned.

"Please tell me mom isn't listening and this isn't on speaker," I told him.

"She's watching television so it's just me," he replied. I sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'm gonna be honest; it felt incredible. It was just indescribable. Her insides were so wet and tight that it just made everything felt so good," I explained. There was no response; until,

"Ren," someone said. My face started to lose its color at the tone of the voice.

"M-Mom?" I asked.

"Uhh, yes, hello Ren," she replied softly. I could hear dad laughing his ass off in the background.

"Dad handed you the phone after I asked him about you didn't he?" I asked.

"He did. Um, I'm…glad…you and Akitsu… are…getting along. Well, I have to go now," mom said.

"Wait a minute," I stated but she hung up.

"She needs time to process what I said."

I hung up the phone and walked back outside to the other girls. Uzume was in her battle outfit as she, Yomi, Musubi, Akitsu, and Tskumi prepared to spar. I sat beside Matsu.

"So is this a spar or is there some kind of deal they thought of?" I asked.

"Just a simple spar that's all," Matsu told me. "They enjoyed the last fight that they wanted Tskumi and Uzume to participate.

"Huh, a five person free-for-all; I'm interested now," I replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Kazehana?" Matsu asked.

"You heard her; we'll leave around seven. It's only two o'clock, I have plenty of time," I told her.

"Do you even have a suit?" Matsu questioned.

"I do, but I rarely wear it. Since I'm taller than most people, my mom made sure to order one that fits," I answered.

"I can't wait to see you," she replied. We looked back at the battle royal. Yomi was swinging her scythe just like a shinigami would. Her vacuum sickles went all over the place, aiming at the others. Uzume used her veils as a shield and protected herself. Akitsu summoned her ice barrier and avoided damage. Tskumi encased herself in an orb of water, making the wave unable to penetrate her defenses. Musubi was the only one to meet the attack head on by throwing a series of swift jabs.

When Uzume's veils were sliced to ribbons, she was nowhere to be seen. Akitsu shattered her defenses and shot the shards in the girls' directions. Tskumi countered by shooting her own water bullets to prevent herself from getting hit. Yomi spun her scythe around and destroyed the shards while Musubi dodged and punched. However, they forgot about Uzume, who was coming straight down. She incased her right arm with some of her veils and made a drill shaped weapon.

The others finally saw her in midair, but could only watch as she pounded the ground and made the earth beneath them shake from the force. Tskumi and Akitsu fired a round of their element at her, but she used her veils and shot Akitsu's crystal at Musubi. Yomi stabbed the end of her staff at the ground to keep her balance. Musubi dodged the thrown crystal and charged at Tskumi, who summoned her water blades and dashed forward. Yomi joined in by jumping in between the two. She used the scythe's blade and shaft in perfect harmony, but she still couldn't land a hit. Tskumi blocked the blade end and swung her other sword at Musubi, who used her forehand to defend herself and executed a back hand aimed at Yomi. Yomi moved the shaft of her scythe and blocked Musubi's attack without moving the blade end. Now the three stand at a stalemate.

Akitsu unleashed barrages of ice crystals at Uzume, but she used the drill and pierced through the attack. She charged at Akitsu, who encased her hand in a similar fashion and met the attack head on. They struggled to push the other back.

I whistled.

"Are you sure there isn't some kind of deal going on because they're fighting like one is on the line?" I asked Matsu. She smiled and fixed her glasses.

"I assure you that there is no bet. I guess they just want to see who's the strongest," she answered and rested her head on my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm spoiling myself," she replied. "Can you stroke my hair?"

I did as she requested and gently stroked her hair.

The girls managed to free themselves and back away from the person closest to them. I could see and hear them panting. Each took a stance, telling me that they were about to finish this. Uzume commanded the veils to create a typhoon. Tskumi and Musubi circled an orb of their respective ability into their palms and started condensing it. Akitsu summoned a dozen ice spears, but she started contracting them to about the same size as Tskumi's water. Yomi held her scythe in front of her and spun it as fast as she could. Suddenly, her staff began to glow.

There was so much power radiating that Matsu had to hide behind me for her own protection. There was a powerful wind blowing and it wasn't Kazehana, but the combined force emanating from the girls' attacks.

"Let's see how this turns out," I stated. The girls closed their eyes and focused. The wind became even stronger and I started to get worried.

"I take that back, let's hope they don't kill each other."

Their eyes shot open, and at the same time,

"Dance of the Heavenly Garment!" Uzume shouted.

"Bear Palm!" Musubi yelled.

"Water Arrow!" Tskumi screamed.

"Icicle Snow Storm!" Akitsu exclaimed.

"Scythe Devastation!" Yomi bellowed.

They moved their arms to launch their attacks. The typhoon burst out and flew like an arrow. The icicles, water, and light soared like a bullet. Yomi chucked the staff as it was still spinning, creating a disc of the light it created. At the exact same time, all five attacks hit dead center. All I could remember was a big ass explosion before I blacked out.

**A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter off there; it feels like a good thing to do. I hope you guys are happy with my choice of having Kazehana join the family. She is one of my favorites. I hope I got her personality right, but if I don't then you guys can help me fix it. There will be one more sekirei that will join in; but I'll NEVER tell you guys. I'm sorry for the long delay. I won't make up excuses, so I'll try harder to meet expectations. Another thing is that I forgot the characteristics of Jason, who was originally Blake, but I just decided to keep it how it is now. And if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me. Giest has actually been giving me some good ideas; and everyone keeps telling me the same thing with Musubi. I'm also thinking of writing a Digimon fanfic for a Ken and Yolei couple, but I have to come up with something. Anyway, this has been MalevolentDarkness16 and I hope you enjoy this chapter. BYE! **


	12. Chapter 12

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 12: Exciting Night

I opened my eyes and found myself on the ground, protecting Matsu. I looked around and saw everyone except Kazehana lying on the ground covered in scratches. I rubbed my head.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked. I looked at Matsu and gently shook her.

"Hey Matsu; are you okay?"

"Hmm, Ren? What happened?" She asked back. I helped her sit up.

"I'm not sure myself. Let's see how the others are doing," I replied. We helped each other stand up.

"Can you carry me?" She asked. I crouched down and let her ride on my back. I walked to the other girls.

"Are you okay Matsu?" I asked her.

"I'm fine; I'm not a fighter so my resilience is nowhere near the others. I make that up in brains though," she answered. I managed to small chuckle.

"Just relax Matsu; all of us can rest after I check on the others. They were directly in the line of fire so they took the most damage," I told her. I kneeled next to Akitsu first and shook her gently.

"Akitsu, wake up. Are you okay?"

She grumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and looked at me smiling upon her.

"Yes master, I'm alright; how about you?" she asked.

"I'm worried about you girls at the moment. My wellbeing can wait," I answered. "Can you stand?"

"I can," she replied and stood on her knees. I sat Matsu down.

"Akitsu, you and Matsu head inside and recuperate. I'll get the others to wake up and come in afterwards," I told them.

"Yes master," Akitsu replied and let Matsu on her back. We stood up, and they kissed me on the lips. After they went inside, I tried waking up the others. They opened their eyes, making smile and sigh in relief.

"Are you girls alright?" I questioned. I helped them all stand on their feet.

"We're fine, just a few scratches that's all," Yomi spoke up.

"Hmhm, that was an amazing fight you girls did; but I think you went a little overboard with the power," I stated. They giggled at my comment. I held out my hands.

"Come on, let's go inside. You girls need to recuperate and thanks to your spectacle, I do too."

Musubi and Tskumi took my hands while Yomi and Uzume hanged onto my arms. Once we made it inside, the girls plopped onto the couch next to Akitsu and Matsu.

"Well I'm glad you girls are feeling better considering what happened during your fight. The first time was awesome as well, but this one takes the cake. Now I want you girls to rest. I'm gonna go look for Kazehana."

They just nodded and fell back on the couch. I just laughed and went in search of my new wife. I went back outside and called out to her, but she never revealed herself. Suddenly, the same pink petals appeared and swirled around me. Last thing I know is that I'm now on top of the roof and Kazehana is sitting next to me with a big ass bottle of sake.

"What are you doing up here Kazehana?"

She took a sip and continued smiling.

"I'm just enjoying the view while drinking a little sake. Would you care to join me?" she asked back. I sat beside her.

"I'll stay here with you, but I won't drink," I told her.

"Aww, but why?" she cooed.

"You do know I'm only sixteen," I answered. She rested her head on my shoulders.

"It'll be fine," she replied.

"Why are you drinking anyway?" I asked. She giggled.

"Sigh, it's because I want to cure something," she replied.

"Cure something? What's that?" I questioned.

"You know it's rude to pry into a lady's secret," Kazehana stated. I put my arm around her waist.

"That may be true, but what kind of husband would I be if I found out my honey was troubled and I did nothing to make her feel better?" I questioned. She cracked a smile and giggled again.

"Well aren't you the flatterer?" Kazehana asked. This time, I laughed.

"Like I said, I do everything I can to make my girls happy. That includes you Kazehana," I told her.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. Though it's gonna be what you least expect," she replied. I pulled her closer.

"Long story short, I've been heartbroken for a while now. There was a man I used to love, but he rejected me and so I've been on a long drinking journey in order to cure my broken heart," she explained. "Sigh, that's my story. Told you it would be what you least expected."

She was about to take another sip of sake, but I placed my hand on her arm and gently lowered it. She looked at me, and I kissed her on the lips, eliciting a soft moan from her. I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers.

"I'm going to be honest. Anyone who rejected such a beautiful doesn't deserve to have her by their side. That man has to be insane if he rejected you Kazehana. You're a really great and beautiful woman; and I'm glad you chose me to be your ashikabi. I love you Kazehana," I stated smiling. A bright blush appeared on her face.

"I won't stop you from doing what you like, but try not to go overboard with the drinking. I don't want the person I love feeling depressed and end up drunk

"Ren," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around my neck and passionately kissed me. She broke the kiss and rested her head on my chest.

"That's the second time you've stole my heart. My heart feels at harmony when I'm with you and I feel so happy. When I think about the past, you're there to make me smile."

She looked up at me and kissed me again.

"I love you too Ren."

We hugged each other.

"Kazehana, you never told me where you wanted to go," I pointed out.

"I would like to go dancing. I know a good place and wanted to go with you," she told me.

"That's sounds like fun. Now I know why you said to dress formally. But aren't I too young though?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. With your height I'm sure people wouldn't even ask. And I know what you're thinking. You don't want to sneak in," she said. I nodded in agreement.

"Well you're gonna have to trust me. The first thing in a relationship is trust. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you," I stated. She smiled and nodded.

"Good, now go pick out your outfit so you'll be ready when it's time," she responded.

"Okay; but how do you expect me to get down? Just because I jumped down from the second story window doesn't mean I'm going to try from the roof," I pointed out. Kazehana giggled and linked her arm around mine. She summoned her petals and before we know it, we're on the ground.

"I'll never understand how you do that."

"A lady has her secrets. I'll see you later darling," she said. She blew me a kiss and walked inside. I leaned against the door and thought about those dreams I had.

'Those dreams have to be connected somehow. First, two people, whom I'm positive are sekirei were being chased. Then I was attacked in the next dream; I bet the two that were in pursuit were the ones who attacked me. And what does Jason have to do with it?' I wondered. Suddenly, the door opened and I fell back and hit the ground. I looked up and saw Akitsu standing above me.

"Master, are you alright?" She asked. I was about to respond, but I noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. I could all of her lower private parts.

"Umm, Akitsu, can I ask you something?" I asked back. She nodded and kneeled down, revealing more.

"Why aren't you wearing any underwear?"

She tilted her head and looked down. She started blushing.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to put some on," she answered. I sighed and sat up.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you put some on," I told her.

"Yes master," she said. She stood back and left the room. I stood up and walked into the living room, but upon entry, I was greeted by Uzume; and she was only dressed in a pink lace bra and panties.

"Hey Ren what's up?" she asked smiling.

"Uhh, Uzume, why are you half naked?" I questioned.

"I always did this at Miya's place, but she gets angry when I do. And since I'm with you now, I figured it would be alright," she explained. She bent down and placed her hands on her legs, giving me a clear view of her cleavage.

"Do you not like it?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Not at all; it's the opposite actually. I'm nowhere near as scary as Miya, but I'm a little more lenient. I'll allow it, but if and when people come, it's forbidden. Deal?" I asked. She giggled and kissed me on the lips.

"Deal; and I'm amazed you're not surprised," she replied after breaking the kiss.

"I'm used to this kind of stuff," I told her. "Now if all of you were dressed like this that would be a whole other story."

She giggled again and turned her back to me.

"Then I have the perfect idea for our date," she said and walked away.

'Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden?' I pondered. I just shrugged it off and walked to my room. When I opened the door, I saw Tskumi in intense concentration. I thought of something funny, so I tiptoed to her and leaned my face closer to hers. She took notice of my presence and opened her eyes, but they widened.

"Eeeeeee!" She exclaimed as she jumped back. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach as a result. She was panting heavily and tried to regain her composure. A vein popped into her head and she yelled,

"Ren what's the big idea scaring me like that!?"

"Hahaha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I repeated. "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"In case you haven't noticed, a woman does not like being scared; especially by their husband," she pointed out. I managed to stop laughing and cupped both her cheeks, causing her to blush.

"I'm sorry Tskumi, but I saw you in deep thinking and thought something might be wrong. I won't lie, I was trying to scare you," I told her. "I won't do it again I promise. Can you forgive me?"

"Do you promise?" She asked. I kissed her forehead.

"I promise," I answered.

"Okay then, I forgive you," she told me. I kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug. After we separated I leaned against the door.

"So, what were you thinking about?" I questioned. She turned her head and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell you; it's a secret between women," she answered.

"Between women huh? And who else is in on this?" I interrogated. She crossed her arms.

"That is also a secret," she replied.

"You do know it's not right for a husband and wife to keep secrets from each other," I pointed out. She smiled and turned back to me with her eyes open and a smile across her face.

"That may be so; however, that only implies if the husband or wife has done some kind of betrayal," she replied.

"Well you got me there; but if kept hidden for so long, it could spread and become betrayal," I stated. She got out of bed and walked up to me.

"I will tell you in a couple of days. So until then, my lips are sealed," she responded and walked out the room.

'Usually she'll fret over topics like this.' I thought. I checked the time and saw it was now five thirty.

'Man time flies; I better get ready. I still don't know what Kazehana plans on doing, but I'm gonna have to trust her.'

I got my clothes out and ready then went to take a shower. While washing, I felt someone wrap their arms around my neck and sighed as a result.

"Hello Matsu," I stated. She giggled and stepped in front of me.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"You're the prime suspect," I told her.

"Then I'll be honest; I feel like we haven't spent enough time together," she replied. "I know you've been preoccupied and I understand that, but I."

I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. I pulled back and shut the water off then pulled her close to me and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Matsu," I said.

'Maybe I can make this up.' I said in thought. I cupped her cheek and passionately kissed her. She moaned into the kiss as we fondled each other's tongue. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Soon we broke the kiss to get some air.

"Do you feel better?"

"Mmm-hmm, I needed that. Thank you," she replied. I kissed her forehead. We dried ourselves off.

"Matsu, I want you to remember; I will always love you," I stated.

"I know, and I will too," she replied. I gave her another kiss and told her to gather the others and wait for me in the living room. I was in my room putting on my clothes. I was wearing a dark blue button down collar shirt, a pair of black straight-leg jeans, and a pair of black dress shoes. I took a couple of deep breathes and gathered my thoughts. Afterwards, I walked into the living room, where all my girls were. When they saw me, their mouths dropped.

Kazehana, who was wearing a purple strapless tulip dress and heels, walked up to me.

"Hello milady, you look really lovely this evening," I stated. I bowed like a gentleman, grabbed her palm, and kissed it. She giggled and blushed at the same time.

"While I appreciate the compliment, don't talk like that," she told me.

"Good because I wasn't planning on it," I replied bluntly. She giggled, and I could feel the jealousy emanating in the room. I turned to the others.

"Well how do I look? I'd say pretty good if you ask me."

"You look really handsome in that outfit," Matsu stated.

"I really like it," Uzume replied. Musubi, Tskumi, Yomi, and Akitsu were the only ones whom couldn't say anything.

"Well that's good; I rarely wear this, so I'm glad you girls like it," I stated. Kazehana wrapped her arms around mine.

"Now that everyone approves of your look, let's head out," she told me. Before I could respond, I heard two snapshots and turned my head to see Matsu and Uzume with their phones in their hands.

"I'm gonna send this to your parents," Matsu stated.

"Wait a minute," but it was too late when I heard the sent chime. Only three seconds passed before MY phone went off and my mom's ID appeared. I sighed; face palmed myself, and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ren," my mom replied.

"Hey mom, I assume you just got Matsu's picture," I said.

"Indeed, you look really handsome," she replied. "Ah they grow up so fast; I still remember when you were just a little kid. Well, I don't want to keep you, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Enjoy your date, and treat her nice."

"Hey Blake and I are the gentlemen," I pointed out. She giggled at my comment, and we hung up the phone. I sighed.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of this. Oh well; are you ready to go Kazehana?"

She smiled and nodded then led me to the door. Tskumi was about to say something, but Kazehana closed the door on her. The moment we stepped outside a long black limo pulled up. I looked at Kazehana and saw her holding her MBI card. We stepped into the limo and Kazehana told the driver where to go. As we wait, I asked her about her plan.

"Kazehana, you never told me how you expect me to get in. Don't forget I'm only sixteen."

"Don't worry about it; I came prepared," she told me. She pulled a card out of her cleavage and handed it to me. On it was my credentials, but the birthdate was wrong.

"I had Matsu create you a fake ID to make you seem twenty-five. I had to do something in return though."

Before I could reply, Kazehana put her finger on my lips.

"And before you say anything, this is a secret between ladies and I won't tell you anything until your date with Matsu arrives."

I could only nod for my answer. She lowered her finger and kept smiling. There was something I wanted to make sure first.

"Kazehana tell me, before I winged you, did you use to live with Miya at Maison Izumo?" I asked.

'Please say no please say no.' I thought.

"Hmhmhmhm, no I didn't live with Miya. Why do you ask?" she asked back.

"I already took two of her tenants; I don't want her to kill me for taking another," I explained. She laughed at my answer.

"I wouldn't worry about her. True she can be scary, but she's just looking out for everyone. That's how she is," Kazehana assured me. I sighed in relief and smiled knowing she won't kill me. About a minute later, we arrived at our destination. It was a night club and a big one at that. I got out of the limo and like a gentleman; I helped Kazehana out as well. There was no one in line so we walked to the entrance, where two big and buff security guards about my height asked for my ID.

I showed them the card Matsu made and it was surprisingly legit. Even I was amazed. They let us through and down the corridors we went. As we were walking, I could see people staring out of the corner of my eyes. Most were men and I'm positive their gazes were locked at the beautiful woman beside me. I could hear the conversations of those speaking to another person.

"**That woman is so sexy. Look at her rack. Those things are huge," someone stated.**

"**Yeah, I would love to feel those girls; but who's the guy she's with?" some other person asked.**

"**She should leave that loser and come hang out with a real man," the first guy declared.**

"Are you worried?" Kazehana asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The only thing I'm worried about is punching some guy in the face for trying to put their hands on my woman," I told her. She linked her arm around mine and pulled it between her breasts, making the men jealous. She then pulled me into the center and largest part of the club. There was a huge dance floor, where mostly everyone was, a big bar beside the entrance, and numerous booths. I whistled in amazement.

"I'm actually impressed."

"I'm glad you think so. Now let's go dance," Kazehana replied and dragged me onto the dance floor. I was very hesitant because I can't dance and didn't want to embarrass myself and Kazehana, but luckily it was a slow song playing. I can do that at least.

"Kazehana, I'm going to let you know that I cannot dance what so ever," I told her as we danced to the song. She giggled and rested her head on my shoulders.

"That's okay, I don't care as long as I get to spend time with you darling," she said. I smiled at her and decided to try something.

"Kazehana, would you mind if I try a dance move?" I asked. She agreed and I sighed to calm my nerves. I put my arms around her waist, and she wrapped hers around my shoulders.

"Do you have confidence in me?"

"I do," she replied.

"Good, because I'm gonna need it," I told her.

**A/N: I don't know anything about ballroom dancing so please just bear with me on this.**

We started moving in circles with me leading. I held my arm up high enough for her to do an alemana. Now we stand only a foot apart, and I gently pull her to me as she spins and I hold her by the waist. We slowly move back and forth.

"I thought you said you can't dance," Kazehana said.

"I can't; I'm just going on instincts," I replied with a small blush on my face.

"Well, keep doing that," she told me. We continued dancing to our hearts content, but I started to get tired after a while. Now the two of us are sitting at a booth.

"Thanks for the dance Kazehana; it was an honor," I thanked her. She giggled.

"I told you not to talk like that," she told me.

"This is how I normally talk. My manner side just takes over; I don't do it on purpose. It is second nature to me," I replied.

"If you say so. Now I'm gonna go get some drinks," she told me. I quickly got up and followed her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I don't trust you when it comes to alcohol," I said. She turned her head and pouted; it was really cute actually. That's when these two guys walked up behind me.

"Hey pretty lady, how about you ditch the loser here and come hang out with us?" one asked. I immediately froze and Kazehana turned to me. I'm sure she can see the anger filling me up. I only turned sideways and looked at the two. Both were smiling, which pissed me off even more, but I managed to keep my cool.

"Sorry to disappoint you but she's with me," I told them. They started laughing all of a sudden.

"You know, he's right. I bet she's a whore anyway, hahaha," the other guy stated. I clenched my fist, trying to hide my anger, but I couldn't just let this slide. I turned back to Kazehana and tried my best to smile. I put my hands on her shoulder.

"Kazehana I need a favor. I want you to go outside, tell security what's about to happen, and wait outside for me. I will only be a minute or two. To make it up, I will do something special for you," I told her. She nodded and I kissed her cheek. She walked to the entrance, making sure to get one last look at me. After the doors closed,

"Oh, did you send your slut to drum up more business?" the first guy insulted. That was the last straw. While they were laughing, I cracked my knuckles. I turned my foot and pivoted. I used the small momentum and threw a haymaker. My fist connected with the first guys face and pretty sure broke his nose. I could see the blood fly out as he crashed to the ground. Everyone inside froze in place and watched. I held my wrist, preparing for another strike.

"Grrr, why you," the second guy said and attacked. He threw a couple of jabs that I easily managed to block. I caught one of his punches and cocked my hand back.

"No one. Insults. My woman!" I yelled and threw my second haymaker. Now both men are on the ground unconscious. That's when security finally rushed in and checked on the situation. They first ran up to me, and the three of us stared each other down. Unexpectedly, we smiled and fist bumped. I left the building after they got the men off the floor. Kazehana was standing with her back against the wall and her head down.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

She got off the wall and walked up to me. She put her finger on my chest.

"You have a lot to learn about a woman's heart. First off, you never keep a lady waiting, not even for a minute. Secondly, focus on the feelings of your woman, don't just do whatever. And third, thank you for standing up for me," she said and kissed me on the lips.

"I won't forgive anyone who insults my woman," I replied.

Thirty minutes later, we're riding back home in the limo. She constantly asked what I was going to do for her, but I kept my lips sealed. Once we made it home, it was eight o'clock. I walked inside and was greeted by an angry Tskumi, who did her habit of shaking me violently.

"Ren?! What took you so long? I expected you to be back later than this. How dare you forget about your wife and stay out with another woman?" she questioned. She stopped shaking me long enough for me to come up with an excuse.

"Tskumi, I'm sorry if I made you worried, but it was Kazehana's turn out. And as a gentleman and her man, I couldn't just reject her. When it's your turn, I will also show you a good time," I replied. She smiled and nodded then let me go.

"I will remember those words," she said. Tskumi turned and went back inside; making Kazehana wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You've gotten good at calming her down," she said.

"I know you girls well enough to know what to say," I told her. She laughed and kissed my cheek.

An hour later, I'm waiting outside for Kazehana. When she opened the door, I greeted her and escorted her outside. I turned on the lights and played a slow song. I held out my hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took my hand then we danced the night away with Kazehana's petals majestically flowing in the wind.

**A/N: I'm gonna end it off right here. I'm sorry if there's a lack of action, but I want to get the team ready before I get things cooking. It's getting tougher to come up with new ideas, but it shouldn't be a problem. I'm really thankful to those who are reviewing and favorite. So instead of the usual thing, here's a deep question for you.**

**How does one find true happiness?**

**Put it in a review and send it to me. Think about this thoroughly. BYE****.**


	13. Chapter 13

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 13: A New Ally Pt. One

Jason and I were running through the alleyway with this girl we saved. He continuously made sure that she was right behind us, being sure she was alright. We reached a corner, and I told them to wait. I peeked behind the corner and looked around. Thankfully, I didn't see the enemy; but it's still dangerous out.

"We're safe for now, but we need to stay focused. I think it's best to rest for a little bit," I told them. Jason and the girl agreed. She was terrified, but Jason made sure to comfort her.

"Everything's gonna be okay; don't worry," he reassured her. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. I peeked behind the corner again, but immediately looked back when I saw the enemy.

"Crap, they're right around the corner," I whispered.

**Earlier**

It was ten in the morning and for some reason, I felt really sleepy. I walked into the living room and saw Tskumi sitting on the couch. She was in deep thought again so I decided to leave her to her thoughts. I walked outside to get some fresh air; it felt nice outside, the wind was blowing, the sky was blue, and there were a few signs of clouds. I was enjoying the scenery, but someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Guess whooo," they said. I smiled.

"Hey Uzume," I replied. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Good morning darling. Listen, I'm sorry about this, but I'm gonna have to go out with you another time. Chiho is feeling better now and I wanted to go visit her," she told me. I put my hand on top of hers.

"It's okay; I understand. Give her my regards and be careful. We can go out another day," I said. She stepped in front of me.

"Thanks Ren. Just go with Tskumi today and I'll go after Matsu instead," she replied. I nodded and she kissed me on the lips then jumped away smiling. I was thinking on what to do know, until my phone scared the hell out of me. I answered the phone and asked hello.

"Hey Ren, it's me," Takehito stated.

"Oh, hello Takehito. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I need you to come to the inn so we can talk," he told me. I got a really bad feeling after he said that.

"Okay, I'll be over shortly," I said.

"Great, when you get here, just come in," he replied. "What I have to say won't take long

"You must either trust me or you know Miya will kill me if I just barged in," I stated. I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"Both actually; I'll see you soon," he said and hung up. I did the same and went to tell my girls and agreed to bring Tskumi and Kazehana with me. Matsu said she would need the others, which honestly made me a little nervous. When we finally arrived, I just did as Takehito said and walked in, hoping he was right and Miya wouldn't kill me. The three of us walked into the living room, where we saw Takehito, Miya, and Jason with his sekirei. There were three other people here as well.

"Hi there Ren," Takehito greeted.

"Hi everyone, I hope I'm not intruding," I replied. Tskumi and Kazehana walked in and greeted everyone.

"Oh Kazehana; I never knew Ren winged you. The problems he's gonna have now. Matsu was bad enough, but now it's even worse," Miya stated.

"Don't be like that Miya; Ren and I get along nicely," Kazehana retorted hanging onto my arm. Tskumi did the same thing out of jealousy. That's when this man stood up and looked at me. He was a fairly tall and lean-built man with brown hair. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans.

"So you're this Ren I've been hearing so much about. I'm gonna be honest, you're not who I expected you to be," he said.

"I sort of get that a lot," I replied. The other two then turned around, and I instantly remembered them. It was the lightning twins, Hibiki and Hikari, but they were wearing maid outfits. Hikari must've remembered me too because she pointed her finger at me and stuttered.

"Hello again; I want to say your name is Hikari."

"You! What are you doing here?!" Tskumi shouted. Hikari then pointed her finger at Tskumi.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she said. "We still have to pay you back for last time."

"That's my line!" Tskumi exclaimed. She formed an orb of water while Hikari summoned her lightning. I immediately got in between them and held my arms out.

"Hold on Tskumi calm down," I told her.

"But Ren, you know what these two did," she pointed out. I lowered her hand.

"Yes Tskumi, I know what happened; but that's not why I stopped you. Please tell me you remember whose house we're in," I replied. "If you do remember, then I'm gonna tell you; I really don't want to die."

She finally realized what I told her and dispelled the water.

"I apologize for my behavior," she said. I sighed in relief and turned around then noticed Hikari canceled her lightning as well. We say Miya clapping her hands and smiling.

"Good job on setting her straight Ren. I'm glad you remember the rules of the inn unlike some people," she said summoning her demonic aura and looking at the man and the lightning twins. She lowered her aura and the atmosphere became normal again.

"Well now that that's settled," the man said. He wrapped his arms around the twin's shoulder and purposely groped Hikari's breast.

"My name is Seo, I'm these girls' ashikabi," Seo greeted and continued groping Hikari, who got pissed and electrocuted him.

"Uhh, nice…to meet you," I stated.

"Don't worry about him Ren; he's just trash someone left behind," Miya stated. "And he is Takehito's best friend so I have to put up with him."

'I'm not even going to ask.' I said in thought.

"Okay then, so what did you need to talk about Takehito?" I asked.

"It's about the plan. As of now, there are only a few sekirei left unwinged and it's almost time to start the third phase," he explained. "Let me ask you, have you encountered any ashikabi's recently?"

"No, everything's been peaceful so far," I replied.

"I see. That's understandable, but don't let that fool you. When you least expect it, will something happen. How about sekirei; have any more reacted to you lately?" Takehito asked.

"Only Kazehana; I haven't encountered anymore," I told them. "Though lots of times I feel like I'm being watched by someone; but because one of my girls was with me, they didn't attack. I don't know if that's the case or they're just observing. What about you Jason?"

"I haven't had the being watched feeling, but I do be having dreams about multiple sekirei. I remember Ikki telling me that an ashikabi can see the sekirei reacting to them in their dreams," he told me. It was the same with me.

"By any chance Jason, in one of your dreams, were two sekirei being chased by another pair and I was walking with you?" I asked.

"What? You had the same dream?" he asked back. I nodded yes and explained to him what I dreamt. So far, both of our dreams were the same.

"So since both of your dreams were the same, that means both of you will meet your respective sekirei at the exact same time," Takehito explained. "I suggest you two be on the lookout. Just because you dreamt about your sekirei doesn't mean someone else won't take them."

"Understood," Jason and I said in unison.

"That's all I wanted to talk about," Takehito replied.

"Ren," Miya called out. "I'm sorry to impose, but can you and Jason run an errand for me before I you leave?"

"Hey don't go ordering the kids around, they're not your errand boys," Seo stated. That's when a frying pan flew out of nowhere and hit Seo in the head, and he fell to the floor. Everyone's attention immediately shot towards Miya, who had her fingers bended down as if she threw something. The entire time she had a smile on her face. Then she mysteriously pulled a giant rock out.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion," she said and summoned her demon. "However, I will forget what you just said if you apologize."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sorry," Seo stated with blood coming out of his forehead. Miya died down the aura and turned my way. When she did, everyone except Takehito and Seo were hiding behind me.

"Yeah that's fair," I said sarcastically. "You guys are shielded and I'm face to face with death."

"Come on Ren, take one for the team," Jason stated.

"Surprisingly, it didn't penetrate," Kazehana pointed out. I felt a tug at me pants and looked down. I saw Kusano and hanging onto my pants.

"Thank you big brother Ren," she stated.

"That's actually amazing. Maybe you're useful after all," Hikari stated earning her a blast to the face from Tskumi.

"Don't insult my husband!" She yelled at her. Hikari stood back up and conjured up her lightning, but Miya summoned her demon again, and Takehito joined in as well. Everyone froze and I was directly in front of it.

"Since Ren shielded everyone, I'll allow it; but next time, there will be punishment," she stated. I was the only one that could nod. The two dispersed their auras.

"Now then, Ren, Jason; would you do that errand for me please?"

"Sure; I don't mind," Jason said.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I just need you guys to pick up some things for me. Let me write a list so you'll know what to get," she said and left the room.

"As for Tskumi and Kazehana, I need you two to stay here. I need to confirm some things," Takehito stated. The girls agreed, probably wanting to avoid his demonic aura. Miya then came back into the room with a piece of paper with items on it. Jason and I quickly left with the list and to our destination.

"Man that was intense," Jason stated.

"Easy for you to say, you were hiding behind me the whole time. What was I supposed to do?" I questioned.

"Hey I wasn't the only one. What about your sekirei and Seo's?" he asked back.

"It's a man's duty to protect his girls. As for the other two, I guess I can't complain," I replied. "Speaking of Seo, what was he doing here?"

"I was playing with Kusano, and he just barged in saying, 'Miya feed me.' Then those twins just kept apologizing when Miya showed up," he replied.

"I never thought Miya would be so scary," I stated.

"When I first met Miya, I never thought she would be scary either; and Takehito is even worse. You would never think someone so beautiful could be so scary," Jason told me.

"Sucks for you, I have my own place," I boasted. "The only thing I have to worry about is some of my sekirei walking around half naked."

"Actually; I have to ask, have you had sex with any of them?" Jason blurted out.

"I'm not gonna lie, I have had sex with two of them; my first sekirei and my fifth sekirei," I told him. "What are you and Ikki going to do? Since one of Miya's rules is no elicit relationships allowed."

He wiggled his finger back and forth.

"See for that, I have a plan. I'm a good negotiator and I may be able to convince them one night alone with Ikki. And if that doesn't work, I have an alternative," he replied. We continued talking as we gathered all the items Miya requested. After we got everything, we were walking back to the inn.

"Ren, did you hear something?" Jason asked and suddenly stopped. I stopped as well and listened to the surroundings, but I didn't hear anything important.

"No, I don't hear anything. What did you hear?" I asked back.

"I'm not sure, but it sounds like a cry," he replied.

'A cry?' I pondered.

"As in a weeping cry or a cry for help?" I asked. He looked at the ground with a serious expression.

"Sort of both; I can't explain it, but when I first encountered Ku, I heard the same sounds," he told me.

"So what are you gonna do then?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you're the one who can hear it and if it's anything like how you met Kusano, then there's no doubt that it's a sekirei. So; are you gonna ignore that call or are you gonna do something about it?" I interrogated. He didn't even respond. Instead, he took off running and put the items we gathered in a safe location. I followed after him smiling.

"You do know Miya's gonna kill us for taking so long," I pointed out.

"I don't care," he stated. I kept following him until he suddenly stopped. He turned his head and hauled ass again. I tailed him until we saw three women. One was backing from the other two. Before I could make note of what was happening, Jason dove and pushed her away from the two. He picked her up bridal style and looked at the duo. One was a girl with short blond hair, wearing a black leather top up from her belly and lather bloomers and stockings. The other was a woman with short black hair. She wore a purple, yellow, and black outfit that wrapped around her and is held together by a small metal ring right below her breasts. Portions of her midriff, sides, arms, and thighs were exposed while the rest was checkered back and forth with purple and yellow.

"Who the hell are you?" the blond one interrogated.

"I'm this girl's ashikabi; and she's coming with me," Jason stated confidently. The blond one gritted her teeth.

"Now that's where you're wrong. Our master ordered us to terminate her, so I suggest you back off before you get hurt little boy," she said.

"The one who's little is you," Jason retorted.

"What did you say?" she angrily questioned.

"Calm down Sai, he's only trying to get under your skin," the blacked haired one told her.

"I don't care what he's trying to do Ichiya; I'm not gonna let him talk to me that way," Sai replied. She suddenly pulled out a bunch of strings with blades attached to them.

"You are aware that it's forbidden to attack an ashikabi," Jason pointed out. Sai smiled.

"Yeah, I'm aware; but I also don't give a fuck," she replied. "Now I'll tell you one more time. Back off and leave the girl."

"And I'll tell you one more time, she's with me," Jason declared. She grr'd.

"I warned you," she replied and was about to launch her weapon; but I threw a rock at her hand and stopped her.

"Ow!" she cried. She looked around angrily.

"Who did that? Show yourself!"

"That would be me," I replied. Their attention shot towards me as I walked forward with rocks in my hand.

"And who the hell are you?" Sai questioned.

"I'm an enemy of your master, that's all you need to know," I replied.

"Is that so? Then you die first; I'll think of this as payback as I rip you to shreds," Sai stated. She was about to act, but Ichiya yelled at her saying Jason ran with the girl. I only laughed as her expression changed.

"One major rule when it comes to battle; always keep your eyes on your surroundings," I said. She launched her weapon at me, moving it like a puppet master. I jumped back out of its range and took off down the alleyway. I stopped just in time to see Jason around the corner.

"Thanks for the distraction," he said.

"No prob," I replied. "How's the girl?"

"Thing is, she fainted when I pushed her out of the way and she still haven't woken up yet," he told me.

"Can't blame her, but now what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"You're going to die!" Someone yelled. We turned around, only to have a blade fly straight at us. We barely managed to dodge it, but it cut me in the face. I could feel the blood trickling down my cheek. Then, Sai and Ichiya dropped down out of nowhere. Jason picked the girl back up.

"You should've kept running; you would've lived longer," Sai stated.

"Any ideas Ren?" Jason asked. "I'm drawing a blank right now."

"I have my phone so I can call for backup," I said. I slowly reached for my phone and took it out, but Sai saw me and launched her blade. I moved out of the way, but my phone got pierced and practically blew up.

"Damn it, my phone. Well, calling for back up is out of the plan," I said. Sai started laughing.

"Even if you call for backup, there's nothing they could've done," she said. "We would've terminated them right on the spot."

"Please; my girls would whoop you any day of the week," I boasted.

"What?" she questioned.

"You heard me, I have seven sekirei. Six are fighters while one is a brain type. You're actually lucky you destroyed my phone. If I would've said I got into trouble, they would've been here in seconds," I replied. Then I started smiling after I realized something.

"What's with the grin?" Ichiya asked.

"My brain type; she's incredibly intelligent," I said.

"No duh dumbass," Sai stated. I then started laughing.

"Now what's funny?"

"You didn't let me finish. She's so intelligent that she can hack almost anything electronic," I replied.

"Just get to the point already!" Sai said irritably. I pointed upward.

"Thanks to her, I have a satellite at my disposal ready to fire," I finished. On cue, a red laser came from the sky and hit the ground. Jason and I used the distraction and escaped.

"If you can hear me Matsu, thank you very much. I owe you one," I stated.

"Ren, how did you know we were being watched?" Jason asked.

"Honestly, I didn't; but I'm glad we were," I told him. We managed to find another place to hide. Jason put the girl down and I peeked behind the corners.

"You know, I just realized something. We don't even know who this girl is."

"Does it matter?" Jason interrogated.

"No, but I wish she would wake up," I said. As if on cue, the girl mumbled and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at us and immediately started backing away.

"Please don't hurt me," she said with tears in her eyes. Jason kneeled in front of her.

"It's okay, don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you I promise. We are going to help you, but you have to trust us okay. I promise I'll protect you; I won't let them hurt you," Jason told her. She started blushing. Jason stood up and held his hand out. Timidly, she reached for it and placed her palm on top of his. He helped her up and she smiled.

"Thank you," she stated.

**A/N: I'm going to end the chapter off here. I'm sorry if it's a short chapter, but hopefully I can make up for it with the next one. I think I chose I good cliffhanger for the girl. I will not reveal her so you're gonna have to read to find out. In the next part, it will start from the present time. Also, I may not be able to upload as frequently because I have some important things coming up and I may not have time. Thanks to those who have sent me some ideas, I really appreciate the help. Note that I will increase Jason's sekirei count. To end it off here, I have a quote. See if you can figure out what it means. There's no reward I'm sorry.**

"**Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat."**


	14. Chapter 14

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 14: A New Ally Pt. Two

Jason and I managed to elude Sai and Ichiya for the moment. The girl we saved finally regained consciousness, but she was a little terrified. Jason managed to calm her down and help her stand up. She was a fairly short, fair skinned girl with blue eyes and messy chin-length blond hair. She looked fairly petite, wearing a blue long sleeved blouse with a white collar and a matching ruffled skirt, knee high black boots and white stockings that stop just above her knees.

"What's your name?" Jason asked her. She looked very nervous.

"I'm K-Kuno," she introduced. Jason smiled at her.

"Kuno; it's a beautiful name. My name is Jason," he replied.

"I'm Ren," I said looking behind the corner. I didn't see the enemy so now is probably a good chance.

"Guys, let's move now while we have the chance."

"Alright," Jason replied. He looked at Kuno, who still looked scared.

"Don't be scared Kuno; we're here for you. Nothing is gonna happen to you," he reassured her. She blushed and nodded. We ran out of the alleyway and headed towards the inn. We made sure to stay out sight whenever we could. Everything was going alright; until Ichiya came down with a megaton kick and shattered the ground beneath her. We managed to jump out of the way just in time, but Jason and I got separated. Kuno was right beside him, holding on for dear life. Ichiya smiled and laughed.

"I'm amazed you managed to elude us for so long; but now neither of you can run," she stated. Out from behind Jason, I saw Sai's blades fly out.

"Jason, look out behind you!" I shouted. He quickly turned his head and saw the blades coming. He pushed Kuno out of the way right before the blade hit him in the shoulder and side. Blood splattered on the ground as he kneeled in pain. Then, Sai walked out with a wicked smile on her face. She stood in front of Jason.

"Did you really think you could escape from us?" She questioned. Jason managed a small chuckle.

"Actually; I did, but I guess I was wrong. It doesn't matter though," he replied.

"Let's see you think that after you die," she said and stepped back. She threw her weapons at Jason; but suddenly, there was this loud screech that forced everyone to cover their ears. The screech forced Sai to retract the blades before it hit Jason, allowing him to stand up and step back. I looked over at Kuno and saw her breathing heavily with her mouth wide open. She fell back, but Jason caught her just in time. I was about to run to them, but Ichiya stopped me by throwing a high kick. I ducked and went for the leg sweep, but she jumped over it and came back down with another kick. I held my arms together and blocked the attack, making her backflip off it and land back on her feet. She smiled at me.

"Not bad for a human; I'm actually impressed," she said.

"I have a fist type sekirei and watched a few of her moves. I may not have the right experience, but it's good enough," I replied.

"Then let's see how much you know," Ichiya stated. She charged forward, but the speed was much faster than before. I barely managed to get out of the way. She kicked the wall, making a giant hole in it.

"You have some pretty good reflexes; however, I'm afraid you're still too slow."

She dashed again with her speed even faster, I could only see her for a second before I got kicked in the stomach. I endured the pain and caught her leg, but she used her free one to kick me in the back of the head. I instantly let go of her leg and jumped back. I rubbed the back of my head.

"I'll give you guts for trying, but you're a fool if you thought it would work."

"You can't blame me for trying," I replied. I looked back at Jason and Kuno. They were managing themselves, but Jason's injuries were starting to catch up to him. His movements were slowing down and the wound itself was too deep.

"Always keep your eye on your surroundings," Ichiya stated. She threw another high kick, but I could feel where it would land and held up my arm in defense, blocking the attack and surprising me and Ichiya. I ran towards Jason, hoping Ichiya would follow. Sai saw me running towards her and launched her blades. I smiled and jumped to the side, revealing Ichiya, who charged head on into the blades. The two stopped only inches apart, allowing Jason and I to escape with Kuno. There was a building we hid behind.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Kuno replied, but Jason didn't say anything. I looked at him and saw him sitting on his butt with his back against the wall. There was a puddle of blood near him.

"Jason, are you alright man?" I asked him. He could only nod his head. I ripped off my sleeve and handed it to Kuno.

"Kuno, wrap this around Jason's shoulder. The wound on his side is too deep to heal so we have to get him medical help immediately."

"O-Okay," she replied with a quick nod. While she tended to Jason's shoulder, I peeked around at the corner. I could see Sai and Ichiya looking around the perimeter. They didn't know where we were, which is good; but now we can't get help.

'Man this is a tough situation. I can't call for backup, Jason's injured, and if Kuno tries to fight, she'll only hurt herself. Matsu, I hope you're watching because we really need help.' I said in deep thought. Suddenly, I heard someone crying. I looked at Jason and saw Kuno in tears.

"Kuno, what's the matter?" Jason managed to ask. She wiped her tears, but a never ending stream kept flowing.

"I'm sorry; it's my fault that you two are in this situation. If only you wouldn't have saved me then this wouldn't have ever happened. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Kuno apologetically replied with tears falling out of her eyes. Jason stood up and looked at her. His eyes were different, like there was an intense fire boiling. It's not anger, but more like determination. He grabbed Kuno's hand and pulled her into a tight embrace. He gently rubbed the back of her head.

"Kuno, don't cry; I promised I would protect you and I'll do just that. Don't blame yourself for what's happening; it's not your fault. It's thanks to you that I'm still alive. You saved me. Now it's my turn to save you. I won't let them take you. Not now, not ever," Jason declared. Kuno was speechless. More tears filled her eyes and flowed down.

"Why? Why are you going so far for me? Why are you doing all this?" She interrogated. Jason continued stroking her hair.

"Because we're connected; I saw you in a dream. You were so sad and lonely, and I couldn't just leave you alone like that. I could feel your sadness, your loneliness; and your desire to find your ashikabi," Jason told her. She gasped.

"Well I'm here now, and everything will be alright."

He leaned back and looked Kuno in the eye. He wiped the tears from her face, making her blush brightly.

"Kuno, will you be my sekirei? I want you to be with me."

She looked down again like she was about to cry. She looked back at Jason and finally smiled.

"I want to be with you," she stated. Jason returned her smile, and they kissed each other. Kuno's wings flashed brightly and fluttered. I leaned against the wall with crossed arms. I formed a smile and thought to myself.

'Our position is compromised, but it's for a good reason.'

They broke the kiss and Kuno completed the ceremony.

"Are you guys ready? It's time to move," I said.

"Ready when you are," Jason replied.

"So you guys finally decided not to run anymore," Sai stated dropping down from the sky. Ichiya soon dropped beside her and cracked her knuckles.

"I've had enough of your cowardice. Now it's time to finish business," she said. I could hear Jason whisper something to Kuno. After he got done, they took off running; but Sai saw them and threw her weapons. The string wrapped around Kuno's leg and she fell to the ground. Jason tried to untie her, but it was practically clamped to her leg. Sai threw the remaining blades at Jason and Kuno. I was about to act, but Ichiya caught up to me and threw a punch. I blocked it with my wrist and held our arms up in the air.

"Kuno has already been winged. She's with her ashikabi now so your mission is a failure," I told her. She smiled and laughed, which confused me. That's when I received a kick to the face and crashed into the wall hard. I got hit so hard that I left a mark. The breath got knocked out of me and I fell to the ground. I struggled to get back on my feet, but it was difficult. I stood on my knees and spit a little blood. I looked at Jason and saw him and Kuno pinned down by Sai's blade. She walked over to Jason and stomped on his stomach. He winced at the pain, and she formed a wicked smile because of it. She kept stomping on his stomach until he spit up blood.

"No! Stop! Leave him alone!" Kuno yelled. Sai paid her no mind.

"As much as a fun punching bag you make, I'm starting to get bored. Now I'll finish you," she stated. She raised her hand and a blade went up in the air. I stood up on my feet and charged at her, but Ichiya cut me off.

"Don't forget that I'm your opponent," she said and threw a swift high kick. I managed to duck and sweep her from under. As she fell, she held her hand out and used it to catch herself. I looked back at Jason and Kuno. He was struggling to get free, but Sai kept him in place by stomping on his stomach again.

"Once I kill you, the sekirei you've winged will also be terminated," she said and lowered her fingers. The blade dove straight down. It was about to hit; until a fireball suddenly hit the blade and deflected it. Then, the blade's strings surrounding Kuno and Jason unexpectedly split, allowing them to move again; however, Jason was too wounded to stand. Then, these prickly thorns flew out of nowhere and soared at Ichiya and Sai. The two dodged, but didn't see the fireball coming at them. They got hit and hit the wall.

I was surprised and relieved at the same time. That's when I saw three people appear. One was a man with short, messy silver hair. He was wearing a long black coat with a mask covering the bottom half of his face. The other two happened to be Ikki and Kusano, who was carrying a small potted plant. The man summoned another fireball and shot it at Ichiya. She jumped to the side out of its path. Ku and Ikki saw Jason on the ground and immediately ran to him.

"Jason, Jason are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Big brother please be alright," Kusano stated. He managed a small chuckle and smiled.

"I'm okay girls. I'm okay," he whispered loudly. "I'm really glad to see you girls."

They smiled wide and hugged him tightly.

"Girls, please not so hard."

They eased up, and Ikki helped him stand up. They saw Kuno walking towards them.

"Jason, who is this?" Ikki questioned.

"This is sekirei no. 95, Kuno; she's part of the family now," Jason replied.

"H-Hello, I'm Kuno," she said nervously.

I looked at the man fighting Sai and Ichiya. I feel as though we've met before. I don't know why but I want to say it's Kagari. The hair and eyes are exactly like Kagari's. Even the voices match. He jumped back and landed beside me.

"You okay?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us," I replied. "Who are you?"

"The name's Homura. I'm a guardian of sekirei; it's my job to protect the weak ones until they find their ashikabi," he replied.

"Homura; I really appreciate the help. Honestly, I thought it was gonna be the end for us," I said.

"You can relax now. I can handle this myself. You need to get Jason out of here," Homura stated.

'If he knows Jason's name, then he must be Kagari; however, he did hear Ikki and Kusano say it so that could be the reason.' I said in my head.

"If you say so," I replied and walked over to Jason's group.

"We need to get Jason back home. You guys hurry on ahead, and I'll see you when I get there."

"We're on it," Ikki replied. She hefted Jason onto her back.

"Ren, thanks for the help man," Jason stated smiling.

"Anytime Jason; I'm already here to help," I replied. I felt someone tug on my arm and saw it was Kuno.

"Um, thanks for saving me," she said.

"My pleasure Kuno," I responded. "Now get going."

They nodded and left after Jason and I fist bumped. I ran back to where Jason and I left the groceries but they were already gone. I was hoping someone didn't steal them and they were with Jason. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked back to the inn. I stepped into the walkway and heard someone shout,

"Ren!"

On instinct, I looked up and saw Tskumi falling down. It was too late to react so she crashed into me and we fell to the ground. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to find Tskumi hovering above me. I cupped both her cheeks, but she didn't blush.

"Tskumi; I'm so glad to see you," I told her. She touched the scar on my cheek. It stung a little, but her touch weakened the feeling.

"Ren, I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're safe. If something happened to you, I would've died," she replied. I stroked her hair gently.

"It's okay Tskumi; I'm alright. For now, let's forget about it," I told her. She nodded and helped me stand up. We walked inside, where I was suddenly hugged by a worried Kazehana. I returned her hug.

"I missed you too Kazehana. I missed you too."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Kazehana asked.

"I'm fine; it's a few scrapes, but I'm fine," I reassured her. The three of us walked into the living room. Miya and Takehito were in here, but Seo and the lightning twins were gone.

"Ren, there you are. You and Jason had us all worried," Miya stated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, but I'm sure you could tell what happened," I replied. I sat down and relaxed. Tskumi and Kazehana sat down too and rested their heads on my shoulders. Miya couldn't help but giggle.

"Your sekirei were extremely worried when you were gone for so long. What happened really?" she asked.

"Well, right after Jason and I got the items you wanted, he told me he heard a cry for help. We went after the crying and saw this sekirei, whom you've just met, being attacked by another pair of sekirei. We managed to escape with her a few times, but we kept getting cornered. We were almost finished until Jason's sekirei and this guy named Homura showed up and saved us.

"Homura? He was there as well?" Tskumi asked.

"You know him Tskumi?" I asked back.

"Yes! He's my all-time rival. I must remember to thank him the next time I see him," she replied.

"Thanks to him and Jason's girls, we managed to get back here safely. Though I have no idea where the items you requested went to. When I went back to get them, they were already gone," I stated.

"Well you're in luck; Jason and the others grabbed them before arriving," Takehito said to my relief.

"Speaking of which, where is Jason?" I asked.

"He's upstairs in his room recuperating. After what happened, it was highly necessary," Miya spoke up.

"I'm glad," I replied. "I better head home too. I could use a little rest myself."

"Thanks for coming Ren; I hope you come back to visit," Miya said. I nodded and stood up. I was a little weak, but I managed.

"Oh Ren, before you go,"

Suddenly, Takehito and Miya joined forces and summoned their demonic auras at the same time. I just looked unaffected, but really I passed out from the combination. I could hear one phrase from each.

"Kazehana, remember to control your drinking around Ren; he's still too young to pick up your bad habits," Miya scolded.

"And Ren, remember what I told you about taking care of your sekirei," Takehito told me. That's when my being returned and I regained consciousness. Common sense told me not to ask what happened, so I just nodded yes. After that, we left the inn and walked hand in hand back home. On the way there, I finally heard something; it sounded like heavy breathing. I tried to pinpoint its location, but I couldn't.

"Ren, is something wrong?" Tskumi asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I thought I just heard something; it's gone now," I answered.

"You really need to lie down. You've been through a lot," Kazehana said. We finally arrived back home at around two in the afternoon. When I opened the door, my eyes widened. I was greeted by Akitsu, and she was wearing a white maid's outfit. She had her hands in front of her and bowed.

'I hope she doesn't say that phrase. This whole thing fits her perfectly and I mean PERFECTLY.' I thought.

"Welcome home master," Akitsu greeted.

"Hey Akitsu, I'm home," I replied.

'Please don't say that line. Please don't say that line.' I repeated in thought. We walked inside after Akitsu held her hand out telling us to walk in.

"Akitsu, why are you wearing a maid outfit? I'm not saying I don't like it; you look really cute in it. Though why are you wearing it and where did you get it from?" I asked.

"Uzume gave this to wear whenever I help around the house. She also said you would like it," she told me. "Thank you for the compliment master."

"Where are the others?" Tskumi asked.

"They're in Matsu's room. Uzume has also returned. Shall I go get them?" Akitsu asked.

"No that's okay; I'll go," I replied. I went upstairs and slowly opened the door to Matsu and Yomi's room. Upon entry, the rest of my girls were also wearing maid outfits. Musubi in a pink one, Yomi in a black one, Matsu in an orange one, and Uzume in a lighter pink one; they saw me and bowed.

"Welcome home master," they said at the exact same time. I heard Tskumi, Kazehana, and Akitsu walk up from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tskumi interrogated. Yomi reacted by linking her arm around mine. Matsu did the same.

"We're serving our master," they replied. Then Musubi, Akitsu, and Uzume all held onto me with a warm smile.

'What have I gotten myself into now?' I pondered.

**A/N: Here's the end of this chapter. I hope it's too your liking. I also hope you're happy with my choice for Jason and the buildup between him and Kuno. I also apologize if I got Kuno's personality wrong in any way. I appreciate the reviews from you guys and hope you continue to grace me with them. I have thought of other sekirei for Jason I just have to think of a way to reveal them. I also really need help with ideas because I am running out and I've been using the ones people have been messaging me. Well with something to think about, this has been MalevolentDarkness16 wishing you a great one.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 15: Wedding Night

A couple of days have passed since Jason winged Kuno. I have gotten some news about the remaining sekirei left unwinged from Takehito. I still miss my phone and I haven't gotten another one yet. There are at least four more sekirei left, and I think one has been spying on me because I keep hearing random noises. At first I thought I was just going insane, but I'm positive that someone is watching me. Honestly, I want to meet the person and see what's wrong.

I was sitting in the backyard watching Musubi and Akitsu spar. I told Tskumi what Uzume said, but she wanted to wait until I fully recovered before we do anything. I was in deep thought until I heard someone shouting,

"Ren; look out!"

My attention immediate focused on the girls; but instead, I saw an ice shard flying my way. I tilted my head at the perfect angle, allowing the shard to fly right past me. I could hear it hit the wall and shatter.

"Ren; are you okay?" Musubi asked running up to me. Akitsu followed behind her.

"I'm alright," I replied.

"Master, I'm terribly sorry; please forgive me," Akitsu apologized.

"It's okay Akitsu don't worry. Though next time I want you two to be more careful," I told them.

"We promise," they replied. They gave me a quick hug and resumed training. I smiled watching them. I resumed my thoughts; until I got an idea. I walked inside and searched for Tskumi. I found her and Uzume discussing something. For some reason, I decided to listen in on them. I could hear their conversation.

"Tskumi, you know I shouldn't be the one you tell this to," Uzume stated. "You know Ren will listen to whatever you have to say."

"Yes, I know. That's why I need your help," Tskumi replied.

'What are they talking about?' I wondered.

"All I can tell you is to talk to him," Uzume stated.

'Alright that's it; I have to know what they're discussing.' I said in thought. I stepped into Uzume's room and knocked on the door to get the girls' attention.

"Hey girls, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I stated. I saw Uzume smile and push Tskumi forward.

"Actually, you came at the right moment. Tskumi has something she wants to talk to you about," Uzume replied. There was a bright blush on Tskumi's face.

"What's the matter Tskumi?" I asked her.

"Ren, since you have fully recovered now, I was wondering if you would go out with me now?" she stated.

"You don't have to be nervous Tskumi; I would be my honor to take you out," I replied. Uzume walked out the room right after saying,

"We have quite the charmer, hehehe,"

I didn't have time to come up with a retort so I just ignored it. I looked back at Tskumi and came up with a good idea.

"Tskumi, I know this is a little late, but let's make this day our wedding night," I stated. Her eyes widened at my words.

"Ren," she whispered.

"Give me a while to plan our date out. Wear something comfortable, but not a dress or something similar. I want you to be comfortable for when we go out."

"I'll leave you to it then," she replied. Tskumi left the room with a beautiful smile on her face. I too was smiling seeing her so happy.

'I better start planning.' I thought. About thirty minutes later, I thought of mostly everything. I heard someone walk in and looked to see who it was. Matsu was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Matsu, is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to see what you were doing," she replied.

"I was just planning out my date with Tskumi," I told her. She fixed her glasses, making the lenses shine.

"What are you plotting Matsu?"

"I'm not plotting anything. I was just thinking that it's almost my turn to spend time with you," she said.

"Is that so?" I questioned.

"I'm serious; I'll even tell you a little advice. I overheard your conversation. So, if this is going to be you and Tskumi's wedding night, then it's mandatory that you give her a gift. It's to show that you're committed and not leading her on," Matsu explained. I thought about it for a little bit.

"Hmmm, I guess you're right. What do you have in mind? And you might as well tell me what you want too," I responded. She giggled and intertwined her fingers.

"You know me so well," she replied. "Okay, how about giving her a ring or necklace?"

"Hmm, yeah, that's perfect," I stated. "I like that idea."

"I'll let you choose my gift; I want to be surprised," Matsu replied.

"I'll have to get something for the others as well, but I'll be sure to get you girls something while I'm out," I said. She smiled.

"Well then, I'll leave you back to planning," she said and kissed me then left the room. I went back to thinking about my plans. I finally got everything planned out and I hope it turns out like I expect. First, I need help from one of my girls. If I want to buy something for my girls, I would need one of their cards to use. I know that would just be using them, but I have to if I want to buy them something.

'Alright, now whose card can I use without them getting suspicious? Akitsu told me before that she wasn't allowed a card because of her status. I can't ask Tskumi because then she'll know about me getting something for her. Musubi? Hmmm, I could ask her. I know she wouldn't suspect a thing. Uzume, Kazehana, and Yomi would definitely suspect something. So Musubi is my best choice.' I explained in my head. Someone knocked on the door, breaking me out of thoughts. I smiled once I saw it was Musubi. She had bruises and her clothes were ripped a little.

'Well speak of the devil.'

"Hey Musubi, what's up?" I asked her. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

'Wait a minute hold on, we're alone and she just shut the door. This is not Musubi.' I thought.

"I take that back. How are you doing Yume?"

"It's nice to see you again," Yume replied.

"Likewise; so how may I help you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but over hear your plans with Tskumi," she replied.

'Did everyone hear about this?' I wondered.

"Yeah, today is her day to go out so I was just planning it out," I told her. She smiled.

"I also heard about getting her and everyone a gift," Yume told me. I sighed.

"Well that secret is out. Yes, I was going to buy everyone a gift before we headed out. That way I wouldn't be worried about it and I could focus on my time with Tskumi," I explained. She giggled.

"You really thought this through. Do you do with just her or the rest?" Yume asked. I know what she's trying to do.

"I do this with the others too," I told her while smiling.

"I believe you. Now let's get down to business. If you want to buy all of us a gift, you're thinking of using our MBI cards," she pointed out.

"You know everything don't you?" I asked her. She giggled again.

"No, but I know how you feel about everyone," she said. "Yume took out her card.

"I'll let you use it; however, in return you have to promise me one thing."

"I'll promise you anything that I'm able to accomplish," I told her.

"Tomorrow is your second date with Musubi and me. During that time, I want you take care of her. Will you promise me that?" Yume asked me. A smiled formed across my lips.

"You have nothing to worry about. I promise to take care of you both," I replied. She smiled and laughed. Yume tossed the car and I caught it in between my fingers.

"Thanks Ren, now I suggest you start buying while you still have time. Have fun," she said and walked out with their trademark smile. I looked outside an estimated that it was at least ten o'clock.

'Alright, I have a lot of work to do. I better get started.' I thought confidently. I put my shoes on and walked outside, only to be greeted with Kazehana leaning against the wall.

"Hello darling, where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" She interrogated. I stopped right in my tracks.

"I'm just going to buy some things," I responded.

"Oh? Like what?" Kazehana asked.

"Uhh, just some items that I really to get," I said.

"Mmm-hmm, now tell me what you're really doing," she demanded. I was busted so there was no use hiding it, but then I thought of a backup.

"I have something important to do. Honestly, I'm going to buy some things; but I don't want any of you to know. So, Kazehana please don't follow me. I'll be back in an hour," I told her. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Alright then, but before you go," she said and closed her eyes. Following the sign, I kissed her on the lips. After we broke the kiss, she gave me a stern look.

"One hour. No more than that; I'm aware that things always happen to you when you're out by yourself. So you only get an hour or less."

"Thank you Kazehana; I promise to be back in time," I replied. She continued to smile and nodded. With that said and done, I ran off to my destination. I made it to the jewelry store in about twenty minutes. I already had an idea on what to get everyone. I was in intense concentration. I could even see some people staring at me because of it. I finally picked out something everyone would like and used Musubi's card to pay for it all. I even had the workers wrap each in a special box so I know whose gift is whose.

'Ah the power of an unlimited credit card.' I said in my head. I grabbed the bags and hauled ass back home. The bags weighed me down but I didn't care; I was on an important mission. I finally made it back home without any troubles. Kazehana again was leaning against the wall.

"Huff, huff, I told you I would be back within an hour."

"Hmhmhm, I'm glad to see that. So what did you buy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but I can tell you yet. Just know that I have something for each of you. While I'm out with Tskumi, I will give her hers and I'll give you girls yours tomorrow," I replied.

"Aww, now I'm even more curious," she cooed.

"All I have to say is curiosity killed the cat. Until I give you your gift, none of you are allowed to look," I ordered. "Tell the others as well because I want to surprise you."

"Understood," she replied. "Now I'm excited; I may have to give you my own reward."

She winked at me then jumped off heading towards Miya's place. I finished processing what she said and on instincts blushed. I cleared my head and walked to my room. I checked to see if anyone was inside. After knowing I was the only one, I quickly hid each box just in case someone snoops around.

"Alright, now I better get ready myself." I said to myself. I took my shower and got my clothes ready. I wore a plain white t with a dark blue unbutton collar shirt, dark blue shorts, and black and blue shoes. I grabbed Tskumi's gift and placed it safely in my pocket.

"Time to go now."

I cleared my head and finally searched for Tskumi. She was sitting in the living room twiddling her thumbs. She saw me and stood up. She was wearing a bright blue shirt and a matching skirt and shoes. She saw me staring and blushed.

"Please don't stare, it's embarrassing," she stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you look so beautiful that I couldn't help it," I replied. She blushed brighter and smiled.

"Thank you; I think you also look handsome," she replied. I scratched the side of my face.

"You haven't been waiting long have you?" I asked.

"No, I finished getting ready just now," she replied. I sighed in relief.

"That's good; so are you ready?" I questioned. She nodded and I held my arm out.

"Then let's head out."

She took my arm and smiled.

"Hold on a minute," someone stated. We turned around and saw the other girls wearing their maid outfits.

"Have a safe trip master," they stated and bowed. I laughed nervously.

"Uhh, we'll be back sometime tonight girls so take care of your selves," I told them.

"Yes master," they replied. With that said, Tskumi and I walked out the door to our first destination.

"Ren, where are heading to first?" Tskumi asked.

"We're heading to the park. The weather seemed perfect for it," I responded.

"I would love that," she replied. We continued walking to the park hand in hand. We made it to the entrance and walked through the trails. I saw a big water fountain and coincidentally; there was no one around. This gave me an idea.

"Tskumi, how would you like to dance?" I asked. She blinked her eyes and a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"I've never dance before, but I would love to try," she replied.

"It's okay, I don't have that much experience either; however, this won't be your average dance," I said. She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I pointed to the fountain.

"We're going to dance like couples normally do. While we dance, I want you to manipulate the water from the fountain like you would your own water. Since it's not your water being controlled, you don't have to worry about getting tired," I explained.

"I understand what you're saying, but how would I control the water while I'm dancing. My hands would be occupied," she pointed out.

"Whenever your arms move, you move the water accordingly," I responded. I held my hand out.

"Now then, may I have this dance?"

She smiled and placed her hand on top of mine.

"You may," she replied. We got into the proper position. Tskumi had a bright blush on her face, making me laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tskumi questioned.

"Nothing; it's just that you look so cute when you're nervous," I told her. We started moving around in circles. As we did, the water slowly started swirling like a twister. On the final spin, we separated and stood apart; as a result, the water dispersed into droplets and floated in midair. I pulled her back and we stood directly in front each other again. The droplets came back together then the water burst into a small geyser. I spun her around, making the water burst up further. The water droplets dropped everywhere and touched Tskumi's skin, making it glisten like a Christmas tree. She had a beautiful smile on her face. We spun around once more before I released her hand and she twirled like a princess. The water died down and created a rainbow in the sky.

I bowed like a gentleman and kissed her hand.

"Thank you for the dance."

"I thank thee as well," Tskumi replied. "But I thought you didn't have experience dancing."

"I don't have experience. I just went with instincts," I told her.

"I enjoyed our dance. It made me feel like a princess dancing with her prince or knight," she replied. I just stared at her.

'I never knew she thought like that.' I said in thought.

"So sometimes you dream about being a princess," I said. She blushed again.

"I uhh…I sometimes do," she replied.

'Let's see how much I can milk this.' I thought.

"So was I your prince or your knight?" I questioned. She put her fingers together in embarrassment.

"More like my knight," she stated.

"Called it," I replied. I held my hand out again.

"Come with me now my princess. We're still out on our wedding night; and your faithful knight will show you the best night you've ever experienced."

Her mouth dropped at my words and slowly placed her palm on mine again. She graced me with a beautiful smile.

"Shall I treat thee to dinner, my princess?"

"Only if you promise to stop talking like that," she stated.

"You don't like it? I sorta like it," I pointed out.

"It doesn't suit you. I prefer your normal gestures," she said.

"Well if you say so. Now, let's get going," I replied. She nodded and the two of us started walking to our next destination. On the way there, I could see Tskumi's smile clear across her lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far Tskumi?"

"I am; this is the most fun I've had ever since we've been together," she told me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Also, don't compare our date with the others," I replied.

"I would never. This is a day that nothing can compare to," Tskumi stated. I chuckled at her comment. We finally arrived at our second destination, one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. I specifically chose this place while I was planning everything out and had Matsu make a reservation. I held the door for Tskumi and she proceeded inside. I followed after and confirmed the reservation. Now we sit across from each other at our table. Tskumi was looking around, taking in all the décor.

"Ren, how did you come across this place?" Tskumi asked.

"I know my around the city and figured this would be the perfect place for dinner," I replied. I looked back at the menu and decided on something simple. I kept looking at Tskumi. She seemed nervous about something. I was thinking on either asking her or let her get over it herself. I just went with choice A.

"Is something on your mind Tskumi?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just thinking; you don't have to worry," she replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I will tell you about it later. Right now, I am quite famished," she told me.

"Let's eat then," I replied. We commence our dinner and ate until we were full. After eating and paying the bill, we saw that the sun was setting. It was time to go to the final place and almost time to give Tskumi her gift.

"Tskumi, how about one more stop before heading back home?" I asked.

"Okay, I don't mind. Can we hold hands again?" She asked back.

"Sure," I replied with a short nod. We held hands as we made our way to the final destination. There was a big hill that overlooked the city. You could see the sun perfectly over the horizon.

"The scenery looks so beautiful," Tskumi stated. She was in awe at the spectacle. Then, her expression changed into a serious one. She put her hands behind her back and a small blush formed on her face.

"Tskumi, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head no and smiled.

"There is nothing wrong, I'm just nervous," she replied. "I guess it's time to come clean."

She put her hands back in front of her and in her palm was a small present. My eyes widened.

"In celebration of our marriage, I got this gift for you my husband. I hope you like it," she stated. I took the present and opened it. I gasped when I found out it was a brand new phone.

"Do you like it Ren? After what happened with Jason, I started looking for a phone to replace the old one."

I surprised her by suddenly hugging her tightly. I leaned back and then kissed her on the lips, eliciting her bright blue wings to flash and flutter. I broke the kiss and looked at her blushing face.

"Thank you Tskumi; I love your gift. Thank you so much," I stated. She smiled, and I reached into my pocket.

"It's my turn now."

I pulled out Tskumi's gift and held it out. She opened it and her eyes widened and tears started to form. She took out the gift, a silver necklace with a blue sapphire gem in the center. She held it up in front of her.

"Ren; I don't…it's so," was all she managed to say. She held her hand over her mouth and let tears fall down her face. I smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So do you like it?" I asked. She answered that by hugging me and smiling.

"I love it, I absolutely love it. Thank you Ren," she stated. I grabbed the necklace and tied it around her neck. I stepped back and took a good look at her. To make things better, the wind picked up, making Tskumi's hair flow with it and making her put her hand next to her hair. Immediately, I took a picture of her before I missed the opportunity.

"Incredibly beautiful; I'm making this my background," I stated and showed her the picture. She smiled and blushed at the same time. Then she took a deep breath and looked at me seriously again.

"Ren; I've made my decision," she avowed. I was confused at first but then I realized what she meant.

"Is that so? Have you come up with your final answer?" I asked.

"I have; and I'm ready to tell you," she replied.

"Then let me ask you once more; why do you want to relinquish your maidenhood to me?" I interrogated. The wind picked up for another brief moment and died back down.

"I want to, not just because it's you or to prove that I'm your wife; but because I love you and I want our hearts to become one. You always make my heart race and it makes me happy when we spend time together. You're the very first person to make me feel this way. As you know, I used to hate ashikabis of any kind; but now I've finally found the one person who truly makes me happy. Ever since you winged me, I knew I've chosen the right man to be my husband. I love every moment I spend with you and ask that you grant my wish. Will you grant my wish? Will you share your heart with me? Will you make love to me?" Tskumi elaborated. I was astounded by her speech. Her emotions, I could feel them all as she spoke. I smiled at her and was about to respond; but,

"Now isn't that sweet?" Someone asked. Our eyes shot to the person, but I remember this person. It was the man who attacked me the night I winged Musubi and Matsu. Standing beside him was a girl with short blond hair. She had a collar around her neck, wearing long black gloves. She was wearing a black top with white strips and a single black stocking on her legs. The guy was smiling and so was the girl beside him.

I looked at Tskumi. She had her fist tightened and was shaking. There were many veins sticking out of her head and hands. I could plainly feel her anger and I can't really blame her. I put my hand on her shoulder. It calmed her down a little, and that's honestly what I hoped for. I looked back at the man and the girl, who I'm positive, is a sekirei.

"So we meet again. I wonder if you remember me; it's been a while so I doubt it," the man stated.

"Yeah, I remember you. I still remember what happened that night and I'm going to pay you back. However, it's thanks to you that I winged two sekirei that night," I replied.

"Well then, I'll just get straight to the point. Someone wants you dead; and if I kill you here and now, I'll be rewarded greatly," he stated.

"Is that so?" I questioned. I looked back at Tskumi and rubbed her back.

"Now we can do this the hard way or easy way," the man stated. I laughed at his comment.

"I choose the hard way," I replied. Now it was my turn to put on a serious expression.

"You interrupted us at a very crucial moment. That is something I will not tolerate. Tskumi, it's time to fight."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," she replied. I removed my hand and her necklace.

"I don't want this to get damaged during the fight so I'll hold onto it," I told her.

"Thank you Ren; I can now fight with all I've got," Tskumi replied. I smiled and placed the necklace back into the box then put it in my pocket. I stepped back and so did the man.

"Sekirei no. 62, Kaie; let's get this over with," Kaie introduced. Tskumi held her hand in front of her with her fingers extended. Water began to engulf her hand and a blade formed.

"Sekirei no. 9, Tskumi," she introduced. Kaie was the first to act and summoned a multitude of whips. She threw her arms out and the whips followed the command. Tskumi dodged the whips and charged head on. She swung her blades at Kaie, but she used her whips to divert Tskumi's aim. Tskumi countered by using the momentum from the whips to spin her around and swing her free blade. Kaie managed to duck and avoided damage then kicked off Tskumi to get away.

"Not bad, of course that's what I'd expect from a single number," Kaie stated.

"I'm just getting started. Water Celebration!" Tskumi yelled and set a jet stream of water at Kaie. She used her whips and found a weak spot in the water that disrupted it and caused it to disperse.

'She found a weakness in the water and used her whip to pierce right through it. Not bad really; however, Tskumi can change the pressure of her water to eliminate that weakness.' I said in my head. Tskumi waved her hand around and swirled up a water vortex.

"Water Celebration!" She exclaimed again and sent another jet of water. Like I thought, the pressure has changed, making it harder to find the weak spot. Kaie jumped out of the way and snapped her whips at Tskumi. The whips wrapped around her arms and legs, making her unable to move.

"Without your limbs you can't summon any water," Kaie stated. She started laughing, but stopped when she saw Tskumi smiling.

"What's with the grin?"

Suddenly, Tskumi's hair started to move and several streams of water appeared. Upon closer inspection, I could see her fingers moving.

"You may have stopped my limbs from moving, but you didn't stop my fingers," Tskumi pointed out. Her fingers were moving like crazy.

"Now take this. Water Gatling!" (**Not a real move)**

The streams of water shot out hundreds of water droplets at high speed. From the way it looks, it resembles a Gatling gun. Kaie tried avoiding them, but one hit her in the leg and caused her to slow down, allowing the rest to hit their target. The whips around Tskumi released her, and she jumped back. Tskumi had a triumphant smile on her face, but it was cut short when she saw Kaie still standing with only scratches.

"If I hadn't used my whips to defend myself, I would've died there," she replied. Tskumi smiled again and summoned her blades. Kaie smiled as well and started manipulating her whips. The two sent projectiles at the other then dodged and ran forward.

I was staring at the man and vice versa. There was a smug look on his face that pissed me off.

"Your sekirei is fending off Kaie quite well, but I wonder how much longer she can last," he said.

"Kaie is no match for my Tskumi. She'll be the one who comes out victorious; I guarantee it," I stated. The man started laughing all of a sudden.

"Even if she somehow manages to defeat Kaie, she'll still perish because once you die so do her and all of your sekirei," he replied. I turned sideways and held my arms down.

"Bring it on then; I still have to pay you back from last time," I told him. The man dashed head on and threw left hook. I sidestepped out of the way and threw a mid-kick. The man blocked it with his wrist and went for the leg sweep. I jumped back and ran forward. Using the momentum, I threw a haymaker and the man followed with his own. Our fists collided, but we didn't stop there. We repeatedly kept throwing punches and each collided with the other. We were practically playing bloody knuckles except we didn't call it quits when our knuckles started to hurt and drip out blood. We held each other at bay, keeping our fists knuckle to knuckle.

"You've gained more experience since the last time I kicked your ass. I guess that beating made you realize how weak you were. Unfortunately; you're still weak," the man stated.

"I've winged seven sekirei, I watched some of their battles, and I've learned from watching them. You see, I have a little talent I'm proud to have," I replied.

"Oh? And what would that be?" The man questioned.

"If I see a move only once, I can perform it myself just not as perfect," I stated and went for the leg sweep. My foot connected and tripped him. I quickly followed up with a right hook before he hit the ground and made him hit hard. I jumped at him and threw my last haymaker, but he rolled out of the way and quickly stood back up on his feet.

"Hm, not bad; you got me with that one. I guess you weren't all talk; but don't think I can be defeated so easily," he said.

"I should say the same thing to you. Only one team will win this fight; and that's me and Tskumi," I declared.

"Let's go then!" The man shouted. We charged at each other, and he launched a powerful straight punch. I dodged it and threw my own punch aiming at his face. He was about to block it, but didn't see me throw my other punch. The first was blocked, but the second hit his stomach. While he staggered, I went for the jump kick and hit his chin; but I didn't stop there. I followed up with a barrage attack to the torso, counting to nine; and on the tenth, I dealt another kick to the chin and finished up with a haymaker to the face. The man flew back and slid across the ground. He was grunting as he tried to stand, but he went straight to his back each time.

"No way, how could I lose to this guy?" He asked. He finally managed to stand up on his feet. He was panting heavily.

"That's one victory," I stated. The man gritted his teeth and charged forward once more. He delivered a left hook, but I stepped out of the way and went for the high kick. The moment he turned around my foot hit the side of his face and made him spin to the ground. I put my foot down and looked at the man. I smiled knowing victory was mine. I turned towards Tskumi and saw her and Kaie on their knees heavily panting. Tskumi was the first to stand, and Kaie followed suit.

"It's time to end this. Before we confronted you, my ashikabi gave me the power to activate my norito," Kaie stated smiling.

"As did my ashikabi," Tskumi replied. Suddenly, their auras started to erupt and flow around them. Kaie's whips started to harden and turn into multiple blades. Tskumi majestically moved her hands, swirling up water. Then the water dispersed and many large orbs circled around her. The orbs from my perspective looked like gems. Both girls locked eyes and chanted their norito.

"_These are the whips of my pledge. Make my ashikabi's darkness be whipped away!" _Kaie chanted.

"_This water represents my pledge; purify the evil residing in my ashikabi!" _Tskumi chanted. She swung her arm out and cried,

"Tide Flowing Jewel!"

Kaie launched her whips and exclaimed,

"Wind Slashing Whip!"

The water and blades collided, making their energy blow everything back. There was a great flash and explosion. I had to hold my arms up to protect myself. The force pushed me back a little, but I held my ground. When the light died down and the smoke cleared, I checked the scene. Kaie was on her stomach while Tskumi was on her knees, using her hands to keep her up. I walked over to her and hugged her from the side. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Tskumi?" I asked.

"I'm fine; how about you?' she asked back.

"I'm alright now that I know you're okay," I replied. I helped her stand up. We saw Kaie stand up as well and completely wobble around. She looked up at us.

"Kaie, it's okay; you can stop now. It's over," the man stated. Kaie nodded and walked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I'm alright. I just need to rest for a while. How are you holding up?" he asked back.

"Let's get you home first," Kaie said. She helped the man stand up.

"Hold on Kaie; Ren listen, my name is Ryan. Let's meet again somewhere; I hope to fight you again," Ryan stated.

"Remember this no. 9, you may have won this time; but the next time we fight I will be victorious," Kaie declared. She jumped off with Ryan, leaving Tskumi and I alone. I let go of her and let her walk on her own. She walked towards the edge and looked at the sun completely fading.

"Tskumi," I called out. She turned around and saw the necklace in my hands. I walked towards her and placed it around her neck again. I looked at her expression, but it seemed sad. I cupped her cheeks and tilted her head up to look at me.

"What's the matter Tskumi?"

She tried diverting her eyes, but I kept her head in my direction.

"I'm sorry Ren, but the mood was ruined. You were about to give me my answer, but since they attacked us, the mood has been broken," she replied.

"There's no need to worry Tskumi. Just because those two attacked us doesn't mean I'm gonna ignore your question. I still haven't forgotten," I told her. "My answer to you Tskumi is yes. When you gave your answer, I could feel all of the emotions you poured into it. If you think I truly deserve such an honor, then I will gladly grant your wish."

She smiled and buried her head in my chest.

"You deserve it; for everything you've done for me," she said.

"Then I'll give you a choice; would you either go to a hotel or home?" I asked. She looked up at me and then then the ground. Everything was silent for a while; until she finally looked back at me.

"I want it to be at home," she stated. I was surprised at first, but I accepted it.

"Home it is then," I replied. The sun has now fallen and the moon started to rise. I grabbed Tskumi's hand and pulled her along with me.

"Let's go home Tskumi. The moon is starting to rise."

She nodded and the two of us made our way home. As we were walking on the sidewalk, I saw a long black limo approaching. When it got right beside me, I saw a man wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. Sitting beside him was the man I saw at the hospital. The limo zipped on by and into the night. Tskumi and I continued walking; but I still felt as though we're being watched. This is getting really old, but at least my time with Tskumi eased my mind and hers hopefully.

"Tskumi, did you have fun?"

"Absolutely; I enjoyed every moment of it. Will you take me out again?" She asked back. I smiled at her.

"Of course I will; but not until everyone gets a turn," I replied. She looked at her necklace.

"Ren, what did you do to obtain this. I'm not complaining, but a gift like this costs a lot of money," she pointed out.

"I'm busted so I might as well. I had to borrow Musubi's MBI card. With it, I was able to buy something for all of you. I wanted to get something special for you girls," I told her. She held my arm tighter and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for the wonderful gift; I'll be sure to cherish it deeply," she replied. We finally arrived back home after a wonderful evening. I checked the time on my new phone and saw that it was seven thirty. I opened and was once again greeted by my girls in their maid outfits. Even Kazehana was wearing her purple one.

"Welcome home master," they greeted and bowed.

"Do you girls like wearing that or is it just to tease me?" I asked.

"Kind of both really," Uzume spoke up.

"Well, as long as I don't have to join in," I replied. I shook my head and then realized what I just said. Matsu, Yomi, Uzume, and Kazehana all had a grin on their faces.

'I don't even want to know what's going on in their heads.' I thought.

"Tskumi, where did you get that necklace? It's really beautiful," Musubi stated. Everyone saw the necklace I bought for her.

"Did Ren buy that for you?" Kazehana questioned.

"Yes he did. He gave it to me specifically for this day," Tskumi told everyone. I knew was about to happen so I tried to sneak off, but I was too slow.

"Ren, what did you get me?" Everyone else asked. Their eyes were all glued to me.

"Don't worry; I have a gift for all of you. I will give them to you tomorrow. So please wait until then," I told them. "Before I went out with Tskumi, I bought something for each and every one of you."

They stepped back and pretty sure started imagining what I got for them.

Later that night, I'm sitting on my bed waiting for Tskumi, who's in the shower. The others are currently sleeping. I'm gathering my thoughts. Even though I've done this twice now, I still get nervous. Tskumi laid her necklace on the nightstand. The door suddenly slid open and Tskumi walked in wearing a blue lace bra and panties. She had a bright blush on her face. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Tskumi proceeded forward and sat down next to me.

"You're nervous aren't you Tskumi?"

"I am very nervous. I'm going to give up my maidenhood to the man I love tonight," she replied. I cupped one of her cheeks.

"I'll take care of you Tskumi," I replied. I closed the distance between us and kissed her on the lips. I broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Ren, I'm ready now. You can do whatever you please to me," she stated.

"I love you Tskumi," I stated.

"I love you too Ren," she replied. I went with something different and started kissing her legs. I moved my hands up and down her thighs, making her shake under my touch. I continued to kiss her legs, moving further up as I went.

"Ren," she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed her on my lap with her back facing me. I started licking and kissing the area around her neck and ears, causing her to gasp and breathe heavily. I reached around her and cupped her breasts. I began to fondle them and rub my thumb around her nipples, eliciting a soft moan from Tskumi. I could her nipples harden and whispered in her ear,

"Your nipples are getting harder Tskumi; are you feeling aroused?"

"Don't say that; it's embarrassing," she told me. I chuckled at her statement and resumed fondling her breasts. Her moans started to become more frequent. I unclipped her bra, making her breasts bounce.

"Tskumi, there's something I want you to do for me," I set her beside me and stood up. I took off my boxers, allowing Tskumi to get a clear look at my manhood.

"I want you to use your breasts and give me a titty fuck."

I sat back down and she stood on her knees directly in front of my member. There was a big blush on her face, telling me she's extremely embarrassed.

"I'm not sure on what to do," she said.

"Put my thing in between your breast," I told her. She did as so, making only the tip visible.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Move your breasts in any way you like," I replied. She nodded and began moving her breasts around; it felt so good that I got lost in the feeling. She then surprised me by licking the tip with her tongue.

"Yes, just like that Tskumi. Keep going; you're doing great."

"Does it feel good Ren?" She asked me.

"Yes, it feels wonderful; you're breasts are so soft."

She picked up the pace and took my thing in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down along with her boobs. I could feel my limit approaching. Getting lost in the feeling, I reached my climax and released some on Tskumi's face. She squealed in shock.

"There was so much," she said and looked at her breasts and hands. She surprised me again by tasting it a little.

"So this is what a man's seed tastes like."

"Tskumi, you did a wonderful job. Now let me return the pleasure," I told her. She sat on the bed, and I pulled her panties down, revealing her soaking wet maidenhood.

"You're wet Tskumi. Did you enjoy it that much?" I teased. I started rubbing her clit, causing her to moan out loud. I could see her juices pouring out constantly. I began licking the juices, tasting its sweetness.

"No Ren; don't lick there. It's dirty right there," Tskumi told me.

"That's not true. No part of you is dirty," I stated. I continued to lick her maidenhood, sticking my tongue inside her and feeling the inside. More of her juices poured out and I tried to lick it all up. Tskumi placed her hands on my head, making me go inside deeper.

"Ren, I'm getting closer," Tskumi said. I removed my tongue and stuck two fingers inside her. I repeatedly moved my finger as deep as I could. Tskumi held onto my arm moaning. I kissed her on the lips, making her moans muffled. I broke and stuck another finger inside her, causing her to arch her back and reach her climax. I pulled my fingers and looked at the substance dripping from my fingers.

"How does it feel to experience your first climax?" I asked her. She was panting heavily, but smiling at the same time.

"It felt wonderful; as though a huge wave has washed my troubles away," she explained. I smiled at her and cupped her cheeks.

"Then are you ready? It's time," I told her. She looked into my eyes and nodded.

"Now I want you to get on all fours with your butt facing me."

"What?" she said with a bright red blush.

"Trust me on this," I reassured her. She slowly nodded and did as I said.

"Why do something so embarrassing?" She asked me.

"Don't ask how I know this, but this is the least painful position to be in if you're a virgin," I replied. "Now then, I'm going to put it inside you now. I promise to be gentle."

"I'm ready," she stated. I position myself in front of her entrance and in one good shot, completely entered her. She screamed in pain as blood started to drip onto the sheets.

"Are you okay Tskumi?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be okay, but give me a few moments," she replied.

"I know it hurts, but it'll feel better afterwards I promise," I reassured her.

"Okay, you can move now; but go slowly," she replied.

"Gotcha," I said and slowly started thrusting in and out of her. I matched my thrusts with her breathing and caused her to moan out loud.

"How does it feel Tskumi?"

"It's starting to feel really good. You can go faster now," she told me. That was all I need to hear before I sped up and thrust faster. Her moans and breathing intensified as I moved deeper inside. Her insides were so tight, as though it was gonna suck me in. Some of her juices were dripping out like water.

"Ahh Ren! It feels…so good!"

When her head arched up, I knew I hit her g-spot and immediately aimed for it.

"Ahh yes, right there. Ahh. Ahh."

"Tskumi, it feels so good inside you; I'm almost at my limit," I stated. With one last hurrah, both of us came at the exact same time. Both of us were drenched in sweat. I pulled out of her and let her lay down on her stomach. I rested beside her, pulled the covers us, and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Tskumi, you are no longer a virgin anymore. Now you really are my woman; for now and forever."

"Ren," she whispered.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I did; it felt wonderful, and I have you to thank for it," she replied smiling. I returned her smile and kissed her one last time. Before we drifted off to sleep, we said to each other,

"I love you."

**A/N: Well guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it; I personally think I did a very good job. Do you also know what I've just noticed? I have completely spelling Tskumi's name wrong; but I'm sure its okay. Thank you so much to those who sent me some ideas; I looked over them and thought they were fantastic. I want to thank Neonlight01 for coming up with this idea. I appreciate all the help everyone is contributing. I will be using the suggestions people have given me for the next chapter. It will be in Jason's point of view and will probably be another multi part. I hope you guys also like the lemon and if you have any more suggestions, I'm always listening. This has been MalevolentDarkness16 and I will see you guys next time. BYE ****.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Okay guys, this is how I'll do this; I will make this into a multi-part chapter. This first part will be in Ren's point of view. The next part will be Jason's perspective; and then I'll see what I can do from there. It may take a while to complete the entire 'arc', but that's the drawback of writing. So without any further ado, let's do this!**

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 16: Final Entities Pt. One

I was walking through this blank white world. There was nothing around but me. I kept walking, searching for any signs of activity. That's when I heard someone panting heavily. I quickly scanned the area and managed to find out where it was coming from. I ran straight towards the noise; but I came across a blurred presence. From the way it looked, the person was on their knees.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. I heard the person gasp. Even though they turned around, I still can't get a good look at them.

"Why are you here?" The person interrogated. The voice was feminine, so it's definitely a girl; or a boy with a very feminine tone.

"Honestly; I don't know, but I heard you and ran to see what's happening," I told her. "Tell me, are you a sekirei?"

The person was silent for a little bit.

"Yes, I am a sekirei," she said. It's definitely a girl. Now everything is starting to add up. I have to be dreaming; and if she is a sekirei, then this must be the sekirei that has also been observing me.

"Then that means I am your ashikabi, and you are my sekirei," I stated.

"Then do you have any idea what I've been going through. Because of my reaction to you, I can't even fight like I use to. Whenever I'm in a fight, you're close by and it makes my heart race. I was almost terminated because of it, but I was saved by a friend," she explained. "So how are you gonna help me?"

I reached forward and grabbed what I hoped was her hand. I could feel her fingers so it's definitely her hand.

"I'm gonna find you and help you take down those who dare attack you," I stated smiling. I heard her laugh.

"Wait for me; I'll find you soon. I promise."

Everything started to disappear, the realm I was in completely vanished. The sun shined through the windows and hit me in the eye, causing me to rise from my dream. The first thing I see is Tskumi sleeping soundly beside me. I also see that both of us are naked, making me remember what happened last night.

I looked at my hand and could still feel the person's hand. I felt really confident and smiled because of it. I looked at the time and saw that it was; only five in the morning; I groaned and lay back down. I just started inputting new contacts in my new phone as Tskumi slept beside me, but she grabbed one of my arms and pulled herself closer to me.

"Ren, I love you," she whispered. That's when she mumbled and opened her eyes. Our eyes met, causing Tskumi to blush and me to laugh at her embarrassment.

"Good morning Tskumi," I greeted.

"Good morning my husband," she replied.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her while looking at the phone.

"I did; I slept so peacefully," she replied. She let go of my arm and rested on top of me.

"Last night, was amazing."

"I'm glad you think so," I replied and rubbed her back. "It's still early in the morning so why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Okay," she replied and drifted back to sleep. After I inputted the contacts, I sent a message to my family saying I got a new phone. A second later, my uncle called.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Ren; what the hell happened to you!?" He questionably interrogated. On instincts, I held the phone away from my ear. After a second or two I placed it against my ear again.

"Uncle calm down; I'm alright," I told him.

"What happened?" Clyde asked.

"I was helping a friend of mine run some errands. We helped out a sekirei in danger and got our asses kicked in the process. Jason did wing the sekirei, and we managed to survive thanks to his girls and this Homura guy," I explained.

"Phew, boy do you have any idea how many times your mom blew me up about you?" He asked. "I'm glad you're alright, but you might want to talk to your mom before she loses her mind."

"Hm, yeah I'll do that," I told him.

"So; how many girls have you fucked now?" he questioned. I sighed knowing he was gonna ask that. If I didn't tell him, he would appear on the TV again and ask the girls directly.

"Yomi and Tskumi," I told him. I could hear him laugh and clap his hands.

"You're on a roll," he said. "Now only four remain."

"Don't say that as though I'm an animal," I responded.

"Then I'll think it," Clyde stated. "Don't misunderstand though; what you're done is actually beneficial."

"Huh? How is it beneficial?" I questioned.

"That's something for you to find out," he said. I groaned in complaint.

"Fine; but don't tell mom and dad about my business. I still think mom hasn't recovered from what I told her about Akitsu," I replied. Everything was silent and I DID NOT like that.

"You didn't."

Uncle finally spoke up.

"Now I only showed your dad an audio recording. He did not see you two," he stated.

"That's just as bad!" I screamed in a tone that wouldn't wake Tskumi.

"As your uncle, it's my and your father's job to make sure you know proper foreplays," uncle replied.

"You're lucky you're my uncle," I told him.

"Alright, alright; I'll leave you alone for now. But I will only apologize for Tskumi," he said. Before I could say anything else, he hung up the phone, forcing me to face-palm.

'Mom, auntie; you have some weird tastes in men.' I thought to myself. I quickly dialed mom's number. It only ringed once before,

"REN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Mom yelled practically making me deaf in the ear. I had to muffle my scream of pain from her voice. I even had to switch ears.

"Mom; first off, I want you to calm down. Second, don't shout; and third, yes I'm okay," I told her. I heard her taking deep breathes.

"Okay, I'm calm now," she assured me. "Now tell me; are you alright?"

"I'm fine mom; I just got into a little conflict and helped a friend out," I replied. She sighed in relief.

"That's good, I was extremely worried about you," mom stated.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. Honestly, I'm doing fine now. A little rest was all I needed," I reassured her.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad you're doing fine. I'll leave you to rest and talk to you later okay?" Mom responded.

"Bye mom," I replied. We said our goodbyes and hung up the phones. After that, I gave my Auntie Amaryllis a call and checked up on her. Tskumi soon woke up again, but she was only half asleep. She looked at me, and I placed the phone on the nightstand. Tskumi smiled and cupped one of my cheeks.

"My knight, you've return," she stated. She leaned her face closer and rubbed her cheek against mine.

"Tskumi? Tskuumii?" I called out, but she didn't respond.

"Sigh, princess?"

She stopped rubbing our cheeks.

"Huh? Yes; what is it my knight?" Tskumi asked and looked at me again.

"You're still asleep princess; it's to wake up now," I told her. She tilted her head and looked at me like I was crazy. That's when I saw the gleam return to her eyes.

"Awake now?"

She rubbed her eyes awake then got off the bed and stretched out. I got up and did the same.

"You were right Tskumi; you do dream of being a princess."

"It's common for a girl to dream of such things," she replied and scowled like she always did. There was something wrong with that last statement though.

"Actually Tskumi; you're a woman now," I pointed out. She turned around and rested her head on my chest.

"Yes, I've now become a woman; and it's thanks to you," she said. "I've got some reminiscing to do now. I want to think about the good times we've shared up until now."

"While you're doing that, I will be handing out the girls' gifts," I replied. We shared a quick kiss and did our own things after putting clothes. It was now six thirty in the morning. I knew Akitsu would be up, so I grabbed her gift from its hiding place and walked into the living room. I found Akitsu sitting on the couch watching television. I wrapped an arm around her neck, signaling her of presence.

"Good morning Akitsu," I greeted. She placed her hand on top of mine and showed her rare and beautiful smile.

"Good morning master; are you feeling well?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm feeling wonderful. I have seven great girls by my side; no man alive wouldn't be happy," I replied.

"Thank you master," Akitsu stated. I walked in front of her.

"Don't thank me yet; I have something for you," I told her. I revealed the present and placed it in her palms. She opened the box and her eyes widened. She took out the gift, a silver bracelet with snowflakes dangling around it.

"Master," she whispered. I smiled and hooked it around her wrist. She looked at it and showed me her most beautiful smile. I used the opportunity and took her picture with my phone.

"Do you like it Akitsu?" I asked her. She responded by jumping off the couch and tightly embracing me. I returned her hug, and we shared a passionate kiss.

"Thank you master; I absolutely love it," she stated. "No one has ever done so much for me. Thank you so much master."

"I'm glad you like it; I knew you had a passion for the snow and this immediately caught my eye," I told her. We broke the hug, and she continued to admire the bracelet.

"Akitsu, are any of the other girls up yet?"

"Umm, I think Yomi and Matsu are up now," she said. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek then went to retrieve Yomi and Matsu's present. If they were awake then I'm sure they know I'm coming. I opened their room door and found them wide awake.

"Good morning girls," I greeted. Yomi was the first to run up and hug me. Matsu then followed.

"Morning Ren," they said in unison. Before I could say anything else, they held their hands out and smiled at me.

"Can't wait I guess," I said. I hand them their respective gifts and they immediately ripped the paper off. Like Akitsu, their eyes widened and they gasped. They took out what I bought them. Inside Matsu's box was an amulet with an orange gem in the center. In Yomi's box was a pair of black ear rings and a matching necklace.

"How do you like it?"

They answered by throwing their arms around me and kissing me on the cheek.

"We love it," they said.

"Uh, have you two developed twin telepathy?" I asked. They shook their heads no and continued to smile.

"We just happened be to thinking the same thing," Matsu said. I nodded my head not buying what she just said.

"Then you must be thinking the same thing a lot because it's no coincidence," I stated.

"What are you implying?" Yomi asked.

"I'm implying nothing but I love you girls very much," I answered.

"Speaking of which, how was she?" Matsu asked. I froze realizing what she just asked.

"Uhh, I'm not obligated to tell," I said. They pouted in response.

"I have my reasons for not telling."

Matsu was the first to speak up.

"Well, that's fine. I want to thank you again for the gift," she said. Yomi smiled and nodded in agreement. They gave me another hug, and the three of us walked back into the living room, where Akitsu, Yomi, and Matsu compared gifts. Now all that leaves are Kazehana, Uzume, and Musubi. I figured Kazehana and Uzume would be on the roof, so I wanted to go ahead and get up there first. I walked into the backyard, making sure they weren't at ground level. I stepped back to the fence and took a deep breathe.

'I'm attempting to jump onto a roof. This is for my girls so I have to do this. With everything that's been happening lately, I should be able to do this.' I thought to myself. I dashed forward and the moment I stepped on the ground level window sill, I flew up into the air. With my long reach, I grabbed the second window ledge and pulled myself up. I saw my target then crouched enough to keep myself on the ledge.

'If the girls saw me doing this, I know they would be yelling at me right now.'

After going through the procedures in my head, I made my move and jumped to the roof. I grabbed an end point and with all my strength pulled myself up on top of the roof. I stood up triumphantly and pumped my fist in the air while smiling. However, when I opened my eyes, I found out that Kazehana and Uzume weren't here. I groaned loudly and sat down. I got my phone out and texted Matsu that I was stuck on top of the roof. About a minute later,

"Ren!" Someone called out. I looked over the edge of the roof and saw Matsu, Yomi, and Akitsu standing at the bottom. I waved to get their attention, causing Yomi to laugh.

"What are you even doing up there?" Matsu asked.

"I figured Kazehana and Uzume would be up here, but I was wrong," I explained. "Anyway, can you please get me down?"

Akitsu started moving her hands and summoned a flight of ice stairs. I smiled and walked down them, but there was something different about her ice though. I got back to ground level and Akitsu dispersed her ice.

"Thank you."

"How did you even get up there?" Yomi questioned. I pointed to the second story window.

"I used the same method to get up to the roof like I did to get down here," I said.

"Didn't you promise not to do that anymore?" Yomi scolded. I waved my finger back and forth.

"I also said at least not around you, Tskumi, and Uzume," I replied. "Speaking of Uzume, do any of you know where she might be? I still have to give her, Kazehana, and Musubi their gifts."

"Try their rooms," Matsu suggested. I went with her suggestion and tried Kazehana and Uzume's rooms. When I opened the door; I did find them. However, both were in their panties and lying on the floor. I closed the door behind me so no one would see them and went to wake them up. It took every fiber of my being not to take advantage of the situation. Uzume was the first to wake up and Kazehana soon followed afterwards.

"Glad to see you two are finally up," I told them. They looked at me and then themselves. Uzume scratched the back of her head and put her shirt on while Kazehana got behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I could smell alcohol from her breath, telling me that these two have been drinking.

"Uhh, good morning Ren; I'm sorry you had to see that," Uzume stated.

"I'm not complaining," I told her. Kazehana was playing again and walked in front of me to hug me.

"What happened last night?"

Kazehana looked up at me.

"We were celebrating, but ended up drunk and in that position," she replied. "We were celebrating because we were receiving a wedding gift from our husband. But we drank too much and here we are."

"Then I suggest you relax for a while," I said.

"Carry me to bed please," Kazehana requested. I sighed and picked her up bridal style. I sat her down on the bed and looked at Uzume.

"Would you like me to carry you too?" I asked. She smiled and held her arms out. Taking the hint, I carried her to bed as well and sat her down. After they were seated, they held their arms out and smiled at me.

"You couldn't wait either huh?"

I gave them their gifts and watched them open them. If they weren't sober, they are now because they immediately perked up. Inside Uzume's box was a little necklace with a heart and pink pearl in the center of it. Kazehana's gift was a bracelet with a few purple gems going around it.

"Do you girls like it?"

For their response, they tackled me to the ground. They nuzzled their heads on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around their waists.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I love it," Uzume stated.

"Thank you so much darling," Kazehana stated. The two kissed me on the cheek and then got off of me. I stood up too and followed them to the living room. Again, they started to compare gifts. There was only one person left. I went to Akitsu and Musubi's room and found Musubi staring out the window.

"Hey Musubi," I greeted, but she didn't respond. "Musubi?"

I walked over to her and put my arm on her shoulder. She still didn't respond, but instead placed her palm on top of mine.

"She's in trouble," Musubi stated. Her voice surprised me and what she said confused me.

"Who's in trouble?" I asked her.

"My friend; she's in trouble. I want to help her, but I don't know where she is," she replied.

"Then how do you know she's in danger?" I questioned.

"I can feel it," Musubi answered. I wrapped my arms around her waist and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Musubi. If she's anything like you, then I know she's strong enough to take care of herself," I reassured her. I let go of her and stepped back. I called her out.

"Musubi."

She turned around and saw her present in my hand. Her eyes widened once she saw what was inside; a silver necklace with a little bear for the gem.

"This is my gift to you."

She showed me her trademark smile and wrapped me in a bear hug, literally.

"Oh Ren, thank you so much," she stated in her cheerful tone. After she eased her grip, I wrapped her in my own hug.

"Now this is the Musubi I know," I said. "I'm sure your friend is fine. I have a feeling that she'll find a good ashikabi."

"Yeah, you're right," she replied. I looked out the window, but stopped when I felt someone tugging on my shirt. I looked at Musubi.

"Yes Musubi," I said. Before she could respond, Matsu called us downstairs about something important. When we got there, we saw everyone looking at the TV. I looked at it too and saw The Game Master, Hiroto Minaka, on in his all white attire.

"Hello fellow ashikabis out there. I have come to you all to reveal something. I feel as though there isn't enough action going on. So, here is my message to you. There are four very powerful ashikabis out there; and if anyone is able to take down at least one of their sekirei, then you will be greatly rewarded. But, there is a time limit. You have until the remaining sekirei are winged to complete the task." he declared. "Here is a list of the ashikabis. Good luck to those four and the pursuers. Oh and one last thing; even the four ashikabis are eligible to win."

On cue, four pictures appeared on the TV. One I knew immediately was Mikogami. The man I saw in the limo was also on the screen and a man with black hair wearing a black leather jacket and goggles around his neck. The last picture happened to be me. After realizing that, I got an anonymous text message from someone. I opened the text and saw the pictures and names of all my sekirei plus the ones of the ashikabis that appeared on TV.

"The text you've just received contains the names of the ashikabis' sekirei; however, the four that received the text didn't get something that the rest did."

Right after Minaka said that, my phone went off. It was my uncle so I quickly answered it.

"Ren, listen to me; you have to get out of there immediately," he stated.

"Why? What did he send to those not on the TV?" I asked him.

"That bastard just sent everyone coordinates to your locations," uncle pointed out. "They will be coming to do what Minaka just said. You have to go somewhere else right now."

"Don't worry; I know the perfect place," I told him.

"I'm sorry Ren, but I can't do anything to help you on this one. I'm afraid you're on your own," uncle replied.

"Now that's where you're wrong uncle. You should know by now that I'm never alone," I stated and hung up the phone. I looked back the girls.

"Matsu, check the perimeter. I want to know how many people are close by."

Matsu immediately pulled out her tablet and did her magic.

"Right now, no one is closing in," she told me. "Do you have a plan?"

"I do thankfully," I replied. I was about to call someone, but the person called me instead.

"Takehito, did you see what just happened?"

"Yes, we're waiting for you now. Jason went to meet you halfway," he replied.

"We're on our way," I told him. We ended our conversation, and I looked back at the girls.

"Okay everyone, we're gonna have to leave this place for a while. In the meantime, Takehito and Miya are willing to keep us at their place until the whole situation is over. Takehito said that Jason will be meeting us halfway. So Kazehana, since you're the fastest, I want you to go on ahead and inform him that we'll be coming shortly."

"Hmhm, I know this isn't the time; but I like this side of you. You can count of me," she said. She kissed my cheek and flew off towards the inn.

"Alright, now we have to worry about getting there without too much of struggle. Since everyone's after the same thing now, I bet people will be working together," I said. That's when an idea struck me.

"Matsu, how good are you at riding that bike of yours?"

"I'm a professional," she said.

"Then you and I will take the bike. The rest will go from the rooftops. That way, they'll be able to watch after us and themselves at the same time," I replied. "Now let's move; we don't have time to waste."

The girls nodded, and we rushed out of the house; but something suddenly wrapped around my arms and stopped me.

"What the; I can't move my arms."

That's when someone dropped and landed in front of us. It was a woman, but what surprised me the most was her appearance. She looked exactly like Mitsuha, body and all. She pulled her arm back; as a result, something started cutting into my skin and made blood flow out. The further she pulled her back the deeper whatever it was cutting my skin went and the more blood came out. It stung like hell, but I had to endure it. I wasn't going to just stand here and do nothing. I just need to get the girls to see what's around me. I could only think of one thing.

"Yomi, when I say now, swing your scythe," I told her.

"Okay," she replied and readied her weapon. I took a deep breath and raised my arms. After that, I tightened the thing around my arms, making blood follow a straight path instead of dripping to the ground.

"Now Yomi!" I exclaimed. Without a moment to waste, Yomi spun her scythe and hit the area where my blood stood. She managed to cut whatever was hurting me and free me. I stood my knees and looked at my arms. They were deeply cut and the blood was steadily flowing out.

"Ren, are you okay?" Matsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I need to get my arms healed up," I replied. I looked back the girl.

"What I want to know is how Mitsuha is here. I thought Musubi terminated her."

"Hmhmhm, you did terminate Mitsuha; my sister. I've been searching for the one who killed her and now I have," she replied. "The name's Mitsuki."

"Tch, we don't have time for this; we need to move," I stated. I started to feel weak. I was losing too much blood too fast.

"Uzume, wrap a piece of your cloth around my arms. It should help stop the bleeding."

"You got it," she replied and began tying the cloth. "What's the plan now Ren?"

I was thinking just that, but I was drawing a blank.

"I was gonna have one of you fight her, but more might come and outnumber you. Wait, I think I got it," I stated. I looked at Akitsu and smiled.

"I have an idea. Matsu, get the bike ready."

She just looked at me and nodded.

"Akitsu, when I give the word, summon your ice and then make all of it crash to the ground."

She nodded and waited. I then turned my sights towards Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki, you may have confronted us; however, that doesn't mean it's in your favor."

"Oh? And do you honestly think you can escape me? Before I came here, I planted my wires in various locations. I'm the only one who can see them, so you can't get away without getting caught," She said smiling. I scanned the area and she was right, I couldn't see the wires anywhere. But that didn't mean they couldn't be cut. I saw Matsu on her bike wearing her outfit. I looked back at Mitsuki and smiled myself, causing her to become aware of something.

"What's with the grin?"

I raised my hand in the air. I could see the other girls smiling as well.

"Akitsu, Hail Storm!" I shouted. On cue, Akitsu raised both arms and from the sky came hundreds of ice shards. I heard wires being cut and immediately got on the bike with Matsu.

"Let's move!"

Matsu immediately revved up the bike and drove off as fast as she could. The others started moving too, and we made our way towards the inn. I saw petals falling around us, signaling me that Kazehana has joined up with us. I looked back at our house and saw the ice disappear.

"Are you worried?" Matsu asked snapping me back to reality.

"I am a little," I replied.

"It'll all be fine; we just have to wait until the remaining sekirei are winged," she replied.

"Yeah, but who knows how long that will take," I pointed out.

"We'll be safer with Miya and Takehito. Minaka wouldn't dare attack them," Matsu told me. I smiled and nodded my answer. We were getting closer to the inn; but I felt someone's presence. It felt familiar to me, as though I've seen this person so many times. That's when I remembered; it was the girl in my dream.

'She's close by, but I can't go to her yet. Wait for me; I'll be there soon.' I thought to myself. Matsu pulled up into the inn's walkway and parked the bike. My remaining six girls dropped down as well along with Jason and Ikki. Matsu and I got off the bike and heard the inn door open, revealing Takehito and Miya.

"Is everyone alright?" Miya asked.

"We need to treat Ren's arms," Matsu pointed out.

"Oh? Then we need to attend to it," Miya replied. The twelve of us walked into the inn and into the living room. Kusano and Kuno were there as well.

"Kuno, can you heal Ren's arms with your song?" Jason asked her. She nodded, and I was about to take off the cloths.

"Hold on, cover Kusano's eyes; she doesn't need to see what my arms look like," I told them. Jason obliged and covered the little one's eyes. After that, I removed the cloths and showed the others my mark. I was definitely cut deep. I showed Kuno my arm, and she closed her eyes and started to sing a beautiful melody. The melody started to affect my wound, but in a good way. The wound started to close up and clean itself. When the song was over, the wound was healed; but I still felt a little sting when I move it a certain way.

"Thank you Kuno," I stated.

"You're welcome," she replied. "The wound is healed, but you will still a little of the pain. It will go away soon though."

"I don't mind; I'm still grateful," I told her. Jason uncovered Ku's eyes.

"Sigh, now we can get down to business. I assumed everyone saw what happened on TV."

"Yes, we did. I was even about to ask Miya and Takehito to let you come here, but they were already a step ahead of me," Jason replied.

"Yes, when we heard what was going to happen, we knew you would need some assistance," Miya joined in. "You are welcome to stay if you like."

"Seriously? That would be great. Thanks, we're in your debt," I said and bowed.

"There's no need to bow; we're just happy to help," Miya told me. "Well since we have more people, I better get some more food for dinner. Takehito and I will be gone for a bit, so rest up. I also hope that you remember the rules of the inn."

"Hold on Miya, I gave a question," Kazehana stated. "Since we won't be able to show the same affections here, are Ren and us allowed to hug and kiss each other at least?"

Miya tilted her head and put finger under her chin. When she finished thinking,

"I suppose I can allow that, but no further than that," she said. Kazehana then wrapped her arms my neck and rubbed her cheek against mine, generating the jealousy from my other girls. She then looked at Miya and Takehito while still holding onto me.

"You said we can hug and kiss. This is not going beyond the limits," she told them. I didn't know what to say actually and just kept quiet.

"I did say that. Then we'll be on our way," Miya said, and the two walked out. Kazehana continued her hug, causing the others to jump in as well. Now I'm the center of a big hug by my girls. Jason could only laugh at the situation.

"I guess I was worried for nothing," he said. He then got up and stretched his arms out.

"I'm going upstairs for a bit. Probably take a nap; I'll see you guys later."

Soon after he left, his sekirei also stood up and followed after him.

"I wonder if they did something earlier," I said.

"No idea," Matsu said. Uzume then stood up and started walking.

"Well I'm gonna follow his lead and take a nap myself. Wake me up when dinner is ready," she said.

"How can she sleep at a time like this?" Tskumi questioned.

"You can't really blame her," I spoke up. I then stood up and looked out the window.

"You girls relax yourselves as well. I'm going to go check on something."

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere. It's too dangerous out there," Matsu stated.

"Oh I'll be fine; don't worry. I'm just going to do a little thinking. But I can't think effectively if my beautiful girls are here with me," I replied.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Yomi spoke up.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Look, I'll even give you a signal," I said and walked outside with the girls. I pointed a light pole in the distance.

"You see that light post? That pole is a halfway mark between here and our house. If it shakes three times, run to that pole as quick as you can; but only if it shakes three times. Don't count vibrations, but each separate time it shakes. One shake means I have been stopped. Two shakes means I've been confronted by someone. And three shakes means I'm in desperate trouble and need your help."

I explained it to them, but they still were against it.

"I know you girls are worried about me and I really appreciate that. I'm going to be honest; I know things always go bad when I'm out walking alone, so let this be my last walk. After this, I won't walk by myself again. I'll take one of you with me, and we can walk together. Deal?"

Everything was silent for a moment.

"Fine, but this is the last time. From now on, one of us will be accompanying you," Tskumi stated.

"Great, thank you girls," I replied and kissed them all. "Remember what I said about the pole and number of shakes."

They nodded and watched me leave towards our home. After everything that happened, I actually needed this.

'It feels good to be out walking again. I'm gonna have to do something for the girls for this.' I thought to myself. I actually made it to the pole without any troubles; but the moment I was parallel to the pole, I felt an intense blood lust. Without thinking, I quickly turned around, only to see a haymaker flying my way. With reflexes I didn't even know I had, I managed to block the attack; but there was so much force in it that I ended up sliding at least six feet back. The hand I used to block was in so much pain. I held it with my other hand and looked the person who swung at me. Suddenly, I felt another intense blood lust and jumped out of the way. I saw a few strands of my hair falling and immediately got a strong sense of déjà vu.

I could now see the figures clear as day. They were two individuals. Matsu told me about them, but I never thought they would confront me like this. I'm honestly surprised that they attacked out of nowhere like that too. But now I'm face to face with them; the Disciplinary Squad.

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I also hope you guys like my idea of Minaka's challenge and Ren and the others staying at the inn. The next part will be Jason's point of view before everything happened. I really like the ideas you guys have been sending and hope you keep at it. I think ending with the Disciplinary Squad was a great idea as well. Now I need to come up with the flow for the next part and then upload that next. In total, I will try to make this into at least five to six parts if not less. You see, what I'm going to do is introduce Jason and Ren's final members and complete the team. That's basically what this 'arc' is going to be about. Well that's enough blabbering. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; I'm always listening to your ideas, so send them and I'll see if I can work with them. Also, I want you guys to be very honest with me. Are you actually enjoying the story or are you just reading I out of the kindness of your hearts? This has been MalevolentDarkness16; I will see you guys next time. BYE.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I keep saying this, but I just want everyone to understand what I'm doing. In this part, I will be explaining what Jason was doing before Ren arrived at the inn. Reason why I keep doing this is so people won't be confused about the sudden point of view change, which will be in Jason's perspective. Now let's do this!**

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 17: Final Entities Pt. Two

When I opened my eyes to the new morning, I was greeted by a familiar sight. On my left was Ikki, who had both arms around my neck and her cheek against mine. On my right, Kuno was cuddling my arm. And lastly, I found little Kusano sleeping soundly on my chest.

"Hm, they look so cute when they're asleep," I said. I managed to free myself from their holds and opened the window then looked out at the great blue sky. That's when I heard the room door open. I turned round and saw our landlady.

"Good morning Miya," I greeted. She giggled with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Good morning to you too Jason," she replied. "I was coming to tell you that I have the food prepared for your trip."

"Thanks a lot Miya; I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I keep troubling you with my requests," I told her.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. But if you want to enjoy it, I suggest you four get moving," she said.

"Yeah okay, thanks again Miya," I replied. She smiled and nodded then left to go back downstairs. As for me, I attempted to wake up the girls. Ikki woke up before I got to her.

"Yawn, good morning Jason," Ikki greeted. I looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Ikki," I replied. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek; but when I turned back around, Ku was showing her jealous face and Kuno was blushing nervously.

"Uh, good morning girls; I hope you slept well."

Ku threw her arms in the air.

"No fair Ikki, I want big brother to kiss me too," she complained and pouted. Kuno then spoke up.

"I-I also want to k-kiss Jason," she stated nervously. I laughed nervously, but it only made Ku pout more. It was really adorable actually. I couldn't resist the pouty face so I just kissed her forehead. Then I kissed Kuno so she wouldn't be left out. She did blush brighter, but that's just her personality.

"Alright you three, Miya said she prepared the basket. I want you girls to get ready before we go," I told them. They nodded, and I walked out the door to leave them alone. I heard someone coming and turned to see Kagari walking my way.

"Good morning Kagari."

He only nodded and walked downstairs. I could've sworn I saw him blush a little. He has been acting strange lately. I guess all those late nights have made him exhausted. I asked Miya and Takehito what's wrong with him, but they just say that it's fatigue. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked downstairs as well. In the living room, I saw Takehito watching television.

"Good morning Takehito."

He turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Jason, I guess you won't be joining us for breakfast," he said.

"Yeah, I was going to head to the park with the girls and relax there," I told him.

"I see. But why so early?" He asked.

"I wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet so I wouldn't be distracted by anything noisome," I answered.

"You sound just like Ren," Takehito said.

"I guess so; but I don't get into trouble when I'm out," I replied. We shared a quick laugh, and I heard the girls came down.

"You girls ready to go?"

"We're all set," Ikki spoke up. I grabbed the basket Miya prepared and said our goodbyes. Outside, the sun was bright and shining. The sky was its beautiful blue, clouds were gliding, and a few birds were chirping.

"It's a beautiful day today. It's a good time to go to the park," I stated.

"I'll say," Ikki replied.

"Big brother, what will we be doing?" Kusano asked smiling. I returned her smile.

"Well, we're going to play for a little while; and then your nice landlady went through the trouble of preparing a lunch for us," I replied.

"Yay!" She cried and ran ahead of us.

"Ku, don't just run off like that!" I yelled. The rest of us ran after her and arrived at our destination. Like I said, we played for a while then Ikki helped me lay out the blanket.

"Alright girls, it's time to eat."

We all sat down and enjoyed the lunch Miya made. Kusano and Kuno would get jealous whenever Ikki would feed me. In order to keep them calm, I let them feed me as well. After we all finished eating, I cleaned up the plates and folded the cloth and placed them back in the basket. The four of us were sitting under a tree. Ku took her place in my lap while Ikki and Kuno took my sides. It was so peaceful and quiet that we dozed off. As I slept, I had a dream where I was walking back to the inn; however, I was pulling two people along with me. They weren't Ikki and the others though.

They looked nervous, but still showed a smile. We arrived at the inn.

"This is the place. From now on, you two will be living here with me. You should know that the landlady and her husband can be very scary, but they're really nice. Just make sure to obey their rules okay?"

They nodded yes, which made me uncomfortable.

"Is everything okay? You haven't said a word since we've got here."

They shook their heads no and smiled at me. They then walked forward and rested their head on my shoulders. I returned their hugs; but when I woke up, I was still at the park. During my transitions, I woke up Kusano from her nap. She looked at me and pouted grumpily.

"I'm sorry Ku; I didn't mean to wake you."

I ruffled her hair, but she still pouted. I gave her what she wanted and hugged her. She quickly fell back to sleep with me holding her. I just leaned my back against the tree and thought about that dream.

'Two more sekirei are reacting to me. I have to find them; or maybe they'll find me. I never even got their names. They were cute though.' I thought to myself. I looked at the time and saw it was ten thirty. I was pretty much wide awake so I just kept thinking. A few minutes later, I felt Ikki move around and wake up.

"Did you have a good nap Ikki?"

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I slept like a baby. Are the others awake?" She asked.

"No, they're still sleeping. I did wake up Ku when I woke up, and she got mad at me," I answered.

"Did you dream of anything?" Ikki questioned. I scratched the side of my face.

"I dreamt of two more sekirei. I was showing them the inn, but I woke up before I could get their names," I told her.

"Geez, you've got three girls and you're dreaming about more. Aren't we good enough for you?" She teased.

"I know you're just messing with me. You know as well as I know that I love all of you. And it's not my fault you girls react to me," I replied. She rested her head on my shoulders.

"It is your fault. You made our heart race," she said.

"Hahaha, I have my reasons; but the main one is because I love you girls," I replied. She giggled. That's when we heard Kuno and Kusano rise from their slumber. They rubbed their eyes and stretched their arms out.

"Did you girls sleep well?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kuno spoke up. Ku just yawned for her answer.

"Now that everyone is awake, let's head back to the inn," I stated. The girls nodded, but Ku refused to let me go; it was just her child-like personality. I had no choice but to carry her while Kuno offered to carry the basket. We made our way to the inn; but I suddenly felt a certain shock. Not as in electric shock, but more like realization.

(**When you feel like something has just happened and you feel this sudden shock.**)

"Jason, is something wrong?" Ikki asked.

"Big brother?" Ku said. The same feeling returned much stronger and forced me to turn my head in a different direction.

'Someone's in danger. Wait, make that two people. If I'm feeling this strong a connection, then it has to be the girls that appeared in my dream. That's all I need to know.' I thought. I put Kusano down and placed my head on her head. I continued to look in the direction where I felt the link.

"Ikki, I have something I need you to do right quick," I stated.

"What is it?" She asked. I pointed my finger in the same direction I was looking.

"Go in that direction and scan the area. My sekirei are connected to me as they are to you. When you find two sekirei in trouble, come and get me. I'll be waiting at the inn. Can you do that for me?" I asked back. She looked at the direction I pointed to and showed a serious expression.

"You can count on me, but what's going on?" Ikki questioned.

"You'll know once you find them. Trust me on this. Now go!" I ordered.

"Right," she stated. Without haste, Ikki started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. As for the rest of us, we continued back to the inn at a quicker pace.

"Big brother; will Ikki be alright?" Ku asked. I showed her an honest to God smile.

"Ikki will be just fine. You don't anything to worry about. Later, you may get some new sisters to play with," I replied. She smiled back at me.

"Really? Yay!" She cried. I felt someone tug on my shirt and on instincts looked at Kuno.

"Jason, did you have a dream about sekirei?" She asked with a nervous blush on her face.

"I won't lie, but yes I did. That's why I sent Ikki over in that area. Let's get back to the inn first. We'll wait for Ikki there," I told them. Ku and Kuno nodded, and we arrived at the inn. I couldn't help but laugh, because if this was Ren, he probably would've gotten into trouble. He has terrible luck like that. I wonder what he's doing now.

We walked into the inn and were greeted by another familiar sight. We saw Seo on the ground burnt and the lightning twins in their maid outfits apologizing repeatedly to Miya. In the twins hands were two big bags of rice.

"Uh, should I even ask what happened?" I asked. The twins turned to me and Miya's sight turned towards me.

"Welcome back Jason. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened," Miya stated. She walked back into the kitchen with a smile on her face. That's when Seo regained consciousness and looked at me.

"Hey kid, what's up?" He asked. He was still burnt and you could even see smoke rising.

"I just got back from the park with my girls," I told him.

"Then where's the other one?" Seo asked.

"I had something I needed her to check up on. She'll be back in a little bit," I replied. That's when he put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"Then how about when you bring the new ones here, you let me get a little fill?" he asked. I immediately looked at the twins; preferably Hikari. I could see the lightning conjuring up and quickly got out of the way before Seo and I got electrocuted. Seo did, but I escaped static.

"I heard that you bastard," Hikari stated as she and Hibiki started beating up Seo in a dust cloud. When it was over, Seo was on the ground again.

"I won't apologize for making you take the lightning, but you really deserved it," I stated. "I won't have you harassing my sekirei."

As if on cue, Ikki burst through the doors. Our focus shifted to her.

"I think I found the girls you were looking for, but we have to worry before someone wings them," she stated.

"Let's roll then," I replied. "Kuno, tell Miya and Takehito I have something to take care of. And keep Ku and yourself away from Seo."

She nodded nervously while looking at Seo. She told me he scares her. Ikki and I ran out of the inn and jumped from the rooftops with me holding on to her.

"Ikki how was the situation?"

"The sekirei are being harassed by a man into joining him. Every time they refused he hurts them, knowing they aren't allowed to harm humans. More than likely he'll force wing them," she explained.

"Not if I can help it," I stated. "Are you able to move faster?"

"That's all I needed to hear," Ikki said. The next thing I know, we're moving at a much faster pace than before. We were passing building after building; until I felt the strong connection again.

"We're here," Ikki said. I looked down and saw an alleyway. There were three people, a man and two girls. We dropped into the alleyway, and that's when I saw the man grabbed one of the girls by the collar and picked her up. Both of them were covered in bruises, which immediately pissed me off. I didn't bother thinking so I just ran at him. He saw me coming, but only met my fist in his face. He let the girl go and slid back. The man looked up at me and rubbed his face.

I walked to the girls and kneeled in front of them. One was a girl with long blond hair. She was wearing a cream colored top that revealed her shoulders, a short dark orange skirt, and black stockings with light brown boots. On her back was a spear. The other girl had light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in and grey eyes. She was wearing a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves. As for her weapon, it was this big ass hammer.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them. They didn't say anything for a while and just studied me.

"It's you," the one with the hammer stated. "We've finally found you."

I smiled at her response and even heard the man stand back up, but I just ignored him.

"Yes, I've found you my sekirei. I'm sorry it took me so long, but I'll make up for it," I told them. "I know we're connected because we saw each other in our dreams. I won't try and persuade you to come with me."

"Hey you bastard, who the hell do you think you are?" The man interrogated. I could hear him walk towards us, but I just kept ignoring him.

"However, I do want you to be by my side. I'll make sure you don't regret your decision if you give me the chance," I said to the girls.

"Hey! Don't you fucking ignore me bastard!" He exclaimed. I was getting tired of his meddling.

"Can you tell me your names?" I asked the sekirei. The one with the hammer spoke first.

"I'm sekirei no. 84, Yashima," she introduced.

"Sekirei no. 78, Nanami," the girl with the spear introduced. I smiled and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you girls. My name is Jason. This is Ikki, sekirei no. 19," I introduced.

"Grrrr; I said don't ignore me!" The man shouted. I could feel him throw a punch, but I quickly turned and kicked his leg. I caused him to stop his assault and made him fall back to the ground. I looked back at the girls.

"Will you excuse me for a few seconds?" I asked politely. I stood up with Ikki and looked at the man on the ground. He was on his feet gritting his teeth.

"I'll teach you to mess with me," he said. The man snapped his fingers. On cue, a girl wearing a long kimono dress with semi-detached sleeves and dark hair in pony tails dropped down. She looked incredibly shy because she kept looking at the ground and back to me. I also noticed that she's covered in bruises.

"You, take care of this punk," the man ordered. The girl jumped from the man's voice.

"I can't; it's against the rules for a sekirei to attack an ashikabi," She replied, but was immediately slapped in the face and feel to her knees. I felt the anger boil inside of me and tightened my fists.

"I don't care about any fucking rules. You live to obey me!" He shouted. "Now kill this bastard and his bitch."

I saw tears starting to form in the sekirei's eyes. She just stood up and held her arms out. Then out of nowhere, two long blades came out. Both were attached to her arms.

"Sekirei no. 40, Shi," Shi introduced. She charged forward and swung her blade at me, but Ikki intercepted her and blocked the attack.

"Jason, step back. Let me handle this," she told me. I placed my hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear,

"Don't terminate her; I have an idea."

She nodded, and I moved back like she said.

"Sekirei no. 19, Ikki; I'll be your opponent," she declared. While she and Shi went at it, I took out my phone and dialed Takehito.

"Hey Jason," he greeted.

"Hey Takehito, did I call at a bad time?" I asked him.

"No, I have some time. What do you need?" Takehito asked back. I looked back at Shi and Ikki then continued talking to Takehito.

"Listen, this very important. I have come across a sekirei who isn't happy with her ashikabi. This ashikabi physically abuses her and treats her only like a possession. Is there a way to remove the bond between them so she has another chance to find the ashikabi she wants?" I questioned. There was a long silence.

"Jason, I've told you plenty of times that once a sekirei has been winged they cannot be again. I get why you want to know that, but it's just not possible," Takehito explained to me.

"Takehito; I'm sorry, but what you just said is a lie," I stated. "One night, I overheard you talking to Miya and Kagari about something. I heard that a sekirei's ashikabi is their most beloved person; if a person can establish a better bond with a sekirei than their own ashikabi, their contract can revoked and give the sekirei another chance at finding their true ashikabi."

There was another moment of silence. I heard Takehito sigh.

"If I tell you this, then I want you promise me something. This will only be a onetime thing; you are not allowed to tell anyone, not even Ren. I want you to promise me that you will make sure she finds the ashikabi she wants and that you will never do this again," he stated as sternly as possible.

"I promise I will never do this again. I won't tell anyone and I promise to help her find her true ashikabi. I promise," I declared. Takehito sighed again.

"Okay, you're gonna have to say this phrase while touching her sekirei mark. You have to remember the phrase because you have to say it like a sekirei chanting their norito," he explained. He told the phrase and made sure I remember it.

"Okay, thank you so much Takehito; I swear you won't regret this," I told him.

"Sigh, I better not," he said and hung up the phone. I hung the phone as well, but walked to Yashima and Nanami.

"Girls, have you thought of your decision?" I asked them. There was a small blush on both of their faces.

"I want to be your sekirei; I can feel the love you share for your sekirei and wish to be with you," Yashima stated.

"I too wish to be your sekirei; I want to feel the same love you show for your sekirei," Nanami spoke up. I smiled and nodded at their response.

"Then will you let me become your ashikabi?" I asked them. Yashima was the first to act and kissed me on the lips, making her wings flash and flutter. Then Nanami took her turn and also kissed me.

"Our ashikabi now and forever," they said at the exact same time. They gave me hug, but felt really tired. I guess they were finally happy to meet their ashikabi.

"Girls, relax a little bit okay? I'll take you four home when we're through here," I told them.

"Four?" They asked.

"I'll explain later, but for now I want you two to rest," I said. They nodded and sat against the wall. I turned to see how Ikki and shi were doing. Both were still going at it without giving an inch. I decided to make my move and stop the fight.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Ikki asked me.

"Ikki listen; I want you to watch the man and make sure he doesn't do anything. If he attacks, you have full permission to restrain him. You won't be attacking him so it's not against the rules," I told her.

"What are you up to? Something is going on," she said. I nodded yes.

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing," I said. She looked at me and then sighed.

"Alright, but don't do anything dangerous," Ikki warned me. She kissed me and then held the man back. Shi was about to act, but I got in her way, causing her to stop.

"Hold on; I want to talk to you. Will you hear me out?" I asked her. She looked at the man.

"You don't have to worry about him; he won't hurt you anymore," I said. She looked back to me and looked at the ground.

"Are you happy with your choice of ashikabi?"

Shi continued to look at the ground and then nodded yes.

"I can help you get another chance at finding your ashikabi."

Her eyes widened and she looked at me. Even Ikki had to turn sideways to keep her eye on me and the man.

"That's impossible; once a sekirei has been winged they can't remove the contract. I'm his to command," Shi said.

"If you'll allow me, I can prove that there are more people better to choose from. Let me help you. You deserve better than him," I told her. "Do you honestly like the way he treats you? Are you really okay with him as your ashikabi? Do you even love him?"

Shi was silent. That's when the guy started yelling.

"Enough of this shit! You're wasting your time. She only belongs to me; and who cares how I treat her. She'll die one day anyway, so I don't give a damn."

"You hear that? He doesn't care about you; he just wants to use you. You have a choice right now; to either stay with him or continue to be abused and unloved. Or you can put your trust in me and finally be with someone who will treat you better and love you," I told Shi. "It's your choice; I won't say anything else but think carefully."

Everything was silent. No one said a word and waited for Shi's response. She looked at me and said,

"Please, help me."

I smiled after hearing what I wanted to hear. I walked to her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I will. First, I need to see your sekirei mark," I told her. She nodded nervously and showed me the mark. I took a deep breath and placed a finger on it.

"This won't hurt at all. Just relax and; let it go."

I concentrated and remembered the phrase Takehito taught me. After preparing myself, I chanted the phrase.

"_This is my vow; make the bond between this sekirei and ashikabi be broken and allow her to soar once again through the skies and find her ashikabi. Allow her to find the love she desires and start anew. Let this contract be revoked and heal her broken wings!"_

After the chant; there was a great white flash. The sekirei mark on Shi's back started to glow and the circles surrounding it began to vanish. After the light dimmed, I said to Shi,

"You are now free once again."

I could see her crying, but smiling at the same time. She turned to look at me then wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Thank you; thank you so much," she said. Then she surprised everyone by kissing me on the lips. To prove that the chant worked, her wings fluttered and flashed.

"You're now my ashikabi, now and forever; I'm glad I got to meet you instead."

I was speechless really. I thought she would choose me, but I didn't think she actually would. It was already done, but I wasn't complaining. I was happy she chose me.

"Now all of us should head back home," I told her. "Ikki, let's go."

She nodded and walked towards us, but I saw the man reach out to her with a devilish grin on his face. I immediately ran towards Ikki and punched the man dead in the face as hard as I could. As he sat on his butt rubbing his face again, I gave him a malevolent look.

"No one lays a finger on my girls. You lost your sekirei, which you never deserved. Sekirei are not your tools. They're just like human beings, people who need love and care," I told him. "I'll do what you could never do and treat Shi like she should; and if I ever see you hurt another sekirei, I'll do more than just punch you in the face. Are you familiar with 'The Ashikabi of the North'?"

The man nodded yes, making me smile in return.

"He's a friend of mine. All I need to do is call him, and he'll hurt in more ways than one. I know that would be using him, but he can understand. We think alike and have the same passion for sekirei. One word about you abusing a sekirei, and my friend will be here in a matter of seconds."

I didn't say any more and gathered the girls. I held on to Ikki as the five of us traveled back to the inn. I could see a smile on all of their faces. They didn't answer and continued to smile. We finally arrived back at the inn. I let go of Ikki and showed the rest the house.

"Yashima, Nanami, and Shi, from now on you three will be living here with me. You should know that the landlady and her husband can be very scary, but they're really nice. Just make sure to obey their rules okay? You should also know that I have two more sekirei waiting inside."

They nodded yes, and the five of us proceeded inside.

"I'm home," I called out. Immediately, I heard footsteps running and was greeted by little Kusano hugging my legs.

"Big brother, you're back," she said happily. I ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle. That's when she took noticed of the new faces and pouted. She tightened her grip.

"Big brother is mine."

Her statement caused the others to blush and pout themselves. I could only laugh nervously as they then tackled me in a hug. I managed to keep us balance so we wouldn't fall on the floor. I heard someone else walk in and I thought it was Miya, but thankfully it was Kuno instead. She saw the situation and mostly stared at Nanami and Shi. She looked down at the ground depressed.

"There's no way I can compete," she said softly. Everyone but Ku got confused at what she said. I walked over to Kuno and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with tears forming.

"Don't think like that Kuno; it doesn't matter what you have. I still love you either way," I told her. She calmed down a little and smiled. All of us walked into the living room, where we found Miya, Takehito, Seo, and the lightning twins. Seo was the first to act and grinned devilishly.

"Not bad kid; I didn't think you could find such girls," He said as he stared at Namani's breasts with an intrigued look and smile on his face. I put my in between him and Nanami and moved back along with the others. The moment we were far back enough, Seo got struck by double lightning. The culprits just had their eyes closed and veins in their head.

"Welcome back Jason; I see that you brought three new faces home," Takehito said. Then he summoned his demonic aura, but didn't smile at all.

"Don't tell me that you just took a former ashikabi's sekirei for your own gain."

"No! That's not what happened what at all. True, I did break the contract; but Shi was the one who chose me," I explained. He then looked at Nanami and Yashima.

"Then how do you explain the other two?" He asked.

"That ashikabi I told you about; he tried to force them to join him and hit them every time they refused. That's when I got there and saved them," I responded. He continued to look at me, making a bead of sweat slide down my face. Takehito dispersed the demonic aura and smiled again.

"I'm glad you kept your promise. Breaking the bond between an ashikabi and sekirei is hard to do. You were able to give Shi what she needed and broke the bond," he said. The girls were hiding behind in me fear. This reminded me of when Ren first met Seo. Miya then spoke up.

"Jason, while I appreciate your actions, you shouldn't let Seo manipulate you," she said with her own demonic aura. Seo's interruption then ceased the aura.

"I don't manipulate anyone," he stated as he sat up. "Anyway, let's head out girls."

He got up and headed to the door with the lightning twins following behind. After they left, I turned back and saw Nanami, Yashima, and Shi on their knees bowing.

"What are you girls doing?" I asked them.

"Please Mr. Asuma; allow us to stay by Jason's side. We want to stay with him," Nanami stated.

"We promise to obey the rules and cause no trouble," Yashima declared.

"W-We love him and wish to b-be with him," Shi stated nervously.

"Girls," I whispered. Miya and Takehito smiled and looked at each other.

"Hmhmhm, been together for a while and they already have their hearts set," Miya said. "We can accommodate your request. Just remember to obey the rules, which are as followed. There will be no violence in the inn and no elicit relationships. I understand you want to show your affections so I will allow you to hug and kiss your ashikabi, but nothing further than that. Is that understood?"

The girls raised their heads and smiled. They nodded yes and stood back up.

"Jason, they can rest up in your room for the time being," Takehito said. I nodded and showed them the room and laid out the futon for them to sleep on.

"You girls can rest here; I'll be downstairs if you need me," I told them. They had a blush on their face and looked at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

They shook their heads no and looked me in the eye.

"Thank you Jason," they responded. We shared a quick hug and kiss, and I left them to sleep. I walked back into the living room, where I saw everyone looking at the TV; but the 'Game Master', Hiroto Minaka was on it. I immediately tuned in to it and wondered what he had to say.

"Hello fellow ashikabis out there. I have come to you all to reveal something. I feel as though there isn't enough action going on. So, here is my message to you. There are four very powerful ashikabis out there; and if anyone is able to take down at least one of their sekirei, then you will be greatly rewarded. But, there is a time limit. You have until the remaining sekirei are winged to complete the task." he declared. "Here is a list of the ashikabis. Good luck to those four and the pursuers. Oh and one last thing; even the four ashikabis are eligible to win."

After Minaka said that, four pictures appeared on the screen. One was a person I've heard about from Ku. He had to be Hayato Mikogami; the one who tried to force wing Ku. The second person was a mature looking man wearing a white suit and a serious demeanor. I didn't know who he was, but he had to be really strong to be on the screen. The person was also unfamiliar to me. The guy reminds me of Seo; it's just that both their expressions and looks make them look similar to me. When the fourth and last picture appeared, my eyes widened. The final guy happened to be Ren.

A few seconds later, I received a text message from someone. I was cautious at first, but Takehito told me to check it. After doing so, I found the names and pictures of Ren's sekirei plus the ones that belonged to the others that appeared on the screen. I scanned the message further and found some numbers that I couldn't make out.

"Takehito, what do these numbers mean?" I asked him. I showed him the message.

"Those are coordinates. Each set shows a person's location. Ren's location is forty-two, sixteen. Ren and the other three did not get those numbers. Right now, ashikabis and sekirei are going to those coordinates to do what Minaka has offered," he explained.

"What? Ren will be outnumbered then; we have to help," I stated. The couple smiled, and Takehito took out his phone and started dialing.

"We were already planning on helping," Miya said. "Can you go and meet them?"

"I'm on it. Let's head out Ikki," I replied.

"Right," she said and we ran out the door with quick haste. We arrived about halfway and met Kazehana. She said that Ren and the others will arrive shortly. I also saw her blushing and smiling.

"Kazehana, did something good happen?" I asked her. She put her fingertips together.

"I just witness my darling's tactical side. He looked even more manly than normal and it caused my heart to race," she said smiling.

"So you don't even care that you're one of the biggest targets in the city?" I asked.

"No I do care; but when I saw Ren like that, it eased me," Kazehana stated. She looked into the distance and told us that they were on their way. She summoned some of her petals and let them drop to the ground. We followed behind her and the rest as we traveled back to the inn. After arriving, I noticed Ren's arms were wrapped in clothes. We walked into the inn along with Miya and Takehito, and I had Kuno use her healing melody to heal Ren's injury. It was very deep so I had to cover Ku's eyes.

Miya and Takehito allowed him and his sekirei to stay here with us until the final sekirei are winged. After that, the couple left to do some errands. Then Kazehana's affections made Ren's other sekirei jealous and they jumped to get their hug. I couldn't help but laugh at him because this the second time I've seen this happen to him.

"I guess I was worried for nothing," I stated. I stood up and stretched my arms out. I headed for the stairs.

"I'm going upstairs, probably take a nap. I'll see you guys later."

I went to my room with Ikki, Ku, and Kuno and saw Yashima, Shi, and Nanami still sleeping. The others decided to join them and fell asleep in record time. While they slept, I stayed awake. Ku rested her head on my leg, so I stroked her hair to give her good dreams. I looked at my new sekireis and thought about what happened to them. Just the thought of an abusive ashikabi was enough to immediately make me angry.

"I won't allow anyone to abuse you girls. I'll make sure you never have to go through that suffering. I won't let you go through what she did. Not again do I want to see someone I love suffer the same way."

**A/N: I will end it off here. I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait until the next. Not much to say here so this has been MalevolentDarkness16 BYE.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This part will be back in Ren's perspective again and will be when the Disciplinary Squad arrived. I hope you liked the last chapter. Now let's do this!**

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 18: Final Entities Pt. Three

I just barely avoided death and saw the attackers clear as day. Both were girls around the same height. One had pink hair with a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She was wearing a kimono-like shirt with a sleeve missing. She looked my age. Like Musubi, she was also wearing red combat gloves. The other was a slender female who bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono. She had disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes. She wore a pair of gauntlets and metal bracers that shield her arms up to the elbow. They were none other than sekirei no. 104 and 105, Haihane and Benitsubasa; the Disciplinary Squad.

Matsu told me specifically not to anger them, but with my luck I might do just that by accident. I tightened my fist and looked at the girls.

"Can you girls excuse me for a second?" I asked. They only looked at me as I cleared my throat and took a deep breathe.

"WHY DOES THE UNIVERSE HATE ME SO MUCH? DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was breathing heavily, trying regain my composure. I cleared my throat again and saw the girls staring at me like I was insane.

"Okay, now I feel better."

"What the hell is your problem?" Benitsubasa asked. I held up a finger as if trying to prove a point.

"I have the worse luck when it comes to walks. Something always happen when I'm out on strolls," I told them. "Now to what do I owe this honor? I'm sure the Disciplinary Squad is too busy to speak with a lowly human."

"You're right about the busy part; however, we were asked by Karasuba to come find you," Benitsubasa told me.

'Karasuba? So now she has decided to kill me.' I thought. Benitsubasa pounded her fist in her palm, getting ready to fight.

"What does Karasuba want from me?" I asked them. Both girls smiled.

"She wanted to test you on how you would deal with this situation. She gave us orders to attack you and see how long you can last," Haihane stated. "She even gave us permission to go all out."

I crossed my arms and stayed near the pole.

"Then you must know that you can't kill me," I said.

"And why's that?" Benitsubasa asked. It was my turn to smile.

"Because if you do kill me, then my sekirei will also be terminated; and your blood will be on Karasuba's blade for killing the one she desires to fight," I explained confidently. That's when both girls began laughing for some reason.

"Don't worry; we won't kill you. We'll just leave you barely alive so that your sekirei won't die," Haihane declared. "I hope you're as smart as Karasuba say you are because you're gonna have to think to get out of this one."

'I already have an idea.' I said in thought. 'I just need to get them hit this pole.'

"I guess running is out of the question," I stated. Benitsubasa answered that question by charging straight at me. She threw a powerful haymaker that I could barely see. I tilted my head to the right, making it pass right beside me. I could feel it scratch my face and even leave a mark. It's only been a few seconds and I'm already bleeding. She pulled her fist back and smiled triumphantly.

"Not too bad a reaction. I guess your reflexes aren't too bad after all," she said. I stepped back as quick as I could, but Haihane soon jumped at me with her claws and slashed them downward. I jumped to the side, only to see a straight punch coming my way. I quickly ducked and avoided the punch; its power was incredible, just like a fist-type should be. I dove out of their range and got in front of the pole. Benitsubasa ran forward, but I waited for the right moment.

Benitsubasa launched a right hook. I turned sideways and watched her hit the pole, making it shake vigorously and me smile.

"That's one; only two more to go. I can get out of this yet," I stated. That's when I heard and felt something rip. I looked down and saw my shirt tearing apart. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Damn, I forgot someone."

I turned my head and saw Haihane smiling and laughing.

"You didn't forget about little old me did you?" She teased. "Don't forget that I'm also your opponent."

"I can see that you're more relaxed than Benitsubasa," I said. She continued to smile.

"She's always a pain in the ass, but I find it fun to tease her; especially about her breast size," Haihane replied laughing.

"Hey! Keep your mouth shut and focus!" Benitsubasa yelled. Haihane ignored her and continued laughing, making veins pop into Benitsubasa's head. I was about to tiptoe away, but Benitsubasa noticed and charged at me. She punched the wall beside and left a big gaping hole. She purposely missed to intimidate me.

"Did you honestly think you can escape the Disciplinary Squad?" She interrogated. "You may not like it, but you better take this seriously. That's if you actually want to live to see tomorrow and all your girls."

I couldn't escape and the pole was only several feet away. If I did want to live to see my girls, then I need to hit that pole two more times.

'I hope they saw the first shake.' I said in thought. It was time to get serious.

"I can't escape so I might as well take this seriously. Since you are also a fist-type like my Musubi, I know how to handle you," I stated. She grinned and replied.

"Then let's see how long you last."

I waited for the perfect moment. I saw Benitsubasa pull her arm back, signaling me to make my move. I jumped to the side, making her miss her punch by a mile. She noticed I moved positions and gritted her teeth.

"It takes a moment to throw your punch after pulling it back. The moment you pulled your arm back I knew I could get out of range in time before you could push it back," I explained. "You may have the dominate strength, but that doesn't mean a thing if you can't hit someone."

"Grrr, don't get cocky. That was pure luck," she replied. She continuously threw several punches, but I saw them coming and could dodge them accordingly.

"While you have the monstrous strength, the speeds of your punches are too slow, making it easy to see them coming and dodge," I said still blocking her attacks. I just dodged another one of her punches, and we threw each other a kick.

"Your strength comes from your fists so your legs aren't as strong!" I said enthusiastically. Our kicks collided with mine winning the power force. We stepped back, but I saw Haihane jump over Benitsubasa and slash downward. I jumped back, and she came up with an uppercut that grazed my chin.

"As for you Haihane, your gauntlets are similar to that of my Yomi's scythe. The only difference is that her range is wider, but you have the faster attribute. While I can't block your slashes…"

She ran forward and stabbed the gauntlets; but I moved at the right moment, and she hit a wall and made her gauntlets sink through. She tried to pull them back, but they were stuck in there pretty good. I walked in front of her with my hands behind my back like a gentleman.

"I can still dodge them and use my surroundings to my advantage, like this wall for example," I finished. I turned back and saw that she freed herself so I positioned myself at the right spot.

She attacked head on, and I quickly ran back then saw her and Benitsubasa attack at the same time; however, I smiled and jumped back with my arm stretched out behind me. I grabbed the pole, spun behind it, and kicked off it to let it take the damage. The combined force shook the pole even more than the first time.

'Great; now I just need to hit once more. Hopefully, they haven't found out what I'm trying to do.' I said in thought.

"Hey, why do you think he keeps using the pole to absorb our attacks?" Haihane asked Benitsubasa.

"I don't care; he can't do anything without his sekirei," she replied. She attempted to run forward, but Haihane stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? You're in the way."

"Wait a minute small breasts; what you just said earlier, that's it," Haihane stated. "He's using the pole to signal his sekirei to this location."

"What?" Benitsubasa said. "And who are you calling small breasts?"

They looked at me, making me sigh as a result.

"I guess that secret is out. I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out," I replied. "Now I have to extra careful not to stray too far from it."

"So all we have to do is keep him away from the pole. Piece of cake," Benitsubasa said arrogantly. She and Haihane rushed forward, but their speed has suddenly increased. I couldn't see them, allowing Haihane to get up close and pushed me against the wall. She had the fingers of her gauntlets around my head. Two hit its mark and cut my cheek and an area above my chin.

'Crap; I have to think of a way out of this.' I thought. I saw Benitsubasa charge at me with her fist cocked back. When she got close enough and threw her punch, I tripped her and made her fall forward. Then I put as much force as I could in my knee cap and kneed her fist. I hit it up and made it hit Haihane in the jaw. She released me on contact and I got out of the way. My knee though was in pain from doing what I did, but I had to endure it.

"Note to self; don't knee a fist-type's fist," I said. I looked back up; only to have a thrown haymaker hit me in the stomach. The force was too strong that blood made its way out of my mouth. On instincts, I held my gut with both arms and dropped to my knees. I couldn't move, which earned me a kick to the face and sent me crashing to the ground. I tried to stand up, but I think my ribs were broken and the pain refused to let me get up. I managed to finally stand up, but my vision was starting to get blurry.

I shook it off and regained focus. Haihane then charged forward launched an attack where the haymaker connected. With my superior reach, I stopped her attack by grabbing her wrist. I saw Benitsubasa jump over her and came straight down with another kick. I used Haihane's gauntlets and blocked the kick then kicked off her to get back.

"Grrr, what do you think you're doing?!" Benitsubasa shouted at Haihane. "I would've had him if you weren't in the way."

"How was I supposed to know he would grab my wrist and use it against me?" Haihane asked back. The two continued to argue, creating an opportunity for me to move to the pole. Benitsubasa took noticed and tightened her fist. With tremendous power, she slammed her fist in the ground and shouted.

"Extreme! Quake!"

A powerful rockslide came my way and knocked everything out of the way. I held my arms in front of me to block the debris that continued to pelt me. I was being cut by many sharp objects that made more and more blood ooze out. When it was over, I lowered my arms; but Haihane dragged her gauntlets against the ground, generating sparks and slashed upward. I was too slow and it cut me in the stomach. I fell back to my knees and looked at the ground. I was breathing heavily and blood continued to drip to the ground.

'I knew they were strong, but I didn't expect this. At this rate, I'll end up dead.' I said in my head. I shook my head no, trying to get rid of the negative.

'No. That kind of thinking will only make things worse. I have to stay focus and hit that pole. One more, I can do this; just one more time. If only I was faster. If I was faster, then I can definitely hit it once more; I just need to be faster. I can't give up; the girls are waiting for me to return. I promised I would make it back to them; I can't let them down. If only I was faster.'

"Hehee, now let's finish this," Benitsubasa stated. She stepped forward; but,

"I won't give up," I declared under my breath. At that moment, a big impact crashed and a small ring of dust spread out with me in the center. The sudden impact caused Benitsubasa to stop right in her tracks.

"What the hell was that?" She questioned.

"I won't back down," I stated under my breath. Another impact crashed and this time caused a small but powerful gale to kick up, blowing Benitsubasa back to Haihane's side.

"Seriously; what the hell is happening?" She interrogated. "This is not normal for a human."

"Wait; I think I've heard of this before. He's beginning to utilize his ashikabi prowess," Haihane spoke up.

"So what are his abilities?" Benitsubasa asked.

"Don't know; every ashikabi has certain abilities. It can either be a mental or physical ability, but it depends on the ashikabi themselves," Haihane explained.

I continued to look down. I could feel something rising. Something I didn't know I had in me. This only happened once I realized what I needed to do. I put my arms down beside me and held them out a little. I looked up at the girls and smiled.

"Hey what's with the smug grin?" Benitsubasa interrogated. "Just because you have released your 'hidden prowess' doesn't mean you can beat us."

I leaned forward, as though I was about to take off running.

"You can't run past us; especially in your condition."

I didn't respond. I looked at the pole and then the girls. I couldn't think of anything that would help me, so I'm gonna wing it from here on.

"Benitsubasa; when are you ever gonna shut the hell up?" I questioned.

"What did you say?" She asked back as she tightened her fist. Haihane was laughing at my question.

"I didn't stutter," I stated. She gritted her teeth.

"You better watch what you say; I have no problem beating you to bloody pulp," she replied.

"Then your blood will be on your leader's hands," I told her. "Face it; you know Karasuba will murder both of you if I die here. Because after all, you're nothing but MBI's hound dogs; and you know I'm right."

That last sentence sent her over the edge. Benitsubasa charged head on at me and threw a devastating haymaker that caused a dust cloud to pick up. When it cleared, I was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" She asked confused. "How did he get away? I know I made contact; it's impossible."

"Oh it's possible," I stated. The girls shot their heads towards me and found me leaning against the wall with my arms crossed.

"How did you get over there so fast?" Benitsubasa questioned. She gasped loud enough for me and Haihane to hear. The reason why she gasped is because I mysteriously appeared behind her.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked back. I heard her grrr at me.

"Don't you mock me!" She yelled. She turned and threw a straight punch, but I appeared behind her again. She then repeatedly and rapidly threw punches trying to hit me, but I could easily dodge each one. Haihane then jumped in and tried her hand, but she too couldn't hit me. They attacked at the same time; however, I jumped out of their way. They nearly hit each other, but stopped about an inch apart from their faces. They lowered their weapons and turned towards me, who was wearing a pleased smile.

"Hey! How are you dodging us so easily when a few moments ago you could barely move?" Benitsubasa questioned. I continued to smile. There was only one thing I wanted to say.

"Zonin Thunder."

I charged at them; however, my speed was like that of a jet's. I appeared in front of them, making them jump back in surprise.

"I don't know how it happened, but my speed has exponentially increased. I can see things at a leisurelier motion and counteract based on their movements. In other words, you two are too slow and nothing you throw can hit me."

Benitsubasa gritted her teeth again while Haihane just smiled and raised her gauntlets. I put my foot forward and waited.

'I can't blow this chance. I have to get them to hit that pole. That is my main target; but now that they know of my prowess and my plan I need an alternate plan of action.' I said in thought. It was time for me to make my stand.

"Let's do this," I stated. Benitsubasa was the first to attack and threw several quick jabs. Through my eyes, her attacks were slower, making it possible for me to evade them. I went for the leg sweep and managed to trip her, but she used her hands to catch herself and swung her legs. I dashed and got behind her then saw Haihane charged forward with her claws held out.

"Claws of Execution!" She yelled. Haihane slashed her claws full force. I was about to move, but then I heard,

"Pulverizer!"

Benitsubasa came up with a power resonating haymaker. I was in between the two with little space to move. If I did, Haihane's other claw would just hit me. That's when I got it. I rushed at Haihane and when her claws came down, I stomped my feet on them to hold them in place. My leg was bleeding, but I didn't care. I kicked off her gauntlets and landed behind her. She turned her head, but forgot about Benitsubasa, who landed her punch dead in the jaw.

Haihane flew back and passed me. Her back hit the wall and knocked the breath out of her. She sat on her butt with her head literally spinning. Suddenly, I felt a sharp in my entire body and stood on my knees. The wounds I've gotten have caught up with me. I was losing too much blood and didn't have anything to patch my wounds up.

'Crap; I'm wasting away. I'm practically kneeling in my own puddle of blood.' I thought. I stood back on my feet and looked at Benitsubasa. I held my stomach, which is my most damaged area.

'Akitsu, Tskumi, Musubi, Matsu, Yomi, Uzume, Kazehana; I tried, but I couldn't signal you in time. Even though I promised to return, I can't keep it.'

I moved my foot, but the speed I've received has completely diminished. I barely had any strength left at all and I was panting heavily. I looked behind me; and found out that I was only several feet away from the pole.

"Awww, did that incredible speed of yours go out. Then I guess it's time to finish this," Benitsubasa stated. She pulled her fist back and generated a crimson energy that engulfed her entire fist.

"I'll admit though; you gave us more trouble than I anticipated. But this is where the test ends."

"Wait; I have a message I need you to pass on to Karasuba," I stated. I took a deep breath and looked at Benitsubasa as serious as I could.

"The next time you want to test someone, get off your ass and do it yourself."

Benitsubasa looked at me surprised. She was speechless, but smiled again. Honestly, I was stalling to regain some strength. She rushed forward, her speed back to being barely visible.

"Pulverizer!" She exclaimed. I tried to jump back, but my reaction was too slow and I acted too slowly. It was inevitable, so I held my arms in x-shape. Her fist hit me in the arm, but contained so much power that it sent me flying back so hard that I crashed into the pole and actually caused it to bend. I slid across the ground. A second later,

"AAAARGH! Damn it; my arm! AAAARGH!" I screamed in pain. I was rolling on the ground in agony. My arm was broken and my vertebral column felt cracked as well. I looked up and saw the pole falling towards me. I couldn't move at all. It almost slammed into me; until I saw a powerful slash that sliced the pole to pieces. Then suddenly many different streams started swirling around. There was ice, water, even light, wind, and veils. A powerful gale kicked from the combined vortexes. I continued to lie on the ground looking up at the sky, but I also continued to smile even though I was so much pain. I knew who was there. I couldn't sit up; but I could hear the vortexes disperse. The ice and water broke apart and out came Akitsu and Tskumi. The light flashed and Musubi showed her face. The wind and veils danced away and Kazehana and Uzume revealed themselves. The air current went back to normal and Yomi stepped out.

"So the girls finally showed up," Benitsubasa stated.

"As soon as we saw the third shake, we rushed over here as fast as we could. Now where is our ashikabi?" Yomi interrogated. I could hear Benitsubasa laughing.

"He's right behind you," she told everyone. "He put up quite a fight, better than I expected for a human."

I heard my girls gasp and run towards me.

"Ren! Ren; are you okay?" Everyone asked. I opened my eyes and turned head towards them. I saw all of them hovering over me and managed to smile at them.

"Hey girls; I'm incredibly happy to see you," I stated. "I'm sorry that I took so long to signal you, but I ran into some trouble."

"Save it," Yomi ordered in an angry tone. Her tone surprised me.

"When this is over, you will be thoroughly punished for making us worry so much," Tskumi stated in the same angry tone.

"For now, you are to rest," Uzume ordered me. The three stood up and looked at the Disciplinary Squad. Kazehana then cupped my cheek and smiled at me.

"Rest easy okay darling? You're wives will handle this," She said. Kazehana kissed my forehead, which was probably the only thing that doesn't have blood on it. Musubi and Akitsu did the same, and the three took their place beside the rest. I could only smile and laugh. I said loud enough so everyone could hear.

"Girls; I will accept any punishment you give me. I will do anything you request of me; I promise."

After saying that, I turned my head to rest against the cold ground. My vision was getting blurry.

"Ren; don't pass out on us. Just hold on for a bit," Uzume said.

"Easier said than done," I told her. "I've sustain too much damage and I'm positive that half my blood is gone."

"Then stop talking and reserve your strength," Yomi stated. I couldn't argue anymore and just kept quite like she ordered. I still couldn't sit up so I just had to listen in instead.

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but we completed our task. Now we have to report back to Karasuba," Benitsubasa stated. "However, the next time we meet will be a different story."

I heard the duo jump off and leave the area.

"Hold it! You two aren't going anywhere!" Tskumi yelled.

"It's okay Tskumi. Forget about them; it's over now," I told her. They gathered around me and had a worry look in their eyes.

"Thank you girls for showing up; I honestly thought I was about to die."

"How are you holding up?" Musubi asked.

"Well, I definitely had better days," I replied. I managed a small chuckle, but I immediately stopped when a sharp pain arose.

"Ren, stop pushing yourself; you need to reserve your strength," Tskumi stated. I sighed and looked up at the sky. My vision was getting blurry again. No matter how many times I try, I can't gain focus. I was losing strength at a rapid rate. It felt as though my entire being was made of lead. I managed another smile and looked at the girls. My eyes were forcing themselves to close.

"I'm…sorry…girls," I managed to say. My eyes continued to close as I heard the girls repeatedly call out to me. Everything turned dark and the entire world was silent.

**A/N: Here's the next chapter everyone; I honestly was about to say 'The End' as a joke but I refused to not piss you guys off. *laughing ass off right now* I hope you enjoy Ren's encounter with the Disciplinary Squad. I figured that since he is now a target, a little test was necessary. I apologize for making the girls' arrival not the least bit interesting. If you want, you can decide the punishment the girls spoke of. Don't think of anything unethical. Well, this has been MalevolentDarkness16; I'm out BYE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Jason will be the perspective person. I will get back to Ren in the next chapter. Now let's go!**

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 19: Final Entities Pt. Four

I left the girls to continue sleeping, but when I walked back into the living room, Ren was nowhere to be seen and his sekirei were outside looking at something. The only ones not out there were Uzume, Kazehana, and Matsu. Miya and Takehito were still gone.

"What are you girls looking at?" I asked them. None of them turned their heads.

"We are waiting for master's signal," Akitsu responded. I looked to where they were looking but didn't know what they were talking about.

"Uhh, what signal?" I questioned. "And where is Ren? Shouldn't he be here instead of out there where he can be attacked?"

"That is exactly what we told him, but he managed to convince us," Tskumi said tightening her fist.

"As for the signal, he said that the pole that is half-way between here and our house will represent. If it shakes three times, we are to rush out there as quickly as we can," Yomi explained. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, how many times did it shake?" I asked.

"Only once; that means he has been stopped," Akitsu told me.

'I don't get it; why would he leave knowing people would target him and his sekirei?' I pondered. 'If he's been stopped, then why haven't they checked up on him?'

"How come you haven't gone to see how's he doing?" I interrogated. They still didn't turn their heads not wanting to miss the signal.

"He only said if it shakes three times, meaning he's in serious trouble and needs our help," Yomi said.

"Are you gonna punish him?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Absolutely," Tskumi and Yomi stated in unison. I looked back at the pole.

"He'll be alright; Ren knows he'll have you girls to deal with if he gets hurt," I told them. I put my hand under my chin and thought of a certain question.

"Also, if you don't mind me asking; how many of you had sex with Ren?"

Tskumi immediately shot her heads towards me blushing brightly. I could see a smile spread across Yomi's face. Musubi just looked confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Three of us had sex with Ren; and it felt so good," Yomi stated. "That would be me, Akitsu, and Tskumi; it felt a…ma…zing."

Musubi still looked confused.

"You look muddled Musubi," I pointed out. She put her finger on her chin.

"I still don't know what that means. No one will explain it to me," she said. It actually makes since seeing as what Ren told me how she thinks. She doesn't know all the mature sexual terms so she doesn't know what it means to have sex.

"Well it means," Tskumi then immediately covered my mouth with her hands.

"Do not tell her. If it comes to that, Ren will be the one to explain it," she told me. I nodded yes and she let me go. She stood beside the others and they continued to watch the pole. I just dropped the subject and went back inside. I saw Kagari walking in my direction.

"Hey Kagari what's up?" I asked him. He saw me, but he then scowled.

"Kagari?"

"What's up?" He asked back.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little agitated," I pointed out.

"I'm fine," he snapped back. I flinched a little.

"Well okay then; you didn't have to yell at me," I replied. "You sure you're alright?"

"I told you I'm fine!" He yelled and walked off. I watched him walk off, wondering what his problem is. Takehito and Miya still aren't here yet so I can't ask them. I decided to walk into Matsu's room and ask her.

"Matsu, I need to ask you something," I stated walking into her room. She was sitting in front of her monitors eating a bag of chips.

"Oh, hey Jason what is it?" She asked with a mouthful of chips. I sat down on her futons.

"I want to know; is there something wrong with Kagari? Like, whenever I talk to him, he gets this angry look on his face. He just finished yelling at me when I asked what his problem was," I explained. She fixed her glasses and showed a serious expression.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I can't tell you his problem. Now you're probably thinking; is he mad at me? That's not the case really; but it's true that he's acting that way because of you," she told me. I was confused.

"What do you mean it's because of me?" I questioned. She looked at the ground.

"That's something you need to find out for yourself," she replied. She turned around and went back to the monitors. I left her room and walked back to mine. I kept thinking what she meant.

"What did she mean? The reason Kagari is acting this way is because of me?" I asked out loud. I saw Ikki walk out the door yawning.

"Did you have a good nap Ikki?"

"Yeah, I slept great. Did something happen while I was sleeping?" She asked back.

"Well, Takehito and Miya are still gone, Ren walked off to I don't know where, Ren's sekirei are outside waiting for his 'signal', and I think something is wrong with Kagari," I explained.

"Really? How so?" Ikki questioned. I sighed.

"Honestly, I don't know. I asked him, but he just yelled at me for no reason," I told her. Ikki then turned me around and started pushing towards Kagari's room.

"Ikki, what are you doing?"

"If you're that worried about him then go and talk to him," she said. We made it to his door and was about to open it; until,

"I told you a thousand times Takami that I will not be owned by anyone," Kagari stated. Ikki and I placed our eyes against the door and listened in.

'Who is this Takami person?' I wondered. 'And what did he mean by not being owned by anyone?'

"It won't do any good anyway. Those born of fire origin are destined to be alone. No one can tame the blazing fire," Kagari said.

'Fire? Why is he talking about fire?' I pondered. 'This is getting weirder and weirder by the second.'

"Yes…yes…I know. Then I will just let it consume me. It's his fault I've become this way in the first place," Kagari stated. I listened closer, trying to put two and two together.

"Well he seems busy at the moment so let's just leave him alone and come back later," Ikki spoke up and started walking away.

"Ikki; is there something you're not telling me?" I interrogated. She stopped dead in her tracks, and I proceeded towards her.

"You know something about this don't you?"

She turned around and put on a fake smile.

"No, I don't know anything, hahahaha," she replied nervously. She was about to back away, but I grabbed her arms and pinned her against the wall.

"I need to know Ikki; what was Kagari talking about. I know you know so don't give me any lies," I told her. We looked into each other's eyes, causing a bead of sweat fall down Ikki's face. She looked at the ground.

"If I tell you, what will you do?" She asked. "If I tell you about Kagari, what can you do?"

I thought about her question.

"I can probably help him," I responded. She shook her head no.

"You don't know what he's going through. He especially won't accept your help," Ikki replied.

"Why's that?" I questioned. She looked at the ground again and stayed silent.

"Ikki; I'm not as smart as Ren when it comes to figuring things out, but I know when there's something wrong with a friend and loved one," I spoke up. She continued to look at the ground and sighed. Ikki looked up at me.

"Kagari…is reacting to you," she told me. My eyes widened at her words. I let go of her arms and placed mine next to her so she was in between them.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I mean he's reacting to you; Kagari is having a reaction to you like the rest of us did," she explained.

"Like the rest of you? Then that means,"

"Yes Jason, Kagari is a sekirei as well. Also known as sekirei no. 6 Homura," Ikki revealed. "Do you remember that person who was with Ku and me when you rescued Kuno?"

I thought about that day and could barely see someone in black shooting fireballs. I nodded yes and finally put everything together.

"So you mean; the one who saved me, Ren, and Kuno…was Kagari?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm, it was thanks to him that we managed to find you three. It was after winging Kuno that he started to react to you; and now he's starting to become the way his ashikabi desires," Ikki told me. She cupped my cheeks and made me look at her.

"Now that you know this Jason, what are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know," I replied.

"Here's a suggestion; talk to him. Right now he needs your help," Ikki said. She gave me a quick kiss and left me alone. I sighed and walked back to Kagari's door. I knocked on it.

"Kagari, are you in there?" I asked. There was no answer so I knocked again.

"Kagari? Can you hear me?"

There was still no answer.

"I'm coming in then."

I opened the door and saw no one inside. The room was completely empty, but the window however was open. I proceeded inside and scanned the room. Then suddenly, I heard a phone going off. There was one on Kagari's bed that read Tamaki on the ID.

"It's the person he was talking to earlier."

I answered the phone out of curiosity.

"Hello?"

"WAIT! Kagari don't do anything stupid!" The person screamed. I pulled the phone away from my ear. After a moment, I put the phone back to my ear.

"Uhh, this isn't Kagari," I told Takami.

"What? Then who is this?" Takami asked. The voice sounded feminine and a little demonic in my opinion.

"My name is Jason," I introduced.

"Jason? As in the Jason that lives in Takehito's inn?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. She groaned.

"Then maybe you can help me. Where is Kagari?" Takami questioned.

"Um, he's not here; and I don't know where he went," I answered.

"That idiot; I bet he's going to MBI," she replied.

'MBI? He's really going there?' I wondered. 'But why?'

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Listen, I hope you're aware of this, but you are the only one who can help him," Takami stated.

"Is it because he's reacting me?" I asked.

"Yes, that's one of the reasons. Another is because of his condition," she answered.

"Condition?" I questioned.

"Mmm-hmm, while Kagari is already a powerful pre-emerged sekirei, he can't control his powers most of the time. His powers sometime run wild and he loses control of them. If anything, he will melt away if he isn't stabilized soon," Takami explained. "He's using that to put an end to Minaka."

"And the only way to stabilize him would be to wing him?" I asked her.

"It's possible, but I don't know for sure. So will you help? I know it will be hard to do since he's a man with a now female body," she pointed out.

"I'll admit, it may be hard at first; but if there's a slim chance at saving him, then I'll do what I can," I answered. I heard her sigh in relief.

"Great; thank you. Now listen, I will send you his coordinates. All you have to is stop him before he gets himself killed," she said. On cue, I somehow received a map with a red blinking dot moving at a fast pace.

"The blinking dot is Kagari. You have to hurry."

"Yes ma'am," I replied and we hung up the phone. I tossed the phone on the bed and hurried to my room. I slammed the door open, scaring the hell out of the girls, whom were playing cards.

"Jason, what's the matter?" Ikki asked. The girls stood up and gathered around.

"Alright listen, I know you girls just woke up but we have something important to do. Kagari needs our help right now," I told them.

"Hold on; you need to explain what's wrong," Ikki stated.

"Kagari is headed for MBI at this very moment. I was told by Takami that his powers may run wild and burn him up. She wants us to go after him and help him before it is too late," I elaborated. "Takami sent me the coordinates now all we have to do is go after him."

"I have to ask Jason; how will going after Kagari help him?" Ikki asked. I placed my hand over my face and sighed.

"Big brother?" Ku called out.

"I'm gonna have to wing him," I stated. "That should stabilize his powers so he will have better control of it. So will you girls help me?"

All six smiled.

"You didn't even have to ask," Ikki stated.

"Alright; let's move out!" I exclaimed.

**A/N: I decided to end the chapter off here. I feel like it was the right thing to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short, but I will get to the main part in Jason's next perspective chapter. Some things; first, some people want Haihane to be with Jason. Well I'm sorry but it's not happening. Second, I already know who the remaining sekirei are going to be so please don't send in suggestions about that. I also still need a punishment for Ren from his sekirei. I have one for Yomi, Tskumi, and Musubi, but I need one for the others. Remember, something reasonable; and I am still looking for chapter ideas. I have one for the next one already. That's about it so this has MalevolentDarkness16 and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter will be in Ren's perspective again. Without anything else to say, let's do this!**

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 20: Final Entities Pt. Five

There was a huge blank dimension that I've somehow ended up at. I looked around then at my hands.

"I'm…alive? Or is this my resting place? My arm; it doesn't hurt anymore. And my vertebral column; it's fixed," I said to myself. I kept closing and reopening my hands. There was no sign of blood or scars anywhere.

"I see that you're awake," someone said. The voice scared the hell out of me. I turned around and my eyes widened. I saw Yume clear as day, but her attire was completely different. She was the exact same outfit Karasuba wears.

"Yume; what are you doing here?" I asked her. She proceeded forward and placed her hand on my shoulders. She smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're alright. Going against the Disciplinary Squad isn't an easy thing to do for a human, but you've managed to pull it off. Now it's time to wake up and see the world again. It's time to come back to us. We need you back," She told me. She placed her hand on my cheek.

"Remember that you have another bird to save. Like us, she also needs you; we will see you when you wake up."

Right after saying that, Yume disappeared without a trace. Then taking her place was the sekirei I'm still looking for, but again her appearance wasn't clearly visible.

"And what the hell happened to you?" She interrogated. I could only scratch the side of my face.

"I got into a fight with the Disciplinary Squad," I replied. I heard her clap her hands together.

"Well isn't that nice? My ashikabi is such a badass. To take on the Disciplinary Squad and still survive, I'm such a lucky sekirei," she stated. "But what you should've done is have your other sekirei watching so that they could ambush them."

"Wait. You said I survived. So it's true that I didn't die?" I asked her. I could see her head move up and down.

"Yes, you did survive; I can still feel your presence," she replied. "By the way, what the hell is taking you so long to find me?"

"Hey I have been busy the past few days; I was actually about to look for you until the Disciplinary Squad showed up," I said.

"Excuses excuses; but I suppose I can forgive you considering your condition," she told me.

"And what about you? You could've also searched for me," I pointed out.

"You said to wait and so; I'm waiting," she stated. I just sighed.

"I give up," I replied. I saw her move closer then suddenly bitch slap me. I stumbled back and held my cheek with both hands.

"Ahhhh! What was that for?" I interrogated.

"For scaring the hell out of me," she answered. I rubbed my cheek, but the pain was still there.

"I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I knew something must have happened to you. So that's why I slapped you. Now wake up!" She yelled. She vanished as well, leaving me to myself. I looked at my hands again and tightened them. I took a deep breath, looked forward, and proceeded. A bright pink light flashed, telling me to walk into it. I did so and left this giant blank world. I reopened my eyes and saw that I was in a hospital room and bed. I sat up, but immediately went back down after feeling an intense pain.

I tried it again but just a little slower. I managed to get away with only a little pain. I looked around the room and at myself. I was covered in bandages. There was a mirror across from where I sat. My face, my arms, and my body; all were covered in bandages.

'Man, I got my ass kicked.' I thought. I moved my right arm, but it was a horrible idea. It hurt like hell. My arm was definitely broken.

"You shouldn't be up yet," someone stated. I turned my head and saw a slender woman with grey hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black top with a white lab coat and trousers.

(**A/N: Takami had the scar from protecting Kusano, but since this isn't the case, she doesn't have the scar over her left eye.)**

"Who are you?" I asked. She had a clipboard in her hand.

"My name is Takami Sahashi," she introduced. "If you're wondering where you are, we're in a hospital endorsed by MB; this hospital is designed to help injured ashikabis."

"Oh, I see. But how did I get here?" I questioned.

"Your girls carried you," someone stated. I looked at the door and saw my Uncle Clyde leaning against it.

"Uncle Clyde? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He walked into the room.

"Uh, I believe I'm checking up on my nephew, who got his ass kicked by the Disciplinary Squad," he remarked.

"You don't have to be a smartass," I replied.

"Hm, so this is your nephew," Takami stated. "I'm amazed you managed to survive against the Disciplinary Squad. While you did survive, you were severely injured. As you know, your right arm is broken. It will take time for it to heal; and there is a minor fracture in your vertebral column. Thing is it's in the area where it bends the most, so I suggest you be careful when trying to sit up. Just relax and don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine in no time."

I used my good arm and scratched the back of my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Remarkably, it's only been a day; however, we would like to keep you here for a while before sending you home," Takami said as she wrote on the clipboard. "Now let me ask you something; when you were fighting the Disciplinary Squad, did you experience anything dissimilar?"

"Um, well I did unlock a hidden ability as an ashikabi," I revealed. She looked up from the clipboard then at me.

"Can you explain it?" Takami asked. I nodded and began telling them about my ability.

"When I first comprehended it, I could move faster than ever before. My speed could even match that of the Disciplinary Squad. Another thing is that I could perceive assaults that were ordinarily faster in a much more leisurely motion," I explained. "But can you tell me why speed was my preferred element?"

"I'm afraid not," Takami replied.

"I bet it's because of your passion for walking," uncle stated. "Since you're always out walking about, you've augmented your fortitude and speed more than your other attributes. That's only my opinion, but that may be the most coherent elucidation."

"Then how about instigation period?" I questioned.

"That's something you may need to decipher on your own," Takami told her.

"Ugh, seriously, no more nerd talk; my brain is about to explode," someone spoke up. We looked at the door and saw my sekirei standing there with Yomi being the first in line.

"How long have you girls been standing there?" I asked them.

"Long enough to hear the nerd conversation; I mean seriously, Matsu and Takehito are bad enough. We don't need three more people talking the same way," Yomi replied. The seven walked in and gathered around the bed. Takami and my uncle were discussing some things while I talked to my sekirei.

"Hey girls; I appreciate you carrying me here," I stated. "Were there any troubles on the way here?"

"After the Disciplinary Squad left, more attackers appeared. While Akitsu and Yomi carried you, Musubi and the others fought them off for you to escape," Matsu explained. "Once we got you here, your uncle and Takami patched you up."

"Ren, we have some things to take care of so we'll see you later. Don't do anything stupid and rest up," uncle ordered.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be fine," I replied. Takami and my uncle left the room, leaving me and my sekirei. The moment the door closed the seven jumped at me and wrapped me in a very tight embrace.

"AHHH! Not to hard girls! AHHH!" I screamed. They let me go, and I lay back down as I literally squirmed in pain.

"Oh Ren we're so sorry," Musubi apologized. I sat back up and breathed heavily from enduring the pain.

"I'm okay, but please one at a time. I want you Musubi to take off your combat gloves," I told them. She took off her gloves, and I gave the girls their hugs and kisses. Then; I was suddenly bitch slapped four separate times.

"AHHH! WHY?!"

I looked up, but saw two demonic auras. They weren't as intense as Miya or Takehito's, but it was enough to scare me. The users happened to be Tskumi and Yomi with Uzume and Matsu being the stray hands.

"Okay, I understand that you girls are mad for me worrying you; but did you really have to slap me?"

"We did," Tskumi and Yomi said in unison. I finished rubbing my cheek and sighed.

"Fine, get the yelling out of the way," I stated. The two played rock paper scissors with Yomi being the winner. She practically pushed the others out into the hall and shut the door then locked it. She walked to the end of bed and had a certain look in her eyes.

"I know that look Yomi."

She smiled at me.

"I just want a passionate one. I won't yell; but only if you give me a passionate kiss," she said. Yomi got on the bed and crawled up to me. She closed the distance between us and we kissed each other.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in? When you leave here, you will be punished. The seven of us thought of some punishments, and you said you would accept any that we give you."

Yomi cupped my cheek.

"For your punishment from me, you will be my slave for a day. And yes, I said slave. For one day, you will do what I say without questions."

She sat down beside me.

"Another thing is that you need to stop endangering yourself. The night we brought you here I had a nightmare about you. Don't get me wrong Ren; I love fighting for you and am always ready for combat, but I don't like seeing you in such a severe condition."

I used my good hand and cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Yomi; I'll be more careful from now on. I promise," I told her. She smiled and nodded. Yomi walked to the door and grabbed the knob.

"Remember what your punishment is; we all agreed to do different things," she said and walked out. Tskumi then came in and locked the door. She walked to the middle of the room and looked at me with her normal angry face and crossed arms.

"Uh, hello honey," I said.

"Don't you honey me," she snapped. I put my hand back down.

"Do you have any idea how terrified I was? I was so worried that I probably had the most terrifying nightmare I've ever had in my life. And all because you wanted to check on something," she scolded.

"I'm sorry Tskumi," I said.

"I'm not done yet!" She exclaimed. I flinched at her tone. Over the next several minutes, Tskumi was pacing back and forth scolding me; it really resembled a mom scolding her child.

"You said that in return for letting you go on your 'last walk', someone would accompany you whenever you wanted to go walking again. Is that not what you said?"

"Yes, I said that," I confirmed.

"Then remember those words," she stated. Tskumi then summoned a stream of water.

"Tskumi?" I called out.

'I do not like where this is going.' I said in my head.

"Ren; I love you, I really do. But you have to learn that every action has a reaction," Tskumi stated. "This will make sure you never do this again!"

Tskumi snapped her arm like throwing a whip, making the water fly at me and hit me in the face. I was forced to lie back down, but the water didn't hurt at all. I was about to sit back up, but Tskumi pinned me down. She made sure not to put force on any injured or sore parts. She brought her face closer and kissed me on the lips. She broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"No more getting yourself into trouble, understood?" She asked softly.

"I understand; I promise," I said with a short nod. She smiled and got off of me.

"I will not tell you the punishment," she declared. I sighed.

"I won't like it," I replied. She laughed.

"That's exactly what punishment means," she said. Tskumi walked to the door, but stop directly at it. She turned to look at me.

"I'm glad you're alright Ren."

Tskumi left the room, and Uzume took her turn. She walked in with her hands behind her back.

"Hello darling, are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Aside from being slapped four times, I'm feeling great," I responded. She laughed at my comment.

"Well, you deserved it," she said and sat beside me.

"For the record Ren; when I wake up from sleeping, I don't want to be told you're in serious trouble and need our help. Just letting you know. Now then, I won't tell you my punishment until it's my turn. I want to build suspense."

"I'm not gonna like it am I?" I asked her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"It depends on what you think of the punishment. I will, but I don't know about you," she said. Uzume placed her hand on my cheek.

"You sure you okay; you're not in any more pain are you?"

"No, the only thing that hurt is my cheek," I replied. She laughed again.

"Again, you deserved it; but I'm glad you're alright. I have another friend in the hospital, I don't need my darling in one as well," Uzume said. "Promise to be careful next time?"

"Yeah, I promise," I replied. We shared a kiss and Uzume left the room. Matsu came in next and fixed her glasses.

"I'm gonna be honest Matsu, I'm more scared of what your punishment might be," I told her. She puffed her cheeks out.

"Now that's mean," she complained. "Why do you think mine are worse than the others?"

"I'm sorry, but you're always talking about experimenting and this is basically a free shot at it," I told her.

"Well this isn't the experiment I keep talking about. When it's my turn, just know that you may end up very sore," she said. I shook a little.

"Does it violate the rules of the inn?" I asked.

"No everything falls within," Matsu said with her trademark grin on.

"I have no choice but to accept," I stated. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"I'm gonna have so much fun," Matsu said. She kissed my cheek and got off the bed. "Rest easy Ren; and good luck."

Matsu left the room, allowing Kazehana to walk in. She came up to the bed and sat on my lap. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright darling," she said.

"I'm glad to see you too Kazehana," I replied. She giggled and kissed the cheek where I got slapped.

"I hope you will accept my request," Kazehana said.

"Like I said, I will accept any punishment you give me; I can't go back on my word," I replied. She removed her hand from my cheek.

"Well this isn't a punishment. The opposite actually; I want you to go out with me again. That's all I want; however, during our date, you are forbidden from using my name. You have to call me sweet nicknames," she explained. "Then maybe that night we can do what comes after a kiss."

Kazehana got off of my lap and walked to the door.

"Rest easy darling; I love you."

She blew me a kiss and walked out the door. I just finished processing what she said and blushed. Akitsu then proceeded in and I cleared my head. She walked to the bed.

"I'm happy to see that you're doing well master," she stated.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too Akitsu," I replied.

"Are you hurt master? I know that your cheek must be in pain," she said. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but I guess I deserve it for worrying you girls so much," I told her. Akitsu cupped my cheek and kissed the cheek that got slapped. She used her ice breath to cool down my cheek. She pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Thanks Akitsu."

"You're welcome master," she replied and sat down beside me.

"Did you also have nightmares?" I asked her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"I wish I didn't; it felt so real," she said.

"You don't have to talk about it. It's over now; and I'm right here with you," I replied. "So do you have a punishment?"

"I cannot punish my master; I'm just glad you're safe, I'll just tell everyone that I thought of one," she told me.

"Thanks Akitsu," I told her. We shared a kiss, and Akitsu proceeded to the door.

"Get well master," she said and left the room.

"Now all that leaves is Musubi; or Yume since we're the only two," I said to myself. Musubi finally walked in and shut the door. I was just gonna assume she's Musubi.

"You're the last one Musubi."

"Are you feeling well Ren?" Musubi asked.

"Yeah I'm feeling great. My girls came to visit; and I'm still alive after that battle," I replied smiling. She returned my smile.

"We were all worried about you," she pointed out. I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I honestly didn't think the Disciplinary Squad would attack me," I told her. She dropped the smile and looked at the ground.

"Ren; I have a request," she stated. My focus shot back to her.

"Ren, I have a confession to make. When I'm with you, I get this wonderful feeling inside my heart. You always make me smile and will even risk his life to protect me. You're always thinking of me and put us before you. I can get stronger because I have you to help me."

"Musubi," I whispered. She grabbed my hand, making sure it was the good one and placed it between hers.

"I wish to deepen our love; and so, here's my request," she announced. She looked me in the eyes.

"Ren, will you personally show me how to have sex?"

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Do you remember the question you asked Tskumi and Uzume? This is my answer."

"Musubi; I can grant your request; however, do you truly believe I deserve such an honor? I asked Tskumi the same question and now I'm asking you. If you truly believe that I am worthy, then I will grant your request," I replied as seriously as possible. I even cupped her cheek with my good hand to keep our eyes locked.

"Yes, I truly do believe you deserve it," she replied. I pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. After I broke the kiss, I smiled at her.

"I'm afraid we can't at the moment, but I promise that when everything is back to normal and we're back at our house; then I will gladly grant your request," I told her. She showed me her trademark smile and we kissed again.

"Thank you Ren," Musubi stated. She walked to the door.

"We'll see you soon Ren."

With that said and done, Musubi walked out the door. I'm pretty sure all seven of them went back to the inn. I looked out the window and smiled.

"Sigh, I have a lot of things to look forward to. Talking about all this made me tired," I said to myself. I was about to lie back down; but suddenly, my wounds started to open up and I was in so much pain.

"Ahhh! Why are my wounds opening back up?"

I heard someone walk in and struggled to turn my head. When I saw who came in, it made since to me why this was happening.

"Now I know why my wounds suddenly reopened. What do you want with me; Karasuba?"

She walked in with her devilish smile and her sword beside her.

"I just wanted to make sure you haven't died. Going up against the Disciplinary Squad and surviving is pretty good for a human. Benitsubasa and Haihane reported that you put an excellent fight for a human. You've earned my respect. Now I know Musubi will get stronger with you as her ashikabi," she told me. She titled my head up with the sheath of the sword. She brought her face closer.

"But don't forget about what happens if she loses before I face her. I highly suggest you remember that fact. And don't think that because you survived against the Disciplinary Squad means you're untouchable."

"Hm, you should also remember Karasuba; I've come a long way with my sekirei. We won't be defeated; I can guarantee you that," I stated. Her smile widened. She took the sheath away, allowing my head to fall.

"That's what I want to hear; just don't forget those words. I sure won't," Karasuba stated. "Also, tell your uncle I said hello."

"Huh? You know my uncle?" I asked. She leaned against the wall.

"Of course I would know the Disciplinary Squad's own tuner," she revealed.

"This is the first time I've ever heard it," I replied.

"I'll admit; he's actually a human I like," she said.

"Hm, you also have weird tastes," I pointed out. I could feel the pain intensifying even more. I was starting to lose focus from blood loss. I managed to shake it off for a while.

"I suggest you leave. Your presence is causing my wounds to open back up."

She laughed and walked out still smiling. I quickly called in the nurse to tend to my wounds again. After she did, I looked at ground and thought about what Karasuba said.

'Remember Karasuba; I won't let anyone take my girls away from me. When you square off, my Musubi will be the winner.' I said in thought. I drifted off to sleep. When I woke up, it was nighttime. I just sighed.

"Damn my earliness."

I rubbed my eyes to get adjusted to the dark. Then I started to hear noises. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. I sat up but was gently pushed back down. I saw this black figure hovering above me.

"Who are you?"

There was a girly giggle that sounded very familiar. I reached up with my good hand and cupped the person's cheek. The person placed their hand on top of mine. I stroked the person's hair; it felt smooth. That's when I felt a certain strand and it came to me.

"Musubi? Is that you?"

I felt their lips press against mine and saw a pair of wings flash and flutter. In the light, I could definitely see Musubi. She broke the kiss and turned on the lamp, letting me get a clear view of her.

"Hello," she greeted smiling.

'Wait. Why would Musubi sneak over in the middle of the night? She would never do that. This isn't Musubi.

"Yume, what are doing here in the middle of the night?" I questioned. She rested on top of me with her head on my chest.

"She got lonely and missed you. So after everyone fell asleep, I took over and snuck over here," she explained. She hovered back over me.

"So can I stay? Please?"

"Sigh, fine; you can stay," I told her. She lay back down on top of me.

"Thank you; I'm not putting too much pressure on you am I?" She asked. I put my good hand on her back.

"You're fine," I replied. "I honestly was getting lonely too."

Yume started giggling.

"Then I'm glad I came," she said. "Also, I came to warn you about the others. They were serious about punishing you for worrying them. They even decided the order in which to go in."

I sighed.

"Okay, let me hear it," I told her. She flipped herself over so she was on her back.

"Alright; they decided to let Musubi, Matsu, and Uzume go first. Because they still haven't had their dates yet. Akitsu will go after Uzume; she technically hasn't had her date either, and they wanted those who haven't get their turn. After Akitsu, Kazehana, Tskumi, and finally Yomi will go in that order. That's the order; and if you wing another sekirei during this period, she will have to go last," she elaborated.

"That reminds me, how many sekirei are left?" I asked. Yume flipped back over and rested her head on my chest.

"According to Takehito, there are only two left. You also need to see Jason's recent sekireis. I know one will blow you away," she said.

"So there are two more out there. I know she has to be one of them," I stated.

"Eight sekirei huh; are we not enough for you Ren?" Yume teased. She raised her head and tapped my cheek.

"I'm also amazed at what Musubi said to you; I had nothing to do with that."

"I knew it wasn't you. Her emotions were all the real deal," I replied. "My answer was also true."

"Hmhmhm, it was; so what are you gonna do on that day?" Yume asked.

"Sigh, I honestly don't know. I never thought I would have to teach someone how to have sex while doing that person," I replied. "Wait a minute; since you share Musubi's body, but your spirit is inside her; doesn't that mean I will technically be doing you both?"

"If that's how you want to see it; and what about your punishments?" She asked back. I sighed.

"I might die," I stated. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe it won't so bad; it's only because they were worried about you," she said. "You did get off easy though with Kazehana and Musubi. I don't know about Akitsu yet though."

I thought about what she said.

"Yume; is it true that every ashikabi has a hidden ability?" I asked.

"Mmm-hmm, yes, they do. I heard about yours when you first explained it to your uncle," Yume replied. I smiled after I remembered the name.

"I call it 'Zonin Thunder', I told her.

"Really? That's the best you could up with?" She questioned.

"Says you; I happen to like the name. It was either that or 'Flash of Lightning', but that's too common," I answered. "I just have to figure out how to activate it on command."

"What did you to activate it the first time?" Yume asked. I scratched the side of my face.

"Let's see; I was already badly injured. I was thinking negative thoughts, but I quickly tried to get rid of it and thought about you girls. When I realized what I needed to do, that's when it happened," I explained.

"Hmm, I see. Only after realization; but now you should be able to use it willingly. This may not work, but how about a chant?" Yume suggested. I thought about it.

"A chant huh? Like one a sekirei chants? I like that idea; my own norito. Hahaha, oh this is gonna be sweet," I replied happily. "I bet I can think of a cool one too."

"I'm glad you like the idea. Let me here it when you thought of it," Yume told me. I nodded and started thinking over the next ten minutes.

"Yume; are you still awake?" I asked.

"Yeah, have you thought of something?" She asked back.

"Heheee, listen to this,"

'_The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed; make my speed reach a pinnacle that cannot be surpassed. Lightning and thunder come together and fuse inside this being. Make my speed increase further. Grant me the power of 'Zonin Thunder'.'_

"How's that?" I asked. Yume started laughing.

"You have a way with words; I like it. It fits you quite nicely," she told me. She hovered above me again.

"It's been a while since we've been together. Before I give Musubi possession, can we have a little session?" Yume asked. I smiled at her request.

"Sure," I agreed. She returned my smiled and cupped both my cheeks. She pressed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I took it up a notch and poked her lips with my tongue. She allowed entrance and we fondled each other's tongues. Yume elicited a muffled moan as our lips moved in unison. She pushed down gently and deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss to get some air, and Yume kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Ren; I love you," She declared.

"I love you too Yume," I stated. Next thing I know, she passed out asleep on my chest with her trademark smile. I gently stroked her hair and smiled.

'The third phase is almost here. I better ask Takehito what's going to happen.' I said in thought. I looked down at now Musubi and saw her smiling so happily, causing me to smile as well.

"Sleep tight Musubi."

I drifted back to sleep and let the rest of the night run its course.

**A/N: Hello guys; I have the next chapter ready and waiting to be read. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think I'm getting with speeches. The speech I had Musubi tell sounds pretty good don't you think? I have selected the punishments already, but if you want you can still send me some ideas. If you have an idea for the next chapter, I'm always listening. Another thing is, something happened to my email, so I had to change it. Hopefully, it will still work like the old one, and I will still see what you send me. I just don't get it though; it was working fine a few days ago and now I can't even login to it. Well I'm pretty sure you don't care. This has been MalevolentDarkness16, wishing you a good life. I will see you guys next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This will be a special mini chapter. It will take place after Jason winged Kuno, but Minaka's announcement never aired and the Disciplinary Squad never attacked. Think of this as an alternate path if you would. It won't be during the main story. And now; let us begin. **

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 21: Birthday Surprise

I just woke up from a good night's sleep. I stretched my arms out and looked beside me, but Tskumi wasn't next to me. I was the only one in the room, which is weird because I'm usually the first one up.

"I guess my body decided to be lazy for once and let me sleep in," I said to myself. "I guess Tskumi decided to let me sleep in as well."

I grabbed some clean clothes and went to take my shower. I was honestly expecting someone to sneak up on me, but I was wrong. After cleaning myself, I went into the living room. There was no one in sight; it was completely empty. I checked the entire house, but found no one. I even checked the backyard and still found no one. Now I'm back in the living room sitting on the couch thinking.

"Where is everyone? This is strange; I wonder if something happened. I sure hope not."

I heard something in the kitchen and went to check it out. Nothing was out of the ordinary. I scratched my head.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

I turned to leave the kitchen, but saw a note on the fridge. It was for me from my girls. It said,

"_Dear Darling,_

_We know you are wondering where we are this morning. The answer is Izumo Inn; we needed to discuss some things with Takehito and Miya. We know you'll miss us so here's a list of some items we need you to get. In the drawer, Musubi has left her MBI card so you have the funds to buy everything. Have fun and take your time. Just think of this as a nice refreshing stroll. We'll be back when you finish._

_We love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Your Sekirei._

"Hm, well at least they're safe. I was worried for nothing. I guess I better start this list; from the way it looks, it may take a while." I said. I put the list and card in my pocket. I stepped outside and felt the cool breeze flowing. The sky was its beautiful azure. There were little clouds and the sun was bright.

"It feels good out there; it's the perfect time to go out on a walk."

I headed for my first destination. For some reason, it said to grab a gift for your next sekirei.

"How do they know another sekirei is reacting to me?"

As if on cue, my phone went off. The ID said Izumo Inn, so I quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Ren; it's me Musubi," she said in her cheerful tone.

"Hey Musubi," I replied. "What are you girls up to?"

"Well, everyone wanted to see how you're doing with the items so some of us are gonna take turns talking to you to help pass the time. Everyone wanted me to start and then we'll call at certain times to check up on you," she explained.

"Okay then; I'm glad everyone is safe and sound. I thought something happened and started to get worried," I replied. "Also, how did you know another sekirei is reacting to me?"

"Huh? You have another sekirei reacting to you? That's great Ren. That will make your eight sekirei," she stated.

"I guess no one told you," I said.

"Oh Ren, how many items have you gathered so far?" Musubi asked.

"I haven't even gotten the first one yet," I answered. I could hear her talking to someone else.

"Ren; I'm sorry, but I have to go. Bye," Musubi stated.

"Wait a minute Musubi," I called out. It was too late and she hung up. I sighed and just hung up as well.

"I wonder what she was talking about."

I went to the same store I got the girls' gifts and bought another present for the girl in my dreams. After doing so, I check that off the list and went after the next item, which was just some food.

Before I went inside the store, my phone went off again; but it was someone different. I went to the side and leaned against the wall then answered the phone.

"Hello Chris," I greeted.

"So how's my little brother doing?" My youngest older brother questioned.

"I'm doing some errands for my girlfriend," I told him. I could hear him laughing on the other end.

"So dad was right; you do have a girlfriend. I thought he just made that up. Well congratulations then; so how many times have you done it?" He asked. I face palmed myself, knowing he was about to ask that. I couldn't escape the question so I just answered.

"I've done it three times."

He was clapping his hands.

"Ah, my little brother is slowly becoming a man; but don't think you've got us beat," Chris told me. I just thought of a great idea.

"Would you like to see a picture of her?" I asked him.

"Definitely," he responded. I smiled and found the picture I wanted. It only took three seconds for him to reply.

"Ren; is this?"

"That is correct; she's my girlfriend. Her name is Kazehana; and she is a fantastic woman," I boasted smiling. I could hear him stutter.

'Sorry for showing you off Kazehana.' I said in thought.

"Not bad Ren, not bad at all; I say you got lucky though," he replied.

"Yeah, I did get lucky," I agreed. That's when I remembered what I needed to do.

"Sorry Chris, but I have to finish these errands."

"Is that so? Well before you go, I have something to tell you," he replied.

"I'm listening," I said. "And what did you mean by that first phrase?"

"You know what I mean. Anyway, I just wanted to call and say. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He shouted. I smiled at his exclamation.

"Thanks Chris; I appreciate it," I replied. He started laughing.

"No problem," he said. "Also; remember to use condoms."

"Don't start with me; I have enough trouble with that from dad and uncle," I replied. Chris burst out laughing.

"Okay then have a good birthday man. Sorry we can't be there, but Blake and Marcus will give you a call sometime later," he said. "Give your girlfriend a kiss and hug."

Chris and I hung up the phone. I walked into the store to get the food requested. Now I just had to get the rest of the items. That's when my phone went off for the third time.

"Yeah?" I greeted.

"Hello darling," Kazehana greeted back.

"Hey honey," I replied. She giggled at my response.

"How are the things coming along?" She asked.

"I just crossed out food on the list and am now headed for the next stop. I should be done soon," I told her.

"Well that's good; I'm bored here," she replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you guys discussing anyway?" I asked.

"We're just talking about different stories," Kazehana replied. She started talking to someone else.

"Aw, just a little bit more. Oh alright; I'm sorry darling, but I have to go now. I love you."

"Okay, bye honey," I told her. We hung up the phone, and I picked up the pace with the other items. The third thing wasn't an item, but a message. It said,

'_Victory is sweetest when you've known defeat.'_

I was to think what this meant and couldn't return home until I did. So I just kept walking and went to the park. I sat on a bench in the shade. Coming here reminded me of when I first met Akitsu. I still remember that cool fateful day. As I was thinking, my phone snapped me out with its tone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello master," Akitsu answered back. I chuckled at her impeccable timing.

"Hey Akitsu; what are you doing right now?" I asked her.

"I'm still with the others. We're back at home now and are waiting for your return," she said. "And you master?"

"I was just sitting at the park, thinking of the message you girls wrote," I replied. "Hey; do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course master; it's a day I will never forget. I'm glad we met each other that day and will always remember what you've done for me. Thank you master," Akitsu stated. I smiled at her statement and finished thinking.

"No Akitsu; thank you," I replied.

"Master?" She called out.

"It's thanks to you Akitsu that I have you and six other wonderful girls by my side. Any guy would be lucky to have any of you; but I somehow managed to get seven willing to stay with me. If that's not luck, then I don't know what is," I replied. "Sometimes; I feel like this is only a dream that I refuse to wake up from. When I do dream, none of you are there. I'd search the ends of the earth, but still couldn't find you anywhere; and I would wake up scared to death. What I'm trying to say is; I don't want you girls to disappear from my life. Sometimes I wonder; what about me is so special that I have seven girls willing to be with me."

There was no response.

"Master," Akitsu whispered. "I never knew you felt that way. Have you always thought that?"

"Yes, for a long time, I've been thinking of how I can prove my worth," I told her.

"Master; you don't need to do anything. There is nothing for you to prove. Everything you've done is enough. When we first met, I knew you were a person who would give me the chance to find happiness. I've been waiting for a person like you to show up in my life and now you finally have. I'm glad we met on that day; and I've been very happy ever since," Akitsu confessed. I knew she was holding back.

"It's okay Akitsu; you don't need to hold back. I know you're trying to hold back your tears," I pointed out. On cue, I could hear Akitsu softly sobbing. I smiled.

"I love you Akitsu."

"*Sniff sniff* I love you too master," Akitsu stated. We hung up the phone, and I got off the bench. I stretched my arms out and grabbed the bags. I checked the list to see if I have everything, but as it turns out, the food was for Miya and Takehito. It said to drop it off at the inn and then head back home. Well on the back anyway. I just sighed and headed for the inn. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I tried it again, but again no one answered. So instead, I just walked in and left the food on the kitchen counter.

After completing everything, I checked the time and saw it was two thirty.

"Man I've been busy," I said to myself. I made my way back home, but something came to mind.

"Chris called, but how come mom and dad haven't?"

I finally arrived back home; and without any troubles either. I turned the knob and saw that the lights were off and the windows were curtained to block out the light from the sun. I proceeded inside.

"Hello? Girls; are you in here?"

I scratched my head in confusion. Then suddenly, the lights turned on and.

"SURPRISE!"

My seven sekirei plus my mom, Auntie Amaryllis, Jason, and his sekirei popped out. I also saw Miya Takehito, my Uncle Clyde, and dad standing beside them. There were decorations put up around the house. Streamers, balloons, the works, and there was a big sign with 'Happy Birthday Ren' on it. I smiled at the guests.

"Now it all makes since," I told everyone. "Not being here when I woke up, sending me on that errand, and checking up on how I was doing. You were planning this from the start and made sure you had enough time to set everything up. How's that? Pretty accurate if I say so myself."

My answer earned a big tackle from my sekirei that ended with me falling to the ground.

"Thanks girls; but how did you know today was my birthday?"

"Your mom and Matsu talked about it one day. We asked Miya and the others to help out and here we are," Yomi explained.

"Well I appreciate it; but can you girls get off of me?" I asked. They complied and got off me, allowing my mom and auntie to get their hugs in.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," mom and auntie said.

"Thanks you guys; I really appreciate it," I replied. After getting all the congratulations out of the way, we started the party everyone set up. Everything was well thought out. The food was amazing and I even received some presents. When my phone went off, I snuck off to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Ren,"

It was my second oldest brother, Marcus. Out of the four of us, he's the most laidback.

"Hello Marcus," I greeted.

"Hey man, happy birthday," he replied.

"Thanks; did Chris tell you?" I asked. He started laughing.

"Yep, and I must say; she's hot. So how many times?" Marcus asked.

"Sigh, three," I told him.

"Hahahahahaaa, ahh, our littlest brother is a man now. But you still got a lot to learn," he told me.

"Oh yeah? I think I've learned enough," I retorted.

"Is that a challenge?" Marcus asked.

"No, just a statement," I answered. He started laughing again.

"Then I wish you luck," Marcus said. "Blake should call you later. Have fun with your girl tonight."

"You and Chris said the exact same thing," I pointed out.

"We know what be going down. Just because we aren't there doesn't mean we're clueless at what goes on," he replied.

"Yeah yeah, just don't be getting any bright ideas," I said. Marcus laughed again, and we said our goodbyes. Sometime later, Miya and Takehito went back home. The moment they did, Kazehana brought out this bottle of sake. It didn't take long for her, my dad and uncle, Matsu, Yomi, and even Tskumi to get drunk.

"Jason, don't follow their habits. Trust me; I had to go through double hanya masks," I told him.

"I'm not even old enough to drive let alone drink," he replied. He and Kusano were playing a game of cards. Thing is, she was completely kicking his ass. They both had a pile of money. Jason had about ten coins; however, Ku had about twenty times Jason's amount.

"Alright Ku; you may have beaten me ten times already, but I've got this one in the bag," he boasted. He had a confident smile on face, but so did Ku.

Two minutes later; Jason was on his hands and knees while Ku was smiling happily. All the coins Jason had was now Ku's.

"How are you so good at this?" Jason asked her. She giggled and gave him the victory sign.

"Uzume taught me," she stated.

"Well that explains it," I spoke up. I kneeled in front of Ku.

"Ku, do you mind if I play with you?"

"Sure," she said with a short nod. She gave me some of her coins and now we sit across each other with a full hand of cards. Jason was sitting against the wall watching. I didn't know a thing about cards so I just moved them around in a random order.

"Alright Ku; are you ready?" I asked. She had an intense concentration look and nodded. Somehow; I actually managed to beat her. Jason was wide-eyed while Ku just had her mouth dropped. I closed her mouth and looked at the two.

"I got lucky."

"Yes, you did," Jason stated.

"Hey, at least I beat her," I retorted. He couldn't come with anything to say. I walked back into the living room. My mom, dad, auntie, and uncle already left. As for the sekirei, Kuno was in a corner scared to death. Kazehana, Yomi, and Tskumi were passed out. Ikki, Musubi, Akitsu, and Ikki were watching television. Matsu however, was the one that's scaring Kuno. Jason gathered his girls with Kuno running behind him. They said their goodbyes and left. A moment later, my phone went off for hopefully the last time. I knew who it had to be and answered.

"Hey Blake," I greeted. Blake is my oldest brother. And out of the four of us, we're the most well-mannered; I beat him by a margin

"Hello birthday boy; it's been a while," he replied.

"Yeah, it has; I got a call from Chris and Marcus earlier," I told him.

"I know; they showed me a picture of your girlfriend," Blake responded. "She's a very beautiful woman. I honestly didn't know you had it in you."

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

'Little do they know that I have more than one girl.' I said in thought.

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised. I didn't mean to offend you," Blake stated.

"Nah, it's okay. I did get lucky though," I replied.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he said.

"Good, because I was getting tired of being asked that question," I pointed out.

"Well I have to go now. Happy birthday Ren," Blake congratulated. I smiled at his comment.

"Thanks Blake; I'll see you later," I replied and hung up the phone. I looked out the window and saw the moon high above the sky. I asked the girls to come outside with me. All of us were looking at the starry night sky.

"So Ren, what did you want to talk about?" Matsu asked. I turned my focus to the girls.

"When Akitsu was talking to me, did you notice her crying?" I asked back.

"Hey yeah; I've been meaning to ask that. What happened?" Yomi questioned. I looked back at the sky.

"Do you girls remember the first we met?" I asked. They nodded yes.

"Then let me ask you a very important question."

I looked back at the girls with a serious expression.

"What is so special about me that the seven of you are willing to stay by my side?"

A gust of wind kicked up and blew. Everyone was quiet.

"Sometimes, I have dreams where none of you are with me anymore. I would search the entire world, but couldn't find any of you. I would wake up panting and scared to death. At other times, I feel like this whole thing is just a dream I refuse to wake up from. That's what I'm afraid of, that this is just one big dream and when I wake up, it'll just be me. Any guy would be lucky to have any of you; but I somehow managed to get seven willing to stay with me. I don't want you girls to disappear from my life. So let me ask again; what is so special about me that you seven are willing to stay?"

Everything was silent again. Kazehana was the first to speak up. She walked forward and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Now what reason do we have to stay with you darling?" She asked. "We've made this choice after recognizing you as our ashikabi. We need no other reason except that we love you. Do you love us Ren?"

"Yes, of course I love you girls, but,"

Kazehana put her finger on my lips.

"Ren; if you truly do love us then there's no need to question our decision. This is not a dream; but a reality. Everything you see is real. We are real, your love for us is real, our love for you is real, and every waking moment we spend with each other is real. If you want to know, I love you because of your heart," she revealed. She rested her head and hands on my chest.

"As for me Ren, I love how determined you are," Uzume stated. "You're not one to give up so easily. Usually one gives up after a certain point, but you keep going. That's what I love about you."

She joined Kazehana and rested her head on my chest.

"I love how smart you are," Matsu declared. "At times you like to mess around, but when the situation calls for it, your strategic side comes to play. Both sides make my heart race."

"I love how caring you can be," Musubi revealed. "You always put others before yourself and focus on everyone instead of just one person. That's what I love about you."

"I love that observing side of you," Yomi stated. "You don't just rush things; you like to observe and execute. I love that about you."

They joined the others and gathered around me.

"Ren; I love your maturity," Tskumi said. "You're very mature and well-mannered. I find myself entranced when we speak to each other. That's what I love about you."

"Master, I was lonely until I met you. It was fate that made us meet that day; and I haven't regretted it since. If there's one thing I love about you master, it would be how decisive you are," Akitsu declared. "On that day, I told you not to bother with me; but you decided to stay instead. That's what I love about you master."

They joined the others and completed the circle.

"We love you Ren," they all said in unison. I smiled at them and tried to hold back the tears that started to surface.

"I love you too girls. I love you too," I repeated. I couldn't hold it back anymore and just let the tears fall down my face.

"Thank you girls; for everything."

They looked at me with happy smiles.

"Happy Birthday Ren," they congratulated.

**A/N: Well guys I hope you guys enjoy this special chapter. It is actually my birthday today; I'm turning sixteen. Like in the story, I want you to be honest with me. What do you like most about this story? Is there something I need to improve on or is it great like it is. A writer thrives on their readers' opinion; and I got this far thanks to you guys. I will probably do another special chapter for Christmas. It depends on how far I get in the story arc. Well, I've wasted enough of your time. This has been MalevolentDarkness16, who is now 16. I hope you guys enjoy; and Happy Birthday.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 22: Final Entities Pt. Six

I'm standing in front of my sekirei. I've just finished explaining the situation to them. At this very moment, Kagari a.k.a. Homura is basically committing a suicide mission, and I have to stop him.

"Alright girls, will you help me stop and save Homura?" I asked my sekirei. They all nodded their heads.

"You can count on us Jason," Ikki stated.

"We won't let you down," Yashima declared confidently.

"Okay then, let's head out," I stated. "Kuno, physically; are you able to keep up?"

She shook her head depressed.

"I'm sorry," she answered. I put my hand on her shoulders.

"That's okay Kuno; don't let it get to you. Now let's see," I replied thinking.

"She can hang onto me," Shi spoke up. "I don't mind carrying her."

"Really; thanks Shi. Now let's get going," I stated. They nodded, and we ran outside. Ren's sekirei were gone, which meant he needed help fast.

'I hope Ren's okay.' I said in thought. I held onto Ikki as we started moving. I looked down and for some reason saw Seo and the lightning twins.

"What are they doing here?"

"Focus on the priority at hand Jason," Ikki told me. I continued to look at the ground, but this time; I saw someone else show up on a motorcycle. I could barely see the person, but it looked like the guy who reminded me of Seo. He was traveling with three other girls. We got too far away so I couldn't see them anymore. I looked at the coordinates on my phone and noticed that Homura has stopped moving.

"He stopped moving," I warned everyone. We picked up the pace and raced to where he ceased moving. When we got to a certain area, I could see smoke rising in the air. On a nearby building, there were four people. One was a bespectacled man wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie. We landed on the building, allowing me to get a better look at the others. One happened to be Homura, who appears to be surrounded in a fire like aura. The other two were people I didn't want to see; they were Sai and Ichiya.

"Sigh, I didn't think I would see those two here."

"Those were the ones who hurt you and Ren," Ikki pointed out.

"Yeah, but now it is Kagari who needs saving. From his appearance and what Takami told me, his powers are starting to activate on their free will. He's already losing control; and if this keeps up, he'll burn to a crisp," I explained. Ikki started snickering.

"I think Ren is starting to rub off on you," she said.

"I don't have his brains, but I can still be useful. First, we have to get those two off Kagari's back. Hmmm, Yashima and Nanami; I would like it if you two fight them off. I know you can take them. While you're doing that, I'll try and help Kagari," I stated.

"We're on it," Yashima stated while Nanami just nodded. The two charged at the enemy just as Sai launched her blades. Ichiya jumped at Kagari and threw a kick aimed at his head. Nanami thrust her spear and intercepted Sai's blade, stopping it cold. Yashima swung her hammer and met Ichiya's attack.

"What the hell? Who are you two?" Sai interrogated. My two sekirei stood side by side in front of Kagari.

"Nanami and Yashima; then that means," Kagari started.

"Hey there Kagari; or do you prefer to be called Homura?" I asked walking up to him.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I don't need your help," he stated.

"Yes, you do need help Kagari," I replied. "Takami told me everything. Now let me ask you this; do you honestly think killing yourself will solve anything?"

"It will once I take that bastard Minaka with me," Kagari said. "He's the reason my powers are unstable. Killing him will right that wrong."

"Sure, you can go all the way to MBI and kill Minaka. But you're gonna have to get there without burning, take on any armed personnel, and defeat the Disciplinary Squad. You may be powerful Kagari; but you can't win with those odds," I explained.

"Jason is right Homura. Do you honestly think you can get there knowing this. You'll be killed on the spot," Ikki stated.

"I don't care!" He snapped. "Look at me; do you call this normal?"

He opened up his cloak, revealing his entire upper body. I covered Ku's eyes for the spectacle. His entire body has changed completely. It is now curvier, like a female's; and he's growing a pair of breasts.

"This is repulsive isn't it; having the body of a female when you're born male. How is any of this normal? How can you understand what I'm going through? You can't so don't try to understand me as if you know me."

"You're right Kagari; I can't understand," I agreed. "What I do understand is that you're letting your feelings get the better of you. Your anger is blinding you from the truth."

"Just shut up! I don't need anyone's help," Kagari declared. "There's nothing any of you can do for me."

"Kagari," I whispered.

"You heard him; he doesn't need anyone's help," Sai repeated. Nanami held one of her blades at bay, but she sent more coming our way.

"Sai, Ikki, intercept," I commanded. The two followed the order and used their weapons to block the blades.

"Kagari listen; you don't need to do this. I know you're angry, but that doesn't mean you should just go and kill the Game Master."

"I said shut up! You don't anything about me; you don't understand that I can die at any given moment. If it comes to that, I will burn that bastard along with me," Kagari replied angrily. I was about to say something else, but Ichiya soon attacked. We quickly jumped back and looked at the situation. Yashima soon got in front of me.

"Sorry Jason, but she got away from me. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," I reassured her. Ichiya stood back up and smiled at me.

"So where's your other friend. I want to face him again, not some scrawny kid," she taunted.

"He's not here; he's busy with something else. Plus I don't need him here to beat you two. My sekirei alone are enough for you," I retorted. Sai and Ichiya started laughing.

"I guess that beating I gave you last time didn't stick inside your head," Sai stated. "This time; I'll make sure you never get in our way again."

Sai retracted her blades and brought out the rest of them. Some were tied to a string connected to her legs and the rest remained on her fingers like normally. I saw the man standing behind her fix his glasses.

"You are to dispose of this nuisance once and for all. Your master will not tolerate failure," he said.

"Yeah, we know," Sai replied. She swung her leg and sent the blades hurdling towards us. Ikki and Sai blocked the attack, allowing Nanami to charge in with her spear. She twirled it around and repeatedly stabbed the spear with quick speed. Sai quickly moved her fingers and manipulated her blades to match the speed of the spear.

"First your ashikabi and now you will be fucked up."

Nanami looked at her with livid eyes. She tightened her grip on the spear and charged head on. She slammed the butt of the spear and vaulted up in the air. As she came back down, Nanami used her momentum and horizontally swung her spear. Sai timed it right and launched her blade.

"Your ashikabi has a lot of faith in you. Let's see how long you last," Sai stated.

Yashima raised her hammer and blocked another one of Ichiya's kicks. Yashima then swung repeatedly at Ichiya, but she could dodge each attack. She then jumped on the hammer and jumped over Yashima towards the others and me. I had to risk it.

"Kuno; I'm sorry about this, but use your Harpy Screech." I told her. She nodded nervously, but then put on a determined expression. She stepped forward and inhaled. On the exhale, she released a powerful shriek that caused Ichiya to stop in her tracks. Kuno closed her mouth, and I put my hand on her shoulders to keep her up.

"Good job Kuno," I congratulated. "Yashima; now's your chance."

"Yes," she replied. Ichiya stood back up and saw Yashima coming at her. Yashima slammed the hammer on the ground, creating a large rockslide that flew towards Ichiya, who jumped out of the way; but Yashima jumped with her and smashed Ichiya with the hammer. Ichiya crashed to the ground, and Yashima dove straight down ready to deal the finishing blow.

Kagari and I watched the fight together.

"You see Kagari? They're going to such lengths to help you," I told him. "Your friends are trying to help you; but you won't accept it."

"I keep trying to tell you. There's nothing any of you can do for me," Homura stated. Suddenly, he hugged himself and fire started to blaze intensely. The heat caused me to move back with Ku and Kuno. A fire orb engulfed Kagari; and you could hear him scream in pain. I was about to act; but many fire balls shot out in all directions. I quickly turned and shielded Ku and Kuno, letting the fire hit me.

"Big brother!" Ku exclaimed.

"Jason!" Kuno cried. The smoke cleared and I was still standing. The fire burned thorough my clothes and scorched my back, leaving a giant burn mark. I stumbled back and kneeled on my knees. The mark burned like hell. My sekirei got distracted looking at me, allowing Ichiya and Sai to land a hit. Sai then immediately threw her blades at me; however, Ku used her plant and made a giant wall.

"Big brother; are you alright?" Ku asked.

"Yeah, thanks Ku," I replied. Kuno then walked up behind me.

"Let me heal your wound," she said. I heard her inhale, but stopped her.

"No Kuno; it's better if you wait," I told her.

"But," she began. I stood up and could hear some slash sounds. A moment later, a few of Sai's blades penetrated Ku's defense and hurdled towards Kuno and I. There was no time to act, so I pushed Kuno out of the way and the blades hit me instead.

"No Jason!"

I looked up and saw Ichiya coming down at me. I tried to move back, but I felt a sharp pain in leg and stopped. She came down with one of her megaton kicks. I remembered seeing Ren block her attack. I held my arms together, waiting for the attack.

'This is just like a long time ago. Someone precious to me gets hurt and all I can do is stand around. I won't let it happen anymore. I can do something now; and I'm gonna help.' I said in thought.

"I won't let you hurt them," I said aloud. Ichiya's attack connected with my arms. I was able to hold my ground and block the attack. It was weird, but it didn't hurt at all. Ichiya then smiled at me.

"Oh? Well this is a surprise; I guess you may put up a fight after all," she said. Ichiya rushed at me, but Yashima got in between us.

"Your opponent is me," she declared. Ichiya continued rushing, and Yashima soon followed. Ku lowered her plant wall, allowing me to see Nanami back on the attack against Sai. Ikki and Shi continued to block any stray blades. Then, there was a huge burst of wind. The temperature started rising drastically, making everyone stop. I looked over at Kagari and my eyes widened. Fire started spreading everywhere; it was only a matter of time until it engulfed the entire building in flames. In the center of the fire, Kagari was on his knees.

"Crap; it's getting worse," I stated. A stream of fire flew towards Ku and Kuno. They aren't fast enough to evade it, so I hauled ass towards them. I got into the fire's path and allowed it to hit me instead.

"Jason!" My sekirei screamed. The fire hit; however, I came out completely unharmed. The fire didn't even hurt me; I can't say the same for my clothes though. Ku and Kuno ran up to me scared to death.

"Big brother?" Ku called out. I looked at my hands and tightened them a little.

"Hm, I'm okay Ku; your big brother is okay," I replied smiling. "Now we have to save big brother Kagari."

"Worry about saving yourself!" Ichiya exclaimed. I saw her run at me and put my arms up in defense.

"Ku and Kuno; I want you to back up. You can't take her on your own," I told them.

"But Jason," Kuno started.

"I have a plan. Hm, this fight is ours," I declared. Once Ichiya got within range, she repeatedly threw kick after kick. With the way things have been going for me, I shouldn't take much damage. Surprisingly, I was right. None of Ichiya's attacks hurt; it was as if I was made of steel or something.

Ichiya stopped attacking and moved back. Her eyes widened.

"What the? How can you withstand so many of my attacks?" She interrogated. I lowered my arms.

"I don't know; but I like it. I can feel something rising inside me," I told everyone. I tightened my fist. Ichiya charged at me, and I saw Yashima coming.

"Wait Yashima; I want to try something. You go protect Ku and Kuno from the fire " I told her. Yashima stopped like I asked and assisted Ku and Kuno from getting burned.

"Wanna take me on alone huh? You have balls kid," Ichiya spoke up. She delivered another megaton kick aimed at my side. I held my arm up in defense, and absorbed the blow. Instead of me, Ichiya slid back a little. She became wide eyed.

"What the hell? How did I slide back?" She questioned.

"You're slacking Ichiya; let me show you how it's done," Sai stated. She launched her blades at me; but Nanami intercepted them with her spear.

"You will not hurt my ashikabi," Nanami finally spoke. Sai smiled devilishly.

"You finally said something. Too bad it will be your final words," she stated. Some of Sai's blades strayed off and attacked from behind. She couldn't block them with her spear holding the others at bay. Before they hit, Sai managed to back her up and block the blades.

"I got your back Nanami," she reassured. Nanami nodded and rushed at Sai. Ikki held back Ichiya as I focused back at Kagari. The fire started to intensify and more fireballs shot out along with fire streams. The man in the glasses disappeared a long time ago. Spreading from the center, it looked similar to lava. If I recall from what Takami told me, this is a now life-threatening situation.

'Crap; why is this happening now?' I pondered. "Man, if Ren was here, he would've used Tskumi and dowsed Kagari with water. If he were here, his sekirei would've overpowered Sai and Ichiya. I have faith in my sekirei. But, why am I so weak? They're risking their lives for me yet I have done nothing to help them. Kagari is in trouble, and I can't do anything to help. Damn it; this is exactly like those times! Someone is in pain, and all I can do is watch! Why am I so weak? WHY?!'

I looked at the ground furiously. My hands were fists and shaking. I was caught up in anger; I felt an intense anger rise up inside. Then suddenly,

"Big brother!" Someone shouted. I quickly turned my head and saw Ku and Kuno holding on to each other as a fireball and stream fly at them. Yashima was too far away, so I was the closest to them. I looked at Ku, but I saw someone else instead. Without thinking, I rushed to their aid and shielded them from the fire once again. The fire burned off more of my clothes, but I remained unscathed. I looked at the ground.

"I won't let her die; I will protect her. I won't allow anyone to harm her; I will keep her safe," I stated. As I talked, there was a small impact that kicked up a ring of dust. The same feeling started rising again; but this time, it was even stronger. That's when I heard someone.

"Take hold of your anger; it can reveal something that can help you and those who you cherish deeply," he or she said. The person's voice was masculine; and it sounded like Takehito. I thought I was going crazy, but it definitely sounded like Takehito. There was another familiar voice.

"It's good to remember the future; but you have to focus on the present. What's happening now is more important than what happened in the past," it said. This voice sounded exactly like Ren. Their words stayed in my mind and sent me a vision of her. She was full of smiles and her eyes were gleaming happily. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and smiled confidently.

"Ren, Takehito; thank you. And thank you little one," I said to myself.

I tightened my fists and took a deep breath. I looked at the intense fire in the middle.

'It's now or never; I have to do this.' I thought. I ran to the fire full speed.

"Jason, what are you doing? You'll burn to death if you go there," Ikki informed me. I didn't listen and continued to run. Some fireballs shot out and flew at me. I couldn't move anywhere to dodge so I kept running. I put my arms in an x and in front of me. The fire dispersed as I charged through them. I managed to bypass the fire, phased into dome, and found Kagari on his hands and knees. The entire dome was blazing hot; if I stay in here too long, that's all she wrote. I picked up the pace and kneeled beside Kagari.

"Kagari, I'm here to help you. Come on," I told him.

"No; just leave me here. It's almost time for me," he replied.

"No! I'm not gonna let you die. I already lost her; I won't lose you too. Not if I can help it," I stated. I put his arm around my neck and helped him up. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"Why? Why are you going so far for me?" He asked. I started walking out of the dome, but the heat was getting too intense and I was getting weaker. I couldn't feel the defense enhancement anymore so I was taking more damage than before, but I kept walking and endured it.

"Jason just leave me here and save yourself. You'll die if you stay here," Kagari told me. I ignored him and kept walking.

"Sorry, but I didn't come here to die or see you die. I came here to help you; and I will do exactly that," I replied.

"Jason," he whispered. The heat got to me and I fell to my knees. I was sweating everywhere and couldn't withstand the heat much longer; but I toughed it out and got back to my feet. I continued walking.

"We have something in common Kagari. Both of us have a bad backstory. In a way, we both lost something. Now we have to stick together," I told him. I made it to the entrance and set my foot outside the dome. I finally looked up, and we made it out. The dome shrunk and then exponentially expanded and dispersed. Fire shot everywhere, but disintegrated in midair. I was covered in soot and sweat from head to toe. My clothes were burned but still intact. I set Kagari down and soon fell to the ground afterwards.

"Jason," Kagari called out. I looked at him.

"Are you okay Kagari?" I asked him.

"You idiot; why did you do that?" Kagari asked back. I turned my head slowly and looked to see where the girls were. Ku and Kuno were on their way. It seems like Sai and Ichiya retreated, and the others were on their way. I pushed myself up and sat on my butt.

"Jason, are you and Kagari alright?" Ikki asked.

"Phew, do any of you have some water? I could really use a gallon," I replied smiling. The others returned my smile and helped me up.

"Are you girls okay?"

"You need to have more faith in us," Ikki stated.

"What I need is some water," I pointed out. "Oh yeah, Nanami; I finally heard you speak. You have a beautiful voice."

She blushed red and turned her head embarrassed, but still couldn't hide her smile. I noticed that Kagari was standing at the end of the building looking towards MBI and that the fire that surrounded the building has gone away. Ikki started pushing me towards him.

"Go on; you need to talk to him again," she said. Ikki stopped pushing me, and I took a deep breath. I walked over to Kagari, letting him aware of my presence.

"Kagari; what are you thinking about?" I asked him. He continued looking at the horizon. The sun has finally set and it was nighttime.

"I'm just thinking of the outcome if I actually went to MBI," he told me. I took another deep breath.

"Homura; I want you to be my sekirei," I stated. Homura remained facing the other way. Everything was silent. Homura finally turned to face me.

"Jason; I'm gonna be honest. I never thought I would end up reacting to a male. The reason why I was a host was to find a female ashikabi, but that didn't work apparently," he said. "I never expected this."

I scratched the back of my head.

"I honestly wasn't expecting this either," I agreed. "But I won't talk about it if you won't. Though I doubt would have to say anything."

He smiled and laughed softly.

"Yeah, you have a point," Homura replied. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jason; you were only trying to help and I pushed you away."

"It's okay Homura; I would be a little agitated too if my body suddenly started morphing," I told him. I scratched my cheek.

"So what do you say?"

"Hmm, on two conditions; do not talk about this with other people. Let them figure it out if they can," he told me. I nodded in agreement. He blushed a light shade of pink.

"As for the second one, I will only let you to kiss my cheek. Only when activating my norito or commence the winging are we to kiss."

"I know it's hard, but how do you think I feel? Anyway, I'll agree to those terms," I replied. He showed me a smile, and we commenced the winging. A pair of fiery wings emerged and a bright white light flashed. When the light cleared, there was something different.

I looked at Homura, who looked completely different. His hair was now longer, his body was curvier than ever, and his breasts were a little bigger. I'm going to be honest; he looked really cute. I was shocked and wide eyed with a blush on my face.

"Kagari?" I called out. He looked at me with a smile on his face.

"It's Homura from now on; and I'm going to tell you that I'm completely female. So no more he," she stated. I could only nod. The others soon ran up behind me.

"Oh Homura you look so cute," Ikki stated. Homura giggled.

"Thank you; I appreciate the help you've given me. I feel a lot better," she said. Even Homura's voice was more feminine. She held her hand out and conjured up a ball of flame.

"Look, I can now control my fire at will."

"That's great Homura," Ikki replied. Ku had her finger on her chin.

"So instead of brother, is she now my sister?" She asked.

"I believe she's now your sister," Yashima spoke up. Ku then smiled happily and hugged Homura, who returned her hug. That's when everyone looked at me. I was still speechless. Ikki waved her hand in front of me.

"Is he going to be alright?" Homura asked.

"He'll be fine; he's just entranced by your new look," Ikki explained. Homura blushed, and I shook my head clear.

"Sorry; I didn't mean to stare, but you looked so adorable," I stated. She smiled at my compliment.

"Now we have to survive Miya and Takehito's lecture," Homura pointed out. I groaned, but then smiled.

"Wait; Ren is also in trouble, so we won' t be the only ones," I replied. The others smiled, and we made our way back home. When we got there though, we saw Seo and the guy with the goggles on the ground. The lightning twins and the three other girls were standing around them; except, Seo and the guy was burned and Hikari had her hand up.

"Let's just ignore them," I said to my sekirei. They nodded and we went inside. Waiting for us, Miya and Takehito were sitting in the dining room. Ren's sekirei was in the room, but Ren was not. I told everyone what happened and then showed them the new Homura. Everyone was just as speechless. She even proved her identity by conjured up a small flame on her finger. This however, made Tskumi jump up and run towards Homura. She studied Homura intently, looking at every single detail.

"Homura? I can't believe it's really you," she said. Homura's expression let me know she was a little uncomfortable.

"Yes Tskumi, it's really me. You see, after Jason winged me, my appearance changed to match his desire. And that desire turned me completely female," she explained. I scratched my cheek and blushed slightly. That's when I remembered.

"By the way, where is Ren?" I asked. His sekirei showed a depressed expression.

"Did something happen?"

"Ren; was badly injured. He has suffered a lot of damage, so we had to put him in the MBI hospital," Uzume stated.

"Oh? Well is he okay?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. He passed out a few minutes after we arrived," Yomi spoke up. "To top it all off, more pursuers came out of nowhere, wanting to finish the job."

"I'm sure he's alright. We just have to have faith in him," Musubi stated. Takehito and Miya smiled.

"She's right; I'm sure Ren will be fine. We just have to give him time," Takehito said. "Why don't you all go and rest; it's been a long day."

"When Ren returns, we will discuss room orders. Since all of you can't share one room, you will have to split up," Miya pointed out. "The same for you Jason; I have already thought of the arrangements."

That's when Kazehana raised her hand.

"Oh that reminds me. Before Ren left, he knew it would turn out this way. And like the sweet person he is, he suggested that we rotate when it comes to sleeping," she said. The couple looked at her.

"Did he really?" Miya asked. Kazehana smiled and nodded.

"He did; he didn't want anyone getting jealous if they didn't sleep beside him when someone else did," she explained. The couple thought about it for a minute.

"Hmmm, I suppose that could work; but if anything happens, he will take full responsibility," Miya answered. "The same for you again Jason."

"No prob," I said.

"Now you just have to decide who goes first," Takehito pointed out.

"In the order we were winged," the sekirei stated. The couple smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. After rearranging the rooms, Miya cooked dinner for us. Now, Takehito and I are sitting on the patio looking at the sky.

"Congratulations on winging Homura Jason; I always knew there was something right about you," Takehito stated.

"Thanks; but I couldn't have done it without my sekirei. By the way, I think I've unlocked my ashikabi ability," I responded.

"Really? What did you experience?" He asked.

"Well, I guess my defense greatly increased. I say it was defense because when I was hit, I could barely feel it. I even ran through Homura's fire without taking much damage," I explained. Takehito thought about what I said.

"Well, I think I know why. From what I see, you're always protecting Kusano and Kuno. Not just because you love them, but also because you know they're not that resilient. I've seen you get angry when one is hurt," he pointed out. "I also notice that sometimes you say a certain name when Ku is napping on your leg."

That last sentence caused me to drop my smile.

"So what are you gonna call your ability?" Takehito questioned. I looked up at the sky and thought about her again.

"I think I'll call it, 'Diamond Dax'. I stated. "Now I just have to figure out how to activate it."

"You have to look deep within yourself. When you remember the same feeling, chant a phrase to reach for it," Takehito suggested. "I'm sure Ren will figure his out as well."

"Hm, a phrase huh? I don't have the same way of words like most people, but I think I can come up with my own. Okay, how about this,

'_Shield of my power, give me the ability to defend against any attack. Stronger than steel, make my opponent's assault kneel. With defenses impenetrable, no attack is passible. To shield those precious to me, this is my contract; grant me use of 'Diamond Dax'._

That's all I got," I finished. Takehito started laughing.

"Not bad, not bad; I think it fits the entire thing quite well. When Ren get's back, I'll have you two demonstrate your abilities. For now, we'll just have to wait. You should also know that the third phase will be starting soon. When that time arrives, you and Ren may have to fight each other," he revealed. Takehito left me to myself, and I thought about what happened if Ren and I were to fight each other.

"Jason?" Someone called out. I turned my head and saw Homura leaning against the door.

"Hey Homura; what's up?" I asked. She sat down beside me.

"I was just thinking; when we were in all that fire, how did you not burn to death?" She asked back.

"Well, before I attempted to run to the dome, I unlocked my ashikabi ability and withstood the flames from both ends," I replied.

"I see. Well I'm glad it came into effect at the right moment," she said. I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I'm glad too. Also, is your personality still the same or is it now different. Your appearance changed, did anything else change?" I asked.

"I've changed a little. That's all you need to know," she replied. "You should know that those conditions I said earlier remember the first one; but disregard the second one."

I started blushing at her words. I'm still getting use to her new personality that it's surprising me.

"Hehehe, you're blushing," she told me.

"Sorry, I'm still not use to the new you yet," I said. Homura then surprised me by kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you Jason; for saving me," she said. Homura walked away, leaving me alone and blushing. Later that night, I was lying down beside Ikki. She was the first sekirei I winged, so she was the first in the rotation. She was sleeping with her head on my chest, but I was still awake. I was looking at the ceiling, thinking of her again. Instead of being happy, I was completely angry.

'There's no use thinking of her now. I might as well go to sleep.' I said in thought.

"Sleep tight Sabrina," I said aloud.

**A/N: Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it and don't hate me for changing up Homura's personality. I thought it would be better this way. Since his body is changing to a female's, his entire appearance should be a female. The next chapter will be caught up, meaning everyone is on the same page with each other. I'm everyone is wondering who 'her' and 'Sabrina' is. She is…**


	23. Chapter 23

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 23: Final Entities Pt. Seven

It's been three days since the Disciplinary Squad attacked me. During the past couple of days, I have been recuperating. My wounds have fully healed, but my arm however, is still broken. Right now, Takami and my uncle are checking my data.

"Alright Ren; you are now healed up and is allowed to leave today. However, your arm still needs time to heal. I say about one more day or two should be enough," Takami told me. "Just keep it in the cast, don't do anything stupid, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for your help Mrs. Sahashi; I really appreciate it," I replied smiling. She returned my smile.

"Don't mention it; I'm just glad you're a well-mannered young man instead of a pervert like your uncle," she stated.

"Hey you're talking to a man working in a place with a bunch of hot women. What would you expect?" Clyde questioned. Takami continued writing.

"Your nephew is surrounded by seven really developed women, but he seems to be handling himself alright," she pointed out. I smiled at her response and scratched my cheek.

"I'll admit, my sekirei are good at tempting me; but I have gotten used to it," I spoke up. "Speaking of sekirei, I better let them know I can leave now."

"No need," uncle stated. He and Takami then started moving away from the door as he said,

"They'll be here in three, two, one."

On perfect timing, Musubi and Tskumi burst through the doors. I pointed at them and looked at uncle.

"How did you," I started. He laughed.

"Because the moment I called Takehito I heard these two leave the house and saw them down the hall," he explained. I nodded my head and looked back at the girls. I stood up and used my good hand to give them a hug.

"I'm glad to see you girls," I told them. They smiled and told me how they decided on who would pick me up when I could leave.

"Now Ren; let us be on our way," Tskumi stated. She then started dragging me along with her, but I dug my feet in the ground to slow us down.

"Bye uncle, Mrs. Sahashi; thanks again for helping me. Uncle, I'll give mom a call when I get settled in again," I said. Before he could respond, I was out the door and in the hallway.

"Tskumi, there's no need to rush."

"Yes there is; we need to get back to the inn before any pursuers show up. You may have recovered, but you're not in fighting shape, so we have to hurry," Tskumi replied. We reached the entrance, and I had to hang onto Musubi very tightly with my good arm on the way to the inn.

"Did anything good happen while I was hospitalized?" I asked them. Both then suddenly started snickering. I was confused.

"You'll see when you get back to the inn," Musubi said. I was even more confused. What happened while I was out? When we did arrive at the inn, Miya was out sweeping the walkway.

"Oh welcome back Ren; I'm glad to see you're okay. You had everyone worried more than usual," she said. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, sorry about that; I honestly was out looking for someone when I got attacked," I told her.

"Well, nice to see you back on your feet," Miya replied. She turned her head towards the inn.

"Ren's back!"

The moment she said that, the area started shaking. The door bust open, and my remaining five sekirei raced out and tackled me to the ground. Surprisingly though, my bad arm was held up to avoid damage.

"I'm happy to see everyone too; but take it easy with the hugs. My arm is still broken," I warned everyone. They got off me, allowing me to stand up. Kazehana then caused everyone to get jealous by hanging onto my good arm.

"Welcome home darling," she said and rubbed her head against my arm. I just turned my head and laughed nervously. You could plainly see the enviously auras emanating from my sekirei.

'Someone please help me.' I said in thought. As if on cue, Takehito walked outside.

"Well, look who is finally back on their feet," he stated smiling.

"I somehow managed," I told him. We all walked back inside, where Jason and his sekirei greeted me; but four were new to me. Makes me wonder what he's been doing.

"Glad to have you back Ren," Jason said. Ku then ran up and hugged my legs. I ruffled her hair and smiled. Then I pointed at the girls behind Jason.

"Your new sekirei?" I asked.

"Yep, now I have seven, just like you," he replied. I nodded in agreement then looked around.

"Where's Kagari?" I asked. That's when everyone immediately started snickering. I looked at everyone. Akitsu was the only one not laughing.

"What? All I did was ask where's Kagari?"

They snickered louder, making me scratch my head in confusion. One of the girls behind Jason walked up to me smiling. She was the one with the long gray hair.

"Hello Ren, it's good to see you again," she said. I just blinked my eyes.

"Uh, I'm sorry; but have we met before?" I asked. She giggled at my response.

"Yes, we have met; you should remember; I do," she said.

"Okay then," I replied with a quick nod. "Then do you know where Kagari is?"

Everyone started laughing again.

"Seriously, what's so funny?"

The girl stopped giggling and looked at me.

"Ren; I'm Kagari," she revealed. My mouth literally dropped after hearing that sentence.

"WHHHAAAAAAATT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I was flabbergasted. I looked at her from head to toe and no part of her resembled Kagari. I pointed my finger, but it was shaking in astonishment.

"You're Kagari?" I asked her.

"Indeed I am," she replied.

"I…but…you…how…why?" I stuttered

"Actually, my real name is Homura. Do you remember when you and Jason were saved from Sai and Ichiya? I'm sure you already knew, but that was me; and to prove it."

She held her hand out and a fireball conjured up. Now I know he or she is telling the truth.

"Okay; I believe you. But tell me; are you now a complete female?" I questioned.

"I am," Homura said with a quick nod. I continued to look flabbergasted. Uzume waved her hand in front of my face.

"He'll be fine; he just needs to get to use to this," she said. She shook me awake, and I regained focus. I looked back at the rest.

"Then who are these three?" I questioned.

"From left to right, these are sekirei no. 84, Yashima, sekirei no. 78, Nanami, and sekirei 40. Shi, and finally, sekirei no. 6, the new Homura," Jason introduced. The three said their hellos, but I think Shi might be scared of me because she hid behind Jason whenever I look at her. After I finally relaxed a bit, Takehito summoned Jason and me to the backyard. Everyone else came out as well to watch.

"Okay guys, the reason why I called you out here is to have you demonstrate your ashikabi prowess. I have felt a change in your abilities and want you to show me," Takehito explained. "Now activate your 'norito' if you would."

We nodded and then started our chants. Jason went first then I went after him.

"_Shield of my power, give me the ability to defend against any attack. Stronger than steel, make my opponent's assault kneel. With defenses impenetrable, no attack is passable. To shield those precious to me, this is my contract; grant me use of Diamond Dax."_

"_The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed; make my speed reach a pinnacle that cannot be surpassed. Lightning and thunder come together fuse inside this being. Make my speed increase further. Grant me the power of Zonin Thunder."_

A phenomenon happened as we chanted. A blue aura started forming around me and a red aura formed around Jason. I felt a strange sensation coercing through my veins; it felt amazing. The others were watching in awe as well. Takehito saw what is happening and smiled at us.

"Good you guys, it's reacting to your chant. Now execute your ability," he explained. We nodded again. I went first and started moving. A second later, I went from standing in front of Takehito to standing beside Akitsu. Everyone turned their heads, but I vanished back to where I was before they could catch me. Then I started moving in random places, kicking up dust trails as I race across the yard. Takehito nodded his head and smiled.

"Hmmm, not bad Ren; you have incredible speed. I bet you can match Kazehana with that speed. Alright, now to test Jason.

He then turned to the girls.

"Miya, are you ready?"

She smiled and stepped forward. In her hand, a katana was held tightly in her grasp. The look in her eyes changed. They were now menacing.

"Jason, Miya here will attack you with her sword. If what you described about your ability is correct, you should automatically deflect the attack. Don't worry about her hurting you; Miya is very skilled with a sword. Now prepare yourself."

Without a moment to spare, Miya rushed forward with incredible speed. Speed that rivaled Kazehana and my ability. She slashed the sword with its sheathe still on. When her attack landed, a gust of wind kicked up and dust spread out everywhere. Once the dust cleared, we saw Jason blocking Miya's attack with his wrist. There were no scratches anywhere. He was completely fine. Miya moved back and this time, removed the sword's sheathe.

"Jason, I have to say; you definitely have an impenetrable defense," she stated. I could see Miya's eyes become even more menacing. There was a sudden cloud of dust, and Miya dashed forward once more. Jason reacted to her overhead slash by crossing his arms and putting them in the line of fire, but she suddenly changed directions and slashed upward. The attack hit the bottom of his hand and stopped it cold. Jason was shocked at how close to his eye the blade came.

"Hm, excellent job Jason; but don't assume you will know your opponent's target." Miya stated and pulled back her blade. She sheathe the katana as Jason lowered his defenses. Takehito clapped his hands as he walked beside Miya.

"I'm impressed Jason and Ren. Your abilities are incredible. That's all I wanted to analyze. Now for something else of importance, I should tell you know Ren that there are only two sekirei left out there; and everyone is out looking for them. I don't know when your dreams will occur, but if occurs too late, then those sekirei will not be yours," he stated. "So far though, your dreams are happening in their own way; but that doesn't mean this one will be the same."

"Gotcha," Jason said.

"Understood," I stated. That's when something crossed my mind.

"Hold on, what about the other three ashikabis? Have there been any details about them being pursued as well?"

"I'm afraid not. There have been signs of attacks, but no one has been able to defeat the four ashikabi or any of their sekirei," Takehito stated. He turned around.

"But I'm sure everything will be fine. Just relax for now; you Ren especially need to."

He walked to the entrance with Miya following behind. That just left Jason and me along with our sekirei. Jason's which jumped him from watching him and Miya. I knew I was next so I quickly dashed away, but was suddenly caught by veils. I couldn't get free so instead, I ran around in circles at a quick pace. After counting to ten, I stopped and looked at what I did, which wrapped my sekirei in Uzume's veils. I smiled as I freed myself. I walked to my girls and began untying them.

"Sorry about that girls, but from now on, if you want a hug, you are to ask. I will gladly hug you. So no more jumping me," I said as I untied the veils and released them. I held my bad arm up.

"Remember, I still have a broken arm."

Yomi then pointed her finger at me.

"You should also remember that you will still be punished," she stated. I sighed.

"I figured as much," I replied.

'I still know the order though.' I said in thought.

"I will still accept anything you throw at me," I told everyone. They smiled and then walked to the inn. I could see Yomi pouting, knowing she would be last to go. Jason's sekirei went with mine and left Jason and me to ourselves. We sat on the patio.

"Man that was intense. I never knew Miya was so dangerous with a sword like that," Jason said. I laughed at his comment.

"At least you weren't harmed," I replied. "She's the definition of 'looks can be deceiving'."

"Yeah, I agree with that," he said.

"So what happened ever since I was hospitalized?" I asked. He looked up, thinking of past events.

"Well, I winged three sekirei in one day. I had to save Homura from dying. Your sekirei were watching this pole for your 'signal'. And that's about it," he stated. Jason then told me in more details about what happened. After he finished, it was already noon.

"Wow, you've been working a lot," I said. "But I do want you to tell me something; how did you first get involved in the sekirei plan?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"It started during the beginning of spring. I've been living in the inn for a while now; but before, I used to live with my grandparents. They allowed me to move here and they were kind enough to pay for fares, which is why I don't have to pay rent," he said and then cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I was working out everything with Miya and Takehito and started living here. That's when I met Ikki the next day. I was walking around the city, getting use to the landscape. I got lost a few times, but managed to find my way around. Then I heard this commotion and went to check it out. I saw Ikki and surprisingly the lightning twins fighting each other. I didn't know what was happening, but I just watched from afar. I was really focused on Ikki; she looked so cute that I couldn't look away. Anyway, I saw the lightning twins shoot their elements and double team Ikki. Now normally, you would walk away from someone who is able to shoot lightning, but I was actually amazed," he explained.

"You blew your cover didn't you?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Actually no; you see, I didn't like that it was two against one. I had to get Ikki's attention to help her. She yelled at me though for getting in the way, but she listened. I told her a little suggestion, and she actually tried it. Ikki managed to drive the twins away, and we continued talking. On the same day, you could say we became a couple. I was then entered in the Sekirei Plan after winging Ikki. When I brought her here, I had to lie to Miya and Takehito saying Ikki was my girlfriend from my old town and she followed me. Thing is, I didn't know Takehito was a higher up in MBI and he knew I was lying. He explained the plan to me and what's going to happen from then on. That's how I met Ikki and started the plan. As for Kusano, it was the night after I first winged Ikki. I saw her in a dream. We were playing with each other like now; but she then suddenly disappeared. I remember the area in my dream and found her there, but she was being attacked by this girl with blond hair and a whip," he continued. "Ikki fought her off and we got Ku away safely; however, when Miya came to the door to let us in, she ran inside, ran back, and pointed a knife in my face for 'kidnapping' a little girl."

"That's understandable," I told him laughing.

"She gets jealous really easily as you know, but she's precious to me. That's basically everything; you already know the rest," he finished explaining. "And you know; I'm glad I met Ikki that day."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Meeting Akitsu for the first time really changed my life," I stated. We continued talking about different stories we had with our sekirei. He also told me about the problem with Homura. We talked for a long time because it was already six o'clock.

"Jason, Ren; I have dinner prepared for you," Miya stated.

"Thanks Miya," Jason replied. She smiled and went back into the dining room. We stood up about to proceed inside.

"Oh yeah Ren; I like your good idea with the sekirei rotating in our rooms."

I looked at him confused.

"What idea?" I questioned.

"Huh? Your idea; the suggestion you said before leaving. Kazehana said that you came up with this idea about each night, our sekirei would sleep beside us and rotate in the order they were winged," he explained.

"I did?" I asked. "I never said anything like that."

"What? Seriously?" Jason questioned. I nodded yes, and we just kept it our secret. We did get into trouble at dinner. Thing is, since my right arm is broken, I can't feed myself. Soooo, Musubi is on my right and Uzume is on my left. Both are trying to feed me. Tskumi just broke her chopsticks in anger.

"Ren, if you dare accept that food, then you will punished even more," she threatened. I just laughed nervously.

"Jason, a little help here please," I requested, but he was in the same boat. Ikki was on his right, Nanami was on his left, and Ku was sitting in his lap. The three tried to feed him and had a determined aura about them.

"Um, I'm kind of in the same boat," he said.

"Ahhh," someone said. We turned our heads and saw the landlords doing the same thing. Miya was feeding Takehito, and he gratefully accepted. The couple looked at us.

"What?" They asked in unison. Jason and I sighed and just accepted being feed. Sometime later, Miya said she has prepared the bath, so Jason and I went to clean up.

"A bath sounds nice don't you think?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it does," I replied untying the cast around my arm.

"You sure you should be doing that?" Jason questioned.

"Don't worry; I can wash it at least; I just can't do anything that will mess it up. That's why I told my sekirei not to jump me from now on," I told him. I put the cast in the basket with my clothes. I stepped into the water; but,

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I shrieked. I jumped out of the water and back up to the wall. The water was FREEZING cold. I looked at Jason, who is laughing his ass off.

"Did. Did you just scream like a little girl?" He asked.

"The water was freezing!" I yelled, causing him to laugh harder. I smiled devilishly and picked him up.

"Ren, what are you doing?" He asked. I walked to the bath.

"Wait. Wait a minute," he said. Before he could say anything else, I tossed him into the bath.

"AHHHHHHH, COLD SO COLD!" He yelled as he jumped out. Now it was my turn to laugh. I had tears in my eye. We then had to get Miya to reheat the water for us. As we bathe, Jason had a different look about him.

"Ren, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, I'm listening," I replied gently rubbing my right arm with water.

"I've been having these reoccurring nightmares. It's the same hurtful dream over and over again. I thought it would last only a day, but I keep having it. Why do you think that is?" He asked.

"Hmmm, what is the nightmare about?" I questioned. His expression changed immediately.

"Never mind; your expression is all I needed to know. I can't tell why really, but my guess is there's something related to you trying to show its face. What I mean is, there is something you haven't conquered yet and it's starting to run wild inside your head. You've been ignoring something important. That's only my opinion though," I said. He looked at the water with an angry expression.

"You have Ikki and the others for a reason. They can help you if you need someone to talk to; I'm also here."

We got out of the water, dried ourselves off, and put clean clothes on. I put my cast back on.

"Now if you excuse me, I have an ice goddess to speak with."

After saying that, I went in search of Akitsu, who was sitting on the patio looking at the night sky. She noticed my presence and looked my way.

"Hello master," she greeted. I smiled and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Akitsu; you have some explaining to do," I replied. She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Forgive me master; I know I said I wouldn't punish you, but I felt like I should teach you a little lesson," she said. "Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not angry. I was just surprised that's all. However, thanks to you, I was extremely cold. So, I am going to hug you to warm myself up," I told her.

"As you wish master," she accepted. I could feel many presences behind us. We looked behind us and saw my other sekirei leering at us. Tskumi and Yomi were completely jealous. Akitsu then added fuel to the fire by kissing me.

"I look forward to sleeping next to you tonight Master Ren."

Akitsu walked back inside smiling. I tried to stop her, but flinched before turning around to look at the others.

"Uh, I'm really happy to be with you girls again," I stated. "I was lonely while at the hospital. So; I will give you your hugs."

I held my good arm out and let them gather in. Akitsu then jumped in to get another hug. Later that night, she was lying with her head on my chest. I had my arm around her waist.

"Master, I was lonely without you," she stated. I smiled at her statement.

"I was lonely without you too Akitsu. I missed you so much," I replied. She rested on top of me.

"Master," she whispered. We soon drifted off to sleep and woke up the next morning. I was already awake, but I'm sure the others are still sleeping. I walked into the backyard and got some fresh air.

'She's still out there somewhere, and I have to find her. I wish I knew where to start.' I said in thought.

"Well you're up early," someone said from behind me. I turned and noticed Miya standing at the door.

"Good morning Miya; I always wake up early. I get it from my parents," I replied.

"I see. But are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Miya asked.

"I'm fine; it's my arm that need to rest. I can't use it very often," I said.

"Well, I suggest you follow those words," she told me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I will. Also, have you noticed something wrong with Jason?" I asked. She put her finger under chin.

"Hmm, I have notice a change, but I'm not sure what's wrong," she said.

"He's been having nightmares lately. My guess is because he's been disregarding something important and his mind can't take it anymore," I explained.

"Oh well that's too bad," Miya said. "I hope he'll be alright."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," I replied.

"I agree," Miya said and walked off. I soon saw petals falling down and immediately knew who it was.

"You really know how to make an entrance," I stated. On cue, Kazehana appeared in front of me.

"Good morning darling," she greeted.

"Morning Kazehana; how long have you been up?" I asked. She walked forward and put her finger on my chest.

"I've been up ever since you've been up, but don't worry about that. I wanted to know if you remember what I've requested of you," she said. I nodded my head yes.

"I remember. You wanted to go out, and I could only call you nicknames. Saying your name will result in you getting one free command," I told her. I then blushed a little.

"Then after the date, we are to have our night together."

She kissed me.

"I'm glad you remember," she said. "I can tell that you're nervous about that. Well you shouldn't be. You've done it three times already; and I know two more will soon be added."

"Then you about Musubi?" I questioned. Kazehana giggled.

"I do now," she said. "That also explains why she snuck out one night."

It makes me wonder how much she truly knows. I suddenly wrapped my arm around her waist and hugged her.

"Oh? Can't wait now can we? Hehehe, I can feel your heart beating faster," she pointed out.

"It's because you're here with me," I replied. She kissed my cheek.

"I will always be with you," she stated smiling beautifully. We separated, and Kazehana proceeded inside, but she stopped at the door.

"One more thing, we will not be going in a specific order."

My eyes widened a little and she walked into the inn.

'But Yume said that they will be going in a certain order. Sigh, I bet she just said that to get my hopes up.' I said in thought. It might be a good time, but I was hesitate. I decided to go to Matsu's room and talk to her about something. Like I said, I was hesitate. Now that I know that orders are not happening, I'm being on guard. I slide the door open and saw Matsu at her monitors. She turned her head and smiled at me, which made me a little frightened.

"Morning Ren; you seem tense," Matsu pointed out. I rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah well I just found out that you will not be going in a certain order," I replied. She fixed her glasses and continued to smile.

"Is that so? Well you heard right," she said. I sighed hoping it was a joke. I looked back at her and saw her holding her arms out at me.

"You girls really like hugs," I replied.

"Only if you're the one giving them," Matsu stated. I granted her request and gave her a hug. After that, we were just sitting in her room with some tea Miya prepared. I took a sip of mine, but it tasted strange. It tasted different from normally. I looked at Matsu, who had a devilish smile across her lips.

That's when it happened. My entire body became paralyzed. Matsu then crawled to me and took the cup from my hand. I couldn't move any part of my body.

"Matsu; what did you," Matsu interrupted me by pushing me down on my back with my limbs spread out. She then tied my arms and legs to four different places. She then smiled down at me.

"Matsu?"

Her lenses shined and she moved her fingers up and down repeatedly.

"Now it's time for my experiment," she stated. Matsu suddenly pulled out this machine with big white hands.

"The effects of your paralysis will last for about five minutes; however, I plan to keep you immobilized longer than that. Now then, let's begin."

She activated the machine and its hands began moving towards me. I gulped a little spit and braced myself. That's when it began tickling me in my ticklish parts. I couldn't hold back my laughter and burst out.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I…I can't breathe. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Even if you beg, I will not release you," Matsu stated. She turned up the power, making the machine tickle me harder. She kept at it for three hours straight. She did stop tickling me, but I was panting heavily. The effects wore off hours ago. She rubbed my cheek.

"You have been tortured enough, so I'll let you go now." She untied me, but I was too worn out to move.

"Like I said in the hospital, you will be sore."

"Huff, huff, very sore," I replied. She giggled at me and wiped the sweat off my face.

"I can't even move now. Another thing, how did you slip the potion in the tea? Miya was the one who brought it in, and I was closer to it. Wait; it was Miya wasn't it?"

"Hmhmhmhm, I had her put the potion in your tea. I knew it wouldn't work if I did it while you were in here. So, after hearing you talk to Kazehana, I asked Miya to make something to drink and put the potion in yours so you would never know," Matsu explained.

"But how did you know I would choose the right cup?" I questioned. She took the opportunity and lay on top of me.

"It's a common thing for people to grab the cup closest to them. Miya purposely set the cups so that yours would be closest to you and mine closest to me. Your instincts told you to grab the closest cup; and that one had the potion," she elaborated. Matsu hovered above me and kissed me.

"Can you move now?" She asked. I tried moving my limbs. Thankfully, I could move them again. I sat myself up with Matsu sitting on my lap. My body was still sore from the tickling. My broken arm though is still fine as well.

"Sigh, this is only the beginning isn't it?" I asked back. She nodded yes and showed her trademark grin.

"This is only to teach you something. We are not angry at you," she reassured me. I sighed.

"Now I suggest you go before you get into trouble again."

She kissed me again, and I left her room. I was still sore so I had to use the wall to keep myself up.

"Man, what happened to you?" Someone asked. I looked up and saw Uzume standing in the hall.

"Matsu's punishment; she paralyzed me, tied me up, and tickled me for three hours straight," I told her. She started snickering.

"Wow, sucks for you. Hmm, now I want to punish you so come with me to my room," she ordered. I sighed and followed her. I hoped her punishment was not as bad as Matsu's; but it was just as worse. Right now, I am wearing a blue maid's outfit that Uzume made oddly for me. She laughed as she studied me.

"It kind of suits you," she stated. She asked me to make different poses; and I couldn't back down either. The entire time, I was blushing embarrassed and Uzume was taking pictures. She finished and pulled out another outfit. This time, it was a suit and tie.

"Now wear this," she said. I reluctantly switched outfits. Uzume handed me a platter and told me to make different poses again as she took pictures.

"Please tell me you won't show anybody those pictures," I said. She smiled at me and went through them.

"That depends; I honestly want to," she said. Uzume walked to me and touched my chest.

"However, if you act like a waiter for everyone, I will not show anyone the photos. I will keep them, but I won't show the others."

If I didn't want the others to see those photos, I had to agree. I nodded my head yes.

"Fine, I'll do it," I stated. Uzume clapped her hands together and went to gather everyone to the dining room. I was to wait by the stairs for my signal. That's when Miya came to me with a platter of cups and snacks.

"Ren, Uzume told me what she's doing. So you are to serve these to everyone, including me," she explained to me. I took the platter from her and counted everything on the platter. There were SEVENTEEN cups and plenty of cookies. I'm surprised I can carry this thing.

"Good luck."

Miya walked back into the room. A minute later, I heard a bell go off. That was my signal to come out. Everyone was sitting at the table, looking at me with the platter in my hands. I started going around the table gently setting the cups and cookies down.

"A cup of tea and cookies for the beautiful ladies; and some for the handsome gentlemen," I said like a gentleman. When I got to Yomi, she asked me,

"How much do I owe you?"

I smiled at her and responded.

"There's no need; your beautiful smile is more than enough."

She blushed brightly and returned my smile. I then got to Kazehana.

"May I have another treat?" She asked.

"Of course milady," I answered. I took her plate and served her another.

After serving everyone,

"If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me."

That's when Uzume stopped me and asked,

"What do you love best about serving people?"

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my response. In my head, I sighed; but in reality, I smiled at them.

"I love to see everyone's delighted smile. To know that their wishes have been fulfilled, pleases me greatly. I love to see the beautiful smile of a satisfied customer," I stated. I bowed and left the room, where I heard everyone clapping. I walked back in and talked normally.

"So how was that?" I asked.

"Very good performance," Yomi stated.

"I'm amazed; you really knew what to do," Miya said. "I think you did a wonderful job."

"Good because I won't be doing this again," I stated. My girls whined in disappointment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a suit to put back," I said and walked to Uzume's room. After I put the suit back, Uzume walked in and closed the door.

"Very good performance out there," she complimented. I scratched the side of my face.

"You think so? I was honestly nervous," I said. She giggled.

"You were? But you always talk like that, so I thought it would be a breeze," she said. Uzume held up her phone.

"Now then, I remember our agreement; but I will only honor it if you kiss me."

She walked forward and wrapped her arms around my neck. We closed the distance between each other and kissed for a few minutes. We separated and she hugged me.

"Three down and five to go; I say five because I know someone is reacting to you. I wish you luck."

We walked out her room, but she had a sly smile across her lips.

"Ren; remember how I said I wouldn't show the others your photos?"

"Yeah," I replied with a quick nod. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, I didn't include Chiho in that. Sooooo; bye," she stated and ran out the inn. I was too slow to stop her and could only sigh and face palm myself. I looked at the time and noticed that it was eleven in the morning. I walked down the hall and met Jason's sekirei. They looked sad about something, telling me that something is bothering Jason.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. Ikki shook her head.

"We're not sure. He refuses to talk to us about it. Not even Ku can get him to talk, so we wanted to know if you could try," she said.

"Leave it to me," I stated. They told me where he is, and I found him sitting on the patio with his knees up and his head on his arms.

"What's wrong Jason?" I asked. He didn't look my way.

"I'm just looking at the sky," he lied. I knew he was lying. I saw the look in his eyes and knew what he's thinking.

"You're thinking of the past aren't you?" I questioned. He lowered his head more, telling me that I'm correct. He knows I have him so lying is out of the question.

"How did you know?" he asked back. I leaned against the door.

"Because I know that look in your eye. No one would have that look if they were thinking of good events," I explained. He stayed quiet for a while.

"Ikki and the others sent you didn't they?" Jason questioned.

"They did; and I'm here to see what's up," I told him. "Your girls are worried about you, and you won't talk to them, which is making your sekirei sad. You don't have to talk about it; but it may make you feel better if you do."

Jason sighed and continued to look down. I sat down beside him and rested my head on my left palm.

"A long time ago, I used to live with my mom, dad, and little sister. We were a happy family and loved each other very much. But my sister Sabrina, she was born with a weak body and was mostly hospitalized. Sabrina and I always played together, but I absolutely made sure not to exert her. Sabrina's body was fragile and exerting herself too much would hurt her. Everything was going fine; until my parents started to change. My father, he didn't like that my sister was so weak and blamed my mom for Sabrina's weakness. He ended up leaving us so he wouldn't be around in case the worst happened. It started tearing us apart, but it made my mom change drastically. After dad left, mom blamed my sister for it; and everything went from bad to worse. Every day, my mom would beat my little sister for causing dad to leave. Every day would be the same and every night, I would be lying beside my sister comforting her as she cried her eyes out. She had many bruises and a few cuts. One day she asked me, 'Big brother, why does mom hate me so much? Did I do something wrong? Have I angered her?' I couldn't tell her anything inspirational so I just held her. Another day, I went to my neighbors as quick as I could and told them what's been happening. However, they never knew dad left and mom changed so they just thought I was talking nonsense. I ran back home, but I found Sabrina on the ground covered in bruises. She had to crawl over to me for me to hold her and cry. And the worst part is, I couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't do anything to make things right. All I could do is stand there and watch like a little helpless child! All I could do was watch as my sister cried in pain!" He shouted and banged his fist on the floor.

Jason raised his head, but rested his forehead on his fingers to hide his eyes. I heard people behind us and looked to see, only to see all our sekirei, including Uzume, at the door. Jason's were in tears and mine were nearly there. Musubi pretty much broke down and ran off before making a sound.

'That's Yume and Musubi together; they couldn't handle it.' I said in my head. 'Since it's both of them combined, they're tolerance level for this is incredibly low. I looked back at Jason, who was in tears himself. Even though his eyes are covered, I can plainly see the drops falling down his cheek. He gritted his teeth.

"Jason, if it's too much, then you don't have to say anymore," I told him.

"Have you ever felt so useless in your life? Have you ever witness someone you love in so much pain and all you can do is watch them suffer?" He questioned ignoring my statement. "It wasn't her fault though. She didn't know her body would turn out to be so weak. So why? Why was she the only one who suffered? Why was it her who had to go through so much pain. Why did she have to be born with a weak body?"

Jason was now shaking as more tears fell down his face. I looked back at the girls and saw that all of them were in tears with their hands over their mouths. I went back to Jason.

"Jason, there's no more for you to say. You can stop now," I told him.

"One day, I made the worst mistake in my life," she stated still ignoring my words. "I had a plan and was about to initiate it. I made sure mom was preoccupied with something for a good period of time. My sister wasn't feeling too well, so I had to act fast. I ran next door for about five minutes, just five minutes. I asked our neighbor if I could use their phone, lying that mom was using ours. They allowed it, and I called for help. The people I called said they would see the situation, and I hurried back home."

"Jason, please stop," I begged. He didn't listen and continued, but he was on the verge of breaking and talked in a sobbed voice.

"When I opened the door, I found Sabrina lying on the ground again; but this time, she was covered in more bruises, there was blood on some areas, and she was unconscious," he said. "I went over to her and tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond. I could hear a little mumbling."

He sobbed a little louder and shook more. Once more, I looked at the sekirei. Mine have left, but Jason's were still at the door in more tears than before. I could feel them breaking. One last push was all they needed; but there was one question. One question that needed to be asked and answered; and I was going to regret asking it.

"Jason; what happened to Sabrina?" I finally asked. That questioned caused him to cry loud enough for everyone to hear. There was no use hiding his face so he lowered his arms, letting me get a clear view of the stream of tears falling down his face.

"She died," he stated. His sekirei dropped to their knees after hearing that. Everyone was full of tears.

'Let it all out Jason; it will be okay.' I said in my head.

"Her body couldn't sustain the damage she's taken and her health deteriorated. In those five minutes I was gone, she died and passed away; and it was all my fault!" He exclaimed. Jason pounded his fist on the floor again in sadness and anger.

"It was all my fault. I was the one who left her! I was the one who couldn't help her! I was the one who abandoned her when she needed me most and just left her there to die! It was all my fault! If only I wasn't so useless! If only I had been there for her! If only I had been a better brother! I was her older brother and yet I couldn't do anything to protect her; why am I so useless?! It's not fair!"

He finally let everything out and cried aloud. His sekirei walked out and gathered around him. They wrapped him in a tight embrace as the eight of them cried. Jason didn't look up so instead hugged the person in front of him, who happened to be Ikki. I left them alone and walked inside to my sekirei. I hugged them to comfort them.

"Don't keep things to yourself and tell me if anything is troubling you. I will gladly listen to your troubles," I stated. "Listen, I'm going to cheer Jason up. I swear I will be back safe and sound; I swear on my life that I will be back and welcome you with a nice big hug."

They looked at me and slowly nodded. I kissed their foreheads and asked Uzume to wrap some of her veils around my arm and a piece around my shoulder to hold it up. I then gave them a kiss and walked back to Jason. He seemed to have calmed down and his sekirei are cuddling a part of his body. I walked in front of them to get their attention.

"Jason, I am here to help you. Come with me for a walk; it'll help calm your mind," I told them. He looked at me.

"Trust me on this; I don't go out on walks to get into trouble. I do it to clear my head of anything negative; and right now, that's what you need to do."

He didn't respond and thought about it.

"Girls, I'm borrowing your ashikabi so get your hugs and kisses in before we go."

I was basically taking him anyway, so they did as I said. Now Jason and I are at the front door entrance.

"We'll see you later girls," I stated. The girls watched us leave the inn and make our way to who knows where.

"Sigh, I know I'm gonna get into trouble for this," I stated. I was hoping Jason would laugh, but he just kept his head down.

'Well that didn't work.' I said in thought. We kept walking, trying to enjoy the cool breeze; I enjoyed it, but Jason kept the depressed look on him. That's when we came to a familiar area. I looked up at the sky and suddenly saw four people jumping across the building. I counted them and count four exactly. I showed a serious expression; it's time to act.

"Jason; you have two choices," I told him. I pointed at where the four people are and his eyes widened.

"First off, you are not useless; and you're going to prove it. So here are your choices. You can either A; stay here and mope around like little child. Or B; you can get off your ass and help the sekirei reacting to you. If want to be useful, then there's a sekirei that needs your help. So; what's your decision?" I interrogated. He looked down at the ground.

"I…I choose,"

**A/N: All right guys, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry if there wasn't any action, but everyone has been asking me to explain how Jason entered the sekirei plan. So, here it is; and I just had to explain his backstory about Sabrina. Now you know more about Jason. The next chapter will be the finale for this arc, which will introduce the two sekirei Ren and Jason have been dreaming of. Also, do you guys like the punishments I've put in. I had people send in ideas and I really loved them. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter of a future one, I'm all ears. Like Ren said, I will gladly listen to anything you have to say. If you have anything you want to discuss, don't hesitate to ask me. One more thing, compared to the other authors you're following, who would you say is the fastest up loader? Well this has been MalevolentDarkness16; I hope you enjoy this chapter. BYE! **


	24. Chapter 24

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 24: Final Entities Finale

Jason and I were out on a little walk. I was hoping to cheer him up after hearing his story, but it didn't work. I was about to try something else, until it started. I looked towards a building and saw four jumping across the rooftop. I check to be sure and exactly counted four; it was time to act. I saw their heads turn our way and it felt like time stopped when her eyes met mine. I looked back at Jason and told him two choices.

"Jason; I want you listen to me; at this very moment, our dream about the sekirei running across the rooftops is happening. You have to make a choice right now. You can stay here and watch your sekirei get hurt; or you can help me save them. If you don't want to be useless, this is your chance to prove it. But if you decide not to, then you'll be betraying your sekirei, my sekirei, yourself; and even Sabrina," I told him. He gasped and became wide-eyed. Jason tightened his fist and looked at the ground.

"It's your choice; I can't persuade you on this. Only you can decide how you act. Now what's your choice; and time is of the essence."

"I…I," he began. I took out my phone and turned my back to him. I quickly dialed Matsu and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Ren," she greeted.

"Matsu; it's time," I stated. "I'm ready to act."

"I see. So what's the plan?" She asked. I started walking to a building that would meet up with the sekirei.

"For now, keep a watch on Jason and me. I want you to have the laser constantly ready to fire on my command," I explained.

"Okay, I gotcha; but there will be a two minute interval between charging," she pointed out.

"That's okay; we have two sekirei ready to help. If things get too tough, I'll call for you to send the others to our position," I replied.

"Okay, what about commands?" Matsu questioned. I continued walking, looking back to see if Jason is following; but he stayed in the same place.

"I'll text my initials. That will be the signal to fire the laser," I answered.

"Understood; I already have it ready," she replied. I smiled at her statement.

"Thanks Matsu; I want you to standby for any new orders," I told her.

"I got it. Be careful out there Ren," she warned. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You should know me well enough Matsu. I don't find trouble; trouble finds me," I stated and hung up the phone. I showed a serious expression and picked up the pace. That's when I heard someone tailing behind me. I didn't bother turning around and kept forward.

"So you've finally decided?" I asked. Jason appeared beside me with the same serious expression.

"I couldn't help Sabrina; but I can help my sekirei. I won't sit back and watch her suffer," he stated. "Sabrina would never forgive me if I just sat around and didn't do anything. So that's why I won't back down."

That was the sentence I wanted to hear. I smiled and started chanting.

"_The lightning flashed and the thunder crashed; make my speed reach a pinnacle that cannot be surpassed. Lightning and thunder fuse inside this being. Make my speed increase further. Grant me the power, of Zonin Thunder."_

The blue aura appeared around me. I bent down as if I was about to take off, allowing Jason to get on my back.

"Hold on tight," I told him. Jason nodded his head and tightened his grip. I took off like lightning and ran to where the girls would land. Jason got off my back, and we waited.

"How do you know they'll land here?" He asked. I pointed in front of us. There was no buildings close enough for them to jump to, so this is practically a dead end.

"Unless they can jump an eighty foot gap, then I don't see anywhere else for them to go," I told him. I looked up at the roof and saw a piece fall towards us, letting me know that they've arrive. I saw one stick their heads out to look below, and I waved my arms in the air. The other peeked over too, and they jumped down in front of us. Now we get a clear look at the girls. One had long black hair with a bow and brown eyes. She is wearing a Yukata with a tied bow around her waist. Her weapon is a naginata, a long pole with a curved blade on the end.

The other was a tall woman close to my height with long dark green hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a blue and white tight belly-top, which reveals a lot of cleavage and the sekirei crest on her left breast. She wore dark long gloves, stockings held by a garter over her bloomers, and thigh length boots to compliment her appearance. Her weapon was a black staff. The two smiled at us, and I returned it.

"So we finally meet; I've been looking forward to meeting you," I told the tall one. She nodded her head and continued to smile.

"I've been waiting also," she replied. Jason walked to the other girl.

"It's nice to finally meet you," he stated. She nodded her head.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time," she said.

"Well your wait is finally over," I told them. I looked back at the tall one.

"My name is Ren Zonin."

"I'm Jason Dax," Jason introduced.

"Sekirei no. 16, Toyotama," she introduced.

"And I'm sekirei no. 87, Kaho," she announced.

"Number 87? Then are you the friend my Musubi has been talking about?" I asked her. Kaho turned her focus to me.

"You're Musubi's ashikabi?" She asked back. I nodded yes.

"She told me one day that her friend was in trouble. Now I know that you're her friend," I replied. That's when Toyotama touched my broken arm.

"What happened to you?" She asked. I scratched the back of my head.

"This is what happens when you block Benitsubasa of the Disciplinary Squad's Pulverizer and crash into a light post back first," I explained. The girls looked at me flabbergasted.

"Did you say Disciplinary Squad?" Toyotama interrogated. I blinked and nodded yes.

"That's the duo who's been chasing us," Kaho stated.

"What?" Jason and I said in unison. Toyotama groaned.

"Yes, they were chasing us because we haven't won a single victory yet; and it's because of you two," she told us.

"Us?" Jason asked pointing to himself. "How is it our fault?"

"Because whenever we get close enough, their hearts race and it causes them to react while fighting," I explained. Toyotama giggled at me.

"You are correct; but now I can fight to my full potential now that we found you," she stated. I looked back up at the rooftop, thinking of a plan. After coming up with one, I smiled.

"Then you'll get the chance to fight again. I have a plan," I stated. "The squad doesn't know you're down here, so they should still be up at the rooftop. I will distract them, and you two will take the opportunity to attack."

Toyotama smiled at me.

"I love it; let's do it," she stated.

"Wait; you can't do this. You're not in any condition to fight," Jason stated. "And that broken arm of yours proves it."

That's another sentence I wanted to hear. I gripped the veils and ripped them off. I then pounded my knuckles together.

"But your arm," Jason pointed out.

"Isn't broken; my arm is healed. It's just not at a hundred percent. And who said I would be the one fighting?" I questioned. I grabbed the ladder and started climbing up.

"You three go around and hide in the alleyway. Wait for the right moment and strike; I'll be back shortly."

I continued climbing the ladder, making sure not to put too much pressure on the arm. When I reached the top, I could see the squad closing in. I leaned against the wall and waited. Once they dropped down, I smiled and waved.

"Well if it isn't the Disciplinary Squad again. And to what do I owe this honor?" I asked. Benitsubasa pointed her finger at me surprised.

"You! What the hell are you doing here? Why are you meeting us again?" She interrogated. I put my finger under my chin.

"Well, I was just out on another walk. Then I saw you two and thought I should say hi," I told him.

"Cut the crap and tell us why you're really here," Benitsubasa ordered. I sighed and rubbed my neck.

"Still as short-tempered as ever I see," I said. I looked at Haihane and waved at her.

"Hi Haihane."

She smiled and returned my greeting.

"Hello," she said waving. Benitsubasa gritted her teeth and turned to look at Haihane.

"Don't wave at him you idiot. Can't you see he's up to something?" She interrogated. As she continued to yell at Haihane, I slowly took out my phone and started texting my initials. Benitsubasa turned back to me.

"I bet you're distracting us to let those sekirei escape. Well that's not going to happen. Those two refuse to fight, so we are ordered to terminate them. I promised Natsuo that I wouldn't hurt our adjuster's nephew; but that doesn't mean we will just stand by and let those two escape," she stated. I saw them take a step forward and sent the text. The two ran at me trying to pass, but a red laser came down and hit the space between us, causing the squad to stop in their tracks. They looked at me as I smiled and held up my phone.

"I have a brain type sekirei who really knows her stuff. So I have a laser ready to fire at the push of a button," I told them. Benitsubasa glared daggers at me.

"Those two sekirei belong to a friend and me. And I won't allow you or anyone to lay a finger on them; I don't care who you are. Things may have turned out bad for me last time, but I'm not the type of person who stays down."

I kept stalling so the laser would be ready to fire. When I heard the text receive chime, I smiled and quickly activated it again. While they were distracted, I climbed down the ladder the fast way; but when I got to ground floor, I saw Toyotama leaning against the wall.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her. She leaned off the wall and proceeded towards me then cupped both my cheeks. She brought her face closer and kissed me on the lips, eliciting her wings to flash and flutter. She broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Do you honestly think I would leave my ashikabi after waiting so long? I like your style; you normally play around, but you can be a total badass when it calls for it," she stated. Toyotama put her hands down and crossed them.

"Plus if I left those other two alone, then Kaho can be winged by her ashikabi."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that one," I replied. "Let's catch up to them then."

She nodded in agreement. I picked her up bridal style, causing her squeal in surprise.

"It'll be faster this way," I told her. I moved my foot and could still feel the lightning. I took off running to where Jason and Kaho are waiting. Upon arrival, I created a wind stream and appeared in front of them. Kaho was surprised to see me, and Toyotama was surprised at how fast we arrived. I let her down, and they continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so fast," Toyotama stated. I scratched my cheek.

"That's my ashikabi ability. I can move as fast as lightning and see things in slower motions," I explained. "But that's not important right now."

I peeked around the corner, but didn't see the Disciplinary Squad anywhere.

"Huh? Where did they go?"

All of a sudden,

"Claws of Execution!" Someone shouted. We all looked up and saw Haihane coming straight down with an indigo energy. We were about to move, but Jason got within the line of fire and blocked the attack with his arms, causing a powerful gale to kick up and blow random objects out of the alleyway.

"Whoa! That was so awesome. You stopped my claws cold; I'm now intrigued."

Jason held his arm vertically.

"Diamond Dax; unless you can break diamond, then you can't hurt me. This is my ashikabi ability," he replied. Kaho smiled at her ashikabi, and we moved out of the alleyway. The moment we did, Benitsubasa charged at us; but Toyotama grabbed her staff and met the attack, causing the two smiled at each other.

"Now I can finally fight without anything distracting me," Toyotama stated. She quickly backed off Haihane and skillfully started twirling the staff around. While she dealt with Benitsubasa and Kaho dealing with Haihane, Jason and I watched from the sidelines.

"So this is the Disciplinary Squad. Is this how they fought you?" Jason asked.

"It was actually two against one. If I didn't unlock my ability when I did, then I would've died for sure," I answered.

"Then shouldn't we be helping our sekirei?" Jason questioned. I smiled at his question.

"We are. Listen, you will help Kaho, and I will assist Toyotama. When I fought them, I could figure their weaknesses," I replied.

"Huh? Really? That's awesome; but how?" Jason asked.

"Benitsubasa is a fist-type like my Musubi. Whereas Haihane is like my Yomi; or in this case, your Ikki and Nanami," I explained. Jason looked confused.

"I still don't get it. The Benitsubasa thing yes, but how is Haihane similar to Ikki and Nanami?" he questioned.

"Look at Haihane and then imagine Ikki or Nanami. There's something similar about the three that will help Kaho win. You just have to figure it out," I told him. I held up my hand.

"Toyotama, the moment Benitsubasa starts pulling her arm back, get out of the way and counter."

"Gotcha," she replied. Toyotama did as I said and moved when Benitsubasa cocked her arm back. Toyotama then swung her staff, but Benitsubasa ducked to avoid it. I saw her about to follow up with a kick.

"Toyotama, her legs aren't as strong as her fists so the strongest force wins," I told her. She nodded and met the attack head on. The forces were equal and canceled each other out, causing both to slide back. Benitsubasa gritted her teeth while Toyotama just smiled at her.

"My ashikabi is a smart one isn't he?" She asked. "Thanks to his advice, I can match you blow for blow."

"We'll see about that," Benitsubasa stated. She rushed Toyotama, causing her to attack with her superior reach; however, Benitsubasa jumped over it and spun sideways. She had her arms out as she continued to spin. I knew what she was about to do and immediately informed Toyotama.

"Toyotama, don't even try blocking that. Get out of the way quickly," I commanded. Benitsubasa used the momentum from her spin to power up her attack.

"Extreme! Quake!" She yelled and punched the ground with tremendous force. Instead of a single line, the quake affected an approximate twenty-meter radius. The impact caused the earth to shatter beneath her and shake the area with the radius. Everyone basically lost their balance and tried to regain it. Some debris fell towards Jason and me, and I used my ability to get us out of the way before we ended up crushed.

"Hey watch where you're aiming!" Haihane yelled at Benitsubasa.

"Don't blame me; it's your fault for being within range," she retorted. While they argued, Kaho and Toyotama stayed by our side.

"Man this is great," Toyotama stated smiling happily. She looked at me.

"Ren, do you have any more advice for me?"

I thought about it for a while, but couldn't come up with anything that hasn't been stated.

"I've got nothing. The rest is all up to you," I told her. She nodded and then kissed me.

"Just in case," she replied. Kaho looked at Jason.

"Do you also have advice for me?" She asked him. I still refused to tell Jason a weakness, but I think he found out.

"Okay, try to lure Haihane into a wall so that when she attacks, her gauntlets will sink into the wall and she'll be stuck," he explained. I smiled and continued to look out of the corner of my eye.

"Hmhmhm, excellent tactic Jason; how did you know that's what she needed to do?" I questioned.

"You said her, Nanami, and Ikki are similar. The only thing I could think of is their weapons. If they can't move their weapons to attack, then their defenses will be lowered," Jason stated. I laughed harder this time.

"Jason; you just made me proud," I replied and texted Matsu again to fire the laser.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"You'll see soon enough. Don't forget that I have a very special item at my disposal," I told him. The laser fired in between the squad and us. While the dust was up,

"Now, while they can't see."

Kaho and Toyotama jumped through the dust cloud to the other side. The next thing I hear is metal clashing. The dust disappeared, and we saw Kaho and Haihane deadlocked, trying to push the other. Haihane won the battle and charged head on. Kaho used the blade end to block the attack then added more force to push Haihane back. Kaho thrust the naginata repeatedly at rapid speed. Haihane did the same as Kaho and matched her speed. There were sparks flying everywhere. The girls were at a standstill. When one pushed the other, the other would regain composure and fight back.

Kaho was backed into a wall. Haihane rushed at her smiling devilishly.

"This is where you die!" She exclaimed. Kaho waited for the right moment and sidestepped out of the way then smack Haihane with the shaft of the naginata. Haihane went forward with her claws still out and crashed into the wall. Now once again, her claws were stuck in the wall.

"Ugh, damn it not again; why do I always fall for that?" She asked aloud. Haihane struggled to pull her gauntlets out, but had no luck what so ever. Kaho took the opportunity and attack. With a few twirls of her weapon, Kaho used the momentum gain and vertically slashed her naginata; however, before she landed her attack, something crashed down in between Kaho and Haihane. Everyone's focus turned towards the crash.

"What was that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know; it just came out of nowhere," I replied. Suddenly, something came out and charged at me. I quickly moved behind them and saw them stop in their tracks. The person kicked behind them, but I blocked it with my wrist. The person started to come clear to me, making my eyes widen as a result.

"Hmhmhmhm, still as good as ever; it was a good idea to come to this area," the person stated. I gritted my teeth.

"So you came after me again didn't you; Ichiya?" I interrogated. She smiled and back away.

"I enjoyed our last encounter so I wanted to fight you again. I see that you have improved; that'll make it all the more interesting," she replied. "You may have winged the last sekirei, but the announcement still hasn't been made. So my master wishes to put an end to your reign. Taking out your new sekirei will be enough, but I want something more."

I listened to her words carefully.

'So this is everyone's last resort. But where's Sai? Usually these two are inseparable.' I said in thought.

"Tell me, what is your master's name," I requested. Ichiya started chuckling.

"Sure I'll you, but it comes at a price," she replied and took a stance. I had no choice but to fight.

"Ren, look out!" Jason exclaimed. I quickly turned around and saw blades flying my way. Jason quickly got in the way and allowed the blades to hit him; but they bounced off with him not even having a single. That's when Sai walked out with a pissed grin on her face.

"Why are you always getting in my way?" She interrogated. "This has nothing to do with you so why do you keep interfering?"

"I don't have to answer that," I replied.

"Phew, thanks Jason; I owe you one," I stated.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Ichiya shouted and rushed me. I quickly turned back and moved my foot. I could still feel the thunder activated, but it's not as powerful as it was. That means my ability will wear off soon. I quickly shifted my foot to the right and ran in that direction, kicking up a stream of wind as I ended up behind her.

"What the; how did you?" she began. I was about to strike; but something tied around my arm and rendered them useless. It soon started cutting into my wrists, stinging me and causing my skin to peel. My legs soon were caught and stung in the same way.

"Crap, so she's here too," I stated. Right on cue, Mitsuki dropped down and her wires cut deeper into my skin. She had a pleased smile on her face.

"Now I found you. You've been a thorn in my master's backside for a while now; and now it's time to take you out," she stated. "With you out of the way, my master will have this game in the bag."

I smiled and chuckled at her statement, causing everyone to look at me crazy.

"Do you really think you should be laughing in this situation?"

"The better question is; do you really think your master is a threat to me?" I asked back.

"What?" Sai said.

"Your master is afraid of me. Why else would he send three of his sekirei just to fight me? He knows how powerful I've become and he's trying to get rid of me to have a better chance at winning," I stated. Mitsuki responded to that by tightening the wires around my limbs, telling me that she's now angry. I had to endure the pain long enough for them to pinpoint the wires location. If I fired the laser, it will only deepen the distance between Mitsuki and me and make the wires cut deeper.

"What's the matter Mitsuki? Did I say something to make you mad?"

"I won't allow anyone to talk bad about the master. He's not scared of you. He can kick your ass anytime," she replied angrily. I heard Ichiya charging at me; but Kaho managed to find the wire and cut me free and Toyotama came to my aid.

"Thanks girls; I owe you," I stated. I looked at my arms. They weren't bloody, but the skin is staring to peel.

"And you call my master scared, but you are always hiding behind your sekirei," Sai stated.

"Then your master and I are a lot alike," I stated.

"My master is nothing like you!" Sai yelled in anger

"You know you're right; he's nothing like me. I am a million times better than he'll ever be," I stated. I could see the anger spike in the three.

"You better watch what you say about my master you bastard," Mitsuki stated.

"I'll say whatever I want about him. He always watch from the sidelines, have his minions do his dirty work, and gets rid of anyone he thinks is useless. And the worst part is; he doesn't even love any of you. He only views you as tools," I said. I took out my phone and quickly fired the laser.

"Now I'm gonna show you the difference between your master and me."

The laser fired and hit the ground. Jason, Kaho, Toyotama, and I backed up back to back.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Whenever you are," Toyotama replied.

"Alright, three of them are close range attackers while the other two are long range. Haihane, Benitsubasa, and Ichiya are the close rangers. Sai and Mitsuki are the long range. With the close range, remember to act when they pull back. Long range people can't attack if their weapons are useless," I explained. Toyotama started laughing.

"This is gonna be so much fun," she said. Sai went first

"Toyotama; I'm letting you know that my ability has worn off," I warned her.

"As have mine Kaho," Jason said.

"It's okay; just leave it to us. We can hold them off until the others arrive," Toyotama stated.

"Right; we can handle this," Kaho announced.

"You two are gonna take on the five of us by yourselves? Talk about foolish," Benitsubasa stated. Sai was the first to act and launched her blades. The four of us moved out the way. I encountered Ichiya again and met her kick.

"I see that your speed has diminished. That's too bad; I was hoping I could get more out of you. Oh well," she said. Ichiya threw kick after kick, trying to land an attack. My ability hasn't completely worn off. I can't move as fast, but I can still see the attacks in slower motions. She threw one more kick, and I blocked it with my wrist.

"Hmhmhm, now this is what I'm talking about. You're a strange human aren't you? How are you able to match a sekirei? I have to know; who are you exactly?"

I stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm Ren Zonin; and I'm just your average human," I stated.

"That's a lie. No average human can match a sekirei in a fight; there has to be something about you," Ichiya stated. I shook my head no.

"There's nothing off about me. I do though have an ability that people rarely develop," I revealed. Her eyes started to widen.

"Is that so? Then show me!" Ichiya exclaimed and charged forward. She switched up styles and threw punches along with her kicks. I couldn't see their speed anymore, but I managed to block a few and then dodge the rest. With that little assault, I was able to analyze her attack patterns.

"Is this your ability to run like a coward?" She taunted.

"Bring it," I stated. Ichiya smiled and ran at me. She was about to step left, so I stepped right. She pulled her arm back, so I threw a kick to block. Ichiya jumped up and came down with a megaton kick, so I jumped back and threw another kick while her guard was down. She was surprised at how I could guess her movements.

"I see that you're surprised. I can understand why," I stated. I smiled at Ichiya, who in return gritted her teeth.

Suddenly, a blade came and flew right in front of me. I quickly moved back and saw more flying towards me. I couldn't get out of the way without a stray hitting me. That's when Toyotama came and blocked the blades with her staff.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you," I replied. We stood back to back. Ichiya was facing me and Sai was facing Toyotama. Soon, Jason and Kaho joined us and now we're back to being surrounded.

"This is getting us nowhere. We may need to call for backup," Jason stated. I nodded in agreement.

"He's right; let's call the others," I said. This time, I moved faster to avoid getting my phone destroyed and fired the laser. It multi-fired and pelted the ground, giving us the perfect cover. Jason and I quickly dialed someone.

"Matsu," I stated.

"Homura," Jason called out.

"It's time," we said in unison.

The five rushed full speed at us; however, a certain someone has already arrived. A big twister formed around us, causing me to smile and chuckle.

"She really knows how to make an entrance," I stated. The others were looking around amazed.

"Now the gang's all here."

The twister dispersed and now many new presences arrived. Surrounding the enemy were my sekirei, excluding Matsu, and Jason's sekirei, excluding Kusano and Kuno.

"What? Where did they come from?" Ichiya questioned. Benitsubasa gritted her teeth while Haihane smiled happily.

"So we meet again you big breasted freaks!" Benitsubasa shouted. Kazehana was the first to laugh.

"Our dear ashikabi called for help, and we would never abandon our ashikabi," she stated.

"You see? You always hide behind your sekirei," Mitsuki stated.

"I said I would show you the difference between your master and me. Unlike your master, I actually care about my sekirei. I love my sekirei, which is why they can continue to grow stronger. And right now, none of you can defeat my sekirei. Plus you're all surrounded, so I suggest you retreat," I stated.

"I am seriously loving you more and more," Toyotama stated with a happy smile. The enemy gritted their teeth.

"Don't think this is over; we'll meet again," Benitsubasa stated. All five of them jumped off and retreated. I sighed in relief and turned to my sekirei, whom jumped me when they noticed the veils were off my arm. Jason's just gathered around him and embraced him.

"Sigh, I guess it was inevitable," I said. I wrapped my arms around my girls' waist.

"I'm glad to see everyone as well. You sure got here fast though."

"We were waiting for you to call," Yomi said. They got off me and helped me stand. Then they saw Toyotama, causing Tskumi to get angry. She grabbed me by the collar and started shaking me.

"Ren! Who is this woman? Explain yourself; I thought you were in danger and here you are with another woman. What do you have to say about yourself?!" She interrogated. Tskumi stopped shaking me, but I was dizzy as hell.

"She is sekirei no. 16, Toyotama," I introduced looking at the sky dizzily. "She is my newest and last sekirei."

"Nice to meet you all," Toyotama greeted. I managed to calm Tskumi down, but I had to hold her from behind to do it. I saw Musubi and Kaho walk towards each other.

"Kaho, it's nice to see you," Musubi greeted.

"The same to you Musubi," Kaho replied. "I never expected to see you so soon."

"Neither did I," Musubi said. "But I'm glad you finally chose your ashikabi."

Kaho smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm happy for you as well. But I say my ashikabi is better than yours," Kaho boasted. Musubi puffed her cheeks out.

"No way, Ren is the best ashikabi in the world," Musubi declared. Kaho then puffed her cheeks out.

"Jason is the best in the whole universe," she stated. The two went back and forth fighting over who's better. Jason and I soon had to break it up. They linked their ours with their respective ashikabi.

That's when my phone went off, and I saw it was Matsu.

"Ren, you guys did it. The last two sekirei have been winged. Takehito wants you guys back at the inn," she stated.

"Alright, we're on our way," I replied. I hung up the phone and replayed Matsu's message. We were about to move; however, Tskumi demanded I walk with her. I even heard Yomi laughing, which made me nervous. Tskumi and I watched the others leave and headed towards the inn ourselves.

"Tskumi are you still angry at me?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She immediately replied. "You said you were going to cheer up Jason, and I find you winging another woman."

I scratched the side of my face.

"Yeah, but it was the sekirei reacting to me; and they were being chased by the Disciplinary Squad. I couldn't just stand there and do anything. You understand right Tskumi?" I asked her. There was no response.

"Ren," I heard from behind me.

"Yes?" I responded and turned around, only to be hit in the arm with water.

"Ahhhh!" I cried in pain. It stung like hell. I then found Tskumi with a stream of water in her hands. I gulped a little and stood back up.

"Uh, Tskumi; can we talk about this?"

She had an angry expression on her face.

"I have allowed you to have fun with your other sekirei, but now you are pushing my trust. I am your true wife; and yet you dare do these shameful acts behind my back," she stated. The pulled the water like a whip.

"You like walking. Well then, as your punishment, you have to run back to the inn while dodging my attacks."

"Deal," I accepted quickly.

"Uh uh uhh, you didn't let me finish. You are forbidden from using your ashikabi ability," she stated. I froze in place after hearing her rule.

"Seriously, I can't use my Zonin Thunder?" I questioned. She nodded yes and formed another stream.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me before we start?" Tskumi asked.

"Um, I love you," I stated.

"Hm, I love you too," she stated. Tskumi threw her water like a whip and made it fly at me. I quickly ducked, but saw another fly at me. I had to get on my stomach to avoid it. I quickly got back to my feet and took off for the inn. I was jumping over streams of water and rolling on the ground, dodging dragons. I made it to the halfway point, only to have a stream of water hit me in the forehead. This one didn't hurt as much as the others, but it did sting. I rubbed my forehead, trying to ease the sting. I then saw Tskumi on a light post with her arms crossed.

"You're doing well Ren; but that doesn't mean I'm gonna ease up. And don't even try negotiating because it won't work. You agreed to accept any punishment. You don't want to go back on your word now do you?"

'She's serious about this. And I can't use my thunder, so I might be screwed here. Sigh, at least she doesn't hate me.' I said in thought. Tskumi waved her hand and sent multiple projectiles at me. I turned and hauled ass. Tskumi then ran parallel to me and fired more projectiles. I jumped over, rolled, and stopped to avoid water. A stray came up behind and hit me in the back of my head, making me hit the ground. The earth was spinning as I wobbled around. I shook my head to regain focus. Tskumi was leaning against the wall. From my perspective, she looked a little sad even though she had an angry expression on her face. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands.

"Do you feel better Tskumi?" I asked her. She shook her head no.

"Sigh, I don't have it in me to hurt you anymore," she answered and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my hands around her and gave her a hug.

"Let's head back to the inn Tskumi. We'll stay there tonight and then head home in the morning; it's your turn in the rotation," I replied.

"Okay," she replied. I kissed her forehead, but she wanted one deeper. I cupped her cheek and pressed my lips against hers. It was a short kiss, but I managed to convey my feelings within it. We separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked. She didn't answer and just walked off towards the inn.

"I do feel better, but don't forget that I am your true wife and I will never stop loving you," Tskumi stated. I ran up to catch up with her and held her hand. After about ten minutes, we arrived back at the inn. That's when Musubi burst out the door excited.

"Ren, Ren, the Game Master is on the TV," she stated. We rushed inside and found the others viewing the TV. The Game Master, Hiroto Minaka was on in his famous attire.

"Hello ashikabis out there; I have come to you with an update. All of the sekirei have been winged and the four ashikabis are no longer primary targets. No one has defeated any of their sekirei. But now we can get to the real fun. The third phase of the Sekirei Plan will be activated soon. Prepare yourselves because it will cost you if you're not. That's all I have to say on the matter," he announced. Minaka disappeared from the TV.

"The third phase is here. Sigh, I was afraid this might happen," Takehito stated. We all looked at him.

"What's going to happen?" Jason asked him.

"The third phase will consist of mini battles. There might be battle royals, scavenger hunts, or one on one fights; it all depends on Minaka," he said.

"What's so bad about that?" Jason asked.

"It means our sekirei might end up fighting each other in a duel," I spoke up. He became wide eyed. Takehito nodded his head.

"And that's not the worst part," he stated. "If you two do end up fighting each other, just hope it's a scavenger hunt. Because if it's a battle royal or a one on one fight, the only way to win is to terminate the opponent's sekirei."

Jason and his sekirei gasped.

"There will be no time limit or ring outs; and if he finds it necessary, Minaka will terminate both opponent's sekirei for not participating."

Everyone gasped this time. I tightened my fists in anger.

"So he thinks he can just kill our sekirei just because they don't want to fight?" Jason interrogated.

"He doesn't care what anyone thinks; as long as he gets to be entertained," he replied.

"And you can't stop him?" Jason interrogated.

"Calm down Jason," I told him.

"Sigh, even if I try to talk to him, he won't listen. And if someone decides to rebel, again, they will only be met with the Disciplinary Squad," Takehito said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Then let me talk to him," I stated. Everyone was shocked by my words. Their sights turned towards me.

"Are you insane?" Yomi questioned. "Why would you go to MBI? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"He may not listen to Takehito, but I'm one of his 'most valuable players' and he will do anything in his power to make sure I stay in the game," I explained.

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean he will listen to you as well. If you go down there, you could be signing your own death wish; and I don't think your uncle can convince him either," Matsu spoke up. I groaned, but then thought of something.

"Hold on, what about Takami? Isn't she basically Minaka's right hand person?" I suggested. It was Homura's turn to speak up.

"Not even she can get Minaka to change his mind," she stated.

"Let's just forget about it for now. It's been a long day. Ren, are you going back to your house now?" Miya asked.

"I was hoping we could stay one more night and head back in the morning. The landlords smiled and nodded their heads.

"You're welcome to stay," Miya replied. After all that, Toyotama summoned me to the backyard. My other sekirei followed. I was just looking around, trying to process what's happening.

"Ren," Toyotama called out. I turned my, and BAM! I was smacked across in the head by Toyotama's staff. I kneeled and held my head.

"What was that for?" I interrogated. She twirled the staff around and pointed it at me while smiling.

"The others told me that I get give you a punishment. Any punishment I want, you have to do; as long as it doesn't break the rules of the inn. I want to fight you," she stated. I stood back and rubbed my head.

"And hitting upside the head is part of it?" I questioned. She laughed at me.

"I want to see what you can do; and you can't say no. So you're fighting me either way," she said. "Now come on!"

She rushed at me and swung vertically, aiming at my side. I jumped back out of its range, but Toyotama was faster and retaliated before I could move again. She slammed the staff into my side and sent me sliding back. I looked up, but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, she hit me in the back of the head, making me crash to the ground. She walked in front of me and kneeled to my level.

"Come on; I know you can do better than that. What happened to all that spirit you had before? I want you to show me it again," she told me. I stood back on my feet. I sighed and looked at Akitsu.

"Akitsu, ice staff please," I said. She just looked at me.

"Are you sure master?" She asked.

"I can't back down now can I. Yeah, I'm sure; it'll be okay," I reassured her.

"Then as you wish master," she replied and did her magic. She handed me a staff made entirely out of ice. Even though it was ice, there was no hint of cold in my hands. I looked back at Toyotama.

"Be careful master."

"Toyotama, show off your mastery of the staff for me please," I requested.

"Uh, okay," she replied. Toyotama started twirling her staff around and practically danced around by flipping. She pointed an end of the staff at me.

"Is that good enough?"

"Plenty; you dance very beautifully," I stated. She smiled and blushed at my words.

"But why did you ask me to show off?" Toyotama asked. I held the staff out vertically.

"Alright, let's do this," I said. I began twirling the staff Akitsu made in circles, getting faster and faster. I put it behind my back and in front again then tossed it in the air. On the way down, I caught while it continued to spin and twirled it above me. I slammed an end on the ground, holding it up vertically. Everyone was shocked and wide-eyed. This was all I heard,

"Whoa."

I took the lead and charged at Toyotama, who regained focus after realizing. She followed suit and we swung our staves. The forces collided, but mine came out on top, making Toyotama slide back. She was shocked, but soon smiled happily.

"You may be a sekirei Toyotama, but when two forces collide, the stronger one wins. And I'm sorry if I'm offending you, but being a male, I naturally have more power," I said. I spun the staff.

"Again, I'm sorry if I offended any of you."

Toyotama didn't respond and attacked. She swung her weapon side-ways, and I held mine accordingly to block. Toyotama jumped back and repeatedly swung her staff with more power. I know if I tried to block, it will only crack the ice. My only option was to dodge and block the small attacks. She then tripped me, but I used my hands to keep myself up and kicked her. She blocked using the staff, and I followed up by swinging at her leg. She held the staff beside her and absorbed the attack then kicked it to give it more power. My hand moved the staff away, allowing Toyotama to strike; however, I used the force to turn myself around and used the momentum to power my swing.

Our attacks collided, but thanks to my momentum gain, I pushed her back; but it caused the staff to break in two. Toyotama didn't stop and charged at me again with an even happier smile. I used the halves like swords and thrust one forward. Toyotama saw it coming and ducked. She then hit the end of her staff up, causing me to raise my hands. Taking the opportunity, Toyotama jabbed several times at my torso. I blocked with the other halve, but I was fast enough and were hit several times. I regained my footing and saw Toyotama rush forward.

She slammed the front end of the staff on the ground, vaulting her up in the air. She came back down, used gravity to accelerate her, and swung the staff downward. I jumped to the right and went behind her then slashed sideways, but she did a back flip and broke one of the halves.

"This is so much fun; I want more," she stated. "Show me more of your strength."

This time, I rushed at her and thrust my broken weapon. She jumped over me and swung for my head. I held up the piece and blocked the strike then palmed it to add more force. Toyotama slid back a little, but the second piece shattered into more pieces.

"Damn it; I shouldn't have added so much force," I said. I looked at Toyotama, who dropped her staff, ran to me, cupped my cheeks, and very passionately kissed me. She even slipped her tongue in my mouth and kept pushing our faces closer to deepen the kiss. You could definitely hear her moan in pleasure. She broke the kiss with a small trail of saliva connecting us.

"That. Was. Amazing," she stated.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tskumi yelled. She ran up and separated Toyotama and me then linked her arm with mine.

"I am Ren's true wife, so he should only be doing that with me."

Toyotama started snickering.

"Oh please; you just want to kiss him too. You saw how awesome he was and now it turned you on," she said. Tskumi started blushing.

"That is not," she began. Yomi then jumped at me and kissed me as well.

"If only the rules of the inn didn't allow it, then I would totally bring you to my room to fuck," she stated. Kazehana was next to jump and kiss me.

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun on our date coming up," she stated. Soon, the rest jumped and kissed me.

"You were amazing Ren," Musubi stated. "How did you learn to do all that?"

I scratched my cheek.

"It's a talent of mine," I told them. They continued to smile at me.

Later that night, I was lying beside Tskumi since it was her turn in the rotation. She rested her head on my chest, which I don't understand why they keep doing that.

"Ren; don't forget what I keep telling you. I am your true wife; and I am the only one you should be thinking of committing sexual acts with. Understand that," she said. I shifted away a little so we could see eye to eye. I stroked her cheek.

"Tskumi; I can't ignore the other's feelings. I love all of you and I know you all love me; but even so, I can't just love one of you and not the others. How would you feel Tskumi if the others wouldn't allow you to spend time with me? That you wouldn't be able to feel the love you deserve and desire; and to watch as they had me all themselves without a single thought of your feelings. You would feel pretty angry right?" I asked her. She nodded her head slowly.

"I would," she replied. I pulled her closer and hugged her.

"That's how the others would feel if you did that to them. Would it be fair if you received all the attention and they didn't?" I asked.

"No," she replied softly. I kissed her forehead.

"It's my fault you all feel this way so I'll try to spend more time with you and the others," I told her. She looked up at me.

"Am I seriously not enough for you Ren?" She asked. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead again.

"That's not case Tskumi; each one of you is plenty for me. The better question here is; am I enough for you Tskumi?" I asked back. She quickly buried her head in my chest.

"You're the only man I'll ever love; and only can make me feel the same way I feel now," she said. Tskumi stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'll reconsider my thinking; but tonight, I want to be the only one you think about. Tonight, I'm the only woman on your mind," she stated. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I love you Tskumi," I told her. She didn't respond and smiled beautifully.

In the morning, we all ate breakfast then said our thanks and goodbyes. Now that the last two sekirei have been winged, we can go back home without five people trying to kill us.

"Phew, we can finally go home," I said. I was riding with Matsu on her bike.

"I agree; however, don't forget Ren that I still haven't had my date with you yet," she pointed out.

"Sigh, I'm actually surprised you remember," I told her. Matsu giggled.

"You know how good my memory is; I don't forget things so easily," she replied. "Do you remember what I want?"

I sighed again.

"You, Kazehana, and even Musubi want to make love. At least don't have it consecutively," I answered. She laughed harder.

"Trust me; I know. I want you to be rested when my time comes," she replied. We finally arrived back at our house; it was exactly how we left it. I got off the bike and stared at home.

"So this is your house; I love it already," Toyotama stated.

"It's great to be home," Yomi spoke up.

"We should celebrate," Kazehana suggested. Some cheered in agreement. As they walked to the door, I looked around the yard, taking in the scenery; until I saw something that shouldn't belong here. I soon heard something and my eyes widened in fear.

'That noise; it sounds like.' I said in thought. I finally realized what it was and immediately ran past the girls and held my arms out.

"Ren, what are you," Uzume started but stopped when they saw it. Their mouths dropped when they saw tears falling down my face.

"Ren what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yomi asked. I closed my eyes and looked down, letting the tears fall to the ground. That's when it happened. BOOOOM! The house suddenly exploded and fire raged. The girls gasped and screamed in horror.

"Our house!" Uzume shouted. I tightened my fist and looked back with I would classify as my angriest expression ever. I put my arms down and looked at the damage. Everything was in flames. There was a small tree near the entrance of the walkway. I started walking to Yomi.

"Tskumi, put out the fire," I told her. She nodded and did as commanded. While she did that,

"Kazehana."

She looked at me, and I pointed at the tree.

"Fire at that tree."

"Alright," she replied.

"Toyotama," I called out. I pointed above the tree this time.

"Intercept."

"Uh, okay," she said.

"Yomi, let me use your scythe for a little bit," I told her. She blinked at and then slowly handed it to me. I placed my palm on hers.

"Don't worry about me; I got this."

She nodded, and I received her scythe. Kazehana fired a blast of wind at the tree, making it rustle intensely. Soon, someone jumped out of it, only to be sent crashing to the ground by an attack from Toyotama. The person who crashed into the ground was Mitsuki. I walked to her and twirled Yomi's staff around like a pro.

"Ren," she called out. I ignored her call and pointed the blade end at Mitsuki. My sekirei gasped at my action and tried to tell me to stop. I glared daggers at her as she laid on the ground at my mercy. I was pissed off beyond belief. Not only did she attack me the other day, but also she had the audacity to BLOW UP my house and all the memories I've had in it. I was losing sanity.

"How did you know I was here? My wires should have caught you," she said.

"The sun," I said. "The wind from Kazehana's blast broke your wires, leaving you defenseless. Now that I have you right where I want you, you're gonna answer something for me."

"And what makes you think I'll talk?" She questioned. I closed the distance between the scythe and Mitsuki's head.

"You'll talk if you know what's good for you. Who is your master?" I interrogated. She turned her head and refused to talk. That was her second mistake. I moved the blade end to the back of her head and made it touch her neck. I brought her face closer. She can't turn her head; not if she wants to be poked in the eye or cut in the neck.

"I've nearly lost all my sanity; and unless you want to be the first person to feel my wrath, then I suggest you talk," I threatened. "Now I'll ask again; who is your master."

I wasn't playing any shit this time and let my anger manifest. With my anger, I have created my own demon aura; it was a hydra with all seven heads. I could see the fear in Mitsuki's now. I could also hear my sekirei backing away.

"My-my master i-is hi-Higa," she revealed. I saw a phone beside her and looked through. I saw Higa's name so I called him.

"Well isn't this a surprise ashikabi of the north or should I call you Ren?" Higa questioned.

"I didn't call to play games; I have your sekirei captured," I told him. "What I want to know is; why did you burn down my house?"

"I was hoping you were in it. Since you weren't and you have Mitsuki, you can get rid of her; she's useless to me now," he stated. Higa hung up the phone, leaving me more pissed off than before. It even caused my hydra to roar out loud. I took the scythe away and put Higa's contact in my phone.

"You're free to go; I have no further business with you," I told Mitsuki. She stayed on the ground scared to death.

"What are you gonna do with my master?" She asked. I crushed her phone with my bare hands, causing her to flinch.

"I'm gonna make him pay in ways he never thought possible," I stated. I turned my back to her and walked towards my sekirei. I could hear Mitsuki running for her life.

"Here's your scythe back Yomi."

She nervously reached for it and quickly took it from my hand. I walked to the entrance of the front yard.

"Ren, are you okay?" Kazehana asked.

'I can't let my anger get to me.' I thought. I managed to calm down a little.

"A little; but it's okay now," I responded.

"Why did you let her go?" Toyotama asked. I turned around and looked at the ground.

"Because I didn't want to let my anger consume me," I replied. I sighed and looked at the house. Tskumi managed to put out the fire; but it was completely destroyed.

"Matsu, call Takehito and tell him what happened please. I feel like I'll snap if I do it myself," I told her.

"I'm on it," she replied and started dialing his number. She kept looking back and forth from the phone to me.

"Will the rest of you come here please?" I asked. They did as asked and gathered in front of me, where I suddenly hugged them tightly.

'I'll get you for this Higa. This I swear.' I said in my head.

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long. I hope you like my choice of sekirei for Ren and Jason. I honestly feel bad about Ren and his sekirei. The reason I did the house blowing up thing is because there is something very important that affects the story. I basically nothing left to say except tune in for the chapter. MalevolentDarkness16 out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Ice Chronicles

Chapter 25: Musubi Cums to her Senses

My sekirei and I were back at Izumo Inn. I was sitting on the patio pissed off more than I've ever been in my life. My house exploded and everything in it was practically destroyed; and the bastard who did was Higa Izumi. I sat with my hands intertwined and against my lips.

"Just when I thought we were safe, this happens. I won't let him get away with this," I said aloud. I could hear my sekirei talking. They apparently don't know how to whisper.

"Do you think Ren is going to be okay?" Uzume asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Yomi stated. "He just needs us to comfort him."

"Then why aren't you out there with him?" Toyotama questioned.

"Why aren't you?" Uzume interrogated.

"Uh, sigh, okay I'm gonna be honest; that thing he summoned, scared the shit out of me," Yomi replied.

"How do you think I feel; it scared me too; It was kind of cool though," Toyotama said.

"It was; but that's not important right now. I want to know why what's his name decided to blow up our house," Yomi replied.

"To kill us all," I spoke up. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"My assumption was correct. Higa wanted to kill me in order to increase his odds of winning. Killing me would also kill everyone except Akitsu. But now that I'm still here, his plans have failed."

"Ren's right," Matsu stated. "We've taken out a good number of sekirei already, but they've taken out none of ours. Right now, Jason and Ren have a higher chance of winning more than any other ashikabi," she explained.

"Matsu; why are in the dining room while saying this?" Uzume asked her.

"Um, I'm still a little traumatized from earlier," she answered. I sighed and raised my head.

"I know I was angry before, but I don't think my aura was nowhere near as scary as Miya or Takehito's," I said.

"It was scary enough; I mean a hydra," Matsu pointed out. Suddenly, I received a text; however, my hydra made its appearance again after finding out it was from Higa. I ignored the text and stood up. I turned to the others, whom were hiding behind the door.

I sighed and tried to calm down, which ceased the hydra.

"Sorry about that; I just have a lot of anger built up inside," I said. I rubbed my head and sat back down.

"I made a lot of memories with you girls at that house; and now they're gone."

My phone then went off again and it was my uncle calling.

"Hey uncle," I said trying to hold my anger down. There was no response from him. I heard him sigh.

"Ren; are you okay?" He asked. His voice sounded a little apologetic.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So are my sekirei," I replied. "Are you aware of what happened?"

There was another moment of silence.

"Ren; I'm really sorry," he apologized. "It's my fault this happened to you."

"What do you mean?" I questioned wanting to hear more.

"I knew what was about to happen; but I wasn't able to stop it in time. If I got there faster, I could've prevented your house from exploding," he explained. I eased down and sighed.

"It's okay uncle; you did what you could. It'll be alright," I reassured him.

"Still, I'm really sorry. I know you're very angry," uncle told me. "I'll tell your mother what happened."

"No; I'll do it," I said before he hung up. "It's better if she hears it from me."

"Okay, I'll leave it to you then. On the bright side though, I did manage to save your possessions. I had MBI soldiers get everyone's stuff out and into a storage house," he said. I managed to smile again after hearing that.

"Listen; it may take a while, but I can get some workers to help rebuild your house back to the way it was. Like I said, it may take some time; but I can get it done. If they want, your sekirei can even include anything in the rebuilding process."

"That's great uncle; I'd really appreciate it," I stated elated. Uncle started laughing.

"Now that's the Ren I know," he replied. "Since I managed to cheer you up, you have to answer my question. When are you going to have sex with Musubi?"

I froze in place and kept my mouth down but still smiled.

"How do you know about that?" I whispered. He continued to laugh.

"You should know me well enough Ren," uncle told me. "But if you must know, I had cameras installed in your room while you were passed out so I could keep an eye on you. After Takami and I left your room the first day, I listened in to the punishments given to you; Musubi's surprised me the most. So, when are you gonna teach her?"

Just when I thought we were having a moment, he springs this on me. I sighed and face palmed.

"I did promise her when I fully recovered and after the target thing was over I would honor her wish," I responded.

"You also need this; it'll help calm you down. At least it better; I mean men would be lucky to do what you're doing," uncle replied.

"Men would also be dead if they dare lay a finger on my sekirei," I warned him causing uncle to laugh.

"Anyway, good luck with Musubi. I won't even do anything this time; it'll just be you and her," he said. I sighed with relief.

"I have to go now. Good luck on breaking the news to your mom."

"Yeah, bye uncle; and thanks again," I told him gratefully. We hung up the phone, and I laid back to look up at the sky. I smiled truthfully, handspring myself up, and stretched my arms out.

"Ren, what did your uncle say?" Yomi asked directly behind me. "Is everything alright?"

To answer her question, I quickly turned around, picked her up, and spun around hugging her. She squealed in surprised and blushed at the same time.

"Everything is great; I want you to bring the others out here. I have something important to tell everyone," I told her. She just nodded, and I kissed her cheek. Yomi smiled and went to gather my sekirei. I continued to look at the great blue sky, but I sighed when I remembered what I had to do.

'Why do I have to do this when I was so happy?' I wondered. I got my phone back out and dialed my mom. It rang three times before she picked up.

"It's good to talk to you Ren. Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Sigh, mom; I have something to tell you. You might want to sit down for this," I told her.

"Uh, alright then; but why do I need to sit down? Wait; did something happen? Are you okay Ren? What about your sekirei; are they okay?" Mom interrogated.

"Yes mom, we're all okay; but something did happen," I told her. I sighed again. There was a long silence and it was hard to bring myself to say it.

"Ren?" mom called out.

"Mom; our house burned down." I told her. She gasped.

"Oh Ren; I'm so sorry. Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be okay mom don't worry. The good news is; uncle said he might be able to rebuild the house. It'll take some time, but he'll come through," I reassured her. "I have an alternate place to stay for a while so if you want to see me, I'll text you the address."

"Okay; but don't forget that I'm here if you need me," she replied. "I'm going to be honest Ren; I miss the times when you would confide in me about your troubles. I miss listening to your problems. But you're growing up now so it can't be helped."

I honestly felt guilty about mom.

"I'm sorry mom; I know I don't keep in touch as much I need to and I won't make an excuse. So every night, you, dad, and I will talk for a while before I go to sleep? Is that alright?" I asked her.

"Yes Ren; I would love that. Thank you; I'll talk to you tonight then," she said. "Bye Ren."

We hung up the phone, and I sighed in relief.

"Well that went better than I expected. I'm actually happy that I told her; I guess I miss those times too. Hm, take care mom and dad," I said aloud. I turned around and saw my sekirei with a happy smile on their faces, letting me know they've been listening in.

"I got everyone out here like you wanted, and we couldn't help but listen in to your conversation," Yomi spoke up. Musubi had little stars in her eyes as she bounced up and down.

"Ren; you and your mother are so close. I'm so happy," she said still bouncing up and down.

"Now what's this important news you wanted to tell us?" Uzume asked. She looked sleepy.

"Yawn, I just woke up from a nice nap."

"Sorry Uzume, but this is important. I talked to my uncle about the house. He managed to clear out everything before the explosion; and now he might be able to rebuild it. So there's still a light at the end of this tunnel."

Their faces beamed with glee.

"Really? We're getting our house rebuilt? That's great," Musubi stated ecstatic.

"How long will it take?" Yomi asked.

"Are we able to include any ideas for it?" Uzume asked. I nodded yes.

"Uncle said you each get to put in your own ideas before they start building. Think quickly so I can let him know in time," I told him. I didn't even have to say anything before the others ran upstairs probably to Matsu's room. The only sekirei that stayed were Musubi and Akitsu.

"You two aren't going to brainstorm with the others?" I asked them.

"Master," Akitsu called out. "There is something I would like you to tell me."

"I also wish to know," Musubi spoke up. I just blinked in confusion on what they're talking about.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked.

"I recall from your match with Toyotama that you mentioned a talent you have developed. If it's okay master, I want to know what it is," Akitsu stated. Musubi nodded in agreement, making me wonder if it's really Musubi.

"Actually, I can tell you; but I think it would be better if you figured it out on your own," I replied. "The reason why I say this is because I honestly can't explain it right. I don't know how I developed it or why I can do it. I just know that it came in handy many times."

"Okay master; I understand," Akitsu replied. She walked up to me, and we shared a quick kiss.

"I will give you hint on it though. One is the lucky number; and if you can figure out what that one means, you got your answer," I said.

"One is the lucky number," Akitsu repeated to herself. She walked inside the inn probably heading to Matsu's room as well. Now all that leaves is Musubi and I.

"And hello to you; Yume," I greeted. She smiled her trademark smile.

"You're really good at figuring us out," she replied.

"I know my sekirei better than anyone else. You act differently than Musubi, but the others don't pay attention to that," I explained. Yume giggled and walked up to me. She placed her hand on my cheek and smiled.

"I must say; you're very cheerful considering what happened," she pointed out.

"I know I was angry before, but I'm okay now. I just needed time to regain my composure," I told her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and embraced me.

"Still, I'm glad you're okay now. Your anger was making your heart go dark," Yume said. She looked at me.

"Are you still going to teach Musubi?"

I blushed a little and turned my head.

"I am; and if she wants, we can do it today," I replied. Yume cupped my cheeks, making me look at her.

"This is your ultimate test from me. By doing this, you will prove to me how much you really care for Musubi. I know you've shown love for her in the past; and I'm sorry for saying this, but looks can be deceiving. I want you to prove that your heart is in the right place," she stated in all seriousness. I nodded my head.

"You won't be disappointed," I replied.

"I hope not; but I have faith in you Ren. I know that everyone made the right choice when choosing you. Prove to me that their choices weren't a misunderstanding," she replied. I placed my palmed on top of hers.

"I promise; I will prove how much I care for everyone. If I fail, then you yourself Yume, can punish me; and I will accept anything that you request of me," I told her. Yume smiled at me and pressed her body against me.

"Why couldn't humans be more like you Ren?" She questioned.

"Hmhm, there are people out there even kinder than I am," I replied. She shook her head no.

"Until I see it, you're the kindest person in the universe. I want you to stay that way. Stay the Ren that I've come to love so much; and let me experience the love I desire," Yume stated. Her words touched my heart. Yume's emotions, I could feel them not only through her, but also through her words. I snaked my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Now what kind of man will I be if I left you out Yume? All you have to do is say the word," I told her. We locked eyes and closed the distance between us. Our lips met, causing her wings to flash and flutter. After we broke the kiss,

"REN! What do you think you're doing?!" someone shouted. We turned towards Matsu's window and saw Tskumi looking down at us. She was angry from watching that spectacle. Uzume then popped her head out.

"Ren; we want a hot tub!" She said loud enough to hear. Uzume went back inside, and Yomi popped out.

"And a seventy inch flat screen TV with surround sound," she stated. Yomi left and no more popped back out. I turned back to Yume, who kept her head on my chest the entire time. She quickly looked up and around like she was confused.

'She's back to being Musubi.' I said in my head.

"Why do I feel so much happier than usual?" Musubi asked. I couldn't help but chuckle and cup her cheek.

"The reason why you're so happy Musubi is because it's time for me to honor your wish," I replied. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and her trademark smile crossed her lips.

"Really? Yay!" She exclaimed and jumped at me. I stumbled back a little but managed to keep us up.

"Can you wait a few minutes Musubi? I need to tell Miya and Takehito that we'll be leaving," I replied.

"Okay, I'll be out here waiting," she stated smiling happily. I let go of our embrace and went in search of the landlords. I did find them; but they were sleeping soundly. That's when I found Jason walking in my direction and stopped him.

"Jason good you're here; I need you to pass on a message," I whispered to him. He's probably thinking I'm crazy because he just blinked at me.

"Why are you whispering?" He whispered back.

"Miya and Takehito are sleeping, and we don't want to wake them up," I replied. He nodded in agreement and continued listening.

"Now listen; I am going out with Musubi. We might not be back tonight, so I want you to tell our landlords."

Jason smiled and nudged my arm.

"Finally time to teach Musubi; I wish you luck then," he said. Jason walked away still smiling. Now, I had to tell my sekirei where I'm going and probably face the wrath of Tskumi. I walked to Matsu's door and very hesitantly slide it open then found my sekirei in a circle with paper scattered everywhere. There was a huge poster that read 'House Ideas'.

"I won't ask and let you get back to whatever you were doing; but I first have to tell you that I am going out with Musubi tonight for her punishment. And I may not be back tonight," I told them. Tskumi honestly looked the maddest, but she calmed down and allowed me to go. Kazehana then walked to me and whispered in my ear.

"Good luck Ren; but don't forget about our night together."

Kazehana kissed my cheek and went back to the circle.

"Have fun Ren," Uzume stated while waving goodbye. The others waved goodbye, and I went back to Musubi.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting; are you ready to go Musubi?" I asked her. She answered that by grabbing my arm and pulling along with her.

"Let's go Ren," she stated happily. I had to stop her before she got us lost.

"Hold on Musubi; I'll lead us. You might make a wrong turn," I told her.

"Okay then," she replied. This time, I took the lead and brought us to the same hotel Yomi and I had sex. I used Musubi's MBI card to pay for the room and now Musubi is checking out the room.

"Oh, this room is so beautiful," she said. I set my phone on the dresser and continued to gather my thoughts.

"Musubi; you go ahead and take a shower. I'll be waiting in here for you. And leave your combat gloves in here," I told her.

"Alright," she replied and ran off. I sat on the bed; and when I heard the water running, I scratched my head crazily.

'How in the world do I teach someone how to have sex? I've never taught someone how. And I didn't think I would ever. Sigh, it's gonna be okay Ren. I mean, how hard can it be?' I wondered. 'Sigh, I hope this turns out okay.'

I heard the water stop and focused.

'Okay, it's time; I hopefully can do this. It's for Musubi, so I have to do my best. I just hope it's sufficient.'

I heard the door open up and saw Musubi in a pink lace bra, which looked like they're ready to pop, and matching panties. Mentally, I sighed at how I'm supposed to do this, but physically, I was looking at Musubi from head to toe.

"Ren; I'm ready now. Please take care of me," she stated and sat down beside me. I cleared out anything negative in my head and focused on the girl beside me.

"Alright Musubi; are you ready to begin?" I asked her.

"Yes," she stated confidently. I smiled at her confidence and gave her a quick kiss.

"Okay then, before we get to the main action, we have to arouse one another," I began. I cupped her cheek.

"To do that, we start with kissing."

I pressed my lips against hers and made her bright pink wings flash and spread. I broke the kiss and saw her blushing.

"Do you know what it's called when you kiss with tongue Musubi?"

"Um, I remember Kazehana calling it French kissing," she replied.

'Great, so Kazehana taught her a few things. That should make it easier for me then.' I said in thought.

"That's correct; you can also call it making out," I told Musubi. From her expression, I can tell she wants to try it. I kissed her again and poked the entrance of her mouth with my tongue, surprising her a little. Musubi complied and opened her mouth, allowing me to slip my tongue in and cause her to moan in pleasure. I teased her tongue with mine, getting a louder moan from Musubi. My actions paid off because she moved her tongue in harmony with mine, fondling one another. Musubi snaked her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. I moved my hands around her waist, massaging them gently. We broke the kiss with a saliva trail connecting us and looked into each other's eyes.

The blush on Musubi's face was brighter and a beautiful smile was visible across her lips.

"Did you enjoy that Musubi?" I asked her. She nodded up and down.

"Mmm-hmm, I feel different; but in a good way," she replied.

"You're feeling aroused Musubi; I'm gonna make you feel even more aroused," I told her.

"Okay," Musubi replied. I moved my hand around her body, feeling her curves and smooth skin. She shivered under my touch and her breathing became heavier. I moved my hand up and began groping her breasts. Musubi gasped as I fondled her right breast.

"Your breasts are so soft Musubi. Do you feel hot Musubi? Is your body on fire?" I asked her.

"Yes, my body feels so hot," she said. I unclipped her bra, making her breasts bounce from being constrained. I rubbed her erect and hard nipples with my fingers, messaging them gently, and causing her to moan louder and breathe more heavily. She kisses me again, wanting to use tongue again. Our lips parted, and she pressed them together once more, wanting more kisses. After we broke the kiss,

"Stick your tongue out a little," I told her.

"Alright," Musubi replied and stuck out her tongue. I gently nibbled on it and started sucking on her tongue. She moaned muffle as I continued sucking on her entire tongue. It tasted so sweet, like a strawberry. I stopped sucking her tongue and kissed her again.

"Both males and females get sexually aroused. And you Musubi are showing detail signs," I said. I looked at her face and cupped her cheek. "When men and women are feeling aroused, their bodies react in a certain way.

"Your blushing face, heavy breathing, and erect hard nipples are proof that you're aroused; it is also how a female's body reacts. Men also share similar reactions."

I kissed her on the lips and then started kissing her body. Musubi whispered my name as I kissed her neck and torso. I moved to her breast and began licking and sucking her nipples.

"Ahhh," Musubi moaned. "Ren; my body is getting hotter."

"This is only the beginning Musubi," I said. I stopped sucking on her nipples and kissed her legs.

"After arousing, we need to pleasure each other. There are many ways to do that; but I'm gonna show you the main way."

I placed my hand over her panties and felt how soaked it was. Her body shook a little after feeling my hand. I then started rubbing her soaking wet pussy, causing her to moan out loud. I went inside her panties and touched it directly, feeling it getting wetter and wetter. I took off Musubi's panties and got a clear view of the substance dripping out. I then followed suit and took off my clothes to match her appearance.

"Okay Musubi; I'm going to go in more detail about this. While men and women share similar reactions when aroused, there is a difference in how their body reacts. Your most sacred part of your body, your vagina, will get wet from being aroused. The substance flowing out is called love juice."

After saying that, I then began licking said juices and rubbed her clit with my fingers. Her moans became louder and she arched her back. Her juices steadily flowed out and I lapped it up as it came. I stuck two fingers inside her pussy and moved them in and out. Drops of her juices fell out, and she moaned my name. When she arched further and a large amount of juices suddenly gushed out, I knew she came. I looked at her and saw her panting.

"You came Musubi; that's the first time you've experienced it."

She looked at me wanting something.

"Ren; I want to pleasure you now," she stated. I chuckled a little and smiled.

"Okay Musubi," I agreed. I let her get a clear look at my penis standing erect from our actions.

"While females have a vagina, men have a penis. This is the sign that a man is aroused. Now I want you to listen very carefully because you have to be very gentle."

She nodded her head, keeping her eyes fixating on my cock.

"**Gently** grab the shaft of my penis and **gently** move your hand up and down. This is called a hand job."

"Alright then," Musubi replied. Like I told her, she gently grabbed the shaft of my penis and began stroking it. Her soft hands plus the warm touch made electricity run through my entire being.

"It's hot and it's so big."

I never thought I would hear Musubi say something like that.

"You're doing great Musubi; I want you to do it a little faster," I told her. She nodded and picked up the pace, moving her hands in a faster motion, and causing more static to run through me.

"What should I do now Ren?" Musubi asked.

"Kiss the tip and then start licking it," I told her.

"Okay," she said and complied. She gave the tip a little kiss and then started licking my penis. She moved her hand and tongue in sync as she licked the entire shaft. I could see something in her eyes that I've never seen. I could see total lust in her pupils as it gleamed. The feeling was so amazing even though it's her first time. Musubi continued sucking my dick while running her tongue up and down it.

'How is she so good at this?' I pondered. 'It's like she's being guided.'

It felt so good that I forgot what I was thinking.

"Am I doing good Ren?" Musubi asked. I groaned in pleasure as I felt my limit approaching.

"You're doing great Musubi. I now want you to take the whole thing in your mouth and suck on it; but keep your teeth from touching," I told her. Musubi stopped licking and then took my penis in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down, using her tongue to increase the sensation. More lightning coursed through my being and the faster Musubi went the more intense the lightning coursed. Again, it was as if she was being guided.

"Musubi; I."

She started bobbing her head faster and faster. I couldn't hold back anymore and finally came. She was shocked and moved her head back, causing my cum to get on her face. She looked at her body and hands and then surprised me by tasting my semen.

"There was so much of it," she stated. I saw Musubi swallow my cum.

"It tastes a little salty."

"What you just swallowed was a man's semen," I told her. I caressed her cheek.

"Now it's time for the final step Musubi; it's time for love. It's time for our hearts to become one."

Musubi nodded her head and held my hands in front of her chest.

"I want to be one with you Ren. I want you to make love to me and feel the love from your heart," she declared. I kissed her forehead and gently laid her on her back.

"Alright Musubi; I'm going to tell you the final step," I said. "Love; that's what we're about to do. It's when we break the barriers and become one with our body, and hearts. All you have to do is relax; I will be doing all the work."

Musubi nodded her head again. I resumed rubbing her vagina, getting it wetter again, and causing Musubi to moan again.

"Okay Musubi; I want you to get on all fours with your butt facing me."

"Okay," she replied and complied without question.

"The reason why I said to, is because this is the least painful position to be in if you're a virgin. However, since this is your first time, it will hurt either way; but I promise it will get better. Just relax and put your faith in me. Are you ready; it's time?"

"Mmm-hmm, I'm ready," she answered. I positioned myself in front of her entrance and touched it with the tip of my penis, making her a little scared.

'Alright; let's do this.' I said in my head. I slipped inside her pussy, making Musubi moan out in pain and made blood drip onto the bed. I rubbed her back in comfort.

"Are you alright Musubi? I know it hurts, but it'll get better I promise."

I saw Musubi crying little tears falling from being in pain.

"If it's too painful Musubi we can stop."

"No," she stated. "Let's keep going; I can handle it."

I rubbed her back once more.

"Alright then," I said. With that said and done, I slowly began thrusting in and out of her. Musubi's breathing intensified, so I matched my thrusts with hers. Her insides were squeezing around my dick, making it feel even better. Her moans told me she's in less pain so I picked up the pace and thrust faster.

"Ren; it feels different than before. It's starting to feel really good; please, keep going," Musubi stated. I did as she wanted and kept up the pace. I fondled her breasts again and teased her nipples, causing her insides to contract. I pushed further until I could hit her womb. Both of us moaned in pleasure as her pussy tightened around me. Her breasts were bouncing up and down and quicken the faster I thrust. She arched up when I hit her g-spot and thrust harder at it. I couldn't hold on for much longer and could tell Musubi was reaching her limit as well.

"Ren; do it…harder," Musubi requested. I accommodated and vehemently pounded her pussy, hitting her g-spot as much as possible. We couldn't hold out any longer and came at the exact same time. I came inside her pussy and felt her juices gushed out. I exited from her vagina and watched her fall to her stomach panting heavily, and but had a very happy smile across her lips. She sat up and looked at me smiling.

"Thank you Ren," she stated and lay down. I rubbed the back of her head. Then suddenly, Musubi got back up and flipped her hair. She looked back at me still smiling.

"You did a phenomenal job Ren; I thank you. You've made me glad to call you my husband; and now, I want you to make love to me as well," Yume stated. She cupped my cheeks and very passionately kissed me. Yume pressed her body against mine and grabbed the shaft of my penis. We broke the kiss, and she began stroking my cock.

"I have more knowledge about this than Musubi. Now let's continue."

As she continued stroking, Yume took my dick in her mouth and gave me another blowjob; but this time, it was even more pleasurable. The feeling of her mouth going up and down my hard dick sent a strong electric current through my body.

"Yume," I whispered in pleasure. Just as I was enjoying it, she stopped and sandwiched my penis between her boobs.

"Now I'll reward you for your good work."

Yume started moving her boobs around and licked the top of my penis. It felt so good and her breasts were so soft.

'She really is better at this; but how?' I pondered. You could hear Yume moan as she picked up the pace. She surprised me when she fondled my testicles.

"Yume…I…can't"

She speeds up more, knowing what I was about to tell her.

"AH!"

I reached my limit and cum down her throat. She stayed on my penis, letting all the cum go into her mouth. She moved her head back and slurped any cum left.

"How was it Ren?" Yume asked me. My eyes were rolled back but then rolled back into their sockets after a moment.

"It felt…incredible," I responded. She smiled and showed me her pussy. It was completely soaked, glistening her vagina.

"You're making me so hot. Put your dick inside me and become one with me again," she stated. I honored her request and positioned myself at her entrance I pushed inside her again. Her walls were gripping my penis, not wanting to depart.

"We're one again Yume," I told her. She smiles at me.

"Make me feel go okay?" She asked. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I began pulling back, causing her pussy to grip tighter and pull me back in. I went with it to add more force, causing Yume to arch up and scream in pleasure. I kept thrusting into her, now knowing that her body is already accustomed to my cock.

"AH! AH! AH!" She moaned as I pounded her pussy.

"It feels so good inside you Yume; your pussy is squeezing me tight," I whispered. I pulled her up and sat her in my lap, making her wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me passionately, moaning as I thrust deeper inside her. She broke the kiss and looked at me, breathing heavily.

"Your cock is sensational; I want you to fuck me harder," she begged. She wrapped her legs around me and we went in sync. As she came down, I thrust up, going deeper inside her. I kissed her again, making her moans echo throughout the room. Our bodies wanted pleasure, and we're delivering it above expectations.

"Yume; I'm cumming," I said.

"I am too. Cum inside me Ren; I want you to cum inside my pussy. Give it to me," she pleaded.

"AHHH!" I moan as I finally reached my limit and pierced her vagina with my dick to her womb while I came inside her.

"AHHHH!" Yume cried in ecstasy as she came and had my semen fill her womb again. I pulled out of her as both of us were panting heavily. She rested her head on my shoulders smiling happily.

"Ren; no words can describe how amazing that was."

I held her closer to me, wanting to feel her warmth.

"I feel the exact same way," I said. "I love you Yume."

She pulled her head back and looked at me. This is what she said.

"I love you too."

However, I could hear both Musubi and Yume at the same time. I cupped her cheek, and placed her hand on top of it and rubbed her cheeks against it.

"Kiss me."

I pressed my lips to hers, and Yume snaked her arms around my neck.

"I love you so much."

We kissed again and laid down in exhaustion. I pulled the covers over us, and she rested her head on my chest and leg around my torso.

"Ren; thank you for being here with Musubi and me; it means a lot to me."

"You deserve happiness too Yume; and I will gladly give it to you. All you have to do is tell me," I replied. She giggled and nuzzled her head on my chest.

"I wish there were more men out there like you Ren. Instead of those heartless and greedy men," Yume said. I gently stroked her hair.

"Before Musubi found you, I've seen how people treat their loved ones; but I knew there was someone out there. Someone who was different from the others; someone who had a kind heart; someone who would treat his loved ones with a lot of love; someone, like you Ren; I knew someone like you would show up soon and I'm glad I was right."

"Hmhm, I'm also glad; that I got to meet you Yume. I want you to know how precious you are to me," I told her. She hovered above me smiling happily.

"Thank you Ren," she replied and kissed. We said goodbyes for now, and Musubi regained control; but she was sleeping so soundly that her head just fell to my chest. I looked at the window and could tell it was nighttime. I remembered my promise to my mom and called her. Mom, dad, and I talked about things in the past. She still apologized about the thing between us; but I was completely over it. Dad kept asking me if I had sex with any of the other girls. I was getting sleepy so I used that as an excuse not to tell him. I gave them the address to the inn and said goodbye. My eyes were starting to feel heavy, but I was resisting. I set my phone on the dresser and let my eyes close, and I had a dream of the future. A future that I hope one day will come true.

**A/N: And there you have it folks, Ren just had sex with Musubi. Please don't ask about the title. My friend wanted me to put that title. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and lemon; I know my friend will. Anyway, there will be more to COME as in to arise, so keep reading to find out what happens next. It seems that there is a light at the tunnel after all for Ren and his sekirei. I want you guys to suggest new features to the house. If you wanted one thing in your house, what would it be? Send me a review or PM me on any ideas you have for the story or house features. To everyone except my friend, I want to thank you for sticking with me this far. And to my friend Hunter, enjoy.**


End file.
